Nuestro Amor Sera Leyenda
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Sasuke descubrira las extrañas maneras de encontrar ese alguien especial sin ni siquiera ver de quien se trata, cuando una chica entra su vida y lo obliga a escribir una serie de cartas con un destinatario desconocido. El destino ya estaba escrito.
1. 1: Counting the days

_**Capítulo 1: Counting The Days**_

Sasuke salió corriendo del lugar; acostumbrarse a la compañía de Orochimaru y Kabuto parecía una tarea imposible, no importaban los meses que habían pasado desde que se marchó de Konoha. Solamente intentaba estar el tiempo necesario, solo sus entrenamientos valían la tortura que significaba estar con ellos. Como llevaba haciendo desde que comenzó su viaje junto al antiguo Sannin escogió un lugar, no demasiado lejos, donde seguir entrenando, solo eso lo hacía olvidarse de Konoha, de Kakashi, de Naruto… de Sakura.

Cada día que pasaba, se repetía su objetivo, su razón de estar aún con vida. Sabía que ese había sido su error al estar en el equipo siete, y aunque la nueva comitiva nunca se parecería a ese equipo, no permitirá volver a olvidarse de lo que él estaba destinado a hacer.

Entrenaba sin cesar, el uso de la espada no era tan sencillo como había pensado en un principio pero ya comenzaba a moverla con mayor naturalidad como si de una parte de su cuerpo se trataba. Sintio gotas de agua caer sobre él, una vez más comenzaba a llover y es que llevaba semanas en las que ni siquiera habia visto los rayos del sol. Aun así decidió seguir unos minutos mas, no era su intención enfermarse ya que el tiempo era lo mas importante para él, conocía a la perfeccion las intenciones de Orochimaru y sabia que tenia los días contados para ser mas fuerte de lo que el Sannin esperar.

Un grito rompió el silencio del bosque, alertándolo. Ceso las estocadas, para concentrarse en escuchar algún ruido que le indicara la procedencia de la agitada voz y pronto lo escucho, otro grito pidiendo ayuda. Sasuke no dudo en salir corriendo y observo la figura de una persona en el piso siendo acorralada por un gran oso. Se interpuso entre ambos, antes de que el feroz animal lograra clavar sus zarpas en la chica a su espalda.

—¡Jutsu de Fuego: Gran bola de fuego! – grito, liberando una minima cantidad de su chakra. La pequeña bola que formo fue suficiente para que el animal saliera huyendo aterrado. Miro sobre su hombro a la chica a su espalda, lo observaba atónita.

—Gr… gracias – susurro, aun asi Sasuke la escucho. Desidio marcharse, la lluvia empeoraba. — ¡Oye! Espera – grito la chica al verlo alejarse – ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—No es necesario. – respondio sin voltearse.

—Claro que si, me salvaste la vida. – la chica se levanto. Sasuke pudo notar que era unos años mayor que él. Tenia casi su misma estatura, el cabello plateado y húmedo caia sobre sus hombros hasta la cintura y el fleco remarcaban los ojos tan oscuros como los de él. – te he visto antes, en el pueblo, estas en alguna misión a algo asi.

—No es de tu incumbencia. – contesto.

Y antes de que la chica siguiera con su interrogatorio, se marchó. Parecía ser de esas chicas que hablaban mucho y eso le recordaba a su antigua amiga.

Entro de nuevo en la guarida de Orochimaru, y mientras caminaba a su habitación observo como debajo de la puerta donde solía hacer experimentos Orochimaru, salía una luz verdosa. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero le era imposible pasar por alto las atrocidades que ese hombre hacía. Él y Kabuto se la estaban pasando en grande – pensó – antes de entrar a su habitación. Y así terminaban siempre sus días, más cansado de lo necesario para poder dormir sin tener pesadillas ni soñar con sus amigos. Ser mas fuerte era lo único que le quedaba.

La tarde siguiente volvió al mismo lugar donde solía entrenar, el claro fue iluminado por la luz de su chidori, Sasuke sonrió al ver como lo podía mantener en todo su brazo derecho sin requerir demasiado esfuerzo. Corrió hasta un árbol y con un simple movimiento corto el tronco en dos partes. La chica de la noche anterior había salido aterrada de detrás del árbol.

—¿Ya dejaras de seguirme? — pregunto Sasuke, mirándola con total indiferencia.

—¡Sabias que estaba ahí! Si no corro me habrías matado – grito sorprendida, mirando enfadada al chico.

—hmp.

—¿Eso que signifca?

Sasuke la ignoro y continuo su entrenamiento sin preocuparle si ella se interponía en su camino o no.

—¡Oye, yo no soy una kunoichi! – exclamo al esquivar otro ataque de Sasuke. El chico se detuvo y la contemplo.

—Entonces que esperas para irte.

—Ayer te dije que te devolvería el favor, — sonrio al sacarle unos palabras al estoico moreno.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Eres un ninja, ¿Dónde están tus compañeros de equipo y la banda de tu aldea?

—No es de tu incumbencia, vete. – repitió, empezándose a enfadar por la intromisión de la chica.

—Tienes razón, eso no importa. – Sasuke levanto una ceja, extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud y esperazado en que la chica lo dejara en paz. –Ten, — continúo ella, entregándole un pergamino. – ayer me puse a pensar en que podía hacer por ti y recordé que siempre te he visto solo y tu ojos transmiten tristeza. Haz una carta y yo la entregare.

Sasuke no tomo el pergamino, y miro fijamente a la chica sin poder creer en lo que ella decía.

—No hay nadie a quien yo pueda escribirle.

—Eso es imposible, siempre hay alguien que espera por nosotros. Te propongo un trato, tu escribes la carta y yo hare que llegue a esa persona que espera por ti, aunque tú no sepas quien es.

—Eso fácil. Tú la podrás responder.

—Ese pergamino tiene un sello especial, solo el destinatario que elija quien ha escrito en el podrá abrirlo. Si quieres te lo pruebo. – dijo con desesperación.

—Pero si yo no conozco quien es esa persona que espera por mi, como alguien lo podrá abrir.

—Porque el destino se encargara de encontrarla.

Sasuke rio por la convicción con la que la chica lo dijo, y noto lo molesta que ella se encontró en esos momentos. Todo era absurdo.

Ella le tomo la mano y deposito el pergamino en ella, mirándolo fijamente a los inexpresivos ojos azabaches.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero esto va más allá del entendimiento que humano, son jutsu tan antiguos como tu Sharingan pero que se han perdido en el tiempo. Espero que mañana hayas cambiado de opinión.

La chica se fue molesta y Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al verla tan enojada. Eso lo había divertido. Sin pensar más en el asunto, guardo el pergamino en su pantalón y siguió entrenando.

—Sasuke-kun – dijo Kabuto, cuando se encontraba de camino a sus aposentos. –mañana en la noche el partiremos al refugio del Sur, el señor Orochimaru ha terminado con sus asuntos. – la macabra sonrisa que esbozo el ninja médico, le molesto, podía notar como se divertía de jugar con la vida de los demás. – Espera que pueda seguir con los ejercicios usted solo ya que llegara hasta mañana.

Sasuke retomo su camino, proponiéndose perfeccionar el jutsu antes de partir.

Esa noche volvió a tener pesadillas. Soñó con _ella_…

Se levanto sobresaltado, con la respiración entrecortada y un gran dolor de cabeza. Tomo un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse y fue ahí cuando volvió a ver ese pergamino que le habían regalado. Bufo con enfado, sabia que esa chica habia removido esos recuerdos que tanto trataba de olvidar, se odiaba al recordar ser la causa de la manera tan amarga en la que Sakura habia llorado. Tomo el pergamino, dispuesto a deshacerse de el cuando recordó lo que ella habia dicho.

"_Es un jutsu tan antiguo como tu Sharingan" _

¿Cómo habia sabido de su Sharingan? El jamas se lo habia mostrado y si era un jutso era imposible que ella lo supiera, le habia dicho que no era una kunoichi. Decidio que lo mejor seria conservarlo e interrogarla si es que le habia mentido y era alguna espia de Konoha.

Volvio a intentar conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible. La imagen de su antiguo equipo no se apartaba de su mente.

Molesto y sin poder creérselo el mismo, tomo el pergamino, sabiendo que si no escribía unas líneas no conciliaria el sueño por varias noches. Y comenzó por lo ultimo que le dijo.

"_Gracias por todo…_

_Ahora me encuentro realmente solo, se que es lo mejor y que en poco tiempo se olvidaran de mi o al menos es lo que espero. Mi destino no esta ligado a la felicidad, no hasta que cumpla mis objetivos. Hasta ese momento comenzare a vivir, ya que lo que tengo hasta estos momentos es un préstamo de alguien que solo le interesa mi poder, un préstamo de todos aquellos que si fueron sacrificados. Deseo regresar, antes al menos era feliz pero se que no debo hacerlo porque si lo hago dañare a quienes quieron. Tal vez algún dia me perdonen, tal vez algún dia les diga la verdad. Pero por los momentos es imposible._

_Los extraño"_

Sasuke releyó la corta carta, sintiéndose absurdo de haber hecho aquello, pero al doblarla un seño brillo con un símbolo que jamás había visto y luego no pudo volver a abrir ese papel. Aliviado, recordó que no había escrito nada realmente importante si lo intentaran encontrar con eso, esas líneas eran importantes para él pero nadie más deduciría gran cosa de ellas. No mencionaba a sus amigos, ni la aldea, ni su nombre. Era imposible que supieran quien lo escribía.

Guardo la hoja a un costado de su mochila y volvió a intentar dormir, debía buscar a esa chica para saber quién era realmente.

Salió temprano de la guarida de Orochimaru, el siguiente dia, debía arreglar ese asunto lo antes saber donde comenzar a buscar, llego al pueblo, pero se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre y no tenia ninguna pista de ella. Vago sin rumbo alguno, hasta sentir que alguien lo seguía.

—Parece que cambiaste de idea – le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. En su hombro descanzaba un águila de inmaculado plumaje.

—¿Quién eres?

—Pense que nunca lo preguntarías. Mi nombre es Kibo Aiko y mi amiguito es Kokoro – agrego mirando al águila que seguía inmóvil en su hombro.

—¿Quién eres en realidad? – volvió a preguntar tomándola del brazo y aplicando un poco de su chakra.

—¡Que te pasa! Suéltame – se quejo.

Sasuke la obligo a ir a uno de los callejones cercanos, donde la solto.

—¿Quién te mando? Quiero la verdad. – de inmedato activo su Sharingan.

—Nadie me ha mandado, no se lo que quieres decir.

—¿Cómo sabias de mi Sharingan? Esto es alguna forma de obtener información. – Sasuke mostro el pergamino, el seño aun brillaba con una luz verdosa.

—Digamos que poseo una habilidad como el Sharingan, pero no la he desarrollado por completo, ya te lo dije: ¡No soy una Kunoichi! – grito enojada.

Kokoro aleteo alterado y salio volando en dirección a Sasuke. El chico salto, esquivándolo, pero el ave no lo dejaba en paz y apenas le daba tiempo de escapar; la velocidad del animal cada vez aumentaba.

Salto los tejados hasta percatarse, pero sintió que el ave aterrizaba unos pasos atrás, al voltear miro que con su pico tomaba el antiguo pergamino del suelo. El verdadero.

La replica que el aun tenia en su mano, desaparecio en una nube du humo mientras el ave volvia con su ama. Sasuke la siguió, pero entre ella se habia escabullido entre la multitud.

Sasuke regreso a la guarida sin encontrar ninguna pista de Aiko.

—Que el señor Orochimaru no se encuentre, no quiere decir que puedas llegar tarde a entrenar. – dijo Kabuto frente a él, acomodándose los lentes.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer. – Amenazo, mirándolo con los ojos rojos caracterizticos de su clan.

—Algun dia sabras todo el significado de poseer unos ojos como los tuyos y entenderas porque se les teme tanto. – le dijo con un tono burlon, mientras salía de la habitación.

Sasuke ilumino todo su brazo izquierdo, con los rayos caracteristicos del Chidori y en un único golpe hizo un gran cráter frete a la salida, donde habia estado Kabuto.

Aiko miraba con nostalgia la aldea en la que habia vivido tanto tiempo, en su mano sostenia firmemente la carta del chico preguntándose quien podría esperar a una persona como él. Se miraba solo, pero parecía que era su decisión. Voltio hacia Kokoro, que volaba impaciente, describiendo círculos sobre ella y emprendió el viaje.

**Contiunara…**

**Gracias a todos**

**N/A: los capítulos vienen en pareja y el titulo será siempre de una canción relacionada a ambos, "**Counting the days" **es de **Good Charlotte. **De su nuevo álbum. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos vemos en la parte dos!**


	2. 2: Counting the days II

_**Capitulo**__** 2: Counting the days**_

Tres meses. Noventa y dos días exactos desde que EL se fue. Sakura sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Sin proponérselo esa fecha siempre acudía a su mente y esperaba que pronto perdiera esa costumbre de contar cada día desde que ellos no estaban. Dos meses después, Naruto también había partido. Pensó en qué clase de entrenamiento estarían haciendo, cuanto habrían mejorado en ese poco tiempo. Ella había mejorado y estaba segura que los avances de sus compañeros serian a pasos agigantados. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y suspiro con cansancio, definitivamente no podía concentrarse y ese día acompañaría a Tsunade al hospital, cerro el grueso libro de jutsus medicinales y lo dejo nuevamente en el estante de la biblioteca.

Al estar cerca del hospital diviso la rubia melena de su maestra y corrió los pocos metros que las separaban.

-Buenas tarde Tsunade- sama. – saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Hola Sakura. – saludo a su vez la Hokage devolviendo la sonrisa que la niña le daba. – Hoy nos concentraremos en la extracción de venenos, es muy común que las armas de ninjas estén cubiertas por diferentes venenos ya sean fuertes o débiles – explico mientras avanzaban a la recepción del Hospital. – y aunque aún falta mucho para que practiques esto quiero que te vayas familiarizando con el procedimiento y que comiences a distinguir cada uno.

Sakura asintió. Tsunade recogió una lista de pacientes y comenzaron la visita a cada habitación. Prono descubrió que su trabajo también requería llenar los expedientes médicos que Tsunade le dictaba. Poco a poco se acostumbraba a hacer parte del papeleo diario que tanto odiaba su maestra, no tenía muchas alternativas y ya había aprendido a no renegar sus órdenes.

Después de terminar de ver las habitaciones de los ninjas que estaban a cargo de Tsunade, Sakura bajo a los pisos de entrenamiento, a practicar el control de su chakra y como sucedía siempre, Shizune pasaba por ella para darle alguna lección de hierbas medicinales…

Estaba empezando a caer en la monotonía, lo sabía, pero era un entrenamiento riguroso en el que debía llevar a la par sus conocimientos médicos con las habilidades ninjas. Muy pocas veces le quedaba tiempo para hacer algo más y sus amigos pasaban de una misión a otra.

-¿Estás seguro Kokoro? – pregunto Aiko, mirando incrédula hacia el frente. Voltio su mirada hacia el ave, siguiendo nuevamente la dirección de sus ojos. La chica pelirosa volvió a aparecer en una de las salidas del edificio. Esta vez salía con una chica pelinegra, cargando una cesta con diferentes hierbas y platicando animadamente. No había borrado esa sonrisa en todo el día.

Aiko la había observado desde que llegaron, observándola desde el edificio continuo. Desde que llego a Konoha se había sorprendido, nunca espero que el destinatario del reacio chico se encontrara en esa aldea, más aun cuando ella creía que era otra persona…

-No hay nada más que pueda hacer. - pensó – pensé que te encontraría Itachi.

Camino dispuesta a encontrarse con la juvenil chica, esperando que ella se despidiera de su acompañante. Al salir de los límites del hospital ambas se despidieron y tomaron caminos opuestos y fue entonces, cuando estupefacta, observo como el alegre semblante se esfumaba por unos segundo… La tristeza que su rostro reflejo por un instante estaba mezclada con la misma soledad que emanaba del moreno. ¿Había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo? Se preguntó, porque si era así debía admitir que era buena.

…

-¿Es para mí? – pregunto incrédula la chica pelirosa mirando desconfiada el pergamino sellado. Aiko solo asintió - ¿de quién es?

-No lo sé. – respondió. Deteniéndose antes de hablarle del chico pelinegro. - seguro lo sabrás cuando la abras.

Sakura enarco una ceja ante esa respuesta, renuente a aceptar aquello.

-Si no dice que el destinatario y no sabes quien la escribió, ¿Cómo estas segura que es a mí a quien debes entregarla?

-solo lo sé. – siseo entre dientes. La que había parecido una amable chica comenzaba a desesperarla con tantas preguntas. – Kokoro es un águila especial, además si es para ti el sello se romperá.

Sakura tomo la carta y paso sus dedos por el sello, de inmediato este brillo y se rompió, dejando libre el pergamino. Desdoblo la carta y leyó:

"_Gracias por todo"_

No pudo evitar su reacción todo era demasiado reciente aun, al leer esas simples tres palabras, recordó... Su cálida presencia estaba detrás de ella, mientras su ronca voz le susurro esa despedida y ese rechazo, sincero, tierno y al mismo tiempo cruel. Si, cruel por dejarle saber hasta esos momentos que no era solamente un estorbo que habían llegado a ser amigos.

-¿Sabes de quién es? – inquirió Aiko, mirándola con curiosidad. Sakura exhalo el aire que inconscientemente retuvo en sus pulmones y relajo sus manos que habían sujetado el papel con demasiada fuerza.

-Aun no termino de leer, - contesto cortante, lo cual extraño a la peliplata. – ¿te importa?

Entendiendo la "sutil" petición se levantó de la banca que ambas compartían. Desperezándose.

-Te buscare mañana para saber si tienes una respuesta.

-¿Acaso pretendes que responda una carta a alguien que no conozco? – exclamo incrédula.

-¿Por qué no? Te escribieron una carta sin conocerte. – contesto simplemente. Con un silbido llamo a Kokoro que se encontraba en un árbol cercano y ambos se alejaron del lugar.

Sakura suspiro una vez más, tomando valor para leer esa carta. No podía evitar imaginar a ÉL diciendo cada palabra que estaba ahí, pero sabía que solo era eso, una fantasía que ella tenía porque él no era así, él no mostraba lo que sentía.

La termino de leer y la volvió a doblar, estaba claro que sentía empatía por quien-quiera que la haya escrito pero no sabía que decir. Se levantó y se fue por el mismo lugar que Kokoro se había marchado, mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Pensó en ese desconocido y la infinidad de situaciones que podría estar pasando, tal vez era un poderoso ninja que renuncio a su aldea para evitar un ataque a la misma y negociar su libertad a cambio de la paz de la aldea.

O alguno en una misión secreta que debía infiltrarse en la zona enemiga para acabarla desde adentro pero para proteger a sus seres queridos había fingido irse y así protegerlo de futuros ninjas que quisieran obtener información.

O… ¿porque no? Una Kunoichi fuerte y hermosa, que había salido demasiado herida de una batalla y que era considerada fallecida en su aldea, pero en realidad había sido secuestrada con el fin de utilizar su poder a cambio de la vida de su amado que aun lloraba la supuestamente…

Sakura se imaginó toda la escena como si de una película se tratase y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, de nuevo se había dejado llevar por su gran imaginación. Entro a su casa y se dispuso a contestar la carta, iba a ayudar a esa persona sin importar quien fuera, después de todo entrenaba para ser una ninja médico y debía ayudar, no importaba en que forma llegara.

Finalmente decidió contestarle como lo que era ella, alguien a quien habían dejado…

"_Hola…_

_No sé quién seas, ni donde te encuentres pero creo que te comprendo… o más bien comprendo lo que sienten las personas que de una manera estas protegiendo. _

_Yo antes no entendía lo que era la soledad, siempre tuve a todos junto a mí y nunca los valore como debía y ahora cada una de las personas más importantes para mí se han ido de mi lado, uno por uno… sé que en cierta forma yo los aleje por ser demasiado débil y representar una carga por eso no los culpo. Hace tiempo sabía que me estaban dejando atrás pero no quería aceptarlo porque eso era ver que mi vida no era tan perfecta como siempre creí, en lugar de eso prefería imaginar lo que me gustaría que pasara pero no hacía nada para volver los sueños en realidad y esa es nuestra gran diferencia. Yo solo imaginaba mientras que ellos luchaban con todo sus ser por alcanzar esos sueño; como tú. _

_No se cuáles sean tus objetivos pero estas luchando por ellos y sé que quienes te apoyaban antes te apoyaran siempre y estarán ahí cuando termines, esperándote._

_Yo he aprendido que nunca estaremos solos si alguien está pensando en nosotros. Y es lo que hago, siempre pensare en mis amigos y en lo que me enseñaron, ahora yo también alcanzare mis sueños como ellos, dejare de ser débil y los regresare a todos. Esa es la mejor forma de recordarlos, aprender de ellos. Estoy segura que algún día, estarán de nuevo juntos y todo será como antes. No habrá nada que perdonar."_

Sakura se detuvo en el momento en que iba a firmar la carta, si ella no era la destinataria de aquella gran confesión, prefería no dejar una huella que la delatara y que la uniera demasiado con aquella persona. Así solo seria para ambos una graciosa anécdota de la carta de un desconocido.

Con delicadeza doblo su carta y la dejo junto a la otra. Sonrió al pensar en ayudar al desconocido y a la persona quien la inspiro.

Sasuke… eso le diría a él.

Otro día más había pasado y siempre él y Naruto eran su último pensamiento así como el primero cada mañana. Solo quería que estuvieran bien…

…

La mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo normal, buscaría a Aiko antes de su entrenamiento con Tsunade, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo ya que no conocía nada mas de ella, pero aun así Sakura confiaba en que sus habilidades ninjas serian lo suficiente y solucionando el problema, salto por los techos de la aldea para abarcar más terreno.

-¡Aiko! –grito al verla camino al hospital y de un salto llego cerca de ella. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto dándole una de sus mejores sonrisa.

Aiko la miro con interés pero no pudo evitar pensar que la faceta alegre era un camuflaje de la chica.

-Iba a buscarte Sakura, deseo regresar lo antes posible… - la peliplata calló al ver como la niña le extendía la carta que le había dado el día anterior y la tomo, deduciendo que la chica no quería saber nada al respecto, pero al agarrarla sintió que el papel era más grueso de lo normal. Movió la carta y noto que debajo de eta se encontraba otra. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Por eso vine a buscarte, cuando comience mi entrenamiento no saldré hasta la tarde, así que no tenía otro momento para entregártela. Espero que haya sido de ayuda.

-¿Realmente… no sabes quien la escribió? – pregunto para saciar su curiosidad. La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

-Pero eso no es necesario para ayudar.

-Esta es tuya. – dijo extendiéndole la primera carta. – si me la quedo la leeré – confeso riendo.

Sakura la miro extrañada.

-Fue un placer conocerte Sakura.

Kokoro tomo la carta de la mano de su dueña y emprendió el vuelo, Sakura se despidió de Aiko mirándola hasta que se perdió entre las calles de la aldea. Se dio la vuelta y entro al hospital.

Noventa y tres días – pensó, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. Ese era un día nuevo.

**-Continuara -**

**N/A: aquí esta la pareja del primer capitulo =D gracias a todos los que me han**** apoyado en ****seguir este fic y esta loca idea mia, no se si lo adverti pero habrá algo de Ooc.**

**Les dejare una pequeña parte de esta canción que tanto me encanta y de la que es inspiración los dos capítulos primeros.**

Wake up, I come home, I realized that its not working  
>you're gone and it goes<br>I miss the noise of all our fighting  
>and you know that I don't mean a word I say<br>and I know that you don't wanna stay away  
>how long you are gonna be counting the days you're gone<p>

We got one time, time to get this right  
>two times and you know it's not my style<br>three's company, just you and me,  
>we need to figure this one out<br>four letter words are all you said  
>five minutes later we're in bed<br>Can't count on you to love me,  
>but I can count the days since you've been gone<p>

Ever since I saw you,  
>there was no-one else, just you and me<br>(you're all that I could see)  
>but I got this problem<br>I don't know how to say what I mean, what I mean

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo: "Where the Story ends"**


	3. 3: Where the story ends

El aire lleno sus pulmones de golpe, como si fuese la primera vez que eso sucedía. ¡Maldición, si dolía! Dos bocanadas mas y se sintió capaz de intentar controlar su respiración. Un sudor helado cubría todo su cuerpo, sus piernas ya habían sucumbido ante su peso y sus brazos, que eran de ayuda en su soporte, amenazaban con hacer lo mismo. Levanto su mirada del suelo y miro nuevamente a su oponente, tiñendo sus ojos en carmín.

—Ellos deben sucumbir ante tus visiones, no tu ante sus recuerdos, Sasuke-kun. – la voz silbante de Orochimaru llego a sus oídos con un toque de burla que le hacía arder la sangre. Ese maldito monstruo había convertido en a la "persona" que tenía enfrente en un grotesco ser decidido a matar todo lo que estuviera frente a él y ahora le pedía a Sasuke que le arrebatara lo único humano que tenia, sus recuerdos... Y los distorsionara a tal modo que lo torturan.

El realmente no lo quería hacer, no quería volver a sufrir la transformación y ver la muerte de tantos como si él mismo fuese el responsable.

—Tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado. Aun no estas preparado.

El sannin se levanto y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y la salida. Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto, aunque su cuerpo le gritaba de dolor, y corrió hacia su contrincante. Tres shurikens, y un segundo ya había atrapado al ex—ninja entre los hilos, paralizándolo.

—Sharingan – susurro. Y las tres aspas negras giraron lentamente hasta alternar posiciones.

El grito grave fue ensordecedor, que incluso acelero el corazón de Sasuke, pero no permitió que ningún movimiento lo delatara. Siguió firme, mirando sin parpadear al hombre mientras hacia que sus recuerdos más pacíficos se tiñeran con sangre. Con un golpe sordo, el hombre cayó al suelo levantando una ligera capa de polvo.

—Mucho mejor. – siseo Orochimaru, relamiendo sus labios. Los avances con el Sharingan no solo facilitaban el taijutsu y ninjutsu, sino que también aumentaban su resistencia y lo acercaban más a los ojos y el cuerpo que él tanto codiciaba. Era perfecto para moldearlo a su antojo. – pero aún está vivo.

—No es necesario que muera. – respondió escuetamente.

—Debes volverte más…

Pero lo que Sasuke debía ser quedo suspendido en el aire, él chico desapareció en una nube ante el asombro de su mentor que rápidamente rompió en risas.

—Sasuke-kun serás alguien de temer.

Cuando la nube de humo se dispersó, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación. Se dirigió al baño y dejo que el agua empezara a correr, sentándose en el borde de la tina mientras esperaba que esta se llenara, sin poder de quitar de su mente los recuerdos que había arrebatado. ¿Qué tanto podía afectar eso la vida de alguien? Por experiencia propia sabia que mucho, todo lo que era. Cerró el grifo y se quito la ropa, agradeciendo que el agua estuviera tan fría que no le permitiera pensar en nada más. Estaba avanzando a pasos colosales incluso Orochimaru debía admitir que le sorprendía su progreso, hace un par de meses había comenzado con su Catana y ya la dominaba con la maestría de alguien que llevara practicando un par de años. No pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante el pensamiento, de alguna manera eso era su orgullo.

Callo dormido al instante de acostarse, pero las horas pasaron como segundos y las pesadillas regresaron. Se levanto de golpe con su respiración agitada y un sudor frio recorriéndolo. Se reprendió mentalmente. No se suponía que perdiera su cordura por crear ilusiones, sin embargo, su subconsciente se empeñaba en combinar su vida con la de aquel desconocido que debía torturar.

—¿Hasta cuando? – se pregunto en un murmullo, con desesperación. La respuesta no llego, no había nadie que le contestara aquello, ni nadie que lo ayudara. Simplemente debía ser más frio.

Se desplomo sobre su cama sin saber muy bien que hacer. No creía que Orochimaru sintiera algo mas que placer al torturar a las personas, no es que valorar un consejo de ese ser o que le hablaría abiertamente de sus problemas para manejar las ilusiones, pero colocándose en el punto de vista de otro se sentía menos… sádico.

Los primeros rayos de sol golpearon su rostro a través de la diminuta ventana que estaba en su habitación. Sasuke se puso de pie, y enseguida abandono el lugar, caminando por los alrededores sin poder alejar los oscuros pensamientos de su mente, hasta que finalmente llego a un claro donde se acostó, esperando que terminara de amanecer, quería olvidar, al menos por unos momentos, lo que había hecho.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te irías? Me podías ahorrar la mitad del viaje, ¿sabes? – La voz frente a él, lo obligo a abrir sus ojos de par en par. ¡No era posible que fuera la misma chica! ¿Cómo rayos…? – vayas estas mas callado de lo que recordaba. –agrego ella desviando la mirada del asombrado chico que no dejaba de verla. Sasuke se percato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, apartando su mirada de inmediato.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto finalmente poniéndose de pie.

—Te lo dije. El destino se encargara de encontrar el destinatario. – repito sus mismas palabras con orgullo y burla al ver al ingenuo chico. – sigues sin creer en lo que digo, ¿No es así?

—Deja toda esa sandez del destino y dime de una vez porque me has seguido. – Sus ojos cambiaron a rojos en una silenciosa amenaza.

—Y tú deja la agresividad a un lado, solo venia a entregarte esta carta. – Saco el pedazo de papel que le entrego Sakura y lo extendió hacia el moreno. – comienza a decir gracias en lugar de amenazar a cada persona que intenta hacerte un favor.

—Yo no lo pedí. – replico Sasuke.

—Un regalo tampoco se pide solo se acepta. ¡Vamos tómalo! – apremio, moría por saber la reacción de Sasuke y lo que la pelirosa había escrito pero nunca le diría eso al chico.

Sasuke la tomo y ante todo pronóstico la guardo en su bolsillo.

—¡¿Cómo? ¿No la leerás? – dijo de inmediato, viendo sus esperanzas desaparecer en ese momento.

—No tengo porque hacerlo en este instante. – respondió secamente.

—Esta bien, como tu quieras yo ya termine lo que debía hacer.

Aiko se dio la vuelta, era verdad lo que había dicho. Aunque no quería, ya no debía inmiscuirse más en el asunto. Según lo que Itachi le dijo, pensó que seria a él a quien encontraría con esa carta sin embargo habida llegado hasta la aldea de la hoja para convencer a esa niña que respondiera y finalmente terminar esa extraña aventura que ella misma había propuesto. Ella especialmente sabia que no debía interferir en el rumbo del destino.

—¿Te vas? – pregunto desconcertado Sasuke, no pensó que ella se rindiera tan fácilmente. – me hiciste escribir una carta y viajaste a no se donde, solo para dejar todo así.

—¿Qué mas quieres? Te prometí enviarle una carta a alguien que espera por ti y es lo que hice.

—¿Y si decido responderla?

—Tendría que verlo para creerte. – Aiko se burlo una vez más.

—¿Entonces dime como lo haces? ¿Cómo encuentras el destinatario? Cualquier jutsu lo podre hacer.

Aiko voltio a ver al chico nuevamente, la determinación en su mirada la sorprendió y todo rastro de enojo o duda se había ido de su semblante. ¿Acaso ese necio chico le había creído finalmente? Le sonrió tristemente, las esperanzas de él debían morir en ese instante.

—Kekkei- Genkai. – respondió simplemente, marchándose de aquel lugar de una vez por todas.

Sasuke bufo, inconforme con aquella respuesta. Si esa chica decía la verdad, podía encontrar a cualquier persona con solo escribir una carta, seria una valiosa aliada una vez que partiera en busca de Itachi.

Debía seguir el juego y mantener el interés de ella hasta que el momento llegara. Volvió al escondite de Orochimaru decido. Rompió el sello de aquella carta, y con su Sharingan la examino. El pergamino era normal y el sello no tenia nada extraordinario ni tampoco había rastro del uso del chakra. Aiko le ocultaba muchas cosas, era consiente, pero sus habilidades le eran indispensables. Nuevamente poso sus atención en el contenido, era sorprendentemente largo para lo que él había escrito y no pudo evitar preguntarse quien lo había mandado.

Su risa sonó en aquel solitario lugar al terminar de leerla, y no estaba seguro si porque aquello le parecía patético o ridículo

"…_No tienes idea de en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. –_ escribió las primeras líneas sin dudarlo, toda aquella palabrería de lo que sus intenciones podrían ser lo asqueaban. Él no era nada de eso, sus intensiones no podían ser más alejadas. –_ así que no conviertas mi vida en un cuento de hadas, porque soy mas cercano a ser un monstro._

_Si coincidimos en algo es que tener poder lo significa todo y me da gusto que lo hayas comprendido porque tu vida no parecía ser la de un ninja, incluso ahora no conoces lo que es la crueldad del mundo, sigues con tus ilusiones utópicas que son imposibles en una vida como la que elegimos. Si piensas ser ninja acostúmbrate a perder a quienes amas. Puede que sueno duro pero alguien debe decirte la verdad si es que piensas vivir mucho tiempo._

_Ser ninja es estar preparado para morir o ver morir a alguien cada día de nuestras vidas. Por esa razón no estoy seguro de volver a ver a quienes abandone, ni se si quiero hacerlo. Para cuando termine mi misión puede ser que ni siquiera me reconozcan, las cosas que he visto y las que he tenido que hacer… no son de humanos y creo que pierdo una parte de mi humanidad cada día que pasa ,por lo mismo, estoy seguro que lo mejor para todos es olvidarme y espero que lo hagan. _

_No pienso cambiar mi camino."_

Sasuke doblo la carta con parsimonia, observándola por un par de minutos. El simple impulso lo había llevado a escribir esta nueva carta, a pesar de haberlo insinuado no pensó realmente responder a aquel intercambio de cartas con un extraño, sin embargo, era lo único que tenia para mantener a Aiko cerca hasta descubrir la manera en que funcionara su jutsu. Esta vez le entregaba una carta normal, sin sellos especiales, ni impresiones de chakra sobre si, debía comprobar su teoría y se ella era capaz de encontrarlo donde estuviera, también debía encontrar al misterioso destinatario sin problema alguno. Debía de probar el alcance de su poder.

La puerta sonó. Orochimaru lo llamaba a entrenar una vez más. A torturar. Dejo el pedazo de papel oculto entre su cama y se dirigió a la entrada de la sala de entrenamientos.

…El fuego avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos de aquella gran casa, los gritos no cesaban y la apacible reunión familiar no era mas que cenizas y una gran nube negra que dificultaba el avanzar. Sasuke estaba parado frente a un hombre que desesperadamente buscaba a su familia, las lenguas de fuego no lograban consumir el cuerpo del Uchiha, pero hacían retorcer de dolor a aquel hombre desesperado. Sasuke no era más que un fantasma que trazaba aquella retorcida historia. El hombre avanzo unos pasos y callo de rodillas. El Uchiha repasaba cada uno de sus movimientos mientras sus ojos rojos repararon en la razón de aquel nuevo llanto. Sasuke aparto la mirada de inmediato de aquel cadáver calcinado, apenas reconocible.

—Para. Por favor, para. – murmuro entre lastimeros gemidos. – ellos no han hecho nada.

Sasuke no dijo nada, el hombre estaba en lo cierto. Nadie había hecho nada, simplemente era su objetivo de entrenamiento sin ninguna razón.

—Mátame…

La ilusión termino, y los orbes rojos volvieron a su color natural. La regia figura de Sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba mientras aquel gigante que ya no parecía humano, caía desplomado a sus pies, sin ni siquiera recibir un rasguño.

—Magnifico. – siseo Orochimaru desde su puesto. – Hoy estas realmente motivado Sasuke-kun.

—¿Terminamos por hoy? – pregunto Sasuke, ignorando deliberadamente a su maestro. Sabía que el sannin tenia razón, se quería probar a él mismo cada una de las palabras que había escrito. Quería comprobar que tenia razón al decir que no valía la pena esperar por él. Ya no era mas aquel chiquillo que jugaba a ser ninja.

Volvió a su habitación y cogió la carta. Lo había decidido, encontraría a Itachi y la necesitaba para eso, su hermano había huido por años, era buscado por las cinco naciones ninjas. Era consiente que solo no podría encontrarlo. Salió el escondite ignorando todos aquellos gritos terroríficos que inundaban los pasillos de todas las guaridas del Orochimaru. Solo debía volver a tiempo para su próximo entrenamiento y nadie se enteraría aquella misteriosa chica.

…

Aiko bostezo, mientras se tendía en el suelo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Podía ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera, el pueblo mas cercano estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia y aun así no emprendía el camino. No podía negar que sintiera curiosidad de que el chico respondiera la carta. Tal vez se había apresurado a juzgarlo tan rudamente. ¡Pero en que pensaba! No debía involucrarse mas, lo ayudo, cumplió su promesa y todo debía terminar ahí… Además nada garantizaba que el chico regresara…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el delicado sonido de pasos acercándose. Miro de reojo, el moreno se acercaba a ella con parsimonia. Aiko se sentó de inmediato. Su mente tenia que estarle jugando alguna mala broma.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto estupefacta.

El Uchiha solamente miro hacia el cielo como respuesta. Kokoro trazaba círculos en el cielo sin cesar. Aiko frunció el ceño disgustado. ¡Su propia ave la estaba traicionando!

—¿Y…? – pregunto intentando sacarle una palabra al estoico chico.

—Necesito que la entregues. – ordeno Sasuke, sacando la carta de su bolsa y entregándosela. La chica levanto una ceja contrariada.

—No soy tu cartero personal, ya te dije que no seguiré haciéndolo. – se cruzo de brazos y se volvió a recostar sobre la hierba. Intentando no mirar nuevamente al chico.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—¿Qué me ofreces? – respondió con otra pregunta. Y al no recibir respuesta sonrió triunfante. – Eso creí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada. Debía pensar rápido.

—Si quieres te puedo decir donde encontrarla. – dijo dubitativa, se había vuelto a sentar y observaba aquella desesperación en el chico por encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

—No viajo solo – alego de inmediato. Debía quitar esa opción de inmediato de la mente de Aiko. – Si me voy no tardaran en encontrarme.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, no pensaba esa chica que le rogaría por hacer algo tan insignificante.

—¡Dime una buena razón para que lo haga y lo hare! – Aiko le grito, cuando él ya iba por el linde del bosque

—Porque de alguna retorcida manera esta persona me da las respuestas que busco. – comento, con su voz fría y su duro semblante Aiko no dudo que aquello era cierto, y le pareció suficiente.

Se acercó hasta él y tomo la carta de sus manos, guardándola en su bolsa.

—Entonces comienzas a creer en el destino. – celebro con una gran sonrisa.

—Tsk.

—Lo tomare como un si. – Rio pero el chico seguía tan estoico como siempre. – Vamos solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco. Ambos sabíamos que lo haría al final. – Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada, él no había visto nada para saber que las cosas terminarían así — Partiré en unos días.

Con un silbido llamo al ave para que esta se posara en su hombro. El danzante caminar de Aiko se perdió entre el follaje y Sasuke ocupo el puesto en el que ella estaba acostada y se tiro en la hierba observando aquel despejado cielo. Otra sesión de entrenamiento le esperaba dentro de poco y ella decidía torturarlo por gusto.

Suspiro molesto. Era mejor olvidar todo eso por los momentos, algo de tranquilidad no le vendría mal. Cerró los ojos y disfruto el silencio. A los pocos minutos los abrió de par en par.

Él ya sabía como terminaría todo. Orochimaru había jugado con él, sabia que si la afilada espada de Sasuke no mataba aquel hombre, lo harían las sinuosas horas de torturas. El final era el mismo

Se maldijo a si mismo por no darse cuenta antes, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un ser repugnante.

Las horas pasaron y estaba de nuevo frente a ese hombre que llevaba días torturando. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación, una ultima visión y finalmente nada, Incluso podía sentir la aprobación del sujeto, entonces ¿Por qué él sentía tanto miedo?

Los gritos volvieron a inundar la cabeza de aquel sujeto, pero antes de poder identificar si eran de miedo o un simple llamado de su pequeña hija, el frio metal atravesó su cuerpo y la espada de Sasuke Uchiha se tiño de rojo por primera vez.

Todo había terminado.


	4. 4: Where the story ends II

**Capitulo 4: Where the story ends **

Sentía su temperatura subir con cada palabra que leía. Un tic había aparecido en su parpado izquierdo… y realmente tenia ganas de golpear a ese infeliz malagradecido.

¿Quién rayos se creía?

Inconscientemente arrugo la hoja en sus manos y se volteo hacia Aiko, quien esperaba pacientemente a su lado a que ella terminara de leer, exigiendo una respuesta por todo aquello.

La peliplata se encogió de hombros, no tenia idea de que había escrito el Uchiha, y temía que su vida corriera peligro por eso. Aquella fulminante mirada esmeralda era más aterradora que todas las amenazas que el moreno le había dicho.

—Es un idiota. – Siseo Sakura y así comenzó su perorata contra aquel que se había burlado de sus ganas de ayudar. Aquel extraño había dejado de parecerle tiernamente adorable, no era más que un vil egocentrista.

Aiko la escuchaba sumamente interesada, no pudiendo hacer más que imaginar como reaccionaria Sasuke al escuchar aquellos injurias a su persona y contenerse la risa por eso. Si, no había leído nada de aquellas cartas pero podía imaginar cual era su contenido. Sakura no había tenido reparos en contar una que otra cosa de lo que ella misma escribió.

Pero había algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué Sasuke parecía interesado en entregar aquella carta si todo lo que hacia era abochornar a su remitente anónima?

—Puedes escribirle todo lo que piensas – se aventuro a decir, cuando Sakura se detuvo por unos segundos. La chica volteo hacia ella, con aquella mirada afilada aun en su rostro, había avanzado unos pasos del lugar donde se encontraban sentadas, pero los deshizo en un momento para poder escuchar mas claramente aquella sugerencia. – Creo que desinflarle el ego un poco le caería bien. Al parecer nadie le dices sus defectos.

Sakura sonrió, podía ver un leve tono de malicia y confidencialidad en la improvisada cartera, que le hizo saber que la apoyaba en lo que decidiera. Si aquella persona con la que se escribía quería olvidar todo lo que expreso en la primera carta (Que ella estaba segura eran sus verdaderos sentimientos), y disfrazarlos con aquellas palabras duras y desmoralizantes, no lo iba a dejar. No permitiría que esa plática terminara ahí.

—No me parece una mala idea. – respondió. Su humor cambio de pronto y la siempre sonrisa de Sakura, volvió a posarse en su rostro. – ¿Porque no vamos a mi casa?

Aiko acepto después de todo no tenia un lugar donde ir. La visita de la chica duro un par de días en los que se convirtieron en inseparables, Sakura no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había hablado y reído tanto con alguien. Por lo general era Ino la que se encargaba de divagarla de sus oscuros pensamientos pero siempre terminaban peleando aunque no fuera enserio, pero la diferencia entre ambas era que Aiko no conocía nada del pasado por lo mismo no omitía nada de lo que pensaba, mientras Ino trataba en lo posible de no referirse ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke. Lo agradecía, claro que si, sin embargo era refrescante no sentir cautela en las palabras que se decían.

Aquella carta que ya iba en camino hacia el egocéntrico extraño, había sido una recopilación de numerosos insultos que jamás pensó decirle a alguien (excepto por Naruto) y había sido escrita prácticamente por ambas, pero se había encargado de dejarle claro que no se libraría de ella tan fácilmente, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo incluso si esa persona no lo quería.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la seguridad que sentía al haber escrito aquellos párrafos y siendo consiente que era la verdad, los nervios no llegaron hasta que los días comenzaron a avanzar. Si bien Aiko había tardado casi un mes en regresar, moría de ganas por saber que le contestaría aunque estaba segura no seria nada lindo… Si es que contestaba. ¿Había sido demasiado grosera? Aquella persona no tenia ninguna obligación por responderle y pudiendo notar cierta terquedad en sus palabras dudaba que Aiko lo convenciera.

Un sonoro carraspeo la saco de sus pensamientos y al voltearse encontró a Tsunade más que desesperada. ¡Como había podido distraerse así en su entrenamiento!

—Se puede saber ¿como piensas controlar a la perfección tu chakra si no te concentras? – pregunto casi siseando, aquello causo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la pelirosa.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, no volverá a suceder.

Sakura suspiro intentando, a través de su chakra podía sentir casi cualquier órgano, debía familiarizarse con ellos para poder identificar cuando alguno de ellos presentara problemas. En un cuerpo humano seria diferente, pero el principio era el mismo: hacer la regeneración celular lo mas rápido posible.

—¿Tsunade-sama? – pregunto dubitativa, cuando se dirigían hacia un campo de enteramiento para practicar el Taijutsu. – usted dijo que siempre debemos hacer todo lo posible por salvar la vida de los demás, sin importar las consecuencias, pero… ¿y las personas que no quieren ser salvadas?

Tsunade se detuvo y suspiro profundamente antes de encarar a su alumna.

—Muchos piensan que eso es una locura. ¿Quién no quiere vivir? – dijo en clara retorica. – pero lastimosamente, eso es algo con lo que tendrás que aprender a lidiar todos los días. Muchos ninjas creen que al no cumplir sus objetivos – y no hablo solo de misiones — o perder a sus compañeros, no merecen seguir. El mundo ninja no acepta errores. Vences o eres vencido. Y la peor herida que puede recibir un ninja no es en su cuerpo, sino en su espíritu. – golpeo levemente la frente de su alumna que la observaba estupefacta, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa melancólica. –Ahí es cuando nos encontramos con esos difíciles casos. Podemos sanar el cuerpo, pero no el espíritu. Sin embargo esa no es excusa para no hacer todo lo que no este a nuestro alcance, y facilitarle una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Y que podemos hacer por esas personas? ¿Por aquellas que creen no merecer seguir? – su mente evoco aquella primera carta que se negaba a abandonar su mente. No podía imaginar a la persona que la escribió, pero su mente, tan imaginativa como siempre, ya tenia una imagen de su remitente desconocido. Solo una borrosa silueta en las sombras, escribiendo en la oscuridad de una pequeña habitación y una solitaria vela siendo testigo del secreto de ambos.

Debía pedirle mas detalles a Aiko la próxima vez que la mirara.

—Cada uno deberá encontrar la forma de sanar. Las personas más cercanas y las que quieren a alguien sin importar nada son las únicas capaces de ayudar en estos casos. Aunque deben ser lo suficiente mente tercos para inmiscuirse en la vida de otros. – Agrego, haciendo un ademan con su mano para restarle importancia. – Bueno, suficiente de charlas. ¡Prepararte Sakura!

Tsunade avanzo hasta el centro del campo. Todo estaba totalmente despejado, sin ningún lugar donde ocultarse ni apoyarse. Solo era ella contra su maestra. La rubia dio un puñetazo en el suelo y Sakura de inmediato concentro su chakra en sus pies. Debía sentir las vibraciones para saber el momento justo de saltar. No era nada fácil, ya que su maestra solo colocaba la cantidad necesaria de chakra para que sus golpes alcanzaran el punto que ella deseaba. Doblo sus rodias para prepararse y fue cuando sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. Salto con todo su impulso varios metros atrás, pero al tocar el suelo, este volvió a temblar. Sakura se lanzo hacia un lado, rodando en el suelo, antes que en el lugar donde se encontraba se formara un cráter y después salió corriendo, describiendo círculos alrededor de su maestra. La tierra se abría a su paso; mientras Tsunade no despegaba su puño del suelo. Sakura sabia que debía hacer un contrataque que la pusiera en ventaja, pronto llegaría a la zona dañada. Salto una vez mas, y desde el aire pudo divisar la magnitud del daño, pero antes de volver a tocar el piso un golpe a su costado la lanzo al suelo, recorriendo varios metros.

—No puedes perder de vista a tu enemigo, cada segundo es decisivo en el campo de batalla.

Le grito Tsunade. Sakura se puso de pie, limpiando la sangre que escurría por su boca con su antebrazo. No tenia ninguna costilla rota, noto inmediatamente al saber que el dolor punzante que sentía a un constado estaba un poco mas debajo de su ultima costilla y tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte para dificultarle caminar. Tsunade lo había hecho a propósito, era una advertencia.

—Lo se. – respondió secamente.

—En ese caso ponlo en práctica.

Sakura se puso una vez mas en posición, flexionando un par de veces para evaluar que tan molesto seria el dolor y en vano intento de acostumbrarse.

—¡TSUNADE-SAMA! ¡Tsunade-sama! – el grito de Shizune, detuvo el puño de la Hokage, antes de que tocara el suelo y segundos después, la pelinegra que traía en brazos a Tontón apareció en el campo con la respiración desbocada. – El equipo dieciséis y dieciocho han llegado, hubo una emboscada y están muy heridos. Sospecho que algunos están envenenados. El hospital no seda abasto.

—Sakura, ven acá – grito Tsunade, sin apartar su vista de su mano derecha. Sabia que no exageraba, una fastidiosa, pero no grave, epidemia azotaba a gran parte de los aldeanos y a pesar de que no era letal, si requerían de demasiados cuidados para que no se propagara mas. – Que los coloquen en el área más retirada, consigue dos ayudantes más y comiencen con los cuidados básicos.

Shizune asintió y tan rápido como había llegado, desapareció. La quinta Hokage voltio hacia su alumna y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, coloco una mano en el costado que había dañado y su chakra reparo la herida que ella misma había ocasionado. Sakura se concentro en la calidez del chakra, quería que en un futuro sus pacientes se sintieran tan acogidos por su chakra, como ella se sentía en esos momentos por el de Tsunade.

—¿Sabes preparar antídotos? – por toda respuesta, Sakura asintió. – Muy bien, yo te diré los componentes, necesito que nos ayudes a preparar y a aplicarlos.

Tsunade clavo sus ojos en los de Sakura, al saber lo nerviosa que podría estar por tener que tratar una situación tan delicada, y queriendo implantarle algo de confianza. – Sabes que no hay mucho personal últimamente. – agrego. La expresión de los ojos verdes cambio y una determinación férrea los invadió.

Amabas salieron corriendo hacia el hospital y en un par de minutos, observaron el caos en el lugar. Los ninjas médicos y las enfermeras iban y venían, lidiando con todo tipo de pacientes, pero ellas pasaron de largo la emergencia, hasta llegar a la sala final del tercer piso. Era un lugar pequeño, las ocho camillas estaban dispuestas una junto a la otra con el espacio suficiente para que una persona estuviera entre las dos. Tsunade analizo el veneno que habían extraído y sin perder tiempo, ordeno a uno de los asistentes lo necesario para preparar el antídoto. Solo la voz de la rubia resonaba, mientras sus cuatro ayudantes solo asentía y ponían todo su empeño. La extracción de veneno era lo que tomaba más tiempo y la parte más critica, pero después de más de una hora, ya solo debían colocar los vendajes con el antídoto.

Agotador.

Era la única palabra que Sakura podía decir de aquel día, había llegado a su casa, directamente a su cama. Sin embargo, por más que deseaba dormir, su mente no dejaba de rememorar al chico de cabello paja que había atendido y cuyo rostro reflejaba todo el dolor de su cuerpo. ¿Estaría tranquilo ahora? – se pregunto. – Sin poder seguir mas tiempo dando vueltas en su cama, se levanto y tomo una larga ducha. Pronto amanecería y podría dar una vuelta por el hospital, solo para inspeccionar que todo marchara bien.

El hospital, no parecía en nada al de la tarde anterior. Todo estaba más calmado y solo aquellos que debían hacer turno, deambulaban por los pasillos. No obstante, esa tranquilidad no ayudaba en nada a la pelirosa, cada paso que daba hacia que sus rodillas temblaran y su estomago se revolvía con un millón de emociones. Se obligo a si misma a fingir una sonrisa a cada ninja que la saludaba, ocultando como podía las emociones que la carcomían. Finalmente llego al pasillo donde descansaban los dos equipos de ninjas, suspiro para encontrar el valor que le faltaba y poco a poco, abrió la puerta. Solo el espacio suficiente que le permitiera observarlos. Para su suerte, su paciente no estaba muy lejos de la puerta y de inmediato sus ojos se clavaron en su pecho. Sonrio. La respiración del chico era lenta y pausada, había sobrevivido a la noche mas critica. Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente, las esmeraldas se fijaron en el rostro y hasta percatarse que la mueca de dolor había desaparecido por completo, se retiro.

La sensación que la embriagaba era indescriptible. Y su sonrisa no hizo mas que ampliarse.

—Lo has hecho bien Sakura.— Abrió los ojos de golpe, sonrojándose al sentir la mano de su maestra, palmeado su cabeza.

—Tsunade-sama, no podía estar tranquila sin saber que se encontraban bien. – dijo intentando excusarse.

—Preocuparse por sus pacientes es lo correcto. – La rubia no pudo evitar reír al verla, el poco descanso era evidente en Sakura. Unas pequeñas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos y el cabello lucia ligeramente desarreglado. – pero no te olvides de descansar. – le soltó entre risas. – Vete a tu casa, te daré el día libre.

—¿Cómo…? Gracias Tsunade-sama.

La pelirosa se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, mientras la sensación de tranquilidad no hacia otra cosa mas que crecer en su interior. Era la primera vez que lograba salvar a alguien y solo podía pensar que iba por un buen camino. Aquel seria su camino ninja y nunca mas seria un estorbo para sus compañeros.

Al llegar a su habitación, tomo ambas cartas y las volvió a leer antes de guardarlas en un cajón. También se había impuesto otra misión que no se permitiría fallar. Ayudar a su remitente anónimo, convertirse en esa persona cercana que le devolviera la capacidad de creer.

Se acostó pensando una vez más en ese misterioso ninja en la oscuridad.

**-Continuara –**

**NdA: ¿Vale la pena seguir verdad? XD Bueno solo me resta darles mi recomendación musical en la que he inspirado estos dos capítulos – aunque el de Saku me costó demasiado -_- **

**Where the Story ends**de**The Fray****.**

All we know is distance

We're close and then we run

Kiss away the difference

I know you hate this one

_** But this is how the story ends **_

_**Or have we just begun **_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. 5: Acompañame a estar solo

**Capitulo 5: "Acompáñame a estar solo"**

-Canción de** Ricardo Arjona.-**

Una rama crujió bajo sus pies, el sonido parecía retumbar en el silencio del bosque. No se podía explicar como el bosque estuvaba tan silencioso, era como si todo rastro de vida hubiera desaparecido y lo que mas le inquietaba era sentir nervioso a Kokoro. El ave esta sujeta de su brazo mientras ella intentaba tranquilizarla. Esperaba que Sasuke apareciera rápido, no le gustaba estar sola en ese lugar.

Sus deseos fueron escuchados, pero complacidos de una manera retorcida. Dos ninjas aparecieron frente a ella y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, sacaron un par de kunais, lanzando uno a sus pies en señal de amenaza. Kokoro se revolvió en sus brazos y ella lo sujeto con mas fuerza sintiendo como las uñas del animal le rasgaban la piel.

—Estas en los territorios de Orochimaru. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? – pregunto uno de ellos.

Los ojos de Aiko viajaron a las bandas que se erguían orgullosas en sus frentes, notando como un símbolo musical mostraba su procedencia. _Ninjas de sonido. _Retrocedió un par de pasos sin despegar su vitas de las bandas y se aferro mas a su águila. Había escuchado de ellos y de lo que eran capaces.

—No nos gustan los intrusos. – siseo el otro acercándose a ella.

Un tercer cuerpo callo desde los arboles interponiéndose entre sus atacantes y ella. Se tumbó al piso al intentar retroceder más y Kokoro salió despedido de sus brazos.

—Uchiha nosotros nos haremos cargo de la intruso.

—No es ninja, no es una amenaza.

—Pero ha traspasado hasta aquí.

—Porque sus trampas han sido inútiles.

Los dos ninjas se tensaron, pero toda su hostilidad hacia el pelinegro desapareció cuando observaron los ojos teñidos de rojo.

Sasuke voltio a verla, su rostro mostraba incredulidad temor y pánico que no dudaba que sintiera.

—Vete de aquí. – le dijo.

—Te tra… — el entorno cambio en un par de segundos para ser totalmente negro.

—Estas dentro de mi genjutsu. – informo el pelinegro en su usual tono. – vete al pueblo, yo te buscare mas tarde. No puedes estar aquí.

— ¿Sasuke porque estas con…?

Pero volvió a ser callada cuando los arboles y los ninjas aparecieron a su alrededor. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los ninjas. Aiko se levanto de un salto y salió corriendo por donde había llegado antes de ver a los tres ninjas saltar hacia las copas de los arboles.

Aiko se alojó en una de las posadas más cercanas a la salida del pueblo. Se había llevado un susto de muerte y se dispuso a descansar el resto del día, pero al anochecer se encontraba tan inquieta que le era imposible seguir más en su habitación. Camino por las calles del pueblo intentando encontrar al Uchiha. Estaba preocupada por él, no podía negar que por muy engreído que era, le había tomado afecto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él con ninjas del sonido? ¿Estaría bien?

—Ven— le ordeno un encapuchado antes de entrar a un pequeño restaurante que estaba por donde ella pasaba. La sorprendió pero enseguida se recupero y lo siguió. Su manera de ordenar era inconfundible.

Diviso que el chico se había sentado en una de las mesas mas alejadas. Se sentó frente a él esperando que se quitara la capucha negra, pero eso no sucedió. Aunque de cerca ya podía notar su rostro.

— ¿Eres del sonido? – se atrevió a preguntar, intento controlar su voz para que el temor no se asomara.

—No.

— ¿Entonces que hacías con ellos?

—Es complicado. – se limito a responder Sasuke volteando su rostro hacia la pared.

— ¿De donde eres? – volvió a preguntar. Muchas inquietudes se habían formado en torno al pelinegro después de lo sucedido esa tarde. Sabia que era un Uchiha y que ellos eran de Konoha y de ser así probablemente habría conocido a la pelirosa; pero sabia por medio de Itachi que _todos _los Uchiha de Konoha habían sido masacrados. Sasuke podría ser de cualquier otro lugar, no todos los Uchiha tenían que vivir por regla en Konoha, ¿o si?

—De ningún lado. – le respondió crispando los puños. – Ten.

Sasuke le tendió una pequeña bolsa, la abrió con curiosidad. Parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse que aquello era verdad. Sasuke le estaba dando dinero.

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—Por los viajes. – se limito a decir al ver el confundido rostro de la chica.

—Si…, los cuales no creo que sigan. – murmuro para ella, pero el pelinegro la escucho. Levanta una ceja por curiosidad y a toda respuesta ella se limito a buscar en sus bolsillos. – Esto es para ti.

Maldijo su suerte al ver como el Uchiha la abría sin importarle que ella estuviera. Al parecer aquel día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

— ¡Oye! ¿No te importa que este aquí?

Hizo un amago de levantarse, pero tampoco parecía que al chico le interesara si se iba. Volvió a sentarse decidiendo que seria mas divertido ver su cara cuando leyera eso y así podría contarle todo a Sakura

— ¿Soy un que? – siseo el Uchiha, fulminándola con la mirada. Sin embargo, en ese momento Aiko parecía encontrar sus manos como lo más fascinante del mundo. — _¿Complejo de Quimera? _– cito ahora y esta vez la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita que crispo los nervios de Sasuke, apretó la carta en su mano rompiendo uno de los extremos. –mis neuronas… ¿Quién escribió esto un niño de cinco años? ¿Por qué hace dibujitos? – esta vez si era para ella y Aiko no pudo disimular si risa cuando Sasuke le extendió la carta y señalo el lugar donde debía estar la firma.

—Es una carita, dundo. – se burlo. – usa tu imaginación.

Sasuke entorno los ojos para encontrarle forma a los garabatos y efectivamente era una carita… que le sacaba la lengua. ¿Con quien demonios se estaba escribiendo? ¿Con Naruto? No, insultos demasiado elaborados para venir de parte de él y no habían mención del ramen ni dattebayo'.

— ¿Dónde lo encuentro? – siseo con amenaza pintando sus ojos de rojo.

—Corrección es "LA" y no te lo diré porque iras a matarla, me cae demasiado bien.

Aiko no se inmuto ante el hecho que él la fulminara con su mirada – incluyendo Sharingan. — Por lo que lo desactivo sabiendo que no conseguiría nada. La peliplata parecía no tener instinto de sobrevivencia, ya lo había comprobado un par de veces. Ahora que sabía que era una chica, sus métodos de tortura se limitaban… al menos no usaría su katana.

—Tsk. – Sasuke se levanto. – te buscare mañana en la posada, no vuelvas a entrar al bosque.

— ¡¿Le responderás?

—Claro. Nadie mi insulta y sale impute de eso.

Esbozo una media sonrisa, que no pudo dejar más atónita a la peliplata. Definitivamente aquel día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Sasuke desapareció del lugar sin que nadie se percatara de que alguna vez estuvo dentro. Volvió a la guarida de Orochimaru a internarse en su cuarto con la sangre hirviéndole y un deseo de clavar su espada en alguien.

Para su suerte, en su entrenamiento no tenia que limitarse para no intentar dañar a alguien. Era lo único bueno de entrenar con Orochimaru, no le importara lo que le pasara a su _maestro. _Las estocadas de su espada eran seguras y precisas, mortales de no ser porque el Sannin tenía más experiencia que él.

—Pareces motivado hoy, Sasuke-kun. — dijo arrastrando las palabras con una voz llena de regocijo.

El pelinegro no respondió, como era de esperarse. Pero esta vez la razón era simplemente porque no le escuchaba. Se había memorizado cada palabra escrita en el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba cargando en el pantalón. ¿Por qué lo cargaba? Ni el mismo lo sabia, pero tampoco era buena idea dejar cualquier información suya al alcance de Kabuto.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche leyendo y releyendo esa maldita carta y ahora volcaba toda su ira en el entrenamiento. Si imaginación había crecido tanto en esas horas que hasta se podía imaginar la vocecilla de la Kunoichi reírse de él.

Nunca lo habían insultado así. NUNCA.

"_¡Eres un IMBECIL MALAGRADECIDO!_

_Si te he contado mi situación no es para que me vengas con tus sermones de "el poder lo es todo", ya lo he escuchado lo suficiente en mi vida para que un estúpido ninja antisocial y con complejo de quimera venga a repetírmelo. Mi intención solo era ayudarte para que entendieras que tus amigos van a estar apoyándote y que no eres el único en esa situación pero el señor ególatra no parece captarlo._

_¿Qué?_

_¿Acaso te faltan neuronas para entender cuando alguien se preocupa por ti?_

_Y no, no creo que el poder lo sea todo. Hay muchas cosas en la vida que son importantes y no tienen nada que ver con el poder. Si buscas ser fuerte debe ser para proteger a los que quieres y no imponerte en los demás._

_Dices que haces cosas inhumanas, si no te agrada hacerlo simplemente no lo hagas y haz uso de tu tan ansiado PODER de decisión. Porque siempre hay otro camino._

_Espero que lo entiendas a tiempo y no arruines tu vida. Donde tú ves a una persona que se aleja de todos para convertirse en un mounsto; yo distingo a una que quiere volver con sus seres queridos para volver a ser feliz. No pienses que me olvidare de tu primera carta solo porque ahora desprecias mi ayuda estoy segura que aquellos son tus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora solo deseas arreglar el hecho de que alguien los haya descubierto._

_No te libraras de mi amargado..."_

—Me informaron que ayer dejaste ir a un intruso. – siguió Orochimaru.

—Era un civil, no una amenaza.

Hizo un sonido reprobatorio con la lengua y dio un salto hacia atrás, preparando un nuevo enviste.

—Aun eres muy blando.

Sasuke dejo de atacar para comenzar a esquivar los ataques. El Sannin había doblado su velocidad, pareciendo atacar de todos los puntos a la vez. Aunque a estas alturas a Sasuke no le extrañaría verlo otro brazo. Sintió un rasgón a su costado y el dolor comenzó a extenderse. ¡Demonios había usado su punto ciego! De un brinco se encontró caminando por el techo, llevo una mano a su costado sintiendo un líquido pegajoso. Volvió a aterrizar en el suelo a espaldas del Sannin y blandió de nuevo su espada.

Gruño, al escuchar un sonoro ¡_Puf! _Y una nube de humo lo dejo sin visibilidad. Por instinto activo su Sharingan pero ya era tarde una serpiente lo había inmovilizado por completo, enrollándose en sus piernas y alargando su cabeza desde detrás de la de él.

—Excelente Sasuke-kun — siseo mirando el kunai que el chico había posicionado en su garganta, paso su lengua por el sello maldito y al instante el pelinegro reacciono saltando y dejando una distancia de dos metros. Orochimaru rio, retumbando su voz en las paredes de piedra. – Suficiente por ahora, en la tarde seguiremos.

Sasuke fue de inmediato a su habitación, metiéndose en la ducha. Nunca había estado más tiempo de lo necesario en las guaridas. Generalmente se iba a entrenar o buscar información sobre Akatsuki. Si aun su pelea con Itachi estaba lejana esa no era excusa para no planear un plan. Con enojo sus pensamientos volaron hasta Aiko e irremediablemente a la estúpida Kunoichi que lo había insultado. Bufo y regreso a la habitación quitándose el exceso de agua del cabello con una toalla. La dejo tiraba en su cama para comenzar a buscar algo en que escribir, le iba a contestar por dos simple razones – Se dijo a si mismo. – la primera: Aiko representaba la forma más rápida de encontrar a su hermano. La segunda: Si no contestaba, lo iba a interpretar como que la chica había ganado. No a él, no a Sasuke Uchiha.

En ese mismo instante se escabullo de la guarida. Con el tiempo que llevaba ocultándose de todos, hacerse pasar por una sombra era fácil para él. Sin contar que burlar a los guardias era demasiado sencillo y conocía de sobra las trampas y métodos de Orochimaru. Sus únicos problemas podían ser nada más el mismo Sannin y su mano derecha… Kabuto.

Entro por la ventana de la habitación de la posada sin tomarle importancia a la exclamación de sorpresa de la chica y solo hasta dejar la habitación en penumbras se quito la capa negra que le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

— ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? – Pregunto Aiko molesta, sentándose en el futón.

—Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí

—No me digas… —bufo. Sasuke se masajeo la sien en un intento de encontrar paciencia.

—Sera mejor que nos encontremos aquí. – le dijo apoyándose en la pared. – Nos estableceremos varios meses aquí así que no tendré problemas para encontrarte.

— ¿Y como se supone que sabrás cuando regreso?

—Enviaras a Kokoro. – Sasuke ignoro el tono sarcástico y respondió como su aquello era lo mas lógico.

— ¡No! Para que esos ninjas del sonido le hagan algo. ¡Estás loco!

—No le pasara nada mientras no entre a la guarida, en esta zona hay otras aves parecidas. Cuando yo lo divise vendré a buscarte.

Aiko se levanto y camino hacia él, con una gran sonrisa.

—Me sorprendes, lo tenías todo preparado.

Le intento revolver el pelo, pero antes de tocarlo el chico le aparto la mano con un brusco movimiento advirtiéndole con la mirada. La peliplata bufo, Sasuke parecía adorable pero no dejaba que nadie se le acercara lo suficiente para molestarlo.

—Me quedare algunos días aquí, el viaje ha sido largo. – le informo volviendo a caer en el futón.

—Has como quieras.

Sasuke saco un papel de su capa y lo dejo en el escritorio antes de volver a desaparecer. El viaje de Aiko volvía a comenzar y al ver el sobre con la respuesta no pudo evitar que la curiosidad invadiera todo su ser. Tal vez después de todo comenzaría su viaje antes, además el pueblo no era muy divertido.

"_**JAMAS… VUELVAS… A… INSULTARME.**_

_**Te lo advierto solo esta vez, sino viajare a donde sea que te encuentres y te lo enseñare por las malas. No quiero darle una paliza a una ingenua gennin así que no me provoques…"**_

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en meses. El plan del Uchiha había funcionado mejor de lo que ella creyó y no había vuelto a encontrarse con ninjas del sonido, pero también había tomado sus propias precauciones. Ahora viajaba con los grupos de comerciantes de pueblo en pueblo, y aunque Sakura no estuviera en Konoha, prefería encontrarla ahí.

Sin querer también había expandido un poco la historia y finalmente había sido distorsionada de una manera que le causaba mucha risa al imaginarse la cara de ambos.

— ¿Entonces entregaras una carta de amor, Aiko-san? – pregunto una chica de la caravana cuando termino de explicarles porque viajaba.

— ¿De amor? – pregunto confusa.

—Claro. – contrataco otra chica. – porque otra razón se mandarían cartas durante tanto tiempo.

—Eh… bueno…. – _tal vez por odio. _Prefirió callar escuchando absortas los disparates que decían. – ¿Pero ni siquiera se conocen? – espeto ella, intentando poner algo de coherencia en aquello.

— ¡Eso es mas romántico aun! – chillo una de ellas. – Imagínate cuando se conozcan. Se reconocerán en el primer instante.

—Sera como amor a primera vista.

—Pero no será eso, porque hasta cierto punto ya se conocen aunque no se hayan visto.

— ¡Oh! Yo quiero un chico así, ha de ser encantador. – La chica que soltó su confesión se puso colorada, mientras las otras dos asentían inmersas en sus propias fantasías.

_Encantador, como no._ Pensó con una imagen de Sasuke taladrándola con la mirada.

"_Ja, ja, ja. Hablas como si tu rango no fuera el mismo que el mio, Aiko me ha hablado algunas cosas de ti por lo que sé que tenemos casi la misma edad. No me das miedo._

_¿Sabes que? Tal vez tenga que decirles a tus amigos que te insulten para que regreses._

_Es una manera de invocación un tanto extraña, pero lo podemos probar._

_¡Idiota!..."_

"…_**Que graciosa, no comprendo como tus amigos pudieron alejarse de ti.**_

_**Dices no temerme por que sabes que te escudas en un trozo de pergamino, pero la realidad seria muy distinta si estuviéramos frente a frente. Eres débil y siempre necesitaras que te protejan..."**_

"… _Claro que no lo soy. Cuando quieras, donde quieras…"_

"… _**Sabes que no lo puedes cumplir, por eso lo dices…"**_

"… _Que no me pase la vida quejándome de mi duro entrenamiento no quiere decir que no lo tenga…"_

"… _**Y que haces ¿Acariciar conejos?..."**_

"…_No sabia que eso hacías tu, ahora entiendo porque tienes pesadillas tan horribles…"_

"… _**No hables de algo que no tienes ni idea. Si vivieras lo mismo que yo, probablemente estarías mas perturbada…"**_

"… _¡Oh, vamos! Ya vuelves a tu plano depresivo, me caías mejor cuando me insultaba. Aunque ya has admitido que estas perturbado, como futura medic-nin te puedo asegura que ya es un avance…"_

—Yo no escribí eso. – se quejo Sasuke, al comenzar a leer la nueva carta. Estaba sentado en la hierba junto al rio mientras Aiko mantenía los pies dentro del agua, mirando de soslayo los gestos del chico. Sin que Sasuke lo notara una media sonrisa se escapo a su rostro.

— ¡No, puedo, creerlo! – Exclamo la chica acercándose a gateadas hasta él, escudriñándole el rostro como si esperara que algo brotara de repente. Sasuke se mantuvo impávido. – Ha durado solo una milésima de segundo, pero te he visto sonreír.

—Yo no he sonreído. – sentencio Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, —cedió. – ha sido una extraña mueca que para él resto de los mortales no seria una risa, pero viniendo de ti seria una carcajada.

Sasuke bufo y colocando una mano en su cabeza, la alejo un poco ya que estaba empezando a invadir su espacio personal. La chica ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

—Tengo que leer lo que dice. – Intento arrebatársela, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la coloco afuera de su alcance. Fue el turno de ella de gruñir molesta. ¡Desde cuando el maldito mocoso había crecido hasta alcanzarla!

—Ni lo sueñes. ¿Sabias que entrena para ser ninja medico? – pregunto con un tono casi indiferente, guardando la carta en sus pantalones.

—Claro. ¿Crees que voy a visitarla cada tanto tiempo y no se nada de ella? No Uchiha, no todos somos antisociales. – Sasuke frunció el seño imperceptiblemente, al parecer a la chica se le había pegado la misma maña que a su remitente anónimo de llamarlo antisocial cada dos por tres.

— ¿Porque no lo dijiste?

—Porque nunca preguntas nada. – se encogió de hombros

—Entrenare. – anuncio al levantarse, después de uno minutos en silencio

—Siempre pasas entrenando. – aporto Aiko volviendo al agua.

La ignoro olímpicamente y saco su catana. Los blancos ya estaban dispuestos alrededor, iba a comprobar que tan largo podía extender el poder del chidori en su katana y cuanto era su resistencia.

—_Ahora no dirás cuando quiera, donde quiera._ – se encontró diciéndose a si mismo, mientras recordaba una de las innumerables cartas.

Cuando regreso a su habitación, encontró la mesa con la pluma y papel que había dejado antes sobre ella. No recordaba desde cuando había comenzado a dejar lo necesario para escribir al alcance de la mano, pero tenía que admitir que aquello había hecho más llevadero su exilio.

Frunció el seño al pensar eso y se reprendió. Él no podía crear nuevos lazos, pero… podía dejar de escribirle cuando él quisiera y seria como si nunca hubiera pasado. Se dirigió al baño para quitarse toda la suciedad de su entrenamiento en el bosque y el que había tenido con Orochimaru. Mientras tanto se recordaba las razones para seguir con aquel juego.

_Necesito a Aiko._

Se dijo una vez mas, la chica no seria fácil de convencerla para seguirlo una vez emprendiera su camino hacia Itachi, pero estaba demasiado atada a la _Otra_ y ahí él tenia una ventaja, mientras mantuviera el interés de Aiko vivo lo seguiría a donde estuviera.

_Es un ninja medico, me puede ser útil._

Volvió a su entrenamiento esa noche intentando una vez mas hacer, junto a su chidori, que su espada fuera la más letal del mundo de shinobis. Había logrado extender el alcance pero ahora debía hacer que los tajos fueran perfectos y del grosor que el quisiera.

"… _¿Y siempre estas tan enojado?"_ – recordó otra vez una de las cartas. – _"¿Cómo puedes entrenar de ese humor? Yo me tengo que relajar, así puedo manejar con mas facilidad mi chakra…"_

Dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y luego abrió sus ojos teñidos de rojo. A veces podía dar buenos consejos, accedió. Y lo bueno es que la voz que su mente le había dado ya no era tan chillona como al principio, sin duda su imaginación había crecido. Era mejor así al parecer _la chica_ se le aparecía en todos lados.

**Continuara-**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Solo un para de aclaraciones: Ha habido un salto en el tiempo, como espero hayan notado –si no es así, avísenme y vuelvo a escribirlos. – he colocado solo retazos de cada carta y mas adelante sabren de muchas otras. Espero que se distinga de quien es cada quien.**

**Segundo: El **_Complejo de Quimera_** o Bovary es una alteración del sentido de la realidad,** **gracias a la cual el trastornado se considera otra persona distinta de la que realmente es**

**En este caso Sasuke mira todo lo que hace como algo malo y oscuro, mientras Sakura intenta decirle que no todo es así. Probablemente al final los dos lo tengan.**

**Espero haber utilizado bien el término y si no perdónenme. **

**PD: Se fijaron que le he agarrado una manía a Sasuke y los baños =D jajaja… bueno aunque con Orochimaru cualquiera.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. 6: Acompañame a estar solo II

**Capitulo 6: Acompáñame a estar solo.**

—Canción de**: Ricardo Arjona –**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar los tejados de la aldea oculta de la hoja, el frio de la noche se esfumaba, dejando paso a una mañana fresca. La villa aun se encontraba en silencio, era muy temprano para que los comerciantes comenzaran con sus labores y más aun para que los niños corrieran hacia la academia. Sin embargo Sakura podía ver, o mas bien sentir, el leve chakra de los ninja que se encontraban escondidos entre los arboles y los tejados, asegurándose que la paz en la villa no sea interrumpida. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa que término siendo un bostezo mal disimulado; el día anterior se había encargado de dos turnos y luego tuvo que lidiar con su entrenamiento hasta muy entrada la noche y solo pensar que ese día seria igual le quitaba las pocas energías que había conseguido mientras dormía. Tal vez la suerte le sonreía y Tsunade se iría de juerga con Shizune y así ella no tendría que soportar un entrenamiento agotador.

La fachada principal del hospital se mostro frente a ella y se detuvo unos segundos para contemplarla, buscando la ventana de su consultorio. Desde hace un par de meses Tsunade le había dado sus propios deberes como medic—nin, aunque aun no era una oficialmente, por lo que su cubículo era pequeño y cerca del área de emergencias. Eso no le importaba, esas cuatro paredes la llenaban de orgullo e incluso le agradaba la posición, le permitía estar cerca de los más heridos en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, había algo que no le agradaba en absoluto y era el papeleo que debía llenar todos los días al comenzar y al terminar su turno, y con cada paciente. ¡Era absurdo y tedioso! ¿A quien le importaba que un niño se cortara la pierna jugando y luego ella tendría que hacer un par de puntos, que cicatrizarían por completo en un par de días? ¡A nadie! No era como que si de eso dependiera que en un futuro lo eligieran ANBU o algo así.

Suspiro intentando pensar en algo mas que no fuera el papeleo matutino, ahora entendía porque su maestra lo detestaba tanto.

—¿Aiko no ha regresado de su viaje? – pregunto Ino a sus espaldas, asiendo casi saltar del susto.

—No, cerda. ¿Planeas volver a llevarla de compras?

—No, — respondió tajantemente y por la sonrisa picara que se formo en su rostro Sakura supo que venia un comentario que no le gustaría. – solo quería saber porque suspirabas tan profundamente, al parecer es porque tu enamorado secreto aun no te contesta.

Ino aprovecho el estado de shock de su amiga para adelantar unos pasos.

—¿Qué insinúas cerda? – pregunto, despertándose por completo.

—Nada que no sea lo obvio, frente de marquesina.

—¡Ese bastardo ni siquiera se me cruzaba por la cabeza!

—¿Cómo sabes que hablaba de el? De todos modos eres una pésima mentirosa. – contractado la rubia. – crees que no he escuchado como pareces hablar con él cuando crees que nadie te ve. – Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato, paralizándose. Lo que decía Ino no era del todo cierto, ella _no_ se imaginaba hablando con el; ella lo insultaba constantemente. De todas formas era vergonzoso. – Ese chico te tiene _loca_, frentona.

Ino se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y comenzar a trabajar, dejando la doble frase en el aire para martirizar a la pelirosa por el resto del día. Lleno el formulario que indicaba el inicio del turno y comenzó a repartir ordenes a sus asistentes, mas distraída de lo que le gustaba.

Nada grave llego al hospital esa mañana, por suerte, y había estado atendiendo una persona tras otras que no quedaba momento para que ella misma se hiciera miles de preguntas sobre lo dicho por Ino. Con cierto alivio, y terror, descubrió que su descanso había llegado pero para su desgracia coincidía con el de Ino por lo que Sakura se encontró haciendo algo que la avergonzaba aun mas.

Huir de su rubia amiga.

Sabia que Ino no dejaría el tema así como así, simplemente le encantaba demasiado torturarla como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Termino sentada en la azotea del hospital disfrutando su almuerzo, sola e intentando concentrarse en el juego de unos niños que podía divisar desde esa altura. Debía de reconocer que los Yamanaka tenían la habilidad de entrar en la mente de los demás en más de una manera. Suspiro derrotada, si Ino había pretendido que pasara el día pensando en el chico antisocial, lo había logrado.

—¿Estaré loca por él? – se pregunto en un murmullo, clavando sus ojos en su comida.

_Probablemente si_, se dijo. Hablaba sola, imaginando estar con él; ya era habitual que en las noches intentara imaginar como era; pensaba en el tanto como en lo hacia con cualquiera de sus amigos… vamos, no tenia que mentirse a si misma, ¡lo consideraba un amigo! Y ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Toda su relación se basaba en imaginaciones y cartas que llegaban cada tanto tiempo, generalmente para insultarse y aun así siempre sucedía algo en el día que le gustaría contarle. Debía estar loca por eso.

Pensó en lo que Ino insinuó y sonrió con amargura. Su amiga estaba equivocada en esa parte. Si, había llegado a apreciar al desconocido, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con violencia con solo recordar a Sasuke. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el Uchiha había partido y aun había noches en las que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos al contemplarlo en la fotografía del equipo siete. Aunque concentrarse en ayudar a su amigo desconocido la hacia olvidar momentáneamente al pelinegro y al mismo esperanzarse con él. Había conseguido que el chico huraño se abriera con ella por medio de cartas, lo que tal vez sucediera con Sasuke… cuando lo encontraran.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo es este momento? – se pregunto alzando la vista y mirando los frondosos arboles que se perdían en el horizonte. — ¿Pensaras tanto en mi como yo en ti?

Guardo su comida y se levanto, había perdido el apetito de golpe.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo tu, Sasuke—kun?

El turno de la tarde había sido mucho mas tranquilo, Tsunade llego al hospital después del almuerzo por lo que ella ya no debería de supervisar el trabajo de los demás y podría concentrarse en el suyo.

Cuando estuvo sola en se cubículo y sin mas pacientes, saco un libro que había adquirido hace unos días de la biblioteca para ayudarse a entrenar sola y un par de pergaminos. Comenzó a ojearlo buscando la página, una página se desprendió del libro y con horror Sakura la levanto del suelo.

La letra no era la misma, pero era sumamente conocida para ella, y lo que menos hablaba era de jutsus médicos. No recordaba como había llegado una de las cartas hasta ahí y hecho un rápido vistazo para saber cual era.

"…_**Di lo que quieras, pero entrenar no es mi vida solo el medio para alcanzar mis metas, aunque no puedo negar que se ha convertido en mi actividad favorita, si no lo miro como un deber…"**_

Era un poco antigua la carta, pero no le había tomado tanta importancia a esa parte como ahora. ¿Quién iba a decir que resultaría un buen consejero?

¿Convertir el entrenamiento en placer? Algo difícil de imaginar si estaban acompañados de los puchos de Tsunade, pero el entrenamiento de él no era nada fácil y si una persona tan… amargada como él, podía hacerlo entonces ella también. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó con su entrenamiento.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente.

—¡SAKURA! – grito Ino, entrando de tropel en su despacho. El corazón de la pelirosa estuvo a punto de salirse y miro con horror a su amiga.

—¿Qué ocurre Ino? Hubo algún accidente.

—¡Claro que no! Y deja todo eso – Tomo los libros y los metió en un cajón apresurada, mientras Sakura guardaba en sus bolsillos la carta que había encontrado para que Ino no intentara leerla. – Tu turno ha terminado.

—No es razón para que entres así. – le reprocho, aun confundida.

—Aiko ha regresado. – dijo como si eso explicara el asunto. Sakura sintió un vacío en su estomago que prefirió no buscar explicación. – lo que significa que vamos a comer. Ya hice tu papeleo, agradéceme después.

La rubia no dejo hablar a su amiga, arrastrándola hasta la entrada de la oficina donde una chica peliplata las esperaba. Sakura la saludo con efusividad y luego acaricio a Kokoro. Mientras decidían donde comer esa vez, las tres chicas se dirigieron a una de las torres que estaban cerca de la muralla y donde se encargaban de cuidar las aves mensajeras. Para su suerte, el chico que se encargaba estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ino, por lo que no es hacia ninguna pregunta de sobre el águila.

—Aiko, ya que Sakura es incapaz de preguntarte nada sobre él, ¿me puedes decir como es físicamente? – pregunto Ino con fingida inocencia después de que hicieran su pedido en el restaurante de carne barbacoa.

La peliplata se quedo pensativa un rato y comenzó a jugar con la larga trenza que caía distraídamente sobre su hombro.

—Bueno es un mocoso alto, me lleva unos cuantos centímetros. Cabello oscuro, aunque debería tratar de peinarse…

—¡Ya! ¿Pero es guapo si o no?

Aiko se quedo en shock por la pregunta y Sakura intentaba meter su cabeza en cualquier lado para evitar esa conversación, ya sabia a donde quería llegar Ino.

—Bueno algunas chicas opinan que si, aunque…

—Te sacaste la lotería Sakura.

Aiko las miro a las dos extrañadas. Tenia que haber entendido mal.

—Aunque cuando te conozca se acabara el encanto por tu frentesota.

—¡Que a mi no me gusta Ino—cerda! – grito con furia.

—Admítelo, llevas un año mandándote cartas con él ¿Por qué será?

—Quiero ayudarlo.

—Si, si, si. – comento con una ademan en la mano para restarle importancia. La peliplata solo miraba de una a otra.

—¿Te gusta él? – pregunto atónita Aiko, el rostro de Sakura adquirió un tono aun mas fuerte que su cabello.

—¡No, claro que no! – respondió mas rápido y fuerte de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, ahora las dos chicas la miraban con sospecha. – es solo Ino que esta hablando de mas, ¿Cómo creen que me va a gustar ese idiota narcisista?

Ambas enarcaron una ceja en completa sincronización.

– la ultima vez que te vi tan empeñada en ayudar a alguien fue a Sa…

Ino cayó de golpe, rogando que sus últimas palabras no fueran escuchadas, sin embargo la actitud de Sakura le decía todo lo contrario. Su energía y sus sonrojos se habían esfumado en el acto y podía sentir el nudo en su garganta empezándose a formarse.

—¿Qué ocurr…?

—Por él lo quiero ayudar. – confeso en un murmullo. Aiko prefirió tomar un trago de su bebida, podía ser un poco distraída en algunas cosas como a Sasuke le gustaba recordarle, pero entendía los asuntos de chicas y sabia que habían tocado un tema tabú.

—¿De donde es él? – pregunto Ino, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

—No lo se, viaja bastante y nunca me lo ha dicho.

—Ya veo… así que es imposible que Sakura valla donde él. – Ino medito un momento, mientras Sakura se reponía poco a poco de su golpe de depresión. – No le puedes decir que venga a Konoha.

—_Me atravesara con la espada primero. – pensó Aiko._

—¡Ino! Ya déjalo, yo no quiero conocerlo.

—No pierdes nada, te lo aseguro. Es mas fastidioso en persona que en papel, al menos así no tienes que verle su cara tu—no—eres—nadie que se carga.

Una nube de humo interrumpió su cena y ambas miraron al ninja que apareció avergonzado frente a su mesa.

—Sakura—san, necesitamos su ayuda. Tsunade—sama esta jugando otra vez. – el ninja se revolvió la el cabello apenado, mirando a la pelirosa con ojos esperanzadores.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se levanto dejando en la mesa su parte de la cuenta.

—Aiko, te quedaras en mi casa esta vez ¿verdad?

—Está bien. – accedió.

—En ese caso, supongo que las miro mañana.

—¡Espera! – Aiko se acercó a Sakura y le tendió la nueva carta del pelinegro. Bajo la atenta mirada del ninja.

La guardo en su bolsillo, junto a la que había encontrado esa tarde y salió con el ninja. Esperando que Tsunade aun no apostara la villa.

—¿Ella siempre le trae cartas? – pregunto después de un largo e incomodo silencio.

—Si, son de un amigo lejano.

—Ya veo… — el chico busco algo más que decir, pero Sakura fue más rápida.

—Yo me encargo de ahora en adelante Fudo, gracias por avisarme.

—¿Esta segura Sakura? La Gondaime esta…

—Lo se, pero es como un entrenamiento para mi.

El chico accedió y se retiro cuando divisaron la entrada a la casa de apuestas. Sakura se interno, en el preciso instante en que su maestra esquivaba a Shizune y ordenaba como la Hokage que la dejaran apostar.

—Tsunade—Shishou. – dijo con voz clara la pelirosa.

La rubia la voltio a ver, mostrándole sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Yo también quiero jugar.

—¿Qué? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que Shizune, — eso es imposible, eres muy pequeña. Vete de aquí.

—No, hasta que me deje. Quiero ser como mi maestra.

—Sakura. – la rubia se acercó a ella y le sonrió de una manera maternal. – No tienes que hacer todo lo que yo hago. Cuando sea el momento te puedo enseñar y tal vez tengas mejor suerte que yo…

El alcohol hacia estragos en su maestra. Tenia que hacerse una nota mental de no probarlo. Tomo el brazo de la rubia y con un gesto le indico a Shizune que le ayudara. Ambas la llevaron hasta la residencia de la Hokage y para su suerte estaba lo suficientemente ebria para no oponer resistencia.

—Gracias Sakura—chan, me encargare de mantenerla aquí.

Sakura se despidió de Shizune y camino hacia su casa, sorprendentemente ya estaba anocheciendo y ella no había tenido ninguna oportunidad para entrenar. Dejando a un lado la pereza, volvió al hospital por su libro y se dispuso a seguir practicando el jutsu en algún campo de entrenamiento. Podría decirse que la determinación de _él_ por ser más fuerte, la había contagiado. De todos modos ella también tenía un objetivo y necesitaba ser más fuerte.

_Traería a Sasuke de regreso._

Cerró el libro hasta que sintió que sus niveles de chakra rozaban el limite. Lo había conseguido, tal vez necesitara afinarlo un poco lanzando el ataque en los nervios específicos. Eso debería de explicárselo Tsunade. Tomo su libro y camino finalmente hacia su casa, la luna es encontraba bastante alta y las calles estaban casi vacías, por lo que debía ser muy tarde.

Sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad, busco en sus bolsillos y saco la nueva carta. Cerro sus ojos, intentando visualizar al chico y sonrió divertida al imaginarlo caminar junto a ella, con una gran capa negra que solo le permitía ver una sonrisa arrogante en sus cara.

_**¿Sabes? Podría cansarme de que te pases el tiempo insultándome y dejar este juego a un lado. No es nada agradable tener tu presencia todo el tiempo dando su opinión de lo que soy, precisamente porque no me importa la opinión de nadie, ahórrate tus diagnósticos para los pobres desgraciados que caen en tus manos para ser "curados" aunque dudo mucho que dejarlos tres metros bajo tierra cuente.**___

Golpes bajos, tenia la replica perfecta

—**Continuara –**

**Al fin he vuelto, pero me he desaparecido de todos mis fics no crean que solo es este en el que no actualizo, pero culpo a la universidad. =D**

**Bueno, volviendo a lo que ustedes les importa ¿Qué les pareció? Algo melancólico, me parece a mi pero la canción lo amerita. Me encanta esta canción, además me parece bastante propia para la situación en la que mi mente ha metido a Sasu y Saku. Bueno también he introducido a Ino y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Solo déjenme entrar en la fase oscura para poder escribir desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Creo que voy a terminar siendo bipolar. T.T**

**Y mi aportación musical:**

Acompañame al silencio  
>De charlar sin las palabras,<br>A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado.  
>Acompañame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto,<br>Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
>como un angel de la guarda,<br>Acompañame a estar solo…


	7. 7: Unwritten I

**Capitulo 7: Unwritten **

Canción de** Natalie Imbruglia**

_Solo_.

Había pocas cosas de las que él podía disfrutar y cierto grado de soledad era uno de ellos. No era esa soledad donde no tenías a nadie para apoyarte. No, eso lo detestaba. Más bien, era la soledad superficial la que él podía disfrutar más que nadie.

Significaba un tiempo para él mismo, sin nadie que estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba. Un tiempo para pensar en sus metas, en como había avanzado y cual era el siguiente reto a superar. Un tiempo para recordar y hacer que su odio creciera cada vez mas, porque era el odio lo que lo hacia mas fuerte.

Escucho la puerta deslizarse, dejando pasar un barbullo molesto. Frunció el ceño y se hundió más en el agua. El tipo que entraba repartía órdenes a voz de grito y reía de sus propios cometarios siendo seguido del sequito de idiotas que tenia por sirvientes. Sasuke sintió las ondas que provoco el cuerpo al entrar en el agua y abrió sus ojos ligeramente mirando en dirección hacia aquel hombre.

—Mira Kohaku no estamos solo. — hablo con fingida amabilidad. – Es solo un crio, pero encárgate que el viejo de la posada sepa lo que se obtiene por mentirnos.

El hombre le sonrió a Sasuke dejándole ver un par de dientes de oro.

_Vulgar e insoportable._

Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en ignorarlo. Aquel tipo era su objetivo y tenia el libre albedrio de matarlo o no. Y la primera opción se le estaba antojando demasiado.

Era un alivio que estuviera en la misma posada, ya que recolectar información seria más rápido y su único obstáculo parecía ser aquel ninja llamado Kohaku. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo evaluó mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. Era alto y poco robusto, probablemente bastante ágil, pero tenia una expresión de fastidio que Sasuke rara vez miraba en los matones que contrataban los "lideres" de alguna banda.

Sasuke salió del agua al percatarse que comenzaba a oscurecer. Sintió como la vista de Kohaku no se apartó de él en todo el camino, mentiría si no admitía que lo ponía nervioso. No por sus habilidades, sino por ser descubierto antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, al adentrarse nuevamente en los pasillos de la posada, un cuerpo callo sobre él y casi de manera inmediata activo su Sharingan.

— ¡Al fin un lugar de ver! – grito una voz femenina que reconoció al instante, aun sin haberla visto. Sus ojos volvieron a ser azabaches justo antes que Kohaku y otros curiosos llegaran al pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto en un murmullo, ocultando su enojo. No sabia si era por ser casi descubierto, porque realmente lo había asustado, o por la desfachatez de invadir su espacio personal con tanta libertad. Aparto los brazos de sus hombros y se giro hacia Aiko.

— ¿Qué crees tu? – pregunto con sorna, colocando sus manos en su cadera.

—Vámonos.

Sasuke la tomo del brazo y camino junto a ella. Los ojos azules de Kohaku habían visto toda la escena con curiosidad y sospecha, y él había llamado la atención más de lo deseado. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y al estar solo los dos, la soltó finalmente. Masajeo su sien y se sentó en el futón.

—Esta es tu habitación. – declaro ella. Sasuke no respondió, era obvio que lo era. – No te importa que los del sonido descubran que estoy contigo.

—Estoy solo en esto. No hay nadie del sonido hasta varios kilómetros de aquí.

La chica dio un profundo suspiro y se lanzo hacia el otro futón.

— ¿Me esperabas? – pregunto con una sonrisa, girando su cabeza hacia Sasuke.

—No. – no respondió tajantemente, levantando una ceja al verla. – Las demás habitaciones ya estaban reservadas.

—Si, claro…— respondió haciendo un ademan con la mano antes que el moreno terminara de hablar. — ¿Y a que se deben estas vacaciones?

—No son vacaciones, es una misión.

La chica bufo y se levanto, caminando hasta la ventana.

—Una que _tú_ casi arruinas. – continuo Sasuke, una vez la chica le daba la espalda. – Procura pasar desapercibida de ahora en adelante o vete lo antes posible.

Aiko lo miro sobre su hombro por unos segundos y luego regreso sus ojos al paisaje que se exhibía al otro lado del vidrio.

— ¿Por qué estas tan tosco? – dijo con fastidio. – pensé que sin los del sonido rondando estarías mas libre, pero incluso estas peor.

Un indescifrable sonido gutural fue toda la respuesta del pelinegro, y después se formo el silencio. Sasuke estaba realmente molesto. Aiko no solo había hecho que casi lo descubrieran, sino que se había convertido –sin intención alguna – en una futura posibilidad de chantaje. Al menos así lo miraba él. Y la chica ni siquiera se daba cuenta del peligro que corría a su lado.

—Vamos Sasuke, relájate por lo menos una vez en tu vida. – Sasuke la analizo con curiosidad, la manera en la que le hablaba no era la misma de siempre, parecía mas bien cansada. No queriendo indagar más en esos asuntos, que sabían no le beneficiarían en nada a su misión, se levanto de la cama. Había tomado el pomo de la puerta, cuando ella una vez más hablo: — Sasuke… — escucho los pasos de ella acercarse, sabia muy bien lo que seguiría. Le daría la carta y él se podría largar a un lugar tranquilo para leerla sin ser molestado. El cosquilleo de la anticipación recorrió su estomago. – te veo en la cena… supongo.

Sasuke la miro sobre su hombro, intrigado y _ligerament_e decepcionado. La chica se había acostado nuevamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se fue de ahí sin esperar mas, él no preguntaría por la carta, si Aiko quería dársela o no era problema de ella. Como ya se había dicho antes, él podía dejar las cartas cuando él quisiera, ¿verdad? Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento de alejar esos pensamientos, era estúpido solo dudarlo. Aquella Kunoichi desconocida que le había agarrado manía no era absolutamente nada en su vida.

Dio un paseo por el pueblo, contando los ninjas que tenia su objetivo a su cargo y los que eran simples matones. Habían tres ninjas apostados a cada lado de la posada, con Kohaku eran cuatro y probablemente era el mas fuerte; el resto de la pandilla era hombres robusto que alardeaban con malos modales y espadas mucho mas pesadas que la suya. Ni siquiera merecía perder el tiempo con ellos.

Desde los tejados logro observar la habitación de él y la distancia desde la suya propia, trazando el plan en su mente. Regreso al posada cuando comenzó a atardecer, su caminar era lento, no quería darle a entender a Aiko que se había tomado enserio lo de cenar juntos. Si ella quería comer con él, debería esperarlo hasta que llegara; aunque seguramente la chica seguiría en su estado depresivo en la habitación.

—_Mejor para ambos_. – pensó, así los dos correrían menos riesgos al estar rodeados de enemigos.

Al recordar el extraño comportamiento, no pudo evitar preguntarse que le sucedía. Podía haber pasado algo en el otro lugar al que viajaba, tal vez un problema con la Kunoichi. Claro, por eso no le había entregado ninguna carta.

—Problemas entre chicas. – se dijo primero. No era que él fuese un experto en el tema, pero había visto, escuchado y terminado en medio de varias peleas entre Sakura e Ino. Era de lo más cotidiano entre dos féminas, por lo que nunca les dio importancia. Además, discutían por las cosas mas triviales que se podía imaginar, hasta existía el rumor que habían terminado su amistad por él. Tenia que tener el cerebro de Naruto para creerse eso, su primer contacto con cualquiera de las dos fue hasta la selección del equipo siete.

Había muchas posibilidades que algo así estuviera pasando, Aiko era problemática – vaya que él si sabia sobre eso. – y su Kunoichi también. Podían haberse peleado, Aiko se fue de donde—sea—que—estuviera y por eso no había carta. Era lógico en todo, excepto, que no explicaba porque la peliplata estaba deprimida y no echando fuego como solía hacer Sakura.

Una posibilidad mas oscura se inserto en su mente, después de todo ella era una Kunoichi y en el mundo ninja nunca se podía asegurar la vida de alguien. Sintió un feo sabor amargo recorrer su garganta y una leve opresión que le comprimía los pulmones. Supuso que era una intrascendente decepción, había estado intentando saber que tan fuerte era esa chica y sus capacidades médicas, para que _tal vez_, fungiera de medic—nin una vez él fuera tras Itachi.

La entrada a la posada se figuro delante de sus ojos y en ese momento fue plenamente consciente de lo que surcaba su mente. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas idioteces cuando estaba en plena misión? Debía concentrarse y no divagar en cosas que ni siquiera le interesaban. Molesto consigo mismo, atravesó la recepción dispuesto a subir a la habitación, pero la voz de Aiko llego hasta él. Intrigado, se asomo a la pequeña instancia que fungía de comedor y su cara se contrajo al verla sentada junto al ninja llamado Kohaku. Se acercó y ella al verlo le hizo una señal con la mano.

— ¿Donde has estado? – le pregunto, cuando el llego a la mesa. – te fui a buscar al poco tiempo que te fuiste.

—Pensé que te sentías mal. – dijo, ignorando la pregunta y al ninja justo a ellos.

—Quien no lo estaría si lo dejan solo. – intervino Kohaku, apoyando su mentón el la palma de la mano y examinando a Sasuke con sumo interés.

—Vamos a cenar. – ordeno Sasuke, ignorando al ninja y dispuesto a darse la vuelta para salir de aquí.

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a comer aquí? – interrogo Aiko. – aun no he ido a las aguas termales.

—Puedes ir mañana. Lo mejor es comer en otro lugar. – respondió, sin dejar espacio a reclamos.

Aiko se levanto disgustada y rápidamente se despidió de Kohaku. El chico miraba todo desde su asiento, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera ir detrás de la peliplata, se levanto impidiéndole el paso al moreno.

—Eres bastante perspicaz. – le dijo. Sasuke levanto su mirada, no dejándose intimidar por la cabeza y media que le llevaba de altura, ni por el brillo burlón en sus ojos verdes. – y por eso, te aconsejo que para mañana te busques otra posada. No me gustaría tener que termina con tu vida y con la de tu amiga.

—Hn.

Sasuke lo esquivo y siguió su camino. Algo raro había en aquel ninja para que le diera una advertencia, en lugar de intentar matarlo. No debía fiarse.

Caminaron solo un par de minuto, antes de que Sasuke entrara a un establecimiento al otro lado de la calle y eligiera una mesa junto a la ventana que tenia una vista justamente hacia la habitación de aquel bandido. Aiko se había sentado frente a él y a pesar de que no era su intención, lo cubría de ser visto.

— ¿Sabes? Ya he estado en este lugar. – soltó de repente Aiko, observando el pequeño restaurante. Sasuke clavo sus ojos en ella, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – Justamente antes de conocernos vine a este pueblo. No estuve mucho tiempo, pero tengo buenos recuerdos y conocí un lugar hermoso.

Dejo escapar un suspiro involuntario y fijo sus ojos en la mesa entre ellos con sus pensamientos en aquel valle que acababa de mencionar. –_Fue ahí donde conocí a Itachi_. – quiso decir, pero no sabia como reaccionaria Sasuke al saber que había estado buscando a su hermano, antes de conocerlo a él y que con todas sus intenciones lo había utilizado para volver con el mayor de los Uchiha– _con todo lo bueno y malo que eso implico._

—Por eso estas así de triste. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación del pelinegro. Aiko levanto la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que unos mechones se soltaron de su amarre, no pensaba que Sasuke fuera a advertir en su cambio. – puedes irte si no quieres estar aquí.

—No es eso. No me molesta, ni estoy triste… son solo recuerdos. – Intentos sonreír, pero no convención en ningún momento a Sasuke. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de inventar algo más ya que una joven camarera se acercó hasta ellos sumamente nerviosa.

La chica apenas había hablado para pedir sus órdenes y torpemente asistía cada vez que Sasuke hablaba; claro estaba que la peliplata había sido totalmente ignorada.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sasuke con su voz grave al percatase que la chica aun seguía frente a ellos, la miro fijamente y ella no pudo hacer mas que colorarse.

—N... Na… ¡Nada joven! – Dijo negando firmemente, por lo que su corto cabello negro se movió al compás de su cabeza, antes de salir disparada hacia la parte trasera del restaurante.

—Realmente eres cruel. – le dijo Aiko. Sasuke levanto una ceja.

—Ella ha sido la torpe que no hace bien su trabajo.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿Me dirás que no te percatas de lo que le causas? – Le acuso riendo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No he hecho absolutamente nada para que se comporte de esa manera. – respondió con su típica seriedad, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

Aiko lanzo una exclamación y casi al instante sus ojos se entrecerraron y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyo totalmente su espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

—_Ella_ tiene razón. Eres un maldito ególatra. – Sasuke bufo, ya se esperaba los insultos desde que la peliplata había recuperado los ánimos. Y una parte de él, que el negaba rotundamente a aceptar, se sintió aliviado al saber que sus deducciones de aquella tarde habían sido erróneas. – Ni siquiera se lo que ven en ti.

Aiko lo observo, todo lo que la mesa le permitía, con una mirada critica y evaluando cada una de sus facciones. Sasuke se sintió repentinamente incomodo y aparto su mirada de ella con cierto fastidio, mientras intentaba ignorar que aquellos ojos negros lo estaban recorriendo. Estaba un poco acostumbrado a ser el centro de miradas femeninas, aunque acostumbrarse no lo hacia menos pesado; pero se había tratado de niñas que lo miraban sonrojadas y que solamente intentaban llamar su atención siendo lo mas molestas posibles. Esas miradas no le importaban, de lo contrario, Sakura nunca hubiera llegado a ser lo que alguna vez significo para él.

Pero ahora estaban _esas miradas _que habían empezado a recibir desde hace un tiempo atrás, que si lograban hacerlo revolverse en su sitio y que no eran para nada de admiración, asombro o enamoramiento y mucho menos con intenciones inocentes. Eran mas insinuantes y no venían precisamente de niñas, incluso algunas eran mayores que él. Muchas veces sentía la necesidad de gritarles que apenas había cumplido los catorce años y que se fueran a acosar a otros con más interés. Aunque con mucho permitía que esos pensamientos abordaran su mente, menos para que salieran de sus labios. Sin embargo, no se quejaba del todo, reconocía que era _gratificante_ saber lo que su sola presencia causaba.

— ¿Terminaste?

—Si, _Sasuke—kun_ – respondió con burla, esbozando su típica sonrisa. – no pensé que te molestara, después de que estabas alardeando de tu físico.

Oportunamente la comida fue servida y otra vez Sasuke no tuvo necesidad de librarse a si mismo de la incomoda situación.

—Aunque no estas nada mal, si te interesa saberlo.

Sasuke trago inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras y la miro sorprendido. Descubriendo los ojos brillantes de burla y conteniéndose la risa.

—Realmente eres fastidiosa. – le dijo. Antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida.

—Claro que no piensas eso de mí, le doy alegría a tu vida.

Aiko comenzó con su comida al no recibir respuesta, tampoco era como si la esperaba; pero sabía que algo de sus palabras podían tener razón.

En el año que tenía de conocerlo, no había visto a nadie más que los ninjas del sonido – que realmente parecían sus subordinados. – cerca de Sasuke, ni él había mencionado a nadie e incluso había admitido que no tenia amigos por considerarlos innecesarios. Por lo tanto eso la dejaba a ella, y Sakura de una manera especial, como las únicas que se acercaban lo suficiente a Sasuke para distraerlo del ambiente cada vez más oscuro en el que estaba. Y estaba claro que por alguna razón, tal vez el anonimato, Sasuke tenía más confianza con Sakura que con ella.

No le importaba realmente, o al menos eso creía cuando acepto la propuesta de Ino, pero en ese momento cuando la que cenaba con el moreno era ella y no su amiga de Konoha, la que lo había abrazado esa mañana era ella y la que viajaba hasta donde él estuviera era ella; pudo darse cuenta que dolía saber que no se tenían la confianza suficiente y _quería_ cambiarlo.

—_Necesito que me ayudes a que Sakura olvide a su antiguo amor. – le confeso Ino en el restaurante de barbacoa, una vez que Sakura se fue. – ya viste como se pone cada vez que se lo mencionan y ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que él abandono la aldea. _

— _¿Cómo voy a ayudarla? – pregunto. Ino ensancho su sonrisa y se acercó a ella un poco más._

—_Desde que ese chico le escribe esas cartas, ella ha mejorado muchísimo y ahora estoy segura que las sonrisas que da a las personas no son falsas, como lo eran antes de que todo esto empezara. –Aiko recordó la primera vez que había visto a la pelirosa y el dramatical cambio de expresión que había sufrido al pensar que nadie la observaba. Ahora lo entendía. – ha sido tan buen apoyo como lo hubiera sido Naruto, si no se hubiera marchado también. – Así que necesito que me digas que piensa él de Sakura, y en un par de meses con mi ayuda, ese chico finalmente vendrá aquí._

Lo considero, la posibilidad no era de un cien por ciento pero tampoco era totalmente nula, tal vez Sasuke no saliera corriendo a Konoha por Sakura, pero podría terminar sintiendo algo por ella y finalmente se conocerían. Sabia que Sakura tenia bastantes posibilidades, mas que ninguna otra. Y por eso en aquel momento, había aceptado sin pensarlo.

¿Y ahora?, se pregunto mientras llevaba un bocado a la boca. Sutilmente levanto la vista y diviso a Sasuke a través de sus pestañas.

—Disculpen. – interrumpió una vez mas la camarera, llevando consigo un postre. — a mi y mis amigas nos gustaría que lo aceptara. – Extendió la bandeja sin levantar la mirada del suelo y con un sonrojo notable en su rostro. – es para usted y su amiga.

Sasuke que mira a través de la ventana, apenas movió sus ojos para ver lo que le ofrecían. Estaba dispuesto a rechazarlo cuando sintió un golpe en su rodilla que le hizo fruncir el seño. Molesto, fulmino a la causante y la descubrió haciendo señales extrañas que apuntaban a él mismo y al postre. Suspiro, al darse cuenta que entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza permitió que la chica dejara el postre en la mesa, casi saltando de alegría.

Estaba claro que él no probaría ni un bocado de aquel postre que a simple vista le parecía demasiado dulce y mientras su compañera se deleitaba con el regalo, él mantenía su vista fija en el panorama que le ofrecía la ventana esperando pacientemente el momento perfecto para salir. Los dos ninjas que custodiaban los tejados bajaron, y en ese mismo instante él se puso de pie.

—Nos vamos. – ordeno. Dejando el dinero en la mesa.

Sasuke salió del lugar sin demasiada prisa pero tampoco espero a Aiko, quien tuvo que acelerar su paso para alcanzarlo a la salida del establecimiento.

— ¿Pero que ocurre? – pregunto tomando aire al situarse al lado del moreno.

—Permanecerás en la habitación y mañana al amanecer partiremos.

El cuerpo de Aiko se tenso al comprender el significado de esas palabras. Estaban en medio de una misión ninja y sabía lo suficiente para suponer el riesgo que se corrían en ellas. Se detuvo involuntariamente y Sasuke al notarlo, también.

—No nos descubrirán. – le dijo Sasuke sin variar el tono de su voz, pero transmitiendo un poco de su propia confianza a ella.

La atmosfera se volvió espesa para ambos, la carga de la vida de uno estaba en juego y todo dependía de la buena actuación que ofrecieran. Él, que había previsto el problema desde la llegada de la peliplata, había modificado ligeramente su plan original para evitar una huida a medianoche. Sabía que las condiciones y teniéndola a ella lo pondrían en una clara desventaja en el campo de batalla, por lo que debía evitar completamente un enfrentamiento; y dejando un poco a la suerte, decidió probar lo que algunos decían: el mejor lugar para esconder algo, es a la vista de todos.

Al cruzar el umbral de la posada, la vista de los ninjas se fijo de inmediato en ellos hasta que se perdieron en el segundo piso. Aun así, Sasuke sabia que alguno de los ninjas se quedaría vigilándolos, por lo que decidió guardar las apariencias hasta que su objetivo estuviera en la posada. Se acostó en su futón y aunque aparentemente estaba tranquilo, sus sentidos estaban en máxima alerta. La misión era relativamente sencilla, para otras que había ejecutado, en el peor de los casos mataría a todos y se llevaría la información; pero ese no era su objetivo personal. La parte de su entrenamiento consistía en infiltrarse, tomar la información, — matar si así se le antojaba. – e irse de ahí sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Lo cual lo dificultaba la presencia de Aiko.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? – La voz de la peliplata era un poco mas que un susurro y Sasuke supuso que aun se sentía atemorizada por su situación.

—Tú nada. Duérmete que partiremos temprano.

—Es imposible que lo haga con tanta tensión. — El pelinegro observo como ella se levantaba de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. — ¿Sabes? No me controlo bien cuando estoy nerviosa, hablo demasiado. Mi abuela solía decirme… — El Uchiha estuvo de acuerdo con ese comentario y sabiéndose advertido, concentro toda su atención en el movimiento en el pasillo. Hasta que dejo de escuchar completamente a Aiko.

Casi media hora después, pudo escuchar a los corpulosos hombre, quejándose sobre el baúl que arrastraban. Espero que los pasos se dejaran de oír y con sumo cuidado se levanto. La peliplata, que se había acostado unos minutos atrás, lo imito y observo como se dirigía a la puerta.

—Sasuke— lo llamo con la voz apagada manteniendo su vista fija en las sabanas sobre sus piernas. — cuídate. – murmuro.

Escucho la puerta deslizarse y volverse a cerrar. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Era Sasuke Uchiha ha quien le había dicho eso. Se insulto y bofeteo mentalmente antes de tirarse en la cama. Se supone que tenia que averiguar que sentía el chico por Sakura, — al menos para ella era claro que la chica era del agrado de Sasuke. – no pasarse todo el día divagando lo que Sasuke significaba para ella.

La imagen del mayor de los Uchiha cruzo por su mente y el recuerdo de la sonrisa cálida que lo había observado esbozar un par de ocasiones tiño sus mejillas de un ligero rosa.

—_Si esa es la última carta con el sello que tienes, entonces no la desperdicies en mí. – le dijo, tomando sus manos y colocando el pedazo de papel en ellas. –Se muy bien lo que debo decir y a quien, pero ahora no es el momento. Sin embargo, — añadió al ver la decepción en los ojos oscuros. – me ayudarías en mis propósitos, si le ofreces este regalo a mi hermano menor. _

—Sasuke es tan diferente a ti, Itachi—kun – murmuro para si misma.

¿Pero acaso los sentimientos hacia Itachi que la habían llevado a buscar a Sasuke, habían cambiado? Negó fervientemente, no era posible de ninguna manera que ella terminara enamorada de alguien como Sasuke. Alargo su mano hasta tomar equipaje, que estaba junto a su cama, y extrajo la carta de Sakura y la coloco en la mesa que separaba ambas camas. Dándose la vuelta inmediatamente y mirando la puerta en espera de la llegada del moreno, avisando que toda había salido bien.

Mientras, Sasuke había desaparecido en el momento en que la puerta se cerró. El ninja que custodiaba el pasillo se sobresalto, pero antes de poder dar un paso a la habitación de los dos jóvenes, el Uchiha apareció detrás de él, dejándolo inconsciente con un certero golpe en el cuello. Coloco en cuerpo en la habitación mas cercana, para que no estorbara ni lo delatara e invocando su espada desde un pergamino, avanzo por los oscuros pasillos. El tercer rellano de la posada lo constituía un único pasillo sin ventanas y una puerta al final de este donde el jefe de aquella pandilla criminal pretendía vender la los pergaminos que había robado de los hombres de Orochimaru. Una persona como él, supuso Sasuke, no tendría el conocimiento para valorar aquellos jutsus, solo conocía el nombre del Sannin y lo que podían pagar por información de él.

Sumió a todos los hombres que estaban apostados en el pasillo en un genjutsu, donde la paz de la habitación no se vería interrumpida por nada. Como supuso, los tres ninjas restantes estarían en la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo el intercambio. Avanzo tranquilamente hasta la puerta y en el momento que uno de los ninjas salió, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Los ojos rojos del Uchiha lo paralizaron. Cuando el segundo ninja cayo, otro inmediatamente lo ataca desde la habitación, lanzando un par de kunais que estuvieron lejos de herirlo. El tercer ninja salió al corredor antecediéndolo otro kunai más que cayó a los pies de Sasuke. El moreno salto antes de que el sello explotara y haciendo uso del humo de esto se escondió.

Los rayos azules se entremezclaron con el humo y antes de que desapareciera hizo que el chidori se alargara desde su espada atravesando el hombro izquierdo del ninja. El otro hombre cayo en de rodillas al piso al verse sorprendido, pero eso no le impidió comenzar a hacer un par de sellos que no logro terminar al verse atacado una ves mas. Esta vez el taijutsu venia desde su espalda y con una última patada salió disparado hasta el principio del pasillo.

Sasuke soltó una bomba de humo antes de entrar a la habitación, dejando el lugar en penumbras.

— ¡Kenji! ¡Kohaku! – grito el hombre desesperado. – Esos bastardos… ¡No te acercas, mis ninjas acabaran contigo! – Volvió a gritar, observando espantado los ojos rojos que sobresalían en la negrura. – Te lo advierto te mataran.

—Ya he acabado con ellos. – dijo Sasuke con su voz gélida. Observo como el hombre que se jactaba esa mañana de que él era solo un mocoso retrocedía a cada paso que él daba. — dame la información que le robaste a Orochimaru.

—Yo no… no tengo nada.

—No mientas.

El hombre trago saliva sonoramente y retrocedió unos pasos mas hasta chocar con la pared. Sasuke se percato que el humo se estaba disipando y debía terminar con todo en ese instante. Entonces la pregunta de aquella mañana volvió, ¿Lo mataría? Era libre de decidir lo que él quisiera. El Uchiha desenvaino una vez mas su espada alargándola hasta que el frio metal acaricio el cuello de aquel hombre. Pudo sentir el miedo y aun sin su Sharingan podía presentir cada movimiento.

—E… esta… esta bien… lo diré todo… — el hombre se deslizo aun pegado a la pared hasta caer sentado en el piso. – En el baúl de la esquina. –chillo. Sasuke miro sobre su hombro para comprobar si la información era correcta y justo ahí estaba un compartimiento de madera y gravados de metal abierto.

Guardo su espada y camino con pasos lentos y suaves hacia el sitio indicado dejando al tipo encogido de miedo. Aquello había sido mas sencillo de lo que él había esperada, solo la ausencia de Kohaku lo tenia intrigado. Sabía que Aiko estaba a salvo, ya que había dejado una pequeña invocación en la habitación; pero entonces ¿Dónde podía estar? Escucho un correteo a su espalda y se dio la vuelta justamente para bloquear el ataque con un mazo. El líder de la banda lo miro a los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Tu! – acuso, aplicándole mas fuerza a su golpe. – eres el mocoso de esta mañana.

Sasuke se libero de él con una patada, lanzándolo al otro extremo. Saco un par de kunais e hilos y a una velocidad increíble lo inmovilizo. Solo un golpe más y el hombre cayo inconsciente. Una vez guardado la información que Orochimaru requería en los pergaminos que estaban en sus muñecas, Sasuke salió por la ventana cayendo sobre el pequeño borde que estaba en la de su cuarto.

Comprobó que todo seguía en orden, la invocación custodiaba la puerta y la silueta de la chica descansaba en una de las camas, sus ojos captaron la carta que estaba en la mesilla y sabiendo que no dormiría él resto de la noche decidió leerla. La tomo y camino hasta la ventana, donde la luna le permitía un poco mas de iluminación, fue consiente de lo rápido que rompió el sello pero por alguna razón se encontraba ansioso. Había tenido tantas suposiciones de esa chica a lo largo del día acompañando de una sensación incomoda, que lo único que quería era deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

"_Me harías un favor si me dejaras de escribir, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no pasara, así que no amenaces en vano ya deberías de darte cuenta que no funciona conmigo._

_Por otro lado, tengo el enorme placer y orgullo de corregirte señor—sabelotodo. A pesar de no tener aun el titulo de medic—nin soy una de las mejores de mi aldea y tengo varias personas bajo mi supervisión y NO he dejado a nadie morir, aunque tú probablemente sueñes con cortarle la cabeza a alguien todas las noches. _

_Por otro lado consideran ascenderme a Chunnin, por lo que ¿Quién será el gennin llorón de ahora en adelante?_

_Pd: tú no me conoces, por lo tanto no puedes tener mi presencia diciéndote algo. ¿Considera poner más atención en tu salud mental?"_

Sasuke sonrió sin ser consciente de ello, al estar abstraído en la carta. La confianza que esa chica lograba transmitir en un par de palabras le agradaba y estaba seguro que lo escrito era cierto, si él por alguna razón no lograba mentirle, ella probablemente tampoco. Y él había logrado incluso más de la información que deseaba. Sabía su rango y que no era solo otro ninja con conocimientos médicos sino que tenia aptitudes de líder y con su obstinada meta de ayudarle, estaba seguro que no se negaría a participar en su equipo cuando fuera el momento de buscar a Itachi.

"**¿Un gennin? Puede ser que sea mi rango, pero te aseguro que probablemente mi nivel sea el de un jounin"** – escribió sin borrar la diminuta sonrisa que aquello le producía, no solo porque le había agarrado cierto placer en hacerla enojar; sino también porque esas peleas infantiles le recordaban a la que en algún momento él había tenido con Naruto y las que él rubio tenia con Sakura. Y se permitía recordar solo en esos momentos.

Aiko había observado todo desde su posición. La postura relajada del moreno a medida iba leyendo la carta y la minúscula sonrisa, no pasaron desapercibidos en ningún momento. Ya había conseguido la respuesta que Ino quería.

**-Continuará-**

**Me he quebrado la cabeza escribiendo este capitulo y al final le he quitado la mitad de las cosas que pensaba escribir. Probablemente en otro los agregué, pero por ahora suficiente de Sasuke, pero me ha quedado largo así los recompenso del tiempo en espera.**

**He empezado una nueva historia se llama "El Doppelgänger" el genero esta entre suspenso y terror, algo que jamás he escrito, si tienen tiempo pasen por ella. **

**Jajajaja, bueno basta de publicidad. Los dejo con una frase de la canción. ****Nos leemos en la conti.**

Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten, yeah


	8. 8: Unwritten II

**Capitulo 8:**** Unwritten**

Canción de** Natasha**** Bendingfield**

Los ojos verdes se fijaron en la caravana que pasaba a sus pies solo por un par de segundos, antes de volver hacia su compañero que estaba escondido entre las copas de los arboles igual que ella. Un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de él fue todo lo que necesito. Corrió por el tronco de los arboles, utilizando una mínima cantidad de chakra para no ser detectada, se coloco al final de la pequeña caravana y antes de que los ladrones reaccionaran, hundió su puño en el suelo creando una grieta que los separaba de carromato. Una vez a salvo la mercancía, Fudo soltó varios kunais antes de comenzar la pelea de taijutsu.

Sakura desplego un pergamino y mordió su pulgar para invocar una gran cantidad de frascos que rápidamente comenzó a llenar con el contenido de la carreta. Aquellos mercenarios probablemente ni sabían lo que llevaban entre tantas cosas, las hierbas de Tsunade parecían insignificantes junto a la cantidad de joyas, algunos pergaminos que probablemente no podían utilizar, comida y ropas bastantes finas. Todas robadas del pequeño pueblo que habían dejado atrás solo un par de horas. Al terminar de tomar todo lo que le dijo Tsunade, volvió a realizar los sellos y los frascos desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Todos eran complementos para el hospital, hierbas que no crecían en Konoha y que eran sumamente importantes para realizar antídotos y varias soluciones.

Levanto su vista y tal como esperaba la pequeña banda de ladrones estaba en el piso. El chico castaño le sonrió y camino hacia ella, revolviendo levemente su cabello, como lo hacia siempre que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Terminaste? – pregunto al llegar junto a ella. Sakura sonrió, le había costado mucho hacer que él se dejara de formalismos con ella.

—Si, aunque aun no sé que hacer con el resto de estas cosas. No creo que podamos saber quienes eran los dueños.

—Lo mejor será dejarlas nuevamente en la aldea, fue ahí donde sufrieron la mayoría de asaltos.

—…Tienes razón. – Sakura desvió su vista pensativa y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se toparon con los hilos de sangre que corrían por el brazo de Fudo. — ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

Sakura tomo el brazo del chico y lo examino antes de tomar un paño de su bolsa de equipamiento y comenzar a remover la sangre.

—Solo es un rasguño, no tiene que preocuparse.

La pelirosa se contuvo de rodar los ojos al escuchar de nuevo los formalismos, y sin hacer caso de la protesta coloco su mano sobre la cortadura.

—Si estoy en la misión, también es para ayudarte. Y ya te he dicho que no me trates de manera tan formal. – dijo rotundamente.

El chico dejo escapar una leve risa.

—Me has ayudado al saber elegir las hierbas, después de Tsunade—sama y Shizune—san, no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer mejor.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder. No solo era el cumplido, a los que poco se acostumbraba que le hiciera en cada oportunidad; era también su tono de voz suave pero firme, ligeramente ronco que parecía acariciar cada silaba; y era sus ojos cerúleos que ella podía sentir clavados en su rosto, la razón por la que no se podía permitir levantar la vista en ese momento. Ino estaba segura que Fudo guardaba sentimientos hacia ella, sin embargo, Sakura aseveraba que todo se debía a la gran caballerosidad con la que había sido educado. Debía de convencerse de eso.

Su curiosidad la traiciono y tímidamente dio una ojeada través de sus pestañas, perdiéndose de inmediato en la mirada tan penetrante que él le devolvía. Fudo era un chico excepcional, amable, caballeroso y con muchos atributos, sin duda alguna el ideal de muchas. ¿Pero donde estaban las mariposas que debía de sentir en el estomago? ¿O algún hormigueo? ¿No debería de pensar solamente en la cercanía en la que estaban ambos, solos, nublándose cualquier otro pensamiento? ¿Por qué ella no lo sentía?

Estaba levemente apenada por el cumplido y eso la mantenía sonrojada, pero ella no sentía nada más.

Las ultimas palabras que Sasuke le dijo, llegaron a ella como un susurro, haciéndole erizar la piel y perder el hipnótico contacto visual, que sin querer había mantenido.

—Debemos de seguir. – dijo, levantándose. Fudo la imito, llevando la carreta hasta el siguiente pueblo.

No la había dejado ayudar a arrastrar toda aquella mercancía, ni siquiera por un corto tramo, a pesar de que ella podía lanzarla directamente al otro pueblo; lo que hacia crecer en ella un sensación de inutilidad que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Inmediatamente se deshicieron de los objetos robados, emprendieron su camino hacia Konoha – que solo estaba a un par de horas. – y según sus cálculos llegarían poco después del anochecer. Sakura miro de reojo al chico a su lado y al descubrir que él la observaba, aparto su mirada de inmediato. Sin poder evitar sonrojarse al ser descubierta.

Había pensado que la complexión del chico era similar a la que Aiko había descrito brevemente sobre su escritor anónimo e intento imaginárselo con cabello oscuro. Aunque claro, debía de borrar en el castaño la expresión afable y otorgarle una más altanera – que era la expresión que sentía que le quedaba más acorde al otro chico. – pero habiendo sido compañera de Sasuke, imaginar eso no era muy difícil.

Y ahí estaba una vez mas, comparando a los tres chicos.

Sus noches se habían convertido en un constante repaso de lo que sabía sobre los tres. Fudo era diametralmente diferente a los dos morenos que ni siquiera sabía como había empezado a compararlos. Sin embargo los otros dos chicos tenían sus similitudes: el deseo de poder, arrogancia – aunque a ella no le gustara admitirla en Sasuke. – pero no se podía imaginar a su compañero de equipo teniendo discusiones tan infantiles con ellas, tal vez con Naruto, pero con ella nunca llego a ser tan abierto, con mucho y la consideraba una amiga. Suspiro inconscientemente, cuando hubiera dado por conocer a Sasuke como conocía al chico que le enviaba cartas. A pesar de no saber ni siquiera su nombre, podía asegurar otras cosas mas importantes con todo lo que le había dicho, como que era naturalmente prepotente y con complejo de autosuficiencia pero que se esforzaba demasiado, incluso mas de lo que debía, por lo que quería; tenia un carácter decidido y tal vez algo terco y un humor negro bastante extraño, pero que aun así la divertía y sobretodo le tenia un extraño aprecio.

_Lo quería._

El chico que pretendía ayudar, teniendo la fantasía de que era el Uchiha, había logrado ahuyentar aunque sea un poco la nube de tristeza que la partida de sus compañeros había dejado. Era completamente irónico.

—Sakura. – llamo Fudo, una vez estaban cerca de la oficina de la Hokage. Ella lo miro detenerse y lo imito, esperando que continuara hablando. – Sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo.

El chico se acercó un poco mas a ella, y Sakura lo miro confundida.

—Solo dilo… — sugirió insegura. Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella, con un brillo que no pudo identificar y antes de saber que sucedía, Fudo la sujeto de los hombros y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura parpadeo.

Su cuerpo no le respondía. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de la calidez en sus labios, la respiración del chico y el vacío en el estomago que comenzaba a marearla. Fudo separo sus labios y sintió que su corazón latía nuevamente.

—Sé que es atrevido de mi parte, pero no quería que quedaran dudas de mis sentimientos.

—yo… no se, eh… yo. — Sakura tartamudeo trabándose con su propia lengua, estaba segura que su rostro estaba mas rojo de lo que jamás había estado en su vida. ¡Por Kami, la habían besado! ¡Le habían _robado_ su primer beso! Debería estar furiosa.

Si, debería de golpearlo.

Sakura intento enojarse para poder abofetear aquel chico tan adorable, afilo sus ojos y levanto la mirada para enfrentarlo… todo se fue a la basura al ver su rostro decidido.

— ¿Me aceptarías como tu novio? – abrió la boca para responderle, pero ¿Qué le diría? Volvió a cerrarla sin emitir ningún sonido. – no tienes que responderme en este momento, solo prométeme que lo pensaras.

—Lo hare. – contesto casi en un murmullo.

El chico sonrió radiantemente y después de dejarla en la entrada al despacho, se retiro. Sakura entro a la habitación sin ni siquiera tocar, solo pensaba en huir. Para su mala suerte, Tsunade estaba despierta y la observaba fijamente con una ceja alzada.

— Tsunade—Sama… — Sakura palideció.

— ¿Es que acaso nadie me respeta aquí? – pregunto, elevando la voz con cada palabra.

—Lo siento Tsunade—Shishou, no volverá a pasar. – dijo rápidamente, inclinándose.

—Tsk. Ya. – la rubia hizo una ademan para restarle importancia, pero al ver a Sakura aun sonrosada agudizo los ojos. — ¿A ti que te pasa mocosa?

— ¿Ah? Eh… ¿A mi? No me sucede nada. – respondió torpemente. –solo venia a entregarle el informe y las hierbas.

Sakura deposito rápidamente los botes en el escritorio y con la misma velocidad se alejó, evitando el escrutinio de su maestra que parecía leer la verdad en cada movimiento. Dio el informe y se fue – casi corriendo. – del despacho. Respiro tranquila una vez estuvo a unas cuadras de su casa, ya en su habitación no correría peligro que nadie la interrogara.

— ¡Frentona! – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. ¡¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella?! Saco todo el aire de sus pulmones, debería actuar normal e irse tan rápido como pudiera o terminaría contándole todo a Ino. Se dio la vuelta y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa al ver quien acompañaba a su amiga.

— ¿Aiko—san? – pregunto mirando a la peliplata, sin poder creerse todo su infortunio. Un momento ¿Por qué creía que todo empeoraba con Aiko presente?

— ¡Oh, vaya! Resulta que soy invisible.

—Ojala y así fuera, cerda. Así mis ojos no dolerían al verte. – exclamo recuperando su compostura normal.

—Si demasiada belleza para ti, y mira que hoy si te ves horrible.

Sakura suspiro con fastidio. Con todo lo que había sucedido desde que llego a la aldea era de menos que estuviera mal.

— ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Aiko. Las alarmas en Sakura se volvieron a activar, poniendo en acción el momento de abordar.

—Acabo de llegar de una misión, estoy algo cansada.

—Tenia entendida que regresabas mañana. — Le dijo Ino. – por eso Aiko se quedara conmigo una vez mas, además ya tenemos planes.

—Yo paso. – le contesto, sin mostrar el alivio que le producía.

—Como quieras. Vámonos, antes que oscurezca más. – Ino apuro el paso.

—Ten. Antes que se me olvide – le dijo la peliplata buscando entre sus cosas. El vacío en el estomago volvió a aparecer en Sakura, y tomo insegura aquel pedazo de papel.

—Gracias. – intento sonreírle, pero su gesto resulto mas una mueca torcida.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, y se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo. ¿Podría quedarse en casa por un par de semanas? Sus ojos esmeraldas se deslizaron hasta el papel que estaba a su lado. Incluso podía escuchar la voz del ninja riéndose de ella.

—Idiota. – le dijo con todo su ser. ¿Por qué rayos la hacia sentirse mas extraña de lo que ya se sentía? No le podía escribir dentro de una semana y así solo lidiar con una cosa a la vez.

Se quedo varios minutos observando la carta, odiando a su escritor cada vez más y convenciéndose de lo que pensaba hacer era una locura. ¡Pero es que sentía que _debía _decírselo!

Se levanto y fue directamente a su escritorio sacando papel y lápiz, comenzó a escribir sin haber roto el sello de la carta.

"_Crees que si salgo con una persona y amo a otra, ¿Estoy jugando con sus sentimientos? Por Kami, estoy tan confundida que ni siquiera se porque te lo estoy contando a ti, pero eres un chico –aunque asocial y supuestamente frívolo. – y entiendes como funciona su mente. _

_He estado enamorada desde que tengo memoria de un chico que nunca me ha hecho caso, ¡oh, no! Luzco tan patética si lo pongo desde ese punto de vista. _

_Lo que sucede es que el chico que me gusta, sabe exactamente lo que quiere y no tiene tiempo para chicas en este momento, no es que yo no le interese por completo… eso espero. _

_Pero él no esta en estos momentos en la aldea y hay un chico que esta muy interesado en mi, es todo lo contrario a __S__…"_

Sakura tacho el nombre que comenzaba a escribir. Estaba loca si ponía el nombre del Uchiha en una carta a quien—sabe—quien. ¡Podría estarse carteando con el mismo Itachi Uchiha y ella no lo sabría! Escribir un nombre o su aldea, podía poner todo en un gran riesgo, por mucho que le agradara el chico con el que se escribía, la seguridad de Konoha iba primero.

"… _a la persona que me gusta. Es amable, detallista, todo un caballero; me hace sentir bien, pero no es lo mismo que con el otro chico. La felicidad de simplemente verlo bien, los pequeños detalles que hacían y que te daban a entender que me consideraba su amiga. Solamente saberme parte de su vida me hacia feliz. Me sentía completa con él. _

_Vaya ya estoy divagando, lo que quiero decir es que mi pretendiente me agrada… creo… pero no lo quiero tanto y además ¡Me acaba de robar mi primer beso! Ni siquiera se muy bien lo que me hizo sentir, pero ¿Es eso suficiente para ser su novia? _

_Se lo que es un rechazo y se siente horrible, especialmente cuando crees que tus sentimientos importaran en las decisiones de esa otra persona"_

Sakura miro el papel que había escrito y con horror lo doblo en varias partes, guardándolo en el cajón donde estaban todas las cartas que había recibido a lo largo del año. Estaba realmente afectada si pensaba que él la ayudaría de alguna forma, seguramente respondería algo similar a _**"No seas tan patética, a él no le interesas y deja de escribirme cosas que a mi tampoco" **_si lo ponía en una forma amable, le escribiría eso.

Mejor le diría a Ino, era otra chica y sabría que hacer.

Ignoro la sensación de culpabilidad que le dejaba no decirle a él precisamente, y entro a su cama. Dispuesta a olvidar todo lo de ese día.

—**1—**

Los rayos solares filtraron las gruesas cortinas violetas poco a poco, iluminando cada rincón de la estancia y proyectándose en las paredes mientras el par de ojos jades, cansados, miraban el disminuir de la oscuridad. Su vista se topo una vez mas con la carta que aun yacía en el suelo cerca de la puerta, y como las veces anteriores bufo y se movió bruscamente dándole la espalda. No había podido dormir en lo absoluto debido a una extraña sensación que le carcomía todo su ser, y no quería saber lo que era. Aparto la sabana que la cubría con un brusco movimiento, deslizándose por la cama hasta levantarse y tomar la foto de su equipo que descansaba en el escritorio.

Sus finos dedos acariciaron la superficie donde se mostraba al chico pelinegro del equipo y cerro sus ojos imaginando como seria todo si él estuviera con ellos, si la venganza no lo hubiera cegado, si ella lo hubiera convencido, si él hubiera elegido la alegría que le ofrecían…_, si él la hubiera elegido. _

La terrible noche en la que el partió volvió una vez mas a su mente y su labio inferior tembló ante el recuerdo.

Aun lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero dolía tanto… su recuerdo se convirtió en su motivación para superarse, para poder traerlo de regreso; pero también era su debilidad, la parte mas frágil de su alma que aun intentaba envolver en un caparazón para que nadie lo notara. En eso quería ser como él, mantener la templanza aun con el dolor mancillando su espíritu.

Intento imaginarse como habían cambiado sus rasgos, al igual que los de Naruto, que tan maduro podía ser en ese momento y como sus habilidades habían mejorado. Una triste sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al figurarse a ellos tres almorzando juntos en el campo de entrenamiento, como debió de ser… Sin embargo, era algo inútil, lo sabia, y una vez mas el dolor se volvió a instalar en su pecho. El fiel recordatorio del rechazo, la traición y la soledad…

Y ella no deseaba que nadie más lo sintiera.

Y menos alguien tan noble como Fudo… ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidar al Uchiha?

Sintió la caricia de una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla y con el dorso de la mano la elimino rápidamente. No se lo podía permitir, se lo había prometido a ella misma; ya no lloraría por él, ya no se quedaría sin hacer nada, no seria nunca más un estorbo.

Por eso debía salir de la habitación y enfrentar su vida, resolver el conflicto sentimental en el que había terminado y no esperar a que el mundo se arreglara solo.

Poso la fotografía una vez más en el escritorio y con paso lento pero decidido se marchó. _Era una prueba más._ Se repetía una y otra vez. Al terminar de arreglarse recogió la infame carta y la deposito en la bolsa donde cargaba sus armas ninjas, saliendo deprisa hacia su entrenamiento.

La habitación quedo sumida en silencio por unos segundos. Pronto, un par de sombras se proyectaron desde el balcón mientras la cabellera pelirosa se divisaba en la calle comercial que pasaba por debajo. La puerta se abrió y dos chicas entraron a la habitación.

—No creo que esto sea correcto. – dijo con su voz suave Hinata Hyuuga, observando con culpabilidad la habitación de su amiga.

La chica rubia que literalmente, la había arrastrado hacia ahí se dio la vuelta y negó lentamente con un gesto de resignación en su rostro.

—Es por una buena causa, haremos que Sakura se recupere definitivamente de lo de Sasuke y Naruto. – Hinata no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar el nombre del rubio del equipo siete y levanto su vista al escuchar la suave risa de Ino. – Si esto funciona, tú serás la siguiente. Aunque claro, deberemos esperar hasta que ese cabeza hueca regrese.

El rostro de Hinata se encendió y aunque quiso responder, todas las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca. La simple idea la hacia feliz y nerviosa en partes iguales.

—Ahora. – ordeno Ino colocando ambas manos en su cintura y analizando el lugar. – Tú vigilaras que nadie se acerca aquí, con tu Byakugan, mientras yo busco la carta.

Hinata asintió, activando el Kekkei Genkai de su familia e Ino se dirigió a las gavetas donde una vez había visto a Sakura guardar sus cartas. Leía unas líneas de cada una, deteniéndose en las que no conocía y descartando rápidamente las que su amiga le había mostrado. No entendía como su mejor amiga, siendo probablemente la mas lista de su generación después de Shikamaru, no notaba el avance que habían tenido en sus conversaciones. No eran simples insultos, si leía entre líneas y se percataba del cambio del chico tosco del principio al ahora un poco más "simpático" – por carecer de una mejor palabra. – podía notar como esas provocaciones no eran mas que una manera de asegurarse una replica.

En otras palabras… mantenerla en su vida.

Y para Ino eso se traducía en amor… ¡Vale! Tal vez exageraba, pero por algo debía empezar.

Otro punto a su favor, era el cambio que notaba en Sakura cada vez que leía los mensajes que el _chico misterioso_ le daba. La determinación que se reflejaba cada vez mas seguidos en los ojos verdes y la confianza que había renacido en la pelirosa. Ella fingía no notarlo, pero sabia que a su amiga aquel chico le había _bien _y le había infundido un poco de su propia esencia.

Desesperada por no encontrar la nueva carta, tanteo con su mano el fondo de la gaveta hasta sentir un papel estrujado. Al desovarlo levanto una ceja ante la extensa carta descartada y sin dudarlo un segundo comenzó a leerla.

Sus ojos azules se abrían un poco mas a medida pasabas las líneas y no pudo evitar un grito de asombro que alerto a la pelinegra.

—Ino—san, ¿Esta todo bien? — pregunto Hinata.

—Esta perfecto. – esbozo una radiante sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Sakura les había dado algo mejor de lo que buscaba. – esto va a ser mas sencillo de lo que pensé.

Le guillo un ojo con complicidad a la Hyugga, que confundida la siguió hasta salir de la habitación. Se mezclaron rápidamente entre la multitud que hacia sus compras matutinas. Ino, aunque ligeramente dolida porque su amiga no le había contado su secreto a ella primero, no podía dejar de imaginarse y emocionarse por lo que pasaría después. La frentona se lo agradecería un día con creces. Hinata, desconocida de la información que cargaba Ino, observaba preocupada a la Kunoichi, suponiendo que la sonrisa triunfante que iluminaba su rostro significaría problemas más que otra cosa.

—¡Ahí esta Aiko! – exclamo la rubia, dirigiéndose a uno de los puestos de venta donde la peliplata observaba curiosa.

La chica levanto su rostro con curiosidad de los objetos que observaba al escuchar un grito llamándola. Se apresuró hasta sus amigas con la curiosidad corrompiendo cada poro de su ser.

—¿Y bien? – pregunto al ver la sonrisa de Ino. – ¿De que va todo esto?

—Ya te lo había dicho, — respondió la rubia, sacando el trozo de papel arrugado. – es un plan para que Sakura deje de sufrir por su antiguo amor. Cuando ella te de la respuesta quiero que le añadas esto y observa como reacciona él.

Ino tomo la mano de Aiko y coloco el papel doblado.

—Se dará cuenta que no lo escribió ella, es sumamente observador. – le dijo.

—Resulta que ella si lo escribió, solo que no pensaba enviarlo.

Aiko alzo una ceja antes de posar su vista en el papel que resultaba en su mano. ¿Qué clase de relación habían llegado a desarrollar sin que ella se percatara? _Sasuke_, pensó mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían levemente. No pensaba marcharse hasta resolver sus dudas. No creí poder soportar estar junto a él sin saber realmente cuales era sus sentimientos.

—¿Pensaba que también tenias sentimientos por Uchiha—San?

La suave voz de Hinata la saco de sus pensamientos y levanto su rostro para mirar asombrada a las dos Kunoichis. Debía haber sido imaginación suya. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la rubia, quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

—Bueno… — murmuro con una timidez que Aiko no conocía. Ino bajo repentinamente su vista mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. – yo nunca tuve una relación con él como Sakura, tampoco la oportunidad de detenerle como ella. No pretendo que lo olvide, pero si que deje de sufrir por él.

Un silencio saturado de pena se instalo entre ellas.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. — murmuro la pelinegra sabiéndose culpable del incomodo momento.

—¿De quien estamos hablado? – pregunto con cautela, no quería mostrarse muy interesada por el asunto, pero si era la misma persona que ella pensaba, todo adquiría un sentido diferente.

—El antiguo compañero de Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha. – su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al escuchar el nombre completo del moreno…Y lo comprendió no todo había sido una coincidencia, expulso todo el aire que sus pulmones inconscientemente habían retenido y siguió escuchando a la rubia evitando que sus facciones la delataran. – Abandono la aldea mucho antes que tú llegaras y aunque los chicos intentaron traerlo de regreso fue inútil. Naruto, su otro compañero de equipo, se marcho tiempo después con el permiso de la Hokage, para lograr traerlo de regreso…

Aiko escuchaba con atención la historia que el moreno nunca le contaría mientras intentaba imaginarse a Sasuke y Sakura juntos en un equipo, con personalidades tan distintas. Una sonrisa triste se instalo en sus labios al saber que sus planes iniciales de utilizar al Uchiha para encontrar nuevamente a Itachi, así como pretender tener el mismo acercamiento que Sakura había logrado con Sasuke, estaban destinados al fracaso. Se había olvidado que solo era una herramienta más de aquel juego de voluntades superiores y había pretendido utilizar su don y los limitados conocimientos para su beneficio.

El destino, a pesar de dar pistas era sumamente impredecible. Si conocías el futuro, cambiaba. Si hacías planes, se reía en tu cara.

Se maravillo de tal complejidad. Era algo que no podía comprenderse con simples pensamientos fríos.

—**2—**

El suelo crujió bajo su puño mientras un profundo cráter se abría paso, dividiendo el área de entrenamiento. Sakura agudizo sus ojos verde buscando una nueva amenaza. Se enderezo rápidamente y se cubrió detrás de un árbol, mientras los kunais se clavaban en la madera. Era su turno de atacar. Lanzo varias armas con sellos explosivos hacia su maestra aprovechando la distracción para acercarse y comenzar una pelea de Taijutsu.

Sintió la firme patada de su maestra chocar con su estomago y un segundo después su cuerpo colisionaba con un árbol derrumbándolo.

—Es suficiente por hoy. – dijo Tsunade, sacudiéndose las manos. Sakura permaneció unos segundos sentada, mientras se aseguraba que ningún hueso estuviera roto y luego se levanto lentamente acomodándose la falda roja y quitando las motas de suciedad. Todo bajo la atenta mirada cerúlea.

Tsunade voltio a ver a Shizune, que permanecía sentada con Ton—ton es sus brazos y quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros antes de volver su vista hacia la pelirosa.

—Ahora me dirás que te sucede. – no era una pregunta. Sakura esquivo la mirada de su maestra al pasar junto a ella, y continúo su camino hasta Shizune.

—No me sucede nada. – respondió casi en un gruñido.

—Algo te sucedió en la misión. –afirmo la Hokage; la espalda de la pelirosa se tenso si que ella pudiera evitarlo y una sonrisa ladina se formo en los labios de la rubia. – Ayer actuabas raro y hoy estas demasiado distraída.

—Es que… ¡Agh! – Sakura soltó un gruñido de desesperación, dejándose caer en la hierba junto a Shizune. Hundió sus manos en su cabello y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Tanto su maestra como su Sempai solo la observaban, esperando que ella continuara. — ¿Por qué me mando de misión con Fudo?— pregunto finalmente en un hilo de voz alzando levemente su rostro.

—Pensé que te agradaba. – respondió la rubia alzando una ceja.

—Si, pero es que… — soltó un suspiro pesadamente y aparto su mirada sonrojándose levemente. – ahora todo es mas complicado. – murmuro de forma rápida.

—Habla.

Sakura se enderezo y cruzo sus piernas mientras comenzaba a contarles lo ocurrido con la vista fija en el suelo, negándose rotundamente a ver a las dos mujeres; por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa picara que se ensanchaba en la rubia y el sonrojo de la morena.

—No encuentro ningún problema. – dijo Tsunade, cuando la pelirosa termino su relato.

Sakura estupefacta, se giro hacia Shizune quien le sonrió cálidamente.

—Tsunade—sama tiene razón. Acabas de decir que te gusta y no hay nada que te impida aceptarlo.

Sakura abrió la boca para renegar. ¿Pero que les diría? No podía mencionar al chico de las cartas por un lado, y por otro, sus sentimientos por Sasuke eran más que conocidos… y también lo que opinaba su maestra.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar al niñato de Uchiha. – Y ahí estaba una vez más su maestra, demostrando el _gran aprecio_ que le tenía al chico. –Ese mal agradecido… te prohíbo que le digas que no por esa razón.

—Pero Shishou…

—Nada de peros, ya he dicho.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, fulminado a su maestra. Eso era abuso del poder, de la forma mas descarada posible.

Las dos mujeres mayores se alejaron hacia el hospital, mientras Sakura se quedo un momento más en el campo con la excusa de entrenar. Cuando las perdió de vista, saco la carta de su bolsa dispuesta ha acabar de una vez por todas con su angustia. No era como si el fuera a decirle algo por lo sucedido, no había manera de que se enterara.

Y si lo hacia… no tenia porque decirles nada de todas maneras.

Convencida de eso, rompió el sello topándose con la caligrafía ya conocida.

"**¿Un gennin? Puede ser que sea mi rango, pero te aseguro que probablemente mi nivel sea el de un jounin."**

Sonrió ante la frase que la recibió y sintiendo como le quitaban un peso de encima. _– Tan arrogante como siempre._ – pensó, acostándose sobre la grama mientras seguía leyendo.

"…**No como tu, donde tu aldea debe ser sumamente débil o estar muy desesperados para tenerte a ti como una de las "mejores médicos" y para quererte como Chunnin ¿Sabes acaso lanzar un kunai correctamente?"**

Sakura soltó una ligera risa que se fundió con el viento. Comprendiendo lo absurdo que había sido el no permitirse dar ese respiro desde el momento en que recibió la carta.

Se sentía bien estar – de cierta forma. —, con él.

Se sentía en paz.

Se olvida de todo…

Saco el papel que llevaba consigo, y comenzó a escribir, con una sonrisa finalmente iluminando su rostro.

Porque el que Sasuke no estuviera, el que Naruto se hubiera marchado a entrenar y casi no ver a Kakashi; no debía impedirle a ella ser feliz y seguir con su vida. Porque al final, los recuperaría a todos…

Y su decisión no la cambiaria nadie ni el hecho de aceptar o no la propuesta de Fudo.

_¿Si se lanzar un kunai? Se partirte todos los huesos con un solo dedo… y no exagero. _


	9. 9: Thinking of you

**Capitulo 9: Thinking of you.**

**Canción: Katie Perry**

Fingía no escuchar los gritos que le perforaban el oído a cada paso. Su expresión era inalterable y sus ojos ónix vacíos miraban hacia el frente sin detenerse una milésima de segundo en las personas que suplicaban por su libertad, que maldecían a sus captores, que deseaban morir.

¿Qué era él en aquel juego retorcido de Orochimaru?

_Su juguete favorito_. Pensó con sarcasmo.

Aquel era el título que muchos en ese lugar le habían dado. Observo al Sannin, como se deleitaba con todos los cuerpos para experimentación que tenía. Se fijó en su deteriorado cuerpo, la maldición que el tercer Hokage había hecho en el avanzaba a pasos agigantados y supo que su tiempo se acababa. Pronto llegaría el momento en que Orochimaru reclamara el pago por su entrenamiento, su cuerpo, y él debía estar en condiciones de vencerlo.

Los pasos del carcelero de ese lugar retumbaron en el estrecho pasillo y pronto la figura de una chica salió de las sombras.

-Orochimaru-sama. – saludo con una formal reverencia.

Sasuke se limitó a observarla indiferentemente. Al igual que en otros seguidores, podía observar claramente la admiración y miedo que profesaban por el sannin. Él no lo comprendía, aunque habían ido a parar ahí voluntariamente, sus razones eran distintas.

La chica pelirroja acomodo sus lentes y los invito a pasar a una habitación continua que fungía de salón de reuniones.

-Ella es Karin – menciono Orochimaru arrastrando las palabras, una vez se hubo sentado en los espaciosos sillones. Sasuke se quedó de pie apoyado en una de las paredes, apenas prestando atención a la chica. – es un ninja sensorial. Su habilidad te será muy útil para tu próxima misión Sasuke-kun.

Sus ojos se posaron con más fuerza sobre la pelirroja, quien se removió incomoda.

-Karin, él es Uchiha Sasuke. Le puedes mostrar su habitación. Partirán mañana en busca de los fugitivos, así comprobaremos el alcance de tus habilidades.

-Sí, señor. – respondió la chica. Él se limitó a guardar en silencio.

Se sintió asqueado al participar en aquel juego retorcido de Orochimaru. Dejarlos en una presunta libertad; sentir una vez mas la luz, el viento, la sensación de autonomía, y no poderla disfrutar por la impresión de paranoia y persecución que se instalaría en todo su cuerpo y saber el infierno al que irremediablemente volverían.

Todo sería peor al haber tocado por unas horas la libertad.

_Pero es necesario_. Se dijo una vez más, mientras recorrían el estrecho pasillo hasta el seno de la guarida. _Es mi misión, no importan las circunstancias_.

-Es aquí. – dijo ella, quebrando el silencio que los envolvía y señalando la puerta frente a ellos. – vendré por ti al amanecer…

-Iré a entrenar. – la corto. Su voz grave y fría retumbo por las paredes y Sasuke pudo notar como se sobresaltaba ante su intensa mirada. -¿Por dónde salgo de este lugar? – pregunto, con un tono más parecido a una orden. Debía dejar claro que él no era uno más de los prisioneros.

La chica trago saliva y se acomodó los lentes mientras señalaba y pasillo que se abría a su izquierda.

-Sigue hasta el final, hay un salón de entrenamientos y una escalera que sube hasta el bosque.

La voz de Karin era firme, intentaba fingir seguridad para no perder la autoridad que Orochimaru había depositado en ella al colocarla al cargo de ese refugio. Y él muy a sus adentro reconoció ese gesto de la chica, apostaba que Sakura se hubiera sonrojado y tartamudeado ante su mirada penetrante…

Freno sus pensamientos en seco, al tiempo que se detenía en medio del oscuro pasillo. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo pensando en su excompañera! Frunció el ceño, y borro la media sonrisa que inconscientemente se había formado en sus labios.

No entendía porque las reacciones de Karin las comparaba con Sakura, ya que no había ninguna razón para la que una le recordara a la otra. El ya no tenía lazos con su antiguo equipo, debía borrarlos de su memoria.

"…_Te esperaran… cuando cumplas tu objetivos ellos estarán ahí, esperándote…"_

La voz, que él le había dado, a la misteriosa Kunoichi inundo su cerebro. Furioso consigo mismo por permitirse ese deliz en sus pensamientos, acelero el paso llegando a las entrañas del bosque en un par de segundos.

El sonido relajante del viento rozándolos árboles, lo recibió y acaricio. Miro sobre su hombro, la entrada oculta a la guarida de Orochimaru y aprecio como aquel paisaje tranquilo y aparentemente pacifico guardaba, literalmente, debajo de su suelo, la peor tortura.

Camino por las veredas hasta que el sonido del agua lo guio a una inmensa cascada. Y pensó que aquella era una buena forma de empezar su entrenamiento. Así, se deshizo de su haori blanco y de un gran salto llego hasta una roca que sobresalida de la cortina de agua, sentándose a ahí para resistir en sus hombros la fuerza de la naturaleza.

Las horas pasaron entre entrenamientos de kunai, su espada y los muchos jutsus que conocía desde niño para perfeccionarlos y los nuevos jutsus _prohibidos_, para dominarlos. Las horas de descanso se acortaban a medida el cuerpo del sannin se debilitaba y una ansiedad por liberarse de las garras de la serpiente lo carcomían…

Pero debía ser paciente.

Todo valdría la pena si lograba matar al maldito de su hermano… Todo. Hasta perder su propio cuerpo era insignificante ante la realización de su venganza.

Cayó en el suelo húmedo agotado. Los últimos rayos de sol bañaban su piel y el cielo, naranja, le daba la bienvenida a la noche. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquel espectáculo, sin ver realmente nada. Mientras recuperaba el aliento para seguir una vez más… Se sentó con parsimonia, apoyando su brazo en una de sus rodillas que permanecía doblada. Hasta que el sonido de un ave, capto su atención.

El águila se posó a sus pies y en sus patas llevaba atado una carta para él. La desato y de inmediato el animal salió volando hasta un árbol cercano. Se percató de la buena suerte que caía en ambos, al no haberse presentado Aiko en el lugar; Kabuto había hecho comentarios sospechosos sobre ella y de todas maneras llegar a esa isla era una demencia total, a menos que quisieras formar parte de las filas de Orochimaru.

Y ellos pasarían una larga temporada en ese cuartel, como para que no la notaran. Además estaba Karin con ellos, sabría de su presencia al instante.

Saco la carta del sobre, dudando si leerla o no. El ya no tenía tiempo para juegos, sin embargo… estaba formando un nuevo equipo, debía mantener al medic-nin del grupo y pensaba escribirle formalmente sus planes. En unos meses se libraría de Orochimaru y debía de tener todo listo.

_Son solo negociaciones_. Pensó y con ese meta clara desdoblo la carta.

Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron aquella líneas con urgencia, sintiéndose satisfecho por la fuerza que lograba transmitir solo con sus palabras. Deseaba que fueran verdad, pero para asegurarse de ello debía interrogar a Aiko una vez más.

La carta era corta y en unos momentos había terminado de leerla y ya que no tenía como contestarla en ese momento decidió guardarla nuevamente en el sobre. Sin embargo, al introducirla esta no encajaba. Sasuke curioso decidió sacar lo que estorbaba en el papel y para su sorpresa había una segunda nota, mucho más larga y de un papel maltratado, que notaba había querido eliminar.

_¿Sería solo un borrador?_

Sus ojos voraces recorrieron esas líneas con más lentitud, su frente se arrugo y sus ojos se entrecerraron ante las palabras que estaba leyendo. Pudo sentir la sensación del enojo brotando desde el centro de su ser, algo que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba, y aun no sabía la razón concreta de porque las palabras de la chica le molestaban tanto. Pero sabía cómo se sentía.

Traicionado.

_Una vez más. _

Arrugo el pedazo de papel entre sus manos y se introdujo en su habitación. Aquel día había sido simplemente _genial_. Primero con sus estúpidos recuerdos sabía que se había fastidiado el día, como ocurría siempre que pensaba en su antiguo equipo, y ahora la carta.

Quería desahogarse, necesitaba hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación hecho una furia y se introdujo en la sala de entrenamientos… dispuesto a no descansar hasta que su cuerpo callera rendido.

Entreno sin cesar toda la noche. Estaba acostumbrado a no dormir tanto por lo que aquello no era un impedimento. Solo se detuvo al escuchar los pasos retumbando en pasillo desolado, supuso que ya había amanecido por la rendija de luz que se colaba por la puerta del salón que pronto chirrió al ser empujada. Miro sobre su hombro con el Sharingan pintado en sus ojos y descubrió de nuevo a la chica, con aquella actitud de falsa seguridad. Debía de darle puntos, pocas personas se atrevían a molestarlo después de un primer trato con él.

-Uchiha – Saludo, traspasando un poco el umbral. –Orochimaru-sama nos espera.

El chico guardo su katana y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, mientras se disponía a seguirla por el intricado laberinto que constituían esas guaridas.

Caminaron en silencio, cruzaron las celdas repletas de personas y llegaron de nuevo al salón de reuniones donde estaba Orochimaru sentado, con Kabuto fielmente a su lado.

Escucho las órdenes del sannin sin decir ni una palabra. Era una misión sencilla, así que se retiró hasta el bosque seguido de Karin, para no perder más tiempo.

Era una chica bastante eficiente, debía admitirlo, y pronto lograron encajar. Se sentía diferente volver a realizar misiones en equipo, después de tanto tiempo trabajando solo. Y a pesar de que la chica era más débil que él, no constituyo un estorbo en la mayoría de la tarea. Sin embargo, la búsqueda de los fugitivos les había tomado gran parte del día y al regresar a la guarida se permitió finalmente un descanso.

Había logrado su objetivo… no pensar. Pero no podía controlar su subconsciente. Los recuerdos de aquella época feliz con el equipo siete se mezclaban con las palabras de la Kunoichi, mostrándole a un Naruto y una Sakura que ya no lo necesitaban, que lo habían olvidado. ¿No era eso lo que había querido finalmente?

_-¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo sopórtalo!_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de golpe. La voz de la Kunoichi del equipo siete hizo eco en su cabeza a pesar de los años que tenia de no escucharla. El sueño, _el recuerdo_, era tan nítido como si ella se lo acabara de decir. Se sentó en su cama y suspiro pesadamente.

Siempre había dado por verdad aquella confesión. Lo había sabido en su momento que no le mentía, así como estaba seguro de la incapacidad de él para corresponderle. Había sido para él un hecho que eso seguiría siempre así, que era el orden normal de las cosas y que nada lo alteraría. Pensaba que la capacidad de amar de la chica, solo era comparable con su propia capacidad para odiar… tan intenso, creciendo cada día.

La posibilidad que un sentimiento tan fuerte se desvaneciera en unos años le parecía imposible, era como si el pudiera olvidase de su venganza. Pero aquella carta le había materializado por primera vez esa opción, que aunque la desease, no se había formado plenamente en su mente.

Finalmente había encontrado el motivo por el que las palabras de la Kunoichi le molestaban tanto.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio dispuesto a escribir, a ignorar el segundo papel que él estaba seguro que era un error tenerlo y seguir la conversación como si no sabía nada al respecto.

"**Que poco delicada resultaste ser. ¿Así que tienes una fuerza descomunal, aparte de un genio del demonio?"**

Sasuke se detuvo y suspiro. ¿Qué más podía escribir? Saco la carta y la volvió a leer, obligando a su mente a no recordar el otro papel que yacía en el sobre. Los minutos pasaron y nada de lo que leía le parecía relevante. Sus ojos negros volvieron a posarse en las líneas que acababa de escribir y su mente evoco nuevamente a Sakura; las sonrisas dulces que le dedicaba y los gritos ensordecedores hacia Naruto. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido al percatarse que lo escrito sentaba tan bien con la personalidad de la pelirosa.

Negó con la cabeza. Eso estaba mal_, demasiado mal_. Y supo, como la primera vez que se sentó a escribir una carta, que no estaría concentrado hasta expresar lo que quería. Finalmente aquel era el único medio que tenía para hacerlo, y con la ventaja del anonimato no tenía por qué guardarse nada.

Arrugo el papel en el que ya había escrito y tomo uno nuevo. Dejando que su enojo y frustración hablaran por él. Sin pensar, por primera vez, en lo que escribía.

Como había escrito ella en la primera carta: le daba la perspectiva de una persona abandonada. Ahora él, le mostraría lo que piensa una persona olvidada.

"**¡Vaya! Si eres una pequeña hipócrita que a la primera oportunidad de un camino fácil, decides tomarlo.**

**Tanta palabrería cursi de que esperara, que me perdonaran, que los que deje siempre serian mis amigos… ¿Para qué? Para demostrarme tu misma que siempre tuve la razón. Puede ser que yo no sea la persona que te abandono, pero entiendo las razones y tal vez las esperanzas que tuvo tu **_"amigo"_** al hacerlo. Esperanzas que tú alimentabas en mí, al decirme que todo volvería a ser como antes. Me siento como un estúpido iluso en este momento, pero ¿Sabes qué? Gracias por abrirme los ojos una vez más.**

**Mi único consuelo es saber que tú no eres la niña enamorada de quien me despedí esa noche en un parque, y lamento tanto haberla comparado contigo. Siento que he ensuciado su recuerdo, porque al menos los sentimientos de ella no eran tan superficiales como los tuyos. ¡Pobre del chico por el que profesas amor!... se nota que no es más que un vil encaprichamiento. ¿Conoces realmente lo que es amar? No lo creo, solo eres una niña mimada que juega a ser ninja.**

**¿Y qué demonios pensabas con esa carta? Pedias mi aprobación para no sentirte como una completa farsante o simplemente me querías restregar en la cara que es posible olvidarse de las personas que te dejan, que es lo que las personas a las que renuncie **_desean._

**Si es lo segundo, solo te aclaro que ya me lo imaginaba. Aunque mis antiguos compañeros de equipo sean más fieles a sus sentimientos, al final serán como tú y me olvidaran…Simplemente tardaran un poco más en hacerlo. Y yo, estaré completamente solo, porque ese es el camino del odio, el camino que he elegido. Dudo que alguien realmente me busque, se preocupe por mí. Los que lo hicieron están muertos.**

**Y si es lo primero, no tienes por qué pedirme permiso. Tienes a un **_**chico perfecto**_** a tus pies, amable, caballeroso y… ¿Qué otra sarta de bobadas escribiste? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué no besas el suelo por el que pasa, también?**

**¡Ah, sí! lo olvidaba, porque estas **_enamorada _**de otro chico, que como tú dices, es completamente diferente. Lo que me hace pensar que es un completo patán, que por si fuera poco tú no le interesas en lo absoluto y si quieres mi opinión, eso se debe a que noto lo falso de tus sentimientos.**

… **Si, podemos notar a las chicas falsas, así que deja tu jueguito de mártir o masoquista – no decido en cuál de las dos encajas mejor. – y ve a jugar a las parejas felices con tu **_**príncipe azul**_**.**

**Las personas como tu son patéticas."**

Sasuke sello la carta y aprovechando que la ira aun bullía en su sangre, se encamino al bosque. No tenía idea de cómo iba a encontrar la maldita águila en todo el terreno, pero si lo pensaba más y lo dejaba para después sabía que la carta terminaría quemada y ¡Por Dios que quería decirle todas las verdades a esa chica!

Atravesó el corto camino hacia la salida con pasos firme, sus ojos se bañaron de rojo al pisar la tierra, permitiéndole ver en la penetrante oscuridad. No fueron necesarios muchos pasos cuando un aleteo rompió el silencio, dirigiéndolo a una de las ramas más cercanas. Distinguió a Kokoro y de un salto llego hasta ella. Ato el rollo, más grueso de lo que pensaba, en una de sus patas; pero antes de dejarla ir la duda lo asalto. ¿Ese no era un comportamiento propio de él? Nuevamente le mostraría a esa chica lo más profundo de su ser.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al comprender las cosas desde otra perspectiva y finalmente liberó el ave, siguiendo su trayectoria por el oscuro cielo. No solo arrastraría a esa chica a la búsqueda de Itachi, la empujaría en su propia oscuridad para que finamente lo comprendiera.

_¿Egoísta?_ - pensó saltando de la rama hacia el suelo y deshaciendo el camino que lo conducía a su habitación, sintiendo su ser nuevamente libre. – _Podía ser, pero después de todo era su naturaleza._

Era un Uchiha.

Los meses pasaron, hasta que el chillido del águila se le hizo tan familiar que podía distinguirla del resto de las aves. Las cartas llegaban fielmente, siendo su única compañía en aquella solitaria isla y eran cada vez más amargas, más dolorosas… y más profundas. Revolcándolos a ambos en su dolor y no saliendo impones por ello, pero conociéndose cada vez un poco mejor. Él la hundía para poder mantenerse a flote en el mundo que eligió y ella también lo hacía para mantener la farsa que había montado en su vida.

Pronto, Sasuke distinguió como aquella faceta de una chica energética y segura, ocultaba a un ser tan quebrado como él mismo. Pudo distinguir las lágrimas secas que habían caído más de una vez en el papel y la tinta ligeramente corrida. La sensación que el descubrimiento le causaba, no era placentera en lo absoluto, pero como se repetía una y otra vez antes de enviar sus cartas: era un mal necesario.

Al final de cuentas había conseguido lo que buscaba y ella estaba a su merced.

La impresión de dominio lo embriago al leer la última carta que había recibido y con una media sonrisa la quemo entre sus manos – como había hecho con las anteriores. – sellando aquel acuerdo tácito entre él y ella, con la noche como únicos testigos.

Sus orbes ónix contemplaron el horizonte y la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, desde la vista privilegiada que estar en la punta del árbol más grande, le ofrecía. Una estrella fugaz cruzo el firmamento, mientras las palabras de la chica se gravaban a fuego en su memoria.

"_Lo hice._

_No por mi compañero de equipo._

_Lo hice por ti, porque si nadie más lo hace, yo te esperare"_

7


	10. 10: Thinking of you II

**Nuestro****amor****será****leyenda**

"_No more mistake, 'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay"_

**Thinking of you**

**Katie Perry**

Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa y confusión al leer las primeras líneas de la carta, y con cierto temor siguió, sintiendo como un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

No podía ser cierto. ¡No podía haber sido tan despistada! Salto de su cama y comenzó rebuscar en la gaveta donde guardaba todas sus cartas, la desesperación se adueñó de ella a medida vaciaba el cajón y con ello las lágrimas comenzaba a aglomerarse en sus ojos.

—¡Maldición! – rugió dando un puñetazo en el suelo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Está todo bien? – La voz de Ino la saco de sus pensamientos, y con un brusco movimiento de manos quito la evidencia de las lágrimas en su mejilla. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de poder contestar, disipando el nudo que se había formado, al tiempo que metía todas las cartas en el cajón de manera apresurada.

—Sí, Cerda. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación, dándose vuelta inmediatamente para que la rubia no notara su estado y darse el tiempo de recomponerse.

Ino pasó a la habitación, mirando cuidadosamente a su amiga.

—Tsunade-sama me mando a entregarte estos informes del hospital. Dijo que ya sabias que hacer. – menciono Ino acercándose y dejando los documentos en el escritorio de la pelirosa. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron un momento en la foto del equipo 7. _Naruto, Sasuke, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_ Ino saco esos pensamientos de su mente, Sakura no necesitaba que ella estuviera melancólica precisamente en ese momento.

—Vale, lo hare enseguida.

–Oye, frentona, ya dime que te sucede. – dijo la rubia sentándose en su cama. Sakura se dio la vuelta hacia ella y le sonrió. La falsedad brotaba de cada musculo empleado en el gesto y a Ino le parecía tan notorio que no pudo evitar alzar la ceja sintiendo ofendida.

—No me sucede nada. – respondió con tranquilidad Sakura, aun de pie.

—Sí, claro. Por eso casi haces un hoyo en el suelo antes de que entrara, ¿Cierto? – Sakura desvió la mirada, torciendo sus labios por el enojo. Ino se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó aún más en la cama, indicando que no se movería hasta saber la razón. – ¡¿Te hizo algo el imbécil de Fudo?! – Exclamo de pronto. Era casi una aseveración, e Ino abrió los ojos en desmesura ignorando la expresión confundida de su amiga — ¡Lo matare!

—Él no me ha hecho nada, Cerda. – Sakura suspiro con fastidio y se sentó a la par de su amiga. – Antes no te desagradaba tanto. – Esta vez era Sakura quien miraba analíticamente a su amiga, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Pero ahora sí. – afirmo Ino, después de que el silencio fue demasiado largo para su gusto.

—Es solo que no soportas la idea de que tenga novio antes que tú, y hasta Shikamaru… — rio Sakura por lo bajo.

—No te creas mucho, frente de marquesina, es simplemente que mi belleza intimida. – Ino hizo un ademan con la mano, moviendo su rubio cabello en el proceso, esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

—Cerda, fea y mal perdedora.

Sakura rio una vez más, apoyando su espalda en la pared del fondo y cruzando sus piernas.

—Sabes que no es por eso. – se defendió Ino. – es simplemente que no es para ti y tú lo sabes.

La tímida sonrisa que Sakura había compuesto, se desvaneció de golpe y su vista se clavó en la cama.

—Vamos, frentuda, cuéntame lo que te sucede.

Sakura se estiro y cogió la carta, que había caído al suelo en su arrebato, y se la tendió a Ino sin emitir ninguna palabra. La rubia la vio con duda y lentamente la tomo sin apartar su vista de Sakura.

—Léela. – la animo. – Ya entenderás todo.

Sakura se acomodó una vez más en el rincón de su cama, mirando atentamente como los ojos voraces de Ino iban de un lado al otro del papel.

—No tienes por qué hacerle caso. – dijo Ino con voz suave después de unos segundo. – Es un tonto.

—No es verdad, tú también lo has dicho… Aunque no de esa forma tan grosera. – agrego con resentimiento, Ino rio suavemente y volvió su vista, leyendo la parte que le faltaba.

—Bueno, claramente está molesto… — Sakura bufo ante el comentario, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. – Aunque no tengo muy claro por qué…

—Vaya, cerda, ¡Si lo dice al principio de la carta! – exclamo molestándose aún más. – Por mis falsos sentimientos, porque olvido a las personas y… y que solo hablo y al final nunca cumplo lo que digo. – Su voz, molesta al principio, fue disminuyendo a medida hablaba, hasta no ser más que un murmullo. – Y creo que tiene razón.

—Aja, y dime ¿Por qué todo eso le incumbe? No es de él de quien te has olvidado, de ser así ya no le escribirías.

—¡Ay, si serás…! – exclamo, negando con la cabeza. — Él se coloca en el lugar… en el lugar de Sasuke-kun. – El silencio las abrazo por unos segundos, después de la mención del tema tabú para la pelirosa. — ¿Crees…? – comenzó a preguntar con timidez, colocando un mecho rosa detrás de la oreja. — ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria Sasuke-kun al enterarse?

Ino se lo pensó por unos momentos. Su amistad. No, eso era decir mucho; su interacción con el Uchiha había sido poca, por no decir nula. Y aparte de lo sucedido en los exámenes Chunnin, solo conocía de él lo mismo que todo el pueblo… nada.

—Se exactamente lo que opinaría. – respondió después de unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. Sakura ladeo levemente su cabeza intrigada, esperando que Ino continuara. – _"Hmp"_ – imito con una voz grave.

Ambas chicas se miraron unos momentos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Como te decía, — prosiguió Ino después de recuperar el aire – Nada de esto le incumbe a él, se ponga o no en los zapatos de Sasuke-kun. No puede esperar que la vida de los demás se detenga porque él no está. A mí me huele a celos. – canturreo con un poco de picardía.

—¿Celos? ¿De qué? Claramente, _tu,_ estas demente.

—Entonces dime a que se debe esto: "…no tienes porqué pedirme permiso. Tienes a un _chico perfecto_ a tus pies…" – apunto señalando el contenido de la carta. – Y después se atreve a insultar a _Mi_ Uchiha. Te pone en mal a los dos chicos y se hace el resentido. Eso, amiga mía, son celos.

Sakura rio con saconería, y le arrebato la carta de las manos a la rubia. Leyendo nuevamente.

—Solo dices frases sin el contexto, así no se valen. Además, — agrego apuntando otro sitio de la carta, mostrándosela a Ino. – Aquí dice claramente, que compararme con su _querida_ compañera de equipo solo ha hecho que ensucie el recuerdo de una chica con sentimientos reales, que sabe lo que es el amor y que no es una hipócrita como yo, porque si lo esperaría a él. –Sakura se cruzó de brazos molesta, recargándose en la pared de su habitación. – Si va a hablar así de alguien, no entiendo porque la abandono en primer lugar.

Ino contuvo la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de sus labios ante él arrebato de Sakura, y solo un pensamiento se formulaba en su mente. – _Esos también son celos. –_

—Sera mejor que me marche, te dejare responderle a tu _enamorado secreto_.

—¡Oye! — pero antes de que ella pudiera replicar más, la rubia ya había abandonado el lugar.

Sakura miro nuevamente la carta, el mal sabor aún estaba en su boca, pero el error ya estaba hecho. Solo que no le permitiría hablar así de ella, o de Sasuke.

Le mostraría quien era Sakura Haruno.

Se sentó en el escritorio y saco papel y lápiz. Comenzando a escribir con su ira bullendo.

"_¿Qué sabes TU de mis sentimientos? No conoces nada de mí, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme. _

_Si te conté todo eso fue porque estaba confundida, porque quería el consejo de un __amigo__; no para que me atacaras con toda la porquería que traes por dentro._

_¿Y sabes porque es eso? Porque te molesta que el mundo gire sin que seas tú el centro, porque te molesta que la gente siga adelante sin ti, que no seas tan esencial como tú creías. ¿Acaso no es por eso que estas molesto? ¿No es eso lo que te duele que te haya demostrado?_

_Eres más egoísta de lo que imaginaba._

_Pero te aclaro que jamás mentí al decirte que esperaría por quienes se fueron. Porque lo sigo haciendo hasta que estén a mi lado, pero es suficiente de sufrir por ellos._

También necesito ser feliz.

_Aunque te doy la razón en algo. Somos afortunados de que yo no sea ella, porque amar a alguien como tu debe ser demasiado doloroso se nota que eres tu quien no sabe amar, porque estas lleno de odio y no quieres salir de ese agujero; y lo peor, es que nunca se sentirá lo suficientemente correspondida._

_Y digo suficientemente, porque es tan obvio que la extrañas (a ambos), vuelve a revisar lo que escribes de tus amigos y te darás cuenta."_

Quería guerra, eso le daría.

Los días pasaban y su angustia aumentaba más. Sentía de nuevo aquella ansiedad por recibir otra carta, pero esta vez a diferencia de cuando empezaban a escribirse, no era porque dudara que le respondiera – ya que estaba seguro que lo haría –, sino por el contenido de la futura carta.

Había sido muy cruel con él. O eso sentía. Pero se convencía de que se lo merecía, cada vez que volvía a releer la vieja carta su sangre volvía a arder para terminar hecha polvo y preguntarse si lo que decía era verdad.

Para preguntarse qué pensaría Sasuke de lo que había hecho.

"**¿Que no te conozco? Físicamente, lo acepto. Pero sabes que puedo decir de ti. Que eres una niñita sentimental, que se ha sentido de menos por sus compañeros y que ahora da todo de sí para demostrar que está a la altura, ¿No fue por eso que te hiciste medic-nin? También te gusta ayudar, porque eso te hace sentir útil. Y tienes un genio del demonio, porque puedes ser muy dulce y comprensiva, para al segundo siguiente dar los peores insultos que he leído.**

**¿Y sabes algo más? En este momento estas hecha una furia porque tengo razón en cada una de mis palabras.**

**¿Sigues creyendo que no te conozco?**

**Por eso puedo asegurar que después de… uno o dos años, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Te decidiste finalmente por el camino fácil y los hiciste a un lado. Esperaba más de ti.**

**Y si, dentro de mi está lleno de porquería, ¿Y sabes porque? Porque quise a muchas personas, las quise demasiado y todos, absolutamente TODOS terminaron muertos. Por eso solo queda odio dentro de mí, odio hacia quienes me arrebataron todo y me condenaron a ser quien soy.**

**No sabes lo que es amar hasta que te lo arrebatan y sientes el vacío que dejaron."**

"_El amor no está ligado al sufrimiento. En eso estas muy equivocado. Puedes amar y ser feliz respetando su memoria, recordando lo bueno que te enseñaron y poniendo en práctica esas lecciones de vida. _

_Por eso te molesta que yo intente ser feliz, porque crees que por no tener a quienes más quiero me debo revolcar en el dolor y sufrimiento y hundirme cada vez más en la oscuridad._

_Te lo digo en este momento._

_No lo haré._

"_**El amor no está ligado al sufrimiento**_**. Bonita frase, ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? Solo por si lo olvidabas, déjame recordarte que el chico que tanto dices querer te abandono, yo pensaba que eso podía causar algún dolor, pero gracias por aclararme que no es así. Afirmas mis palabras sobre lo superficiales de tus sentimientos. **

**A mí no me molesta que quieras ser feliz, ve y juega a las parejas perfectas con tu **_**noviecito **_**ese. El mundo está lleno de gente como tú."**

"_¡Eres un maldito imbécil! No comprendes, no lo quieres hacer por estar metido en tu burbuja de soledad. ¿Crees que me tienes que recordar que no fui lo suficientemente amada para impedir que se fuera? Pues te aclaro que no. Lo sé, y lo tengo presente cada maldito segundo de mi vida. Y duele tanto, que puedo sentir como mi alma se despedaza con cada respiración. _

_Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez me considero más que un maldito estorbo._

_Pero según tú, debo conformarme en ver siempre su espalda y soportar el martirio de que la persona que amo me desprecie…_

Sakura se sobresaltó al ver una gota de agua caer en el papel y correr algunas líneas de tinta. Apresuradamente intento quitar la evidencia de las gotas sobre el papel y luego aparto las traicioneras lágrimas de sus mejillas. En la búsqueda de recuperar su compostura, sus ojos acuosos se toparon con el retrato del equipo siete e inevitablemente un sollozo salió de su garganta.

_¡¿Porque tenía que hacer todo más doloroso?!_ Acaso no era suficiente con su conciencia.

Y en ese momento decidió que era tiempo de sacar todo lo que llevaba escociéndole el alma en los últimos años.

_Quiero salir adelante, ignorar mis sentimientos, y no desmoronarme cada vez que estoy sola y su recuerdo me atormente. Porque lo amo tanto que sé que no podré olvidarlo, pero quiero ignorar que mi corazón se hace pedazos cada día más. Guardar todos esos sentimientos para poder ser fuerte y traerlo de regreso… salvarlo del abismo al que entro. Cada día suplico porque este bien, porque este vivo. _

_Ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de saber eso._

_A ti te arrebataron a todos. Pero conmigo se fueron voluntariamente de mi lado. ¿Enserio piensas que eso es mejor?_

_Y no te atrevas a compararme con tu perfecta compañera de equipo. Tal vez no sea ella y he decidió seguir con mi vida muy pronto, pero eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos sean menos reales, es simplemente que me di cuenta que yo también merezco ser feliz._

_Es momento que me dé una oportunidad a mí también. _

_¿Pero qué te asegura que ella no te ha olvidado ya? ¡La abandonaste! Por dios, no tienes ni idea de lo que duele. _

_Y si soy hipócrita por fingir ser feliz e intentar no pensar tanto en todo lo patética que es mi vida; entonces lo seré e intentare ser felices a otros._

_Ya no soporto sus miradas llenas de lastima."_

"**Sé lo que es eso.**

**También odio esas miradas de falsa comprensión y palabras amables, que no soluciona nada. Simplemente les ayuda a llenar sus vacías existencias por que no conocen la magnitud del dolor, después siguen con sus vidas sin importarles lo que te ocurra.**

**Eso es la soledad.**

**Bienvenida a ella."**

"_Eres tan cortes"_

"**Acéptalo. Así dejas de vivir la mentira que te estas inventando."**

Sus ojos jades se clavaron en el maravilloso cielo estrellado mientras las palabras del chico inundaban sus pensamientos. Soltó un profundo suspiro y regreso su atención a las distracciones de esa noche. Diviso la cabellera castaña de Fudo a unos metros de ella y se centró nuevamente en las personas a su alrededor. Todas riendo ignorantes de su sufrimiento, él tenía tanta razón.

"_Estoy en una feria… no voy a encontrar caras amargadas aquí"_

—¿Qué pasa, frente de marquesina? ¿De nueve problemas con tu príncipe azul?

Ino se acercó hasta ella en una apretado kimono rosa y sonrió con picardía.

—Fudo y yo no tenemos problemas.

—Y claramente no me refiero a él con "_Príncipe azul_". – Ino negó con la cabeza con decepción, como si lo que había mencionado era lo más lógico del mundo. – me refiero al "_otro_" que tan mal te ha tenido en los últimos días.

—¡No lo digas así! Suena como si lo estuviera engañando.

Ino soltó una estridente carcajada ante la apenada expresión de Sakura, quien no hallaba donde meterse, y luego alzo una ceja con picardía.

—Y no es lo que estás haciendo. Prácticamente tienes dos relaciones.

—Sí, una se llama _amistad_. Que te quede claro cerda.

—Pero tienes que admitir que tu "amistad" – enfatizo la palabra con sus manos haciendo cada vez más amplia la sonrisa. – es mucho más interesante.

—Cada vez me convenzo de que estas más loca.

Sakura se acercó a donde el chico la esperaba, dejando a Ino mientras reía a carcajadas.

—¡Mándale mis saludos en la próxima! – Grito la rubia antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Sakura, mientras hacía uso de toda su concentración para ignorarla y seguir su camino hacia el castaño.

—¿Era Ino-san? – Fudo le entrego el dulce de azúcar que ella había visto, con demasiado antojo, momentos antes. Solo lo tomo murmurando un pequeño "gracias" y escondiendo su cara aun roja por la indiscreción de su amiga.

—Solo ignórala. No le hagas caso a nada de lo que diga.

El castaño soltó una leve risa antes de que ambos continuaran con su camino observando cada escaparate que se exhibía en la feria.

No había duda que estaba con Fudo, riendo levemente y comentando sobre la festividad, en una cita perfectamente planeada. Sin embargo, su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia. En un lugar incluso desconocido para ella.

Los saludos que recibía, los niños que pasaban correteando por el lugar, las luces que llegaban a cada rincón… todo pasaba como una borrosa mancha ante sus ojos. Contestaba con frases cortas y mostraba las sonrisas condescendientes que había aprendido a esbozar con los años.

'_Te dije que vivías en una mentira' _

La voz socarrona retumbo en su cabeza burlándose de ellas y su sangre se incendió al instante.

Lo que le faltaba, que sus subconsciente haya decidido darle una voz al _misterioso chico_ y esta opinara cada momento de su vida como si él realmente estuviera ahí.

Soltó un bufido antes de meterse un puñado del algodón de azúcar en su boca, obviando completamente la presencia de su acompañante.

—¿Qué te sucede? Te he notado demasiado distraída hoy.

_¡Me sucede que me llego una carta de ÉL, precisamente hoy_! – pensó, mordiéndose la lengua para que no saliera de sus labios.

Desde que su pelea comenzó, su autocontrol se iba al suelo al recibir una respuesta. Era vergonzoso que lograra causar tanto en ella.

—No es nada. – otro suspiro salió de sus labios. Siguió a Fudo hasta sentarse en una ladera, (que no supo en que momento llego) al lado de él. – es solo que… tenemos demasiado trabajo con Tsunade-sama últimamente… ya sabes, papeleo. – hizo una mueca de desagrado para luego recorrer con sus ojos el lugar.

Las luces de la feria se extendían a sus pies iluminando el cielo y haciendo competencia con las estrellas que tiritaban tímidamente en la negrura. La risa y el barbullo de la gente apenas llegaba hasta ellos como un suave susurro que se fundía con el canto del viento al atravesar las hojas del bosque a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto en una voz un poco más alta que un susurro. Por algún misterioso motivo no se atrevía a alzar más la voz. Sus ojos se clavaron en el chico, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y fijo sus ojos azules, que parecían brillar en la tenue oscuridad, en ella.

—Pensé que sería el lugar perfecto.

—¿Perfecto para…?

Sus palabras murieron cuando una explosión lejana llamo su atención. Se voltio rápidamente hacia el frente, asombrándose con el show de luces multicolores que danzaban en el cielo para luego caer como lluvia sobre el festival, desapareciendo a medida se acercaban y acrecentando la algarabía de los aldeanos. Sonrió como si fuese la primera vez que lo miraba, y cada destello de luz se reflejo en sus propios jades dándoles un poco más de vida.

El castaño también sonrió, pero él apenas y se percataba del espectáculo. Su atracción principal era verla tan llena de felicidad aunque sea por unos instantes.

Porque él no era tonto, y si se había percatado de la tristeza que siempre albergaba la chica y que escondía de una manera magistral, era porque realmente se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla. No obstante, prefería no involucrarse en sus tormentos, al menos hasta que ella se abriese voluntariamente, haciéndose el desentendido con una caballerosidad implacable, y ayudándola de una manera más sutil.

Deslizo los dedos hasta la mano de ella, disfrutando del tibio roce y llamando su atención.

—Gracias… ha sido todo un detalle. – dijo Sakura, con la radiante sonrisa implantada en su cara.

—No tienes que decirlo. La magia se la has dado tú con tu sonrisa.

Un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas de inmediato y eso pudo con él. Paso su mano Poso su mano en el rebelde cabello rosa que se escapaba del moño y enmarcaba su cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja para luego acariciar el rostro de la Kunoichi. Acorto la distancia que los separaba, fundiéndose en un dulce beso.

'_mentira' _

La voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, con más saña que antes.

Y lo peor era que sabía que era cierto.

Porque aunque su cuerpo estaba junto al del castaño disfrutando del beso, regalándole sonrisas e inundándolo de abrazos; en su mente solo estaba presente un ninja desconocido y su corazón anhelaba estar con el shinobi que la había abandonado.

Con quien menos compartía era con él, en sus pensamientos y corazón aquellos gestos iban dirigidos a otras personas y el chico, simplemente, le permitía materializar sus fantasías.

No era justo para ella… y mucho menos para él.

"**¿Seguirás por el camino fácil?"**

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas? Porque estás seguro de que él regresara o porque quieres saber si ellos te esperaran."_

"**Por ninguna de las dos.**

**Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de regresar, y su tú no sabes si lo esperas o perdonaras… entonces, ninguno de los dos está capacitado para dar una respuesta."**

"_Odiare decirte esto, pero siempre supe que tenías razón. — Solamente en que estaba sumergiéndome en una mentira. – y no quiero seguir este camino. No es justo para nadie, y ya he pintado por mucho tiempo mi vida de rosa. "_

"**Entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer.**

**Demuéstrame que aun confías en tus compañeros, que yo aún tengo una posibilidad."**

"_Lo hice._

_No por mi compañero de equipo._

_Lo hice por ti, porque si nadie más lo hace, yo te esperare"_

Sakura apretó el pedazo de papel que yacía en su bolsillo y donde había escrito algo que aún no hacía, pero que le daría fuerzas para realizar ese pasó.

El ocaso se ponía a sus espaldas y la torre de la Hokage se alza frente a ella cada minuto. Se sentía extraña. Decidía pero asquerosamente fría, ni una mísera de compasión se asomaba a su ser y lo único que la hacía dudar era la falta de sentimiento que, paradójicamente, la asustaba.

La risa del par de Chunnins la saco de su mente. Fijándose en ellos diviso al castaño sonriendo, con una calidez y paz propias de él, y que hacia refulgir sus ojos como zafiros. La culpabilidad hizo su pinchazo por unos momentos ya que en instantes borraría esa expresión de su rosto.

Pero era lo mejor. _Lo justo_

Se separó del árbol en el que estaba apoyada y permitió que los shinobis la miraran. El compañero de su – hasta ese entonces – novio, lo codeo de una forma nada disimulada y picara para luego retirarse.

—¡Vaya! Realmente es una sorpresa encontrarte. – el chico paso una mano por su cabello, con su típico gesto de nerviosismo. — ¿Ocurre algo?

Su primera reacción fue encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada. Inmediatamente recordó el papel en su mano derecha y la determinación volvió a ella.

—No… bueno… — Exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones y saco las manos de sus bolsillos, dejando que la carta acariciara la yemas de sus dedos y le transmitieran el aplomo inquebrantable de aquel chico. Sus ojos verdes se afilaron, fijándose con fiereza en Fudo. – Tenemos que hablar.

Las palabras robaron la felicidad de aquel rostro risueño, tal y como ella temía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lo haría por el otro chico y aunque eso no la reconfortara en lo absoluto, le daría las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con su cometido…

_Y para seguir con su camino ninja._

Porque después de todo, lo hacía por un sentimiento real y no para seguir alimentando una falsedad.

—**1—**

El paso de los días lavo las culpas, paulatinamente. Verlo en la torre de la Hokage se volvía cada vez menos tenso y para su suerte, su maestra – que no compartía su decisión ya que pensaba que la razón era un chico de ojos rojos. – la ayudaba y les asignaba responsabilidades donde remotamente pudieran encontrarse.

Se sentía liberada.

Y finalmente supo porque le había contado todo a su remitente misterioso. La verdad dolía y el chico se la diría sin anestesia; y lo haría porque él había pasado por la misma decisión. Elegir entre algo que sin duda lo hacía feliz o su verdadero camino.

Aquel día era particularmente tranquilo. Camina completamente relajada hacia la entrada de la aldea, disfrutando del ir y venir de los aldeanos al realizar los asuntos de cada tarde. En su camino se había encontrado con el hiperactivo Konohamaru y su equipo, que habían decidido acompañarla mientras contaban su aventura en la misión de atrapar a un gato.

Qué situación tan familiar.

Rio con nostalgia pero felicidad, aquellos días de gennin donde se dedicaban a hacer misiones de las más absurdas siempre tendrían un lugar especial en su corazón.

_Naruto_

Ver a Konohamaru irremediablemente le recordaba al ninja hiperactivo y cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha.

—Ya han vuelto. – las palabras de Kotetsu la desubicaron totalmente. – Ir por ahí.

—Se encontraran con una sorpresa.

Lo supo en el instante. No podía ser de otra forma. Solo había una persona por la que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo.

Salió corriendo sin pensar en nada mas, el corazón le bombeaba con una alegría como pocas veces lo había hecho desde que sus compañeros se fueron. Lo diviso a lo largo, aquel punto naranja no lo podría confundir nunca y aun así grito con todas sus fuerzas y una alegra contenida:

—¡Naruto! ¿Eres tú? — Porque debía comprobarlo. Tantas veces había soñado con el regreso de uno de los dos. — ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—Hace un momento.

El chico salto hacia ella, desde el poste donde se había subido. En un instante creyó que la abrazaría, pero el nuevo rubio se detuvo a unos pasos. Ella no supo cómo se había contenido, ambos lo habían hecho, porque lo que ella quería era estrujarlo entre sus brazos.

El rubio había crecido mucho, incluso era más alto que ella y sin duda era mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

—¿C…como me vez? ¿Te parezco más mujer que antes?

—¡Tranquila estas exactamente igual!

Después de todo aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella era Naruto Uzumaki, y no podía esperar más de alguien tan despistado. No solo estaba más alto, sino que menos impulsivo y las palabras que le dirigía a Konohamaru le hicieron saber que había madurado… ambos lo había hecho.

Se sonrojo levemente.

Ya ninguno de los dos eran unos niños. Todo sería diferente de ahora en adelante.

—¡…Te mostrare el nuevo jutsu erótico que he desarrollado!

¿Justu ero…? ¡¿JUSTU EROTICO?!

—¡NO SEAS PAYASO!

Su puño se incrusto en la cara del rubio haciéndolo, literalmente, besar el suelo.

Era el mismo Naruto.

Las cosas no serían tan diferentes después de todo.

Aquella noche se sentó en se cama con una felicidad que nadie será capaz de arrebatársela. Y con la nueva carta terminada en sus manos, se acercó a la ventana admirando el bello firmamento.

Uno estrella fugaz cruce el cielo. Solo había un deseo que ella podía ser capaz de pedir.

_Que todo fuera como antes._

11


	11. 11: Again

**Nuestro amor será leyenda**

"Hands over my head thinking 'what else could go wrong?'  
>Would've stayed in bed, how can a day be so long?"<p>

**Again**

**Bruno Mars**

Odiaba tanto perder el tiempo.

No estaba en una posición donde podía darse el lujo de hacerlo. Cada día en el que no hacía nada productivo era un día en el que su hermano se hacía más fuerte y él no, sus posibilidades de vengar a su clan disminuían.

Podía ver la espalda de ese maldito asesino alejarse mientras él estaba acostado en su cama.

Gruño y dio vuelta sobre si, quedando de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación. En el desértico lugar donde se encontraban ni siquiera podía salir a entrenar por su cuenta, solo podía esperar que el sannin terminar de hablar con el patético anbu de Konoha, para seguir practicando aquella nueva técnica.

—_Naruto…_

No había escuchado ese nombre desde la batalla en el valle del fin. ¿Por qué ese anbu parecía conocerlo? ¿Por qué demonios debía molestarlo repitiendo las estúpidas palabras de Naruto como su a él le importasen?

Le daba igual si Naruto había estado tres años detrás de él, persiguiéndolo como el perdedor que era. Le daba igual lo que Sakura dijera de la relación entre el rubio y él. ¿Qué podía saber ella cuando solo se encargaba de correr gritando su nombre?

—_Sakura…_

_¡Maldición!_ Esperaba haber dejado muy en claro que él no pensaba relacionarse con el patético ninja de la hoja.

—_No eres la única con nuevas noticas._ – se dijo a su mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando la carta que había leído esa mañana. – _la diferencia es que a mí no me agradan._

"_¡Ha vuelto! – _fue el nuevo saludo de la carta y en cierta forma podía sentir la emoción latiendo en el pedazo de papel. Tal vez era por eso, y porque sentía que volvería a leer la nota más cursi de su vida, pero su estómago había dado un vuelco al ver aquellas dos palabras_. – hoy mismo ha llegado a la aldea, bueno cuando leas esto ya habrá pasado más tiempo, y no he pensado en otra cosa que en darte la noticia. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo feliz que estoy? – _su gesto se torció con disgusto, ahí iba a empezar el balbuceo de cómo había llegado su queridísimo compañero. Le restregaría en la cara lo feliz que era._ — Ahora, pronto partiremos en la búsqueda de __él,__ mi otro compañero, y todo será como antes. _

El pelinegro volvió al principio de la carta confundido, leyendo con más atención. ¿Quién demonios había llegado?

_Bueno, lo mejor será que ordene mis pensamientos y comience a explicarte, si no es que ya te he confundido._

_Quien ha llegado ha sido mi otro compañero de equipo de quien no te he hablado, creo. Partió hace más de dos años a un entrenamiento especial y ha cambiado tanto, aunque en cierta forma es el mismo._

_Lo que me estresa y alivia de igual manera._

_Es que al verlo tan cambiado, más maduro, no puede evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que ha pasado, en todo lo que ambos nos hemos convertido y en el gran afecto que le tengo y que crece cada día más._

_Le debo tanto._

_Antes no lo miraba así, era como una paria de la sociedad, pero él se gana el cariño de todos._

Sasuke bufo y rodo sus ojos, nuevamente aburrido. Se había salvado de hablar del noviecito de ella para ahora pasar a _este_. ¿Qué creía que era él? ¿Una chica cotilla que le interesaba la vida de los demás?

_Pero después comenzó a hacer sus estupideces de siempre por la calle. ¡Ah! No te imaginas los golpes que le di por ser tan… tan… ¡¿él?!_

_Es que realmente me había ilusionado que había madurado, supongo que pido mucho._

Una sonrisa burlona atravesó su serio semblante por una milésima de segundo. Claro que se podía imaginar esa escena, con dos ninjas desconocidos. Aunque realmente no eran desconocidos, en su cabeza estaba fresco el recuerdo de una niña pelirosa golpeando a un rubio, pero no tenía por qué admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

_Pero eso sí, se ha vuelto sumamente fuerte y más inteligente al momento de la batalla. Es algo intrigante verlo de esa manera._

_Supongo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos a la búsqueda de __él__ – ¿Si sabes de quien te hablo? Esto de no poner nombre me está dando dolor de cabeza. – y estoy segura que lo traeremos de regreso. Los dos hemos crecido y somos muy fuertes, ya no seremos una molestia y él lo reconocerá._

_Y finalmente todo será como siempre debió ser. Aunque hayamos crecido cada uno por su lado, pasado por diferentes situaciones, hay una parte de nosotros que no cambia y eso mi amigo me lo ha hecho ver. Por suerte esa parte inamovible es la base de nuestros lazos._

_¿Y tú? ¿Ahora si me puedes decir si volverás?_

_Te quiere._

_Tu remitente anónima."_

Su cuerpo callo en una dulce inconsciencia reparadora, mientras las palabras de la carta se desvanecían en su memoria ocultándose en las sombras de su sueño. Su rostro volvió a relajarse mientras estaba en aquel estado de duermevela.

Unos minutos u horas después, no estaba seguro, el leve chirrido de la puerta lo despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron en la absoluta oscuridad, brillando en carmesí, y siendo lo único visible en su habitación.

Sintió la leve presencia de un chakra extraño detrás de la puerta, no se movió pero seguía alerta. De pronto, una extraña sensación recorría su espalda y diferentes siseos interrumpieron el silencio.

¿Serpientes?

No, no era Orochimaru quien lo atacaba.

—¿Quién anda ahí? – apenas y levanto su voz.

—¿Me has descubierto? De todas maneras ya es demasiado tarde.

Frunció su seño aunque nadie lo podía ver. Era el anbu de Konoha, esa estúpida voz la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Siguió en la misma posición en la que había despertado, mostrándole la poca importancia que le daba y conteniendo su enojo. Nunca despertaba de buen humor.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—El objetivo de Danzou es que mueras. Pero yo estoy aquí… para llevarte a Konoha, aunque originalmente había venido para eliminarte. – El anbu se calló por unos segundos, la amenaza de las serpientes seguía sobre él y Sasuke solo esperaba el primer paso en falso para eliminarlo. No podía permitir que lo matara ni que lo llevara de vuelta a Konoha. — ¡Quiero proteger el vínculo de amistad que tanto se esfuerza él por conserva!

_Patético _– pensó. _– todos en Konoha estaban ello de lo mismo, incluso el llamado "escuadrón de la muerte."_

—¿Me has despertado solo por eso?

Esta vez no pudo contener su enojo. Su chakra se elevó de forma amenazadora y las serpientes sobre él lo atraparon al instante. No eran serpientes reales, lo sentía. Utilizo un poco de su fuerza para liberarse, solo consiguiendo que los animales se enroscaran más en su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo completamente.

Él y el anbu habían cometido el mismo error.

Se habían subestimado mutuamente.

Utilizo toda su fuerza para romper el amarre al tiempo que concentraba toda su energía en formar un chidori que literalmente explotaría.

El sonido fue ensordecedor. Los escombros y el humo inundaron todo en cuestión de minutos. Sasuke dio un gran salto, saliendo del lugar de destrucción y quedando fuera de la guarida subterránea de Orochimaru, en el desierto donde se encontraban. La luz brillante del sol lo cegó por unos segundos, acostumbrado a las penumbras del escondite y la poca iluminación de las velas. En el tiempo que tardo a acostumbrarse a la luz del día, la nube de polvo se disipo y pudo ver a su enemigo.

El chico de Konoha estaba en suelo, pero no tenía ninguna herida. Después de lo sucedido no le quedaba otra opción más que eliminarlo antes de que más camaradas llegaran en ayuda del anbu. Se vieron por un mísero instante, evaluando a su adversario.

Fue en ese momento cuando una persona más salió disparada del túnel. Una mancha rosa que arremetía contra el anbu.

No era posible.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente de la sorpresa y agradecía que nadie le pusiera atención en ese momento. Oculto el vuelco que dio su corazón con su estoica expresión

El cabello rosa seguía corto, eso le sorprendió. Era mucho más alta y ya no parecía una niña, sus ropas eran más acordes a una Kunoichi aunque seguían siendo del color de sus cabellos.

_Ella tenía razón._ – fue su primer pensamiento al verla. Solo había una razón para la que Sakura estuviera ahí y era él.

—¡¿Qué te propones realmente?! ¡¿Cuántas veces vas a traicionarnos…?!

—¿Sakura? – El nombre salió de sus labios sin proponérselo, llamando la atención de la chica.

Aunque pregunto, estaba seguro que era ella. Jamás la podría confundir con nadie más. Vio como ella se giró lentamente, olvidando por completo la existencia del otro chico. Sus ojos verdes se habían abierto con asombro y sus labios se separaron. Leyó en ellos claramente un "_Sasuke-kun_" aunque no pudo escucharlo con su voz.

El tiempo se detuvo en el momento en que sus miradas chocaron. La de él vacía de expresión, y la de ella demostraba tantas cosas. Siempre había sido así. Concentro su mente en detallar la imagen frente a él, la nueva chica, para evitar pensar en la lejana noche donde se habían dicho tantas cosas.

¿Le seguiría amando tanto como lo había confesado, o ya había caído en la seductora oscuridad del odio? Si era así no la culpaba.

¿Habría sufrido tanto, como lo hizo la chica de las cartas, por su ausencia?

Bruscamente recluyo esos pensamientos a un rincón oscuro de su mente. Tal vez podía reconocer a la chica frente a él, conocer su nombre, pero eso no significara que supiera quien era realmente. No sabía nada de lo que había sido de ella en esos años.

Ya no significaba nada para él.

Y era mejor de esa manera.

Otra persona más salió, con un torpe andar, y se vio obligado a cortar el contacto.

—Sasuke. – dijo el rubio con una furia contenida, aunque tan sorprendido como la chica.

—¿Naruto? Tú también has venido.

Claro, por eso el anbu hablaba como si los conociera tanto, habían llegado todos por él. Aunque al principio con intenciones diferentes.

Escucho como unos pasos más se acercaban. Ligeros y sin prisa. ¡Vaya conmovedora reunión! —pensó con mofa para sí mismo

—Imagina que también vino Kakashi – dijo rompiendo el extraño silencio que los había abrazado.

—Kakashi-san no ha podido venir, pero estoy aquí en su lugar. Y el nuevo equipo Kakashi, te llevara de vuelta a Konoha.

Las palabras de Jounin se le antojaron como un puñetazo directo al estómago. ¿Nuevo equipo Kakashi? Sus ojos viajaron desde el jounin castaño hasta el anbu. Si el jounin estaba en lugar del peliplata, entonces…

— ¿Así que ese es mi reemplazo? – dijo con veneno, pero por supuesto su rostro no lo delato. Quiso tener a la chica de las cartas frente a él y mostrarle lo _bien_ que lo habían esperado. – Otro perdedor más. –agrego con desprecio.

El anbu no estaba a su altura ni siquiera para llenar el espacio que él había abandonado.

La palabrería de aquel chico llamado Sai lo sacaba de quicio. Que le estuviera hablando de vínculos con una voz parsimoniosa como quien se refiere al clima, lo enfermaban, le crispaba los nervios. Cerró el puño bajo su manga sin poder contenerse a medida que el torrente de imágenes de su familia, _de su hermano_, le llenaba la cabeza y alimentaban el profundo odio contra Itachi.

Ellos seguían sin entender.

Él no quería ser salvado.

Tanta palabrería lo canso. Iba a terminar las cosas de una vez por todas. Por primera vez iba a matar, aunque no fuese necesario.

Salto hasta él rubio en una milésima de segundo, tomando desprevenidos a todos los ninjas que estaban frente a él. Desenvaino su espada, acabaría todo con un golpe rápido y él no recibiría ningún poder a cambio de eso… no obtendría el Magenkyo Sharingan de esa manera.

Porque ya no tenía ningún vínculo con nadie.

—**1—**

¡Todo tenía que haber sido una jodida y retorcida broma del destino! Quien se encargaba de regir el universo, sin duda, lo tenía dentro de sus personas menos favoritas.

En cuanto puso un pie en la nueva guarida, junto a Kabuto y Orochimaru, salió disparado hacia su habitación. Cerrando con un portazo que resonó en los pasillo desérticos del lugar. Abrió otra puerta que estaba en la instancia y encendió la luz del baño. Como siempre estaba todo lo necesario para ser habitable.

Se deshizo de su ropa con parsimonia, mientras una sola pregunta rondaba en su mente. ¿Cómo había podido encontrarlo? El sannin no podía ser hallado a menos que él lo quisiera. Cada escondite, cada movida, era calculada especialmente para que no los encontraran… incluso las guaridas eran un laberinto con trampas mortales y aun así, los patéticos ninjas de la hoja habían llegado hasta su habitación en las narices de Orochimaru.

No le sorprendería que hubieran buscado hasta debajo de las piedras, literalmente.

Abrió el grifo del baño e inmediatamente entro en la cascada de agua, recibiendo el golpe helado que pronto bajo sus ansias de pelea. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa emoción recorriendo su cuerpo. Levanto su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su rostro. Observo atentamente como contraía y estiraba sus dedos… el poder, _su poder_, había logrado neutralizar al Kyubi. Una sonrisa emergió de sus labios que pronto se convirtió en una estridente carcajada.

La fuente de poder del rubio no era otra más que ese mounstro que vivía dentro del chico, y con su sharingan él no solo podía verlo, lo podía combatir. La prueba definitiva de su avance había sido esa y él demostró su superioridad. Mientras ellos desperdiciaban su tiempo buscándolo y regodeándose en un pasado que ya nunca volvería a ser; él había avanzado como los gigantes acercándose a la meta.

Alzo su cabeza, recibiendo las gotas directamente en su rostro. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero hasta que logro relajarse tomo una toalla y la envolvió a su cintura. No se molestó en encender otra luz más, ni en colocarse nueva ropa. Simplemente se lanzó sobre su cama aun empapada y cerro sus ojos.

Lo había demostrado, ¿No? Había constatado que el equipo siete ya no significaba nada para él, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? Él había atacado y ellos respondieron… eran enemigos. Incluso Sakura había intentado atacarlo. La imagen de la Kunoichi alzando en puño contra él, se volvió nítida en su mente y no podía salir del asombro.

Como había predicho en el primer instante que la vio, ya no era la chica que conocía.

Y aun así, querían seguir cuidando el vínculo que los unía. Aferrándose al niño de doce años que una vez fue, pero que ya no estaba más. No entendía, después de haberlos hecho a un lado, desperdiciaban sus energías en ir por él.

La última mirada que les dio a sus antiguos compañeros quedo grabada a fuego en su mente. Sus rostros estaban llenos de furia, impotencia y tristeza, pero sobre todo decepción. Estaban decepcionados de él y el camino que había elegido.

Aquello le dejo un sabor amargo en su garganta que no supo definir que era, ni quería hacerlo porque ya no quería pensar más en ese asunto ni en cómo se sentía.

Él era un vengador lo único que podía sentir era odio.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos, fijándolos en el techo de su alcoba.

—Nuevo equipo siete. – se susurró con amargura.

Era oficial. Él ya no formaba parte del legendario primer equipo que el ninja copia aceptaba y era mejor de esa manera. Porque si le darían de nuevo la oportunidad de abandonar Konoha o ir con Orochimaru en busca de poder, volvería a elegir la segunda opción. Una y mil veces lo haría.

Así ya no tendrían ningún lazo con él. No correrían el peligro de ser alguien cercano que él podría asesinar en su búsqueda de poder.

Todo ser que llegaba a quererlo estaba condenado.

Otro suspiro más abandono sus labios. Sin duda esa había sido uno de sus peores días y de los más largos, no tenía por qué hacerse el mismo peor. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, dejar de importarle. Debía creer en lo que se repetía mil veces.

Ya no había mejor amigo, ni figura paterna, ni alguien a quien deseara proteger… ya no había nada, estaba vacío.

"**¿Remitente anónima? ¿Es que acaso ahora tenemos apodos y nombres secretos?**

**Seguro que la llegada de tu compañero te ha hecho muy feliz, puedo sentir tu entusiasmo en cada trazo de tinta – literalmente,— pero por favor contrólalo y no te pongas a poner apodos, saltar y fantasear por la plaza de tu aldea, me provocas pena ajena.**

**Aunque… No eres la única con reencuentros en este tiempo.**

**Yo también los he visto. Curiosamente hoy, también. Y lamento decepcionarte pero no ha sido ni la mitad de emotivo, que tu hermoso cuento.**

**Me he dado cuenta que he roto finalmente los vínculos que nos unían y no me importo ninguno de los dos en ningún momento. Incluso estuve a punto de matarlos**

**Fue algo así como, dejar esa etapa de mi vida atrás completamente.**

**Resulta que él sigue siendo igual de bullicioso y estresante como cuando éramos niños. Si se ha hecho más fuerte, pero yo lo soy más, sigue siendo un perdedor. Y ella no hizo absolutamente nada, una molestia como siempre.**

**Y descubrí que tienen un reemplazo para el puesto que deje. ¿Qué te parece? No fueron tan pacientes después de todo. Aunque hubieran buscado alguien mejor, parece que no son tan exigentes tampoco.**

**Hice lo mejor al haberme marchado, sino seguiría con ese nivel tan patético.**

**No pienso regresar, al menos hasta que cumpla mis objetivos, y si hago seria simplemente por estar en algún lugar en específico, como dije ya no tengo ningún vínculo con la aldea, ni con nadie. **

**Pd: puedes mencionar nombres si quieres y no te importa que intercepten la carta, o que yo sea un criminal en búsqueda de información o algo. Por mí no hay problema."**

Y por primera vez, dentro de algunas verdades, le mentía.

Esperaba que el hechizo que se posaba en él al escribir funcionara y terminara convenciéndolo a él mismo de que eso era la verdad.


	12. 12: Again II

**Nuestro amor será leyenda**

_**Capítulo 12: Again**_

"_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely"_

Bruno Mars

El viento meció sus rosados cabellos con parsimonia. La tarde se cernía sobre ella y el bullicio de los transeúntes que no paraban de andar en la calle llegaba como un susurro imperceptible. Su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia, en los escasos minutos que pudo volver a ver a Sasuke… a su querido Sasuke Uchiha.

Abrazo más sus rodilla y hundió la cabeza en el pequeño hueco que su cuerpo formaba, aislándola del resto del mundo repitiendo la escena una y otra vez en su mente. Las lágrimas se volvían a aglomerar en sus ojos como la primera vez a pesar de la vehemencia con la que recitaba su promesa.

No volvería a llorar, esta vez haría algo útil para traerlo de regreso.

El rostro siempre sereno, su pose despreocupada y los ojos obsidianas se habían gravado en sus pupilas y aparecían cada vez que los cerraba, incluso escuchaba la masculina voz susurrar su nombre. Alargando ese momento en el que solo ellos existían en el mundo, porque sentía que para Sasuke había sido de la misma manera.

Solo ellos dos, por unos segundos.

Pero instante después todo se había desmoronado.

No solo había intentado matar a Naruto con una facilidad pasmosa, sino que ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Se limitó a observarlo la mayor parte del tiempo sin lograr salir de su asombro, hasta finalmente intentar atacarlo para descubrir con horror que él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla.

¿Dónde estaba el moreno que la había protegido contra unos bandidos en la primera misión al país de las olas? ¿Dónde estaba el chico que había atacado furioso a los ninjas del sonido en el bosque de la muerte? ¿El que no había pensado dos veces morir por salvar la vida de Naruto?

Quería pensar que estaba ahí, en algún rincón profundo que se obligaba a esconder. Que solo era una actuación ante Orochimaru.

Levanto su cabeza al escuchar un gorgoteo cerca de ella y esbozando una triste sonrisa alargo una de sus manos hasta acariciar las blancas plumas del ave junto a ella.

-Hola Kokoro. – le dijo en tono suave y dulce. – veo que traes algo para mí.

El ave permaneció estática hasta que Sakura desato la carta que estaba enrollada en una de sus patas y tras un ululé alzo el vuelo en busca de su ama.

Sakura observo la carta en su regazo por unos minutos. ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Cómo explicaría que había fallado estrepitosamente en su cometido? ¿Él entendería o se burlaría de ella por ser tan ilusa? Tenía miedo de contarle pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, quería desahogarse no con cualquiera sino que con él, porque ese chico se había convertido en su ancla a la realidad a pesar de lo dura que esta fuera.

Soltó un suspiro y rompió el sello, acomodándose mejor en la banca de la terraza y dejando ver la hermosa caligrafía del pelinegro.

Las primeras líneas le sacaron una sonrisa melancólica, ¡Es como si él estuviera junto a ella intentando hacerla reír en esos momentos! Pero pronto aquel gesto tierno se borró de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó.

"_**Aunque… No eres la única con reencuentros en este tiempo.**_

_**Yo también los he visto. Curiosamente hoy..."**_

Leyó cada línea, cada palabra que seguía con una monumental atención. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo era una coincidencia, todo se debía a que estaba pensando en Sasuke antes.

Se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito de asombros. Y al leer la última parte salió disparada hacia su cuarto, sentándose frente al escritorio y marcando cada palabra que la hacía sospechar del escritor de la carta.

_Estuve a punto de matarlos; él es igual de bullicioso que antes; ella sigue siendo una molestia; tienen un reemplazo._

Todas esas frases estaban circuladas con rojo. Dejo la carta a un lado y saco el paquete que guardaba en la última gaveta del escritorio repitiendo la misma acción, leyendo con detalle cada palabra que le pudiera proporcionar una pista…

La noche la acobijo mientras ella seguía en aquella lectura imparable. Los recuerdos del último año, cada pelea, insulto, sonrisa y lagrima que había soltado; se recrearon en el instante que volvía a abrir cada sobre. Era mágica la manera que la hacía sentir cada palabra escrita y por esa noche viajo entre las experiencias vividas con él, dándose cuenta del extraño vinculo que había surgido entre ellos.

Habían pasado de ser completos desconocidos a ayudarse mutuamente en las situaciones complementarias que ambos estaban pasando.

Acaricio las primera palabras que leyó de él con sus dedos, volviendo a escuchar la voz de Sasuke susurrarle las mismas palabras.

_-Gracias… por todo._

La sospecha de que era el Uchiha volvió a ella con mucha más fuerza, habían escritas tantas cosas ocultas que lo apuntaban a él pero al mismo tiempo no quería darse esperanzas, no soportaría nuevamente perderlo.

Se acostó en su cama esperando que las ultimas horas de oscuridad pasaran, era más que obvio que no lograría conciliar el sueño pero no podía hacer nada más en esos momentos, solo había una manera de acabar con aquella incertidumbre de una vez por todas.

**-1-**

Su pie golpeaba incesantemente el suelo. Llevaba más de media hora esperando frente a la panadería donde Aiko trabajaba. Finalmente la peliplata había decidido quedarse en Konoha de manera permanente y había logrado hacerse un lugar en el pueblo.

Sakura se separó de la pared en la que permanecía apoyada al divisar la larga cola de cabello plateado entre la multitud y segundos después pudo ver como Aiko la saludaba alegremente.

-Sakura, es una sorpresa verte tan temprano. – la saludo, mientras rebuscaba entre sus bolsas la llave de la panadería.

-Sí, bueno es que hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Ambas se adentraron en el pequeño local y permanecieron en silencio hasta que la peliplata se acomodó detrás del mostrador. Sakura no perdió detalle de lo familiarizada que estaba con ese lugar, sin duda el tiempo que llevaba en la aldea había hecho que dejara de sentirse como una extranjera. Se percató de los cambios que había sufrido la chica desde la primera vez que se encontraron a las afueras del hospital. Aiko había crecido más que ella, los años que tenía de diferencia se notaban en las bellas facciones maduras casi en su totalidad adultas, el cuerpo esbelto y por supuesto la mayor madures que la chica poseía.

-Tu dirás – dijo finalmente Aiko, sonriéndole.

-¿Quiero saber quién es él? – pregunto sabiendo que no necesitaba especificar más.

-A estas alturas tú lo conoces mejor que yo Sakura. – Aiko soltó una leve risa y siguió esperando expectante a que Sakura continuara.

-No es verdad. Tú has estado con él y yo no.

La sonrisa de Aiko se esfumo poco a poco. Era verdad lo que decía Sakura pero la última vez que estuvo con Sasuke puedo darse cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía. Se dio vuelta intentado disimular aquellos pensamientos que aún le dolían y sirvió una taza de café que siempre mantenía en el local.

Soltó un suspiro cuando ambas estuvieron frente a frente, cada una con una taza humeante que no tacaban.

-Si lo he visto, en eso tienes razón. Pero él nunca me diría las cosas que te escribe a ti. De alguna forma has llegado hasta él y has logrado obtener su confianza.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, después de todo el vínculo que sentía con el chico no era imaginario, sino al contrario, era reciproco.

Y si era Sasuke… por Kami, si era Sasuke, estaba más cerca de él de lo que jamás había estado cuando eran gennins.

-Sabes que me pasa de igual manera a mí, pero… necesito saber cómo es, quien es, como se llama.

Aiko frunció el ceño al percatarse de la ansiedad de Sakura por conocer aquellos detalles. Precisamente solo ella podía contestar esas preguntas pero, ¿Debía hacerlo?

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber? Nunca te había interesado antes.

-Creo… - Sakura se sonrojo levemente y sonrió con cierta melancolía. Realmente quería que le dijeran que tenía razón. – creo que se quién es.

-Dime entonces, ¿Quién supones tu qué es?

-Sasuke Uchiha, mi excompañero de equipo.

El silencio se extendió entre ambas, Aiko apretó su taza con fuerza mientras decidía que hacer con esa información. ¿Tenía la potestad de intervenir en el destino?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Recibí una carta suya ayer y lo que escribe… son cosas que Sasuke diría de Naruto y de mí, además dice que hace poco se encontró con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. ¿Te das cuenta? Nosotros también vimos a Sasuke hace poco.

La emoción hacia que las palabras salieran a tropel de su boca, ni siquiera se percató del cambio en el semblante de Aiko al escucharla, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué sucedería si es lo que tú dices?

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió con una felicidad que Aiko nunca había visto en ella.

-Podría convencerlo para que regrese, podría ir donde él incluso. Lo hemos estado buscando tanto…

-¿Y si no es como tú dices? – Interrumpió abruptamente, dándose cuenta que Sakura ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones al ver el rostro desencajado de la chica.

-Bueno… será todo como hasta ahora, seguiremos escribiéndonos y… nada… cambiara. – termino casi en un susurro. Aiko la tomo de las manos haciendo que Sakura levantara la vista nuevamente.

-Si cambiara. Porque tú, te has hecho la idea de que es tu compañero de equipo y tanto si lo fuera como no, habrá un momento en el que se dará cuenta. Notara tu insistencia o tu decepción.

-Solo necesito saber su nombre y te prometo que eso no va a pasar. – insistió, rogándole con su mirada por la respuesta.

-Sabes que no puedo dártelos Sakura… - Aiko bajo su mirada, mirando el punto en el que las manos de ambas se entrelazaban. – no debo intervenir de esa manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La primera carta llego hasta ti porque el destino así estaba escrito… de alguna manera estaban conectados y él te necesitaba en ese momento, fue por eso que pudiste abrir el sello. Pero yo no debía de llevar tu respuesta, mi labor terminaba en entregarte la primera carta y aun así decidí seguir haciéndolo. – Aiko suspiro pesadamente. Cuantas noches de sueño había perdido para llegar a esa decisión. La culpa la carcomía al pensar en las reglas que había roto y al recordar a Sasuke y la manera que intento utilizarlo. – yo no puedo decirte quien es él, pero tú puedes preguntarle… lo que suceda después es responsabilidad de ambos.

Levanto su rostro y pudo notar como la indecisión atormentaba a Sakura. Ya no era tan sencillo como solo saber un nombre

-Lo haré – murmuró la pelirosa. – Lo haré – volvió a repetir con más convicción y sus ojos verdes brillaron con decisión.

Sin tan solo todo hubiera sido tan fácil como decirlo… Llevaba horas, sentada en su escritorio pensando en las mejores palabras para abordar el tema. Tenía que ser sutil y buscar información poco a poco si no quería parecer sospechosa. Soltó un bufido mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

Aiko tenía razón. Ahora que pensaba que era Sasuke, no podía seguir escribiendo como lo hacía, pero tenía que continuar aquella conversación. No podía escribir de repente "y por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Aunque… ya habían tocado el tema de los nombre, podía dar ella el primer paso.

Negó, restregando su cabeza contra el escritorio. Si le decía su nombre y resultaba que era Sasuke, se alejaría de inmediato. Estaba segura de eso, porque era lo que el Uchiha ya había hecho… y ahora que ella conocía tantas cosas de él, lo haría con más razón.

Soltó un enésimo bufido y se dio leves golpes contra la madera en un vano intento por remover alguna idea mediana mente útil. ¿Y si le contaba que había encontrado a su compañero? Sospecharía de inmediato y sería lo mismo que mandarle una pancarta diciendo que era Sakura.

-Maldición. – se quejó, precisamente porque era a ese chico a quien le quería contar lo sucedido en la misión y descargar todo lo que sentía, y ahora no podía hacer nada de eso, después de todo lo que había pasado para conseguir esa información…

Se levantó de repente con una radiante sonrisa. No podía contarle lo de la guarida de Orochimaru pero si lo que sucedió antes –Que seguramente le enteraría bastante a él y le daría cierto reconocimiento. – y así sacar lentamente información para saber si se trataba del chico que amaba.

"_Vaya, parece que ambos hemos tenido unos días interesantes._

_Lamento tener que leer que ya no te importan más tus compañeros, porque me había dado la impresión al principio que te alejaste para protegerlos de algo, es una lástima que todo haya terminado así porque ellos aún se preocupan por ti. No porque tengan tu reemplazo quiere decir que te hayan hecho aún lado. Los equipos son de tres más el capitán ¿no?_

_Casi pensaría que estas celoso por eso."_

Soltó una risita al imaginar esa situación. Si tan solo supiera como había golpeado a Sai por hablar de Sasuke, seguramente se hincharía de orgullo

"_Pero no solo a ti te han pasado cosas emocionantes, hace poco salí en una misión y termine tapándome con unos tipos de Akatsuki – espero que tu no seas uno de ellos, realmente. – por un momento pensé que moriría… como salí viva de eso aún me sorprende y debo admitir que pensar en la promesa que te había hecho logro motivarme en cierta manera._

_Así que debo agradecerte por ayudarme a salvar mi propia vida, después de todo resultaste ser útil en algo y no solo una patada en el estómago._

_Pd: No te diré mi nombre, aunque sé que mueres por saberlo, y tampoco creo que seas un criminal, aunque claramente seas un ninja renegado."_

Repaso lo escrito y sonrió satisfecha. No había manera que el sospechara nada.

Ahora solo debía esperar la respuesta una vez más.

Se levantó y estiro su adolorido cuerpo, dándose cuenta de las horas que habían pasado al ver la enorme luna llena que se alzaba imponente en el cielo. Igual que en la noche que él se fue, pero esta vez el recuerdo le causaba menos dolor que antes.

Ahora tenía una esperanza que nunca antes se había permitido tener, podía estar más cerca de lo que nunca pensó estarlo y no solo en encontrarlo, sino que ahora lo conocía de una manera más profunda y sabía que al irse había pensado en ellos, en protegerlos como siempre lo hizo cuando compartieron en equipo siete.

Se acostó en su cama agotada emocionalmente. Si el chico de las cartas resultaba ser el Uchiha, incluso fallar en hacerlo regresar, valía la pena.

Cerró sus ojos y como muchas noches se permitió fantasear con su emisario desconocido. Podía verlo caminar por la entrada de Konoha, tan alto como siempre lo había imaginado, con su capa oscura cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello oscuro ondeando con el viento, sin embargo, esta vez su rostro no estaba oculto en las sombras y podía ver claramente a Sasuke, haciendo que su corazón se acelerar.

-Buenas noche… _Sasuke-kun_. - le deseo a la distancia antes de sumergirse en la dulce inconciencia.


	13. 13: A diez centimetros de ti

**Capítulo 13:**

**A diez centímetros de ti**

**(Sasuke)**

Sus orbes negros recorrieron con aburrimiento el sendero de árboles por el que caminaba junto al sannin renegado. La noche cálida los acobijaba y la luna perezosa ascendía por el firmamento.

—Orochimaru. – llamo el muchacho, mirando de soslayo al mencionado. — ¿Cuánto dura el efecto?

—Tres horas por mucho, Sasuke-kun, y disminuye si te agitas demasiado. Por lo que tal vez tardes un poco más de ese tiempo.

Los arboles crecían más separados en aquella parte del bosque, indicando que estaban cerca del linde y a los pocos minutos salieron de ellos topándose con un macizo muro de piedra que ascendía varios metros, estaba completamente forrado por una alfombra verde y muy pocas rocas sobresalían de él. Frente a ellos, una cristalina cortina de agua caía formando un delta que llegaba hasta sus pies.

El sannin avanzo por la superficie de agua, apenas inmutando la tranquilidad de esta, y Sasuke lo siguió de cerca.

—Esta planta despide un veneno muy potente. – explico el sannin cuando llego junto a la pared de roca. – una infusión mataría a la persona que lo beba en cuestión de minutos, y su aroma también es toxico aunque en una dosis menos letal. Inhalarlo podría causar la inconsciencia por varios días. –Orochimaru avanzo hacia la cascada y Sasuke espero pacientemente que siguiera, teniendo una idea de lo que haría a continuación. – Detrás de esta cascada encontraras una cueva que atraviesa toda la montaña y esta planta crece por todo el sendero…

—Por eso Kabuto me ha dado el antídoto – interrumpió Sasuke buscando la grieta de la que hablaban.

Orochimaru asintió. — y la otra inyección contiene una sustancia para acelerar el sistema inmune, así, a medida atravieses el lugar, desarrollaras resistencia contra el veneno.

—Bien. – Considero que esa información era más que suficiente y se adentró a la cueva sin decir nada más.

La oscuridad lo sumió por completo a los pocos pasos y la caída de agua impedía que se filtrara cualquier ruido externo aislándolo completamente de todo. Sus pasos resonaban con un eco infinito y a medida avanzaba el aire se condensaba y se hacía más fuerte un curioso olor que supuso era el veneno. Tiño sus ojos de rojo para captar cualquier trampa o movimiento extraño, ningún entrenamiento del sannin sería tan sencillo como caminar a través de un sendero, debía haber algo que no le había dicho y de eso estaba seguro.

Los minutos se volvieron horas y ninguna alteración interrumpió su caminata. El camino era realmente largo se había adentrado al seno de la montaña descendido varios metros y ahora subía por un camino sinuosos. Sentía que los árboles, el viento y la tenue luz lunar quedaban agazapados en una parte de su memoria y que ese camino de sombras era su pasado, presente y futuro.

Y en realidad así había sido por los últimos años, siguiendo la oscuridad, creciendo y haciéndose fuerte en ella.

De pronto, una de sus piernas fue capturada y con un rápido y certero movimiento de su espada, la serpiente que lo presionó salió despedida en 2 pedazos.

Agudizo sus sentidos percibiendo un movimiento irregular en el suelo y pronto escucho varios silbidos cortando el aire.

—Maldición – gruño, al sentir sus piernas nuevamente aprisionadas. Apretó fuertemente su espada y la hundió en el suelo. – ¡Chidori nagashi!

La corriente eléctrica se esparció por la caverna, iluminándola con su resplandeciente luz. Sasuke vislumbro el centenar de serpientes en el suelo paralizadas y otras más moviéndose furiosas. Salto y se sostuvo del techo de la cueva corriendo velozmente por este, antes de volver a ser capturado. Cuando logro ver la luz de la luna colándose, apresuro el paso y dio más salto.

Se detuvo antes de caer del risco, varios kilómetros sobre el suelo, y el aire frio de la noche le golpeo el rostro. Los silbidos volvieron a llegar hasta él, y mirando sobre su hombro descubrió a las boas furiosas que lo seguían.

Sin esperar más, salto hacia el saliente más cercano y siguió de esa forma. Pero antes de tocar el suelo, una aguda punzada en su tobillo lo estremeció haciéndole perder el equilibrio y rodar los últimos metros de la montaña.

—Mierda – mascullo mientras se levantaba.

Reviso su pierna y encontró dos pequeñas marcas más arriba de su tobillo. Camino hasta el árbol más cercano y se sentó a su pie, sosteniéndose la cabeza debido al mareo que le había ocasionado correr el último tramo. Después de varias bocanadas de aire, subió su mirada observando la luna en lo alto del cielo y con un cálculo rápido supuso que era un poco más de media noche, el efecto la protección que le brindo Kabuto había acabado hace mucho. Y el medic-nin no aparecía por ningún lado.

Se tumbó en la grama observando el camino estelar que cruzaba el cielo, no podía hacer nada más que esperar, sin embargo el veneno recorría sin cesar su cuerpo. Pensó nuevamente en su plan, ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para ir tras Itachi y no había nada más que pudiera aprender de Orochimaru.

Librarse del sannin era el primer paso, luego armaría su equipo y finalmente cumpliría su venganza. Dejando descansar en paz la memoria de cada Uchiha.

A pesar de que no tenía habilidades ninjas, Aiko lo ayudaría a encontrar rápidamente a Itachi; Suigetsu podría contener a cualquiera que quisiera intervenir entre ellos y finalmente ella sería la parte médica, aunque también contaba con su fuerza. Después de todo ya había luchado contra Akatsukis y había salido viva de ello.

Soltó un suspiro al pensar nuevamente en la carta que había leído hace poco. ¿Contra qué miembro de Akatsuki habría luchado? ¿Podría ser su hermano?

Si ese desgraciado había intentado matarla…

No se dio cuenta el momento en que frunció su seño, pero solo pensar en que su hermano nuevamente le arrebatara algo era como un puñetazo en su estómago. Otra vez la preocupación se apodero de él y el instinto de protección que surgió al leer sus líneas, por eso debía asegurarse que estuviera bien, que viviera.

Y no había mejor forma que tenerla junto a él.

Sus parpados se cerraron con pesadez mientras trazaba en su mente cada detalle para llevar a cabo su plan, solo esperaría la respuesta de ella para avanzar.

"Sí. Al principio lo hice para protegerlos. No es seguro que estén junto a mí y ellos no pueden entender eso.

Quería que se olvidaran de mí, que entendieran que ya no tengo salvación. Escogí este camino y lo hare así cada vez que me lo vuelvan a preguntar y solo atacándolos encuentro la manera de que lo entiendan.

Incluso se los dije. Solo debo matar a uno de ellos para obtener un poder prohibido, algo que me hará sumamente fuerte pero no lo quiero obtener de esa manera, de la sucia y vil forma que lo hizo él.

Y aun así ellos siguen ofreciéndoseme en bandeja de plata.

Y no lo confundas, que me hayan reemplazado no me afecta en lo absoluto pero es un insulto que ponga un ninja de ese nivel en mi lugar.

Por otro lado, es bueno saber que tienes pendiente la promesa que me has hecho y tienes que demostrarme que cumples tu palabra, por eso no vuelvas a ser tan tonta como para luchar contra un Akatsuki. Yo pronto formare mi propio equipo y quiero que tú estés en el como el elemento médico, no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos porque sé que los puedo contener y te aseguro que no te pasara nada.

¿Qué decides? Dejaras de esperarme y te unes a mí."

—**1—**

_La luz de una farola lo cegó por unos instantes al salir de aquel túnel. Sasuke parpadeo confundido y repaso aquel lugar que no pisaba en años._

—_Konoha – murmuro al ver las dos puertas gigantes a sus espaldas._

_Camino despacio por el mismo sendero que había atravesado al salir, no pensó realmente en hacerlo de regreso pero ahí estaba una vez más, regresando a Konoha, regresando a su hogar._

_Pero nadie había ido a recibirlo. El rubio hiperactivo no estaba gritándole ningún insulto y la niña pelirosa no estaba sobre el con un asfixiante abrazo y llorando en su pecho, tampoco estaba su maestro con una cálida sonrisa tras la máscara y su expresión de orgullo al verlo regresar._

_Lo que lo recibía era la soledad y el silencio, el mismo en el que siempre había vivido._

_Camino hasta adentrarse a la aldea y descubrió como algunas casas estaban derrumbadas, los vidrios rotos y maderas esparcidas en todo el suelo._

—_¡No puede ser! – corrió de prisa hasta que se encontró con un cuerpo desconocido desangrado en el piso._

_Se paralizo por unos minutos y luego alzo su vista, notando todo el desastre en que estaba sumido el lugar. Salto hacia los tejados, buscando una batalla que aún se libraba pero sus ojos se toparon con el edificio del hospital ardiendo en llamas._

—_¡Sakura! – sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta él y entro por una de las ventanas rotas buscando alguna señal de vida. _

_El calor lo asfixiaba y el humo lo cegaba casi por completo. Grito el nombre de su compañera desesperadamente. Grito por cualquiera que le contestara pero hacia donde miraba solo encontraba cadáveres de ninjas y médicos._

_Finalmente un destello rosa llama su atención cerca de la salida. Corrió hasta él y una vez más se detuvo en medio del infierno que se desataba. Solo podía ver la larga y rosa cabellera de su compañera, el resto de su cuerpo estaba oculto tras una inmensa viga y la sangre se esparcía por el suelo._

—_¡Maldita sea! – grito. Corriendo a auxiliarla. Movió el pesado objeto y voltio a la chica, buscando cualquier indicio de vida._

_Sus manos se llenaron de la sangre caliente que brotaba del cuerpo de la chica y con la misma su ropa se tiño de rojo._

—_Vamos, he regresado. – le dijo conteniendo el nudo en su garganta. _

_Acomodo los cabellos rosados a cada lado del rostro de la chica, dejando trazos escarlatas en el camino y se levantó, sabiendo que ya era inútil cualquier cosa._

_La cargo en sus brazos y salió del hospital. Buscando un lugar más tranquilo para dejar el cuerpo. _

_Solo basto recorrer unos metros para encontrar el cuerpo de su sensei con una herida mortal atravesando su pecho._

—_Kakashi. – le dijo dejando el cuerpo de la pelirosa junto al que una vez fue su maestro. – solo falta Naruto. – murmuro sin esperanzas, notando que la luna roja iluminaba esa noche._

_Camino por las calles llenas de muerte. Sin ver los cuerpos, sin percatarse del fuego, buscando algún resquicio de vida. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el restaurante favorito de su amigo. No le sorprendió llegar ahí, jamás olvidaría el camino hasta ese lugar; así como no le sorprendió ver el cuerpo del Jinchuriki en ese lugar._

—_Regrese Dobe. – murmuro a nadie, apartando la mirada de él. _

—_Sasuke-kun. ¡Vámonos aún tenemos tiempo! – la voz que cruzo el aire hizo que su corazón diera un salto, era extrañamente familiar. Se giró y observo fascinado la pequeña silueta de pie, con una capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo y ocultando su rostro en las sombras. – rápido._

—_¿Quién eres? No te conozco. _

—_Claro que si idiota o qué ¿sufres de amnesia además de depresión?_

_Sonrió de lado al reconocerla a pesar de no haberla visto nunca, no había nadie más que le dijera algo así._

—_Así que eres tu – declaro acercándose un poco a ella._

—_A quien más esperabas. ¡Oh, sí! A tu linda compañera, pero esto es lo que hay. – ignoro el vuelco que le provoca la mención de Sakura. _

—_Quiero verte. – ordeno alargando la mano para quitar la capucha negra que no le permitía ver el rostro de la chica._

_Sintió en sus dedos un cosquilleo cálido, pero cuando la toco el cuerpo de ella se derrumbó en sus brazos y un kunai sobresalía en su espalda._

—_Te dije que tu odio debía crecer, estúpido hermano menor. _

_Sasuke levanto su vista y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, mostrando el sharingan de tres aspas. _

—_Ahora es tu turno. _

_Itachi lanzo el kunai directo a la frente de Sasuke, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo…_

— ¡NO! – grito levantándose de golpe. El paño que estaba en su frente callo a su regazo y descubrió que estaba en una mullida cama. –Fue una pesadilla.— se dijo. Apretó entre sus manos la delgada sábana blanca que lo cubría, enojado consigo mismo.

Si él ya no tenía lazos, ya no debía de sufrir por esas visiones. No tenía que importarle si ellos vivían o no. ¿Por qué solo necesitaba que ella lo pusiera en tela de juicio para hacer temblar sus convicciones? ¿Y porque le importaba tanto que ella estuviera bien?

Miro su mano abstraído, recordando el momento en el que casi descubre su identidad en el sueño. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo lograba ver dentro de él a través de sus palabras? ¿Lograría entenderle?

Se levantó hasta el lavabo y dejo que el agua fluyera entre sus manos antes de mojarse el rostro.

—He creado un lazo. – se dijo, viendo su rostro pálido en el espejo. —¿Esta mal?

No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, tenía un apego por la chica quien sabe desde cuándo y lo peor era que no quería dejarla ir. La había ensuciado en con su oscuridad y ella aun así seguía respondiendo cada carta. La luz de ella se había filtrado en su sendero y era cálida y reconfortante.

No era una persona tan luminosa como Naruto, que lo cegaba y tal vez, solo tal vez esa luz tenue era lo que el necesitaba para encontrar otro camino luego de finalizar su venganza.

"_¡Oh! Mi querido escritor anónimo, harás que me sonroje con tu propuesta. Pero debo preguntar… ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe? Estoy segura que tu antiguo equipo estaría gustoso de hacerlo."_

"Porque ellos no entiende en lo que me he convertido, esperan encontrar al mismo niño de doce años que conocieron y ese ya murió. Y tú, eres quien me ha acompañado este tiempo, quien ha intentado entenderme y a quien yo quiero que me acompañe.

"… _¿me estas seduciendo?..."_

"Nadie ha dicho nada de seducir, pero si tú lo quieres puedo ser bastante persuasivo por ese lado…"

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios al escribir la respuesta, ya podía sentir como saltaría al leerla.

_"¡Eres un idiota!"_

"Y tu bastante molesta, por si no te lo habían dicho."

"_Si lo han hecho, gracias por tu amabilidad de recordarlo."_

"¿Y entonces?"

"_Considerando los últimos acontecimientos, debería decirte que no. ¡¿Cómo podre andar por ahí con un pervertido como tú?! Pero ya he hablado con mi maestra y sería muy aburrido quedarme en la aldea en mis vacaciones._

_En dos días, parto a buscarte"_

-Chidori nagashi. – el cuarto de entrenamiento se llenó de corrientes eléctricas que lo atravesaban sin cesar. Cada uno de los objetivos se quebró frente a sus ojos y con una estocada de su espada, ahuyento el fantasma de su hermano.

Guardo la katana en su lugar y dio por terminado el entrenamiento. Estaba listo para la primera fase de su plan.

Nadie se atravesó en su camino. Podía sentir el chakra de Orochimaru en su habitación y luego los sonidos lamentables de su tos se colaron al pasillo.

Miro fijamente la puerta frente a él y levanto su mano izquierda.

—Chidori. – murmuro, cambiando la forma del ataque de tal manera que parecía una extensión de su brazo, letal.

—¿Quién es? – dijo Orochimaru.

Sasuke alargo su brazo libre y de varias estocadas despedazo la puerta, mostrándose frente al sannin.

—Haz venido, justo como pensé que lo harías.

—Ya no tengo nada que aprender de ti. Aun, más aquí ante ti, creo que podre volverme desalmado.

El primer paso hacia la realización de su venganza estaba dado, ese era su principal motor su aliento de vida en esa batalla.

Conocerla a ella, era un premio adicional que le apetecía bastante.

Estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y las manchas del sello maldito se esparcieron por una parte de su cuerpo.


	14. 14: Just a Kiss

**Capítulo 14:**

**Just a Kiss**

Lanzó un enésimo suspiro al espejo y volvió a alisarse la falda, eliminando arrugas inexistentes en su deseo de mantener la calma. Nuevamente se miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Estoy lista. – se dijo Sakura. Llevo la carta que cargaba en sus manos hasta su pecho apretándola contra sí mismo. – Al fin te conoceré…

Unos golpeteos en su ventana la sacaron de su mundo y la obligaron a voltear. La sombra de su mejor amiga se miraba entre las cortinas y los golpes se volvieron más insistentes.

Corrió a guardar la carta entre sus cosas y luego dejo pasar a la rubia.

—¿Vas a irte con tu traje de ninja? – fue lo primero que le soltó al verla.

Sakura alzo una ceja. – No voy a caminar precisamente por una tarima de modelaje para llegar hasta ahí. – respondió, dándose la vuelta y terminando de empacar sus cosas.

—¿Entonces llevas algo sexy en esa mochila? – El rostro de la pelirosa se encendió y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y mirando de forma desencajada como la rubia se reía a carcajadas.

—Realmente eres una cerda. – murmuró por lo bajo retomando su labor.

—¡Oh, vamos! Solo he venido a cerciorarme de los últimos detalles.

Ino la arrastro nuevamente frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar el cabello rosa.

—Pensé que te lo dejarías crecer nuevamente.

—Así está bien. – dijo Sakura rozando con sus dedos la puntas del cabello. – es un recordatorio.

Las chicas se sumieron en un absoluto silencio, como si esa actividad ocupase toda su atención, aunque su mente vagaba en una dimensión diferente. Ino finalmente alargo el brazo y tomo una cinta roja colocándosela a Sakura.

—Así está mejor, no podrás llevar tu bandada

—Gracias cerda.

Sakura giro sobre sus talones y la abrazo.

—Nada de gracias frente de marquesina, me tendrás que contar todo lo que ocurra… ¡Con lujo de detalles! – remarco.

—Depende de lo que suceda.

Ino abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus palabras murieron cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

—Sakura, tu amiga está esperándote. – dijo la madre de la pelirosa detrás de la puerta.

—Bajo en un instante.

Las dos chicas se miraron por unos segundos en completo silencio. Sakura pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido y temió que Ino fuese capaz de escucharlo.

—Ya es hora. – susurró Sakura, dejando ir el aire que no se había percatado que sostenía.

—Si vez que es un tipo raro con cara de asesino… aléjate de inmediato. No te lances de heroína – empezó a dar consejos Ino, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules directamente a los de ella. – Ahora, si es un adonis… tráelo de inmediato a Konoha con esa fuerza monstruosa que tienes.

—Saldría espantado al verte a ti. – replico Sakura entornando los ojos.

Contra todo pronóstico Ino sonrió y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la mejía a Sakura, como quien se encarga de una niña pequeña.

—Ni lo has visto y ya estas celosa, pero no te preocupes mis prospectos están por otros rumbos.

—Ya cállate, cerda. Me debo de ir.

—Está bien. Solo repasemos una última vez.

—¡Ino…! –comenzó a replicar Sakura contrayendo su gesto con fastidio.

La rubia la sujeto y la hizo girar para estar nuevamente frente al espejo. Sakura la fulmino con la mirada desde esa posición y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Si llegas así, no se acercara ni medio metro a ti.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Tu solo hazlo, yo sé de lo que hablo.

—No me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga ¿cierto? – Ino asintió, mostrando un semblante tan serio como la pelirosa. Sakura soltó un suspiro resignado y cerro sus ojos por un momento en busca de la poca paciencia que tenía. Al abrirlos se sonrió tímidamente y permaneció así por unos segundos. –Hola – dijo, sintiéndose ridícula. – Soy Sakura, la chica de las cartas.

—Así no, ¡Parece ensayado!

—¡Es porque lo estoy ensayando, genio!

—Tienes que ser más coqueta…— Sakura la sujeto y la arrastro por su cuarto, mientras la rubia seguía hablando sin parar. – más misteriosa, haz que él te pregun…

Cerro la puerta del balcón con seguro y suspiro una vez que el silencio reino en la habitación. Tomo su mochila y volvió a cruzar la habitación hasta toparse con el espejo. Se miró de varios ángulos y nuevamente se colocó de frente.

—Al fin nos conocemos – dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa… — yo soy…

—¡Sakura apresúrate!

Soltó un gruñido y salió de la habitación antes de seguir haciendo algo que le parecía absurdo. Aiko la esperaba sentada en la sala, la blanca ave reposaba en su regazo mientras la chica la acariciaba lentamente. Al escuchar los pasos de la pelirosa, levanto su vista.

—Nos podemos ir. – le dijo Sakura.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha en completo silencio, Aiko podía notar el entusiasmo saliendo por cada poro de Sakura y la sonrisa que no dejaba de esbozar se lo confirmaba. Quería disfrutarlo, sentirse tan feliz como la misma pelirosa porque sabía que era lo correcto… pero no podía.

Temía como reaccionaria el pelinegro.

Aunque si la carta había llegado hasta Sakura, se debía a que una parte del mismo Sasuke así lo había decidido. ¿Pero entonces porque la había alejado cuando se reencontraron?

Soltó un suspiro que captó la atención de la pelirosa. Sasuke sería un misterio inalcanzable para ella.

—¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto Sakura, mirando a Aiko con curiosidad.

—Es que no estoy segura de esto. – soltó con un respiro de resignación. Vio fruncir la frente de Sakura y rápidamente añadió: — no sé cómo reaccione al verte.

—Él ha sido quien me ha pedido que me dirigía hacia él.

—Lo sé, es solo que… — soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, sin encontrar la manera de poder expresar todo lo que sentía, porque al fin y al cabo lo que sentía era su castigo por interponerse en el destino. – tú crees que es Uchiha, ¿Qué harás si no es así? – cambio rápidamente el tema y aunque Sakura se percató, no quiso ahondar más, al menos no en ese momento.

—Ya te lo he dicho, de igual forma lo ayudare.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mi amigo – respondió tajantemente. – ¿Aiko, a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—¡¿Quiero saber que sientes por él?! – reclamo deteniéndose.

Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato y la miro con los ojos desorbitados.

—Yo… bueno…yo no… no sé exactamente que siento por él. – bajo su mirada hasta fijase en sus pies. Esa misma pregunta se la había estado haciendo por meses, incluso antes de sus sospechas. – Sé que le quiero de alguna forma, cuando leo sus cartas siento que ya no estoy en este lugar y pienso en él casi todos los días… pero aun amo a Sasuke-kun y aun así, lo que siento por él es bastante parecido. Yo… espero descubrir eso en este viaje.

—Cuando estés frente a él, entonces recuerda estas palabras.

El tono duro con el que la peliplata le contesto, hizo que Sakura alzara la cabeza de inmediato extrañada por aquella actitud distante y fría, hasta que sintió comprender lo que pasaba.

—Aiko tu… — murmuro sorprendida.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Es un camino largo.

Aiko giro sobre sus talones y siguió su camino mientras Sakura la observaba alejarse. Al parecer el viaje no solo le aclararía sus propios sentimientos, sino también los de la peliplata.

—**1—**

La gran espada cortando el aire era el único sonido que interrumpía el tranquilo caminar de ambos hombres. Sasuke había aprendido a ignorarlo a una velocidad increíble y aquel juego que el peliblanco tenía con su nueva espada ya no lo molestaba.

—Oye Sasuke... ¿Y dónde están esos otros integrantes del grupo?

—No lo sé. – respondió tajantemente. – ellas llegaran al lugar acordado.

—¿Son chicas? – el ninja de la niebla dejo mostrar todos sus dientes con la sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro y guardo la espada en su espalda para darle alcance al moreno más rápido. – ¿Y son lindas?

—Hmp.

—¿Cuantas son? Después del incidente en el restaurante pensé que eras algo así _como inmune a los encantos femeninos. _

Suigetsu rio fuertemente sin escuchar el insulto que le dirigió Sasuke y mucho menos percatándose de la manera que cerraba los puños a medida él hablaba más.

—Al menos me dirás como se llaman mis nuevas compañeras.

—Una, Aiko.

—¿Y la otra? – pregunto cuando Sasuke no siguió.

—No lo sé.

El peliblanco se paró en seco mirando a Sasuke como si de repente le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—¿Ósea que no la conoces? – pregunto totalmente confundido.

—Si lo hago. – murmuro entre dientes. – Lo importante es que son sus habilidades lo que necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan.

—Si no fueras tú quien lo dice… dudaría completamente de todo esto.

—Hn.

Siguieron caminando junto a la rivera del rio, hasta que divisaron la entrada a una cueva lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlos. Suigetsu estaba impaciente por saber cómo las misteriosas compañeras de equipo llegarían hasta ellos, como serian y sobre todo que tenían de especial para que alguien como Sasuke las eligiera. No podía dejar de dar vueltas y hablar sin descanso.

Sasuke no se encontraba de mejor manera. Ciertamente estaba calmado sentado al pie de un árbol tan apacible como siempre, pero sentía revolotear su estómago impaciente porque finalmente se presentaran ante él.

Tenía que admitir que descubrir finalmente la identidad de aquella chica lo entusiasmaba más de lo que debería.

La noche se cayó sobre ellos con una lentitud pasmosa. El fresco aire primaveral mecía sus cabellos y hacia que las llamas de la fogata crearan formas extrañas en las paredes de la cueva. Suigetsu se colocó unos pasos atrás de Sasuke, quien no dejaba de observar la amplia vista del horizonte que ese lugar les proveía, incluso sentía un poco de pena por el moreno que casi no se había movido de ese puesto mirando hacia el cielo.

—Nee… Sasuke – lo llamo y aunque no se movió, él supuso que lo escuchaba. – No sé si lo has pensado, pero creo que te han dejado plantado.

Sasuke gruño y ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro. – Más les vale que no sea así. – las voz fría le congelo la sangre al espadachín, pero antes de decir algo el silbido de un ave rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente y entorno sus ojos buscando el animal.

—Quédate aquí. – ordeno antes de dirigirse a la dirección por la que el ave volaba.

Al fin habían llegado.

Finalmente la conocería.

Se internó en el bosque apresurando cada vez más sus pasos hasta que finalmente decidió saltar de árbol en árbol para llegar más rápido.

No se percató de la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos. Lo único en lo que pensaba era llegar al punto sobre el que Kokoro volaba.

—**2—**

Sakura detuvo su caminar abruptamente y llevo una mano a su boca, ahogando el grito que estuvo a punto de dar.

—Es Sasuke-kun. – murmuró, observando a Aiko. La chica se detuvo, mirándola confundida.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es el chakra de Sasuke-kun, puedo sentirlo frente a nosotras.

Sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó a correr con desesperación hasta que finalmente salto hacia las ramas, brincando lo más largo que podía.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar tanto, que apenas y podía respirar.

Sin embargo, para Sasuke fue muy tarde el momento en el que identifico el chakra que se aproximaba hacia él.

—Mierda. – mascullo cuando cayó al césped en medio de un claro.

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, preguntándose qué hacia Sakura cerca de ese lugar. Dio un paso dispuesto a desaparecer.

—_Sasuke-kun_. – Lo llamo con voz agitada. Él la vio sobre su hombro, simplemente estaba estática al otro extremo del claro, observándolo.

—Sakura. – respondió, después de unos segundos. Volvió a ser el amago de irse pero una vez más ella lo detuvo.

—¡Espera no te vayas!

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… —la pelirosa cerró sus puños con fuerza. Podía decirlo, ¡incluso lo había practicado! – Yo solo…

Una tercera persona penetro el claro. Aiko había corrido lo más que sus piernas le permitían, intentando alcanzar a ambos shinobis, sintió la tensión entre ambos casi al instante y trago en seco buscando el valor para romper ese momento.

—Al fin nos volvemos a ver Sasuke.

El shinobi se giró sorprendido. Y su mirada desencajada paso de la peliplata a la pelirosa una y otra vez.

—Eras _tú_. – dijo entre dientes mirando fijamente a Sakura. La chica se encogió sobre sí misma, sintiéndose abrumada por la acusación. – todo este tiempo me has estado vigilando.

—¡Yo no sabía que eras tú!

—Hn.

—Sakura dice la verdad.

—¿Cómo podría creerles?

—Porque has sido tu quien escribió la primera carta, no Sakura. – respondió tajantemente Aiko, avanzando hacia él pelinegro. – y si llego hacia ella fue porque tu así lo quisiste en ese momento, de otra manera no habría podido romper el sello.

—Es ridículo.

—Es el destino.

Sasuke poso sus penetrantes ojos en Sakura, analizándola detalladamente. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes de que fuera ella? La verdad es que había cambiado bastante de la chica de doce años que él creía conocer como a la palma de su mano.

Recordó muchas de las cartas que habían compartido. Las lágrimas que podía distinguir en algunas de ellas, la manera en la que él la había hecho quebrarse, las peleas infantiles incluso algunas tontas insinuaciones que no tenían relevancia y todas las emociones que sintió en aquellos momentos lo golpearon a la vez y con más fuerza… especialmente el miedo al imaginársela en peligro.

¿Porque siempre era Sakura a quien él sentía que debía proteger?

—Regresa a Konoha, esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. – dijo finalmente sobresaltando a la Haruno.

—Pero Sasuke, aun puedo ayudarte. Estoy dispuesta a unirme a tu equipo.

—No quiero que formes parte de esto. – respondió de inmediato. – Aiko, ven conmigo.

—Al menos deja que me quede contigo esta noche. – dijo Sakura desesperada. No podía perderlo nuevamente. No sin intentar todo lo posible para que él la escuchara.

—Haz lo que quieras. – respondió sin dignarse a verla.

Sakura apretó sus puños con enfado. No sabía lo que le pasaba al Uchiha ¿porque su actitud más distante de lo normal? ¿porque incluso evitaba verla?. Estaba consiente que no se sentiría feliz de descubrir que era ella, pero tampoco imaginaba encontrarlo tan hostil. Lo observo alejarse, intentando mirar detrás de él, lo que escondía.

Aiko pasó por su lado, arrastrándola junto a ella para alcanzar al Uchiha. Siguieron a Sasuke en completo silencio, y la tensión entre ellos crecía a cada paso hasta el punto que los tres chicos soltaron un pequeño suspiro al divisar la cueva. Suigetsu los esperaba de pie, impaciente y sonriente junto a la fogata.

—Es un placer conocerlas y saber que tendré tan lindas compañeras de ahora en adelante. – dijo con galantería guiñándoles un ojo.

Sasuke gruño y ellas soltaron una pequeña risa nerviosa. Sería una noche muy larga si la situación no cambiaba pronto.

—Partiremos a primera hora de la mañana, yo hare la primera guardia nocturna.

—Espera — interrumpió Suigetsu antes de que el moreno se fuera. – nos dirás finalmente de que va todo esto.

—Hasta mañana lo hare. – respondió Sasuke dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a Sakura.

—Sasuke, yo puedo…

—Ya hablamos de eso. – siseo enfadado, interrumpiendo a Sakura.

El moreno salió del lugar al instante y Sakura no aparto su vista de él observando como caminaba por la rivera del rio hasta que se sentó, varios metros lejos de ellos.

—¿Y ahora que mosco le pico? Paso toda la tarde esperándola para comportarse así. – Suigetsu captó la atención de las dos chicas, que lo observaron incrédulos. – Es en serio, apenas y se movió.

—No lo puedo creer. – murmuró Sakura, volteando nuevamente hacia el pelinegro.

—Pues así es preciosa. Por cierto, mi nombre es Suigetsu.

El espadachín se inclinó con galantería ante la peliplata quien lo miraba asombrada.

—Soy… Aiko.— respondió, aterrándose más al verlo esbozar una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Sasuke me hablo de ti.— se giró hacia Sakura repentinamente, sobresaltándola. — Así que tú eres la chica misteriosa que no me quiso dar el nombre.

—Creo que sí. Mi nombre es Sakura. – le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que se le antojaban parecidas a las de Sai. La silueta de la gran espada que se encontraba apoyada contra la roca capto su atención y no puedo evitar acercarse más a ella para contemplarla. –Es la espada de Zabusa. – afirmo, sin comprender que hacía en ese lugar.

—Era de él. La espada del verdugo ahora me pertenece. Por cierto de ¿Dónde lo conoces?

Suigetsu se había acercado hasta ella. Sakura permaneció unos momentos en silencio observando la espada mientras los recuerdos de la misión volvían a su mente. Alargo su mano hasta tocar con la punta de los dedos aquel metal que le había causado pesadillas por días.

—Nos topamos con él durante una misión en una aldea cercana a aquí. Por suerte logramos derrotarlo.

—Eso quiere decir… que tú y Sasuke estaban en el mismo equipo – Sakura asintió con su cabeza y espero que el confundido shinobi siguiera. – ¿Entonces porque él decía no conocer tu nombre?

—Bueno…— Sakura le dirigió una mirada a Aiko, que seguía en su misma posición. No podía decirle que Sasuke y ella se estuvieron carteando de forma anónima por todo ese tiempo… ¡Sasuke la mataría! Literalmente lo haría. – Es algo complicado. Sera mejor que le preguntes a él.

Sakura se movió con rapidez, saliendo de la cueva antes de que el chico pudiera hacer más preguntas. No podía decir que no le agradara, pero sentía cierto rencor hacia él ya que Sasuke lo había elegido y no a ellos.

—**3—**

Era Sakura.

_Sakura…_

¿Por qué no se había percatado antes? Pero no podía seguir culpándola, como Aiko había dicho, él había mandado la primera carta y él había sugerido encontrarse en ese lugar.

Era _él _el culpable, nadie más.

Pero ¿Por qué – si la que decía la peliplata era cierto – la carta había llegado donde ella?

Volvió a maldecir por enésima vez esa noche. Y es que recordaba la primera carta que escribió, donde había intentado desahogarse por haberlos abandonado, donde explicaba sus razones y comenzó haciéndolo con las últimas palabras que le dirigió a la pelirosa.

Escucho los suaves pasos que hacían crujir la hierba e inmediatamente apretó sus puños, tensando su cuerpo inconscientemente. No había necesidad de voltear para saber quién era.

Al momento en que sintió que se sentó a su lado, intento levantarse pero la mano de ella se posó en su brazo haciendo que él la mirara directamente a los profundos ojos jades. Pudo ver el dolor del rechazo y también el anhelo chocar en aquellos mares verdes.

—Por favor – le dijo en un tono suave. – solo quiero permanecer unos minutos a tu lado, no te molestare.

Lo que ella no sabía era que su simple presencia lo molestaba, lo confundía y le aterraba saber que era con ella con quien había creado un lazo. Tal vez si fuera cualquier otra persona no le molestaría, pero no era cualquier persona… era una que él nunca había considerado que podía entenderle.

Miraba a la pequeña niña de doce años en un sendero completamente diferente al de él, ¿cómo se habían cruzado sus caminos una vez más? Como era posible que él hubiera podido sentirse identificado con ella, encontrar esos retazos de oscuridad que escondía detrás de su brillante sonrisa. ¿Acaso habían estado siempre ahí y él había sido tan ciego de no verlos, o tal vez… habían aparecido luego de su partida?

Como había pensado anteriormente, ya no quedaba mucho de la Sakura que él conoció…

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de ellos se movía de su posición y aunque había cierta tensión, no era tan fuerte como lo había sido en el bosque. Ambos podían sentir las miradas que de vez en vez uno de ellos clavaba en el otro, pero es que era imposible el no estar pendiente de los movimientos de su compañero.

—Es tarde, vete a dormir. – dijo repentinamente el Uchiha, mirando fijamente el fluir del agua.

—No quiero. – contesto en la misma posición que él. Sakura lo miro de reojo al sentir la penetrante mirada ónix clavada en ella, pero solo pudo ser capaz de sostenerla por unos segundos, clavándola, seguidamente, en el espacio que los separaba a ambos. –no quiero volver a despertar sola en una banca.

Sasuke bajo su vista, sintiendo un amargo sabor recorrer su garganta sin saber que decir porque simplemente no había nada que pudiera enmendar el sufrimiento causado.

—Sasuke, solo dame una oportunidad he entrenado mucho en este tiempo.

—No. – dijo rotundamente, clavando una vez más sus ojos en ella pero esta vez con dureza. – no me interesa cuanto has entrenado, ni cuan fuerte te has hecho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si aceptabas la ayuda de la chica de las cartas y no la mía? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Esto ya no es un juego, es la razón por la que estoy vivo y no quiero tener distracciones.

—Te digo que ya no seré un estorbo, ¡no tendrás que preocuparte por mí!

—Lo hare aunque seas capaz de protegerte a ti misma. – Sasuke cayó de pronto al percatarse del grave error que había cometido. Miro fijamente a la pelirosa que aún no salía de su asombro e inmediatamente volvió a componer su muro de frialdad. – Ya has luchado contra un Akatsuki y sabes lo peligroso que son, te aseguro que Itachi es de los más fuertes.

—Es una razón más para asegurarme que salgas bien de esto. Realmente Naruto y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti. No tienes por qué comportarte como un filofóbico.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, observando incrédulo como la chica cambiaba de actitud y le componía una sonrisa a él.

—No me gusta que me insulten. –aclaro.

—No lo estoy haciendo, solo emito una opinión profesional.

—Creí haberte dicho que te guardaras tus diagnósticos. Los necesitas más que yo.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – gruño ofendida, girándose completamente hacia él.

—Hmp. – emitió Sasuke.

Corrió su rostro hacia el lado opuesto de la chica, evitando que mirara el amago de sonrisa que pugnaba por salir.

Definitivamente ya no era la chica que conocía, no del todo, y era más parecida a la misteriosa Kunoichi de las cartas. ¡¿Cuantas veces se había imaginado esas escenas mientras leía?!

Sin embargo, no podía aceptarla por más que quiso proteger a esa chica, no aceptaría a Sakura. Tenía sus razones para haberse alejado en el pasado y no era solamente en busca de poder.

Sintió el roce tibio de la mano de la pelirosa, rozar su mano. Era agradable y una eléctrica sensación recorrió su cuerpo entero. Quito su mano en un brusco movimientos, como si permanecer mas tiempo así pudiera causarle daño alguno inconsciente de cómo se contraía el rostro de la Kunoichi.

—Sé que no soy la persona que esperabas y tal vez nunca lo sea, pero cada palabra que te escribí era verdad, era lo que realmente pensaba y tú me ayudaste a superarme cuando estaba cayendo. Por eso nunca me arrepentiré de lo que paso. – soltó un suspiro, mientras fijaba su vista al otro lado del rio y luego susurró. – Esto es lo que tienes, no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

Sasuke la observo en silencio por varios segundos y lentamente bajo su mirada hasta la mano que aun tenia extendida ella. Deslizo su propio brazo por el césped y cuando coloco su mano sobre la de ella, clavo su mirada en el rio, ignorando la sorpresa de Sakura y tratando de controlar el ligero rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Se sentía completamente estúpido.

—Tal vez no sea tal malo. – murmuro mas para él mismo.

La chica no perdió tiempo y lo sujeto más fuerte, acomodándose a su lado.

—Esto no cambia las cosas. – agregó Sasuke, con su expresión inmutable.

—No hay ninguna manera en la que te pueda convencer.

—No.

—¡Agh! Amargado. – gruño.

—Bipolar.

Y ambos sonrieron sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Y Sasuke pensó que tal vez_, _solo _tal vez_ si mantenía todo bajo su control, no podía ser tan malo.

—**4—**

Los rayos del sol se colaban traviesamente por sus parpados molestándola. Sakura se removió incomoda en el lugar antes de que su cerebro despertara completamente.

¡El sol! Maldición, se había quedado dormida. Su corazón dio un vuelco antes de levantarse bruscamente y lo primero que se percato es que había estado acostada en misma ladera de la noche anterior.

—Demonios – siseo por lo bajo.

—Qué manera de dar los buenos día

La fría voz de Sasuke hizo que su corazón volviera a saltar y rápidamente giro hacia donde provenía, encontrándolo muy cerca de ella. ¡Había permanecido dormida sobre él y no se había percatado!

—¿Sigues aquí? – respondió sorprendida. Sasuke alzo una ceja e ignoro el comentario antes de ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano a ella.

—Vamos, te acompañare hasta el bosque.

Era realmente increíble cómo podía hacerla sentir mal con esas simples palabras.

Podía ser peor, pensó mientras clavaba su vista en el suelo, había tenido la oportunidad de dejarla abandonada como la última vez.

Exhalo largamente antes de tomar su mano y levantarse. Caminaron en completo silencio, en un estado de solemnidad que aterro a la pelirosa. Parecía el final de aquella aventura, descubierto el misterio no quedaba más por hacer que buscar algo nuevo que llenara el vacío que quedaba. Inconscientemente apretó más la mano del pelinegro en un vano intento de hacerlo permanecer a su lado. Sasuke sintió como sus huesos temblaban ante el firme agarre de Sakura, pero no emitió ninguna queja, ni ningún ademan de soltarla. En parte por su orgullo y en parte porque ese dolor le ayuda a distraerse de la incomodidad que sentía en el pecho.

Cuando llegaron al mismo claro donde se encontraron, se detuvo y lo mismo hizo Sakura. Soltó su mano lentamente, casi acariciando la piel que dejaba libre y permitiéndose disfrutar del tacto, porque esa era su despedida…

Y Sakura entendió el mensaje. No hacían falta palabras entre ellos, porque ella comprendía su lenguaje y sabía que esa era su forma de decirle adiós.

Y en ese instante supo lo mucho que deseaba que no fuera así. No quería dejar de recibir las cartas que la transportaban a otro lugar, no quería olvidar al chico que engreído y con un morboso sentido del humor. No podía dejarlo ir y no solamente porque se tratara de Sasuke.

Con toda la habilidad de una Kunoichi de su categoría, giro velozmente sobre sus talones y sujeto la mano del Uchiha antes de que este pudiera dar dos pasos lejos de ella.

—No quiero que sea igual que la última vez. – le susurro, mirando con ansiedad como él se giraba lentamente. – no quiero que cada uno siga un camino opuesto.

—No sé qué más esperas. Como tú ya lo has dicho. – respondió con su seria voz. – yo tampoco puedo ofrecer nada más.

—¡Claro que si puedes! Lo sé, porque yo no vine hasta aquí por ti Sasuke-kun, vine por el chico que me escribía cartas que hacían que me olvidara de todos. Del hecho que me habían abandonado en una banca, que mi mejor amigo también se había ido de la aldea, que no podía ver a mi sensei sin inundarme de recuerdos de mis compañeros. Vine por él, Sasuke-kun, no por ti. Y sé que él me puede dar algo mejor que un _"adiós"._

—Hn. ¿Te das cuenta que estás hablando de la misma persona? – Sasuke sonrió levemente con burla. — Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Si lo tiene, ya que tú no puedes ver en mí a la misma chica que te escribe cartas. Entonces yo haré lo mismo.

—Entiendo. – respondió suavemente, inclinándose levemente hasta dejar su rostro frente al de Sakura. – ¿Y según tu que haría ese chico, Sakura?

—No lo sé. – Respondió sinceramente, clavando sus ojos verdes – repentinamente llenos de picardía. – en los negros. – pero sé muy bien lo que yo haría.

Sin que Sasuke lo pudiera prever. Sakura lo sujeto fuertemente de su haori, atrayéndolo hacia ella y estampando sus labios contra los de él. La sorpresa lo hizo abrir sus ojos más de lo normal y sintió su estómago saltar dentro de él, mareándolo. Sin embargo, solo duro unos segundos ya que los labios de Sakura pedían apremiantes una respuesta.

Una que él no dudo en dar.

Cerró sus ojos con inseguridad y comenzó a mover sus labios con una timidez que nunca había presentado antes e intentaba seguir el ritmo de la chica. Pronto sus labios se encontraron danzando en un errático baile. Y para su desgracia, en ese momento, recordó la persona que probablemente le había enseñado _eso _a Sakura.

El _estúpido noviecillo_ de ella.

Instintivamente sus manos sujetaron ambos lados de las caderas de la chica al instante, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Sakura se separó, en busca de aire, tan sorpresivamente que Sasuke tuvo que reprimir un quejido de su parte. Aun así, dejaron sus frentes juntas, podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su rostro, como subía y bajaba su pecho rozando el de él y como las suaves manos de la Kunoichi se aferraban a su cabello con tanta posesión como él se aferraba a su cintura.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. – se presentó la chica sin abrir sus ojos, con la respiración entrecortada y con sus labios aun sobre los de él, rozándolos provocadoramente con cada palabra. — y al parecer tendré que enseñarte a besar, mi querido escritor anónimo.

Abrió sus ojos y se perdió entre los mares verdes que le devolvían el gesto con tanta intensidad que le provocaba una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. – le siguió el juego. – y para tu suerte, aprendo rápido.

Esta vez fue él quien devoro los labios de la pelirosa, sorprendiéndola y aprovechando la reacción para profundizar aquel beso desesperado. Paso una de sus manos a la cabellera de ella, hundiéndola en las hebras rosadas y dejo que estas se escurrieran entre sus dedos aumentando la sensación placentera que recorría todo su ser.

Se separó de ella, y en un impulso Sakura lo siguió, buscando más de ese beso embriagador.

Sasuke soltó un sonido gutural parecido a una risa.

—Resulta que al final tu eres la pervertida, Sakura.

La chica amplía su sonrisa pícara y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—Tienes que admitir que es mejor que un "_gracias_".

El negro y el verde volvieron a chocar con anhelo, pasión y sobretodo una complicidad que no se habían permitido tener jamás.


	15. 15: A diez centímetros de ti II

**Capítulo 15:**

**A diez centímetros de ti.**

**(Sakura)**

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras sus ojos esmeraldas recorrían el paisaje. Los arboles se extendían hasta el horizonte llenando cada espacio y ocultando muchas cosas entre sus hojas. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se abriera paso en sus labios porque ella conocía esos secretos, ella era pare de ellos.

—¡Frentona!

Sakura soltó un gruñido al escuchar el grito de Ino interrumpiendo su momento de regocijo.

—¿Qué quieres cerda? – pregunto girándose y apoyando su espalda en la malla que rodeaba la azotea del hospital.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Prometiste lujo de detalles, además ¿Qué haces aquí tan rápido?— Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de repente como si comprendiera algo oculto, y se llevó las manos al pecho asustada. — ¿No me digas que te rechazo? – pregunto con sorpresa. – Ese imbécil…

—No, cerda. No lo hizo, de hecho nos fue bastante bien pero gracias por tu voto de confianza. – dijo con fingido resentimiento.

—¿Cómo de bien?

Por toda respuesta, Sakura sonrió con picardía e Ino lanzo un chillido emocionada.

—¿Cuéntamelo todo? – exigió saltando hacia Sakura, quien soltó una sonrisa al ver a su amiga de esa manera. – ¡No, espera! ¿Cómo es? Me lo tengo que imaginar.

—Bueno… ¿Recuerdas a Sasuke-kun? —Comenzó Sakura arrastrando las palabras y prolongando el silencio hasta que los nervios de su amiga no podían más, añadiéndole más misterio con su mirada cómplice. Ino asintió lentamente con la cabeza, arrugando su entrecejo sin entender hacia donde iba eso. – Es mucho más guapo.

Y no mentía. Considerando el hecho que su amiga solo conocía al niño de doce años que ciertamente era una lindura y daban ganas de abrazarlo. Sasuke a la edad que tenían actualmente y sin casi ninguna facción de niño, le robaba el aliento a cualquier mujer.

¡Oh Kami! Y él estaba con ella – pensó emocionada, sintiendo que sus mejillas se tenían.

Le conto a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, lo necesario para satisfacer la curiosidad de la rubia sin revelar la identidad de su chico.

—Y entonces… — comenzó Ino después de un largo memento de silencio. — ¿Por qué estás aquí tan pronto y no comiéndotelo a besos?

Sakura permaneció un momento en silencio, observando las calles de la aldea a sus pies. Inclino su cabeza hacia adelante dejando que sus cabellos ocultaran su mirada que se había vuelto oscura repentinamente.

—Porque tiene una misión que hacer, algo muy importante para él.

—Y después de eso, ¿Vendrá a Konoha?

Sakura alzo la mirada y asintió completamente feliz. Todo terminaría pronto, el equipo siete se reuniría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Kakashi recuperaría a su prodigio, Naruto a su hermano y ella… bueno, ella ya lo tenía de alguna manera.

Su fantasía se detuvo en el momento que diviso una cabellera plateada danzando entre la multitud y junto a ella… ¡No podía ser! ¿Por qué había regresado tan rápido?

Mil y una situaciones se formaron en su cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras y ninguna de ellas era buena, al menos no la mayoría. No respondió los reclamos, ni las preguntas de Ino y pronto estuvo corriendo entre la multitud que estaba en la calle comercial esquivando a los transeúntes con brusquedad.

—¡Aiko! – llamo, cuando estuvo a unos pasos detrás de ella.

La peliplata se giró y por unos momentos no dijo nada, solamente observo a Sakura perpleja, como si fuera la primera vez que la miraba realmente.

—Tú lo sabias. – dijo en voz baja, y luego lo repitió alzando la voz. Las personas alrededor comenzaron a observarlas sin disimulo. – Tu lo sabias y permites que lo haga. Sasu…

—¡No! – la interrumpió. No podía dejar que nadie en la aldea supiera su secreto.

Sujeto a Aiko del brazo y la arrastro a un lugar menos concurrido, el camino para salir de la aldea, hasta que la peliplata se soltó bruscamente.

—Sabes que lo que Sasuke planea hacer es una locura y aun así no haces nada para impedirlo. – siseo molesta Aiko. Se acercó a Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Tú no entiendes a Sasuke-kun, no sabes todo lo que Itachi le ha hecho pasar.

—No, no lo sé. – admitió. – pero conozco a Itachi y no merece ser traicionado por su hermano.

—Itachi es un asesino y un criminal, —bramo furiosa Sakura conteniendo las ganas enormes que tenia de abofetear a Aiko, hacerle tragar sus palabras. Pero en su lugar, solo apretó los puños haciendo crujir sus nudillos. –Él fue quien traiciono a Sasuke al matar a su clan y unirse a Akatsuki.

—¡Lo que dices no es verdad!

—Lo es, incluso en otros países saben lo de la masacre Uchiha. Me sorprendería que no lo hayas escuchado.

No supo su fue su mirada furiosa o sus palabras tranquilas pero cargadas de una filosa frialdad, lo que hizo que Aiko comenzara a retroceder espantada. Calló sobre una banca y por unos instantes sus ojos permanecieron desorbitados. Hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse y levanto la vista hacia la pelirosa.

—Itachi-kun no es malo. – Murmuró, intentando convencer a Sakura o a ella misma. – esto es un error.

—**1—**

_Aiko corría desesperada por el bosque, las ramas de los arboles le golpeaban el rostro dejándole arañazos por los que empezaban a recorrer pequeñas gotas de sangre y enredándose con su cabello que de tanto en tanto debía de tirar, dejando unas hebras plateadas entre los árboles._

_Pero nada de aquello importaba, mientras el bulto que estaba entre sus brazos estuviera a salvo._

_El aire junto a ella fue cortado por un par de kunais y con asombro vio como estos se clavaban en los arboles más cercanos. Giro sobre sus talones y tomo otro rumbo internándose cada vez más en el bosque. De repente, los arboles dejaron de rodearla y el aire le golpeo el rostro con fuerza. _

_Aiko se detuvo y se apartó los cabellos del rostro, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al ver el panorama frente a ella. No había nada. El suelo terminaba a unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraba y las voces de los bandidos cada vez eran más nítidas detrás de ella. _

_Se dio vuelta intentando buscar un escape, una pequeña grieta. Al menos para salvarlo a él. Al último de su especie y los secretos de su familia._

—_Ríndete. – dijo el ninja que apareció frente a ella. _

_No eran más que sombras oscuras en aquella noche lluviosa, pero se acercaban a ella sin bacilar burlándose a cada paso de sus inútiles esfuerzos. Aiko tanteo dar un paso hacia atrás pero al sentir el vacío del abismo se sobresaltó. _

_Hubo un estruendo y por unos instantes no entendió lo que había pasado, hasta que sintió su cuerpo y casi con la misma velocidad algo la detuvo y la impulso hacia arriba. _

_Gritaba desesperada, su garganta le ardía y se aferraba a lo que sea que la había salvado. Fue hasta que escucho cinco golpes contra el piso, que levanto su rostro y abrió los ojos encontrándose con todos los bandidos caídos a más de un metro de distancia._

_Al levantar su vista, sus gritos se apagaron y su rostro se tornó pálido. Era un chico quien la había salvado y que aun la mantenía en sus brazos, con su rostro estoico y sus ojos rojos viendo fijamente al frente._

—_Gr…gracias. – consiguió articular, captando la atención del chico. El solo la observo y le permitió bajar. _

_Ambos se observaron por unos momentos, no sabía que tenía él en mente pero ella intentaba conseguir todos los datos posibles por su apariencia. Noto la capa negra con nubes rojas y supo de inmediato que pertenecía a la infame organización criminal, pero por una razón no le temía._

_El chico alargo su mano hasta el bulto que aun sostenía en sus brazos y ella como un reflejo lo aparto de un manotazo. Solo fueron unos segundos que sus pieles rozaron, pero para ella el contacto fue lo suficiente. Miro todo la sangre que había derramado, el poder que poseía, sintió el dolor en su alma y sobretodo la nobleza de aquel espíritu._

_Noble, esa era la palabra que lo podía definir._

—_Lo siento Uchiha—san – dijo Aiko aturdida con toda la información que había recibido._

_Itachi pasó a su lado sin detenerse, internándose nuevamente en el bosque._

—_Cúbrelo si no quieres que te descubran._

_Aiko salió detrás de él, sintiéndose segura y él no renegó en ningún momento, en ninguno de los días que siguieron._

—_¿Por qué esta tan triste Itachi—san? – pregunto cuando supo que el final del viaje juntos estaba cerca. Un pueblo crecía a la falda de la colina en la que se encontraba, solo unas horas más y estarían ahí. – No sé lo que paso, pero puedo sentir que fue algo terrible. Y yo puedo hacer algo por usted…_

—_No. – Itachi movió su cabeza imperceptiblemente cerrando sus ojos. — No desperdicies ese poder en mí, no lo vale._

—_¿Pero yo lo quiero ayudar? ¿Puedo buscar a ese niño y llevarlo hacia usted?_

_Itachi la observo por unos largos segundos con sus ojos negros que en raras ocasiones mostraba y le dedico una débil y triste sonrisa. _

—_El vendrá aquí, espéralo y hazle la misma oferta._

_La voz del moreno se fundió con el viento y su cuerpo se convirtió en una bandada de cuervos que se elevaban graznando sin parar… _

Aiko movió su cabeza desesperada, saliendo de sus recuerdos y volviendo a encontrarse en el parque de Konoha, frente a Sakura.

—Él no es malo. – volvió a repetir, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. – Todo lo que me has contado, no puede ser verdad.

—Lo es, — respondió la pelirosa inflexible. – Y creo que Itachi solo te ha estado utilizando para que lleves a Sasuke hacia él.

—No me ha utilizado, yo lo quise hacer desde un principio. – contesto molesta. Si tan solo Sakura supiera que encontrar a Itachi había sido su única intención para ayudar a Sasuke, claro antes de que sus sentimientos intervinieran. – pero nunca imagine que Sasuke quisiera matarlo. Te das cuenta de la locura que es todo esto, ¡Es su hermano!

—¿Y crees que Itachi se detendrá por eso? Asesino a toda su familia, Sasuke no significa nada para él.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Itachi? – Aiko se levantó de la banca molesta, acercándose a la pelirosa. – deja de juzgarlo, si ni siquiera lo conoces.

—No lo conozco pero si a Sasuke, y se lo mucho que ha sufrido por él. Lo ha llevado por el camino del odio y rencor, hundiéndolo cada vez más en la oscuridad, y eso me basta para hacerme una idea de cómo es Itachi.

—¡Pues te equivocas!

—¡Lo dices solo porque te salvo! Una buena acción no borra todo el mal que ha hecho.

—Pero supongo que las buenas acciones de Sasuke en el pasado son suficientes para ignorar en lo que se está convertido. – Aiko escupió cada palabra con todo el rencor que su alma podía albergar, paso el dorso de sus manos con brusquedad por sus mejillas eliminando las lágrimas pero sin dejar de fulminar a Sakura, que se había tensado frente a ella. – Tú puedes intentar convencerlo.

Sakura apretó sus puños con más fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la piel, mientras observaba como Aiko se alejaba. Se giró en la dirección contraria y salto a los bosques perdiéndose en los campos de entrenamiento.

Primero fue su puño el que estrello en un árbol arrancándolo de raíz, luego su pie dejo un gran cráter. Y para cuando hubo terminado y su enojo solo había logrado calmarse un poco, el terreno estaba irreconocible.

—No puedo convencerlo… — susurro al aire, dejándose caer entre los escombros. – ya falle en ello.

—Y estoy seguro que el bosque no tuvo la culpa.

Sakura se sentó de golpe al escuchar la perezosa voz de su maestro, no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín.

—Kakashi-sensei. – saludo entre apenada y asombrada. Clavando su vista inmediatamente en un punto a la distancia.

Escucho como su maestro se acercaba y dejaba salir una pequeña risa que le hizo aumentar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Has mejorado bastante. – dijo de repente Kakashi, deteniéndose en una de las rocas que Sakura había sacado de la tierra. – Lo hiciste bien contra Akatsuki.

Sakura se giró hacia él de inmediato, agradeciendo con una sonrisa sus palabras. Por unos momentos se mantuvieron en silencio. Sakura encogió sus piernas, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras perdía nuevamente la mirada en el horizonte.

—¿Usted cree que si él no se hubiera marchado, yo sería así?

—Claro, tú cambiaste antes de que él se fuera. –Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelirosa, al final de cuentas aquel cambio no había servido de mucho en ese entonces, ni ahora para acompañarlo.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro. Ver a su alumna con un aura melancólica y triste se había convertido en algo normal en los últimos años y como lo odiaba. Le hacía recordar lo que él había podido hacer para evitar las desgracias… no solo que Sasuke se marchara, sino que sus compañeros no murieran.

—Fue su decisión Sakura. Aun si lo hubiéramos detenido la primera vez, estoy seguro que Sasuke lo volvería a intentar hasta llegar a Orochimaru. – declaro con amargura, clavando su vista en el mismo punto lejano que su alumna.

—Y si lo buscamos ahora, obtendríamos el mismo resultado – respondió ella con un resentimiento que Kakashi atribuyo al encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru. Sakura volteo a ver a su maestro que de inmediato le regreso la mirada con el semblante tan pacifico como siempre. — ¿Por qué seguimos corriendo detrás de él, si cada vez que nos acercamos él se aleja más?

—Porque algún día dará la vuelta y alguien tiene que estar para guiarlo de nuevo a casa, que le diga el camino por si lo ha olvidado. –Kakashi se encogió de hombros y avanzo hacia ella quedando a unos pocos pasos de sus pies. – ¿No es eso lo que deseas?

—Sí, y supongo que ahora que se ha librado de Orochimaru estamos más cerca de lograrlo. – Esbozo una triste sonrisa y se puso de pie lentamente sacudiéndose las motas de polvo de su traje. – Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Su maestro asintió con la cabeza y luego desapareció dentro de una nube de polvo. Sakura levanto su vista, tomándose con un ave mensajera que cruzaba el firmamento.

—No te dejare seguir huyendo de mí, Sasuke-kun.

**. . . . **

Era más de media noche. Había caído dormida en el momento en que se lanzó a su cama, no por cansancio físico sino emocional. Aiko había logrado remover las dudas que aún tenía sobre su encuentro con Sasuke, las que había intentado guardar en el fondo de su conciencia conformándose con lo que ella había tenido con el chico unos días atrás.

Porque eso era lo que había pasado. Se resignó a no acompañar al Uchiha, a no intentar convencerlo porque sabía que eso solo lo alejaría más. Sasuke no era una persona que podía atar o doblegar con nada. Y la insistente pregunta que acarreaba su consciencia desde que partió de vuelta a Konoha era: ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Podía seguir de esa manera con el Uchiha?

Mientras estuviera con ella, todo estaría bien. Era su respuesta, escudada por la felicidad efímera del salto en su relación. Ignorando los pinchazos de dolor en su alma, pero es que ya había sufrido, llorado y esperado por demasiado tiempo.

Era su turno de ser feliz también.

Pero Aiko había llegado para hurgar la herida y dejar una cicatriz aún más grande.

¿Era verdad lo de Itachi? Era un Akatsuki, se había repetido una y otra vez durante todo el día. Además, que ganaría con enfrentarse a Sasuke. Lo único lógico era que deseaba terminar con la extinción de su clan y mientras Sasuke estuviera en Konoha no sería algo muy fácil, con tantos ninjas cerca ni con Orochimaru cerca… pero ahora Sasuke estaba solo.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, cuando aún en sueños, sus pensamientos seguían con un hilo trágico el posible desenlace de la pelea de los Uchihas. Su mayor temor. Pero aquella pesadilla fue interrumpida por varios golpes en su ventana.

Sakura se levantó lentamente, restregando sus ojos y acostumbrándose a la poca luz de la habitación. Tardo unos minutos en percatarse de los golpes que aún seguían sonando y luego, aun somnolienta, se levantó a abrir la puerta hacia el balcón.

El águila blanca atravesó el umbral y dando una pirueta elegante alrededor del cuarto, se posó en la cama de la pelirosa levantando la pata en la que tenía un mensaje.

—¿Kokoro? – Sakura parpadeo varias veces y con pasos lentos se acercó hasta el animal, encendiendo una lámpara pequeña que estaba junto a su cama.

Tomo la pequeña nota sin saber que esperar. No era más que solo unas pocas líneas de parte de Aiko, que volvieron a dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca.

"_Sabes que está equivocado. Evita que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta toda su vida."_

Desecho el papel y miro el ave con pesar. Kokoro no se había movido ni un ápice, esperando por la respuesta.

—Lo siento. – murmuró al águila. – pero es ella o yo.

Tomo un trozo de pergamino que estaba en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir, bajo el atento escrutinio del ave.

"_Así que ya sé quién eres…_

_Supongo que las cosas entre nosotros seguirán como hasta ahora, y por los momentos no tendremos el mismo camino. Pero eso no quiere decir que cierta persona se rendirá y puedes confiar en que no diré nada de nuestro encuentro, entiendo que tienes que hacer esto por ti mismo aunque me hubiera gustado mucho acompañarte. Y sé que a ellos también._

_Solo cuídate._

_PD: No practiques lo que te enseñe con nadie."_

Sonrió con travesura al escribir la última línea. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el ave que aún seguía en su cama.

—No lo voy a dejar ir. – Le dijo al ave mientras le ataba la pequeña carta a la pata. Tomo a Kokoro en sus brazos y regreso al balcón de su habitación. – Ve donde Sasuke-kun.

El ave salió desprendida de sus brazos con fuertes aleteos, alzando el vuelo lentamente hasta no ser más que una mota blanca entre la negrura de aquella noche.

Sakura fijo sus ojos en la luna llena que se alzaba dominando el cielo. Era la misma que la noche en la que él se marchó y ante ella se prometió hacer lo necesario para traerlo de regreso. No importando nada más.

**-Continuará- **

Perdón por la demora, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y para quienes querían saber un poco más de Aiko, pues aquí está algo de su historia. Ustedes dirán si vale la pena.

Tomatazos, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos.


	16. 16: Hot n cold

**Capitulo 16:**

**Hot ´N old**

* * *

><p>Karin, una chica pelirroja con gafas que había pasado de ser subordina de Orochimaru a ser miembro de Hebi – el equipo que finalmente Sasuke formo —, torció sus labios en un gesto disgustado mientras observaba, con el resto de su equipo, como el pelinegro se alejaba de ellos.<p>

Se encontraban en un valle desértico donde no habían muchos lugares para ocultarse, así que Sasuke simplemente colocaba una distancia prudencial para leer la carta que recién había recibido de quien-sabe-quien. Los ojos rojos de la chica se posaron en Suigetsu, quien estaba sentado debajo de una gran roca para captar algo de sombra, con una sonrisa burlona que se había estampado en sus labios desde el momento en el que un águila descendió hasta ellos. Y Karin sospechaba que él sabía algo.

—Espero que la fuente de información de Sasuke sea confiable. – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de la mano.

Suigetsu soltó una risita y ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Claro que lo es…

—¡Podrías hablar claro de una vez por todas! – grito exasperada girándose hacia el peliblanco. – Todos merecemos saber en qué nos metimos.

—Tú no te metiste en nada, sino mal recuerdo solo nos acompañas porque está por el mismo rumbo que tu destino… para nuestra mala suerte. – agrego en un murmullo bajo.

—Idiota…

—Sasuke-Sama se acerca. – dijo Juugo parando la pelea y haciendo que los chicos se giraran hacia el pelinegro.

—Esta… ¿sonriendo? – pregunto Karin desconcertada. Sasuke caminaba de vuelta hacia ellos mientras guardaba el pequeño papel en su bolsa de armas y una diminuta mueca estiraba sus labios. Claramente el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Su noviecita siempre lo pone de buen humor. – dijo Suigetsu pendiente de cada reacción de la pelirroja.

—¿Noviecita…? –Karin pareció tardar un poco en procesar aquellas palabras, pero con un respingo se recompuso y ajusto la montura de sus lentes mientras carraspeaba. – Que idiotez, el sol ya te coció el cerebro.

—Y a ti la envidia te tiene verde.

Karin soltó un gruñido, imposibilitada de contestar al tener a Sasuke a solo unos pasos. Observo al chico desafiante, sus mejillas se tornaban de un feo rojo debido al enojo, pero a Sasuke no parecía importarle. La pequeña sonrisa que había visto se esfumó.

—Seguimos. – dijo Sasuke con su monótona voz, sin importarle el extraño ambiente.

—Era hora. – molesta, Karin, emprendió la marcha con pasos firmes y sus manos hechas puño. Suigetsu soltó una risita más y Juugo simplemente suspiro, antes de continuar caminando.

Sasuke alzo una ceja observando las extrañas reacciones de su equipo, teniendo el ligero presentimiento que en algo estaba involucrado y sin embargo, eso poco le importaba.

Alzo su vista al despejado cielo, mientras caminaba detrás de los dispersos chicos, y observo el ave que seguía volando sobre su cabeza.

—Tsk, que molesta. – dijo, controlando sus gestos para que la sonrisa no volviera a aparecer, pero es que podía imaginarse a Sakura en uno de sus ataques de ira, golpeando a Naruto por ser el blanco más cercano y gritando mil maldiciones contra su persona.

_"Esta es la última que te escribo, ¡y esta vez hablo en serio!, sino me contestas no volverás a tener noticias mías._

_Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Pues bien, te olvidare y_ _estarás oficialmente muerto para mí._

_Eres un mal agradecido. Yo solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien, no sabes todo lo que leo diariamente sobre "cierta organización" y me espanta saber que algo te podría pasar. _

_Ahora bien, ya no me preocupare más por ti y haz lo que te plazca…"_

—Jefecito – Sasuke abrió sus ojos con fastidio, fulminando al peliblanco que se había colocado a su lado – aun no entiendo cómo ha podido cambiar a las dos chicas por… estos dos. – Suigetsu pasó de ver la espalda de Juugo con indiferencia a ver la de Karin con desprecio.

—No hay nada que entender. Es lo que necesito. –dijo firme pero sin emoción alguna.

—Vale. Pero solo si lo analizamos un poco, — siguió Suigetsu ignorando la expresión fastidiada de Sasuke, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la cabeza – Karin ha sustituido a Aiko como radar humano, ¿Pero Juugo? Espero que la pelirosa tuviera otro papel aparte de besarte…

Las palabras de Suigetsu se interrumpieron por el sonido electrizante del chidori. Karin y Juugo detuvieron su paso y voltearon a verlos, más curiosos que alarmados.

Al sentir los espectadores, Sasuke detuvo su ataque y volteo su mirada ignorando a todos.

—Cállate. – gruño sintiendo como su sangre subía a su rostro, pero por suerte sus mejillas seguían igual de pálidas. Sin darle la oportunidad al peliblanco de seguir molestándolo o continuar con sus intentos fallidos de obtener información de Sakura, Sasuke apresuro su paso y camino en medio de sus compañeros, que aún lo miraban extrañados.

La carcajada de Suigetsu le crispo más los nervios, y por si eso fuera poco, Kokoro soltó un silbido sobre su cabeza.

Aquel seria uno de los más largos viajes.

**. . .**

¡Al fin habían llegado!

Sasuke se desplomo en el futón de su habitación después de cerrar la puerta en las narices de su equipo. Nunca imagino que se sentiría tan satisfecho de llegar finalmente a un pueblo. Los días que tardaron en cruzar el desierto realmente fueron una tortura y ya no podía más con la tensión en sus hombros. No había estado tan alerta ni cuando los ojos de los guardias de Orochimaru vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Si no era las burlas de Suigetsu o las insinuaciones de Karin, era la doble personalidad de Juugo, pero siempre tenía que esquivar algo o controlar la situación.

Por no decir nada del águila que revoloteaba ahora sobre su cabeza.

Giro sobre sí mismo, hasta quedar acostado de espaldas y volteo hacia la ventana. La maldita ave estaba parada sobre el alféizar de la ventana, irguiéndose con orgullo e indiferencia ante el mundo.

Había planeado formas bastante creativas de acabar con ese animal, descargar su estrés en la mata de plumas blancas. Pero todo había quedado en su mente, sin atreverse realmente a hacer nada.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la última carta que había recibido. Las líneas de los dobleces estaban bastante definidas, demostrando la cantidad de veces que había sido desdoblada y doblada en los últimos días. Y ya ni siquiera tenía que leerla, porque se la sabia de memoria.

—Supongo que es la única forma de que te vallas. – dijo Sasuke al animal, que ululó como si hubiera entendido la pregunta y Sasuke no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Se levantó con pereza y tomo el estuche de armas que había colocado junto a su katana en el único escritorio que adornaba la habitación. Busco en el compartimiento donde siempre guardaba los pergaminos y la tinta, preguntándose desde cuando hacer eso ya no lo sorprendía.

Estiro su última carta sobre la mesa y leyéndola una vez más, comenzó a escribir.

"Te has esmerado en conseguir una respuesta. No quiero ni saber que has hecho para lograr que este pajarraco no se aparte de mí, pero esto revela lo mucho que quieres dejar de escribirme ¿O me equivoco?..."

Sasuke sonrió imaginando la reacción de enfado de Sakura y sabiendo lo inofensivo que resultaba para él, decidió seguir molestándola.

"…simplemente no puedes pretender que no existo, y eso, ambos lo sabemos.

Por otro lado, ni creas que escribiré lo que hago o lo que planeo. Aun dudo de la confidencialidad de esta carta y no me pienso exponerme.

Esto es una locura que no debemos continuar."

_"¿Crees que ando por ahí contando lo que me escribes? A veces pareciera que no me conoces… ups, no lo haces porque siempre te alejas…"_

"Tengo mis razones y te las he mencionado, pero eres demasiado necia."

_"¿Ahora es mi culpa? Discúlpame si no te agradezco que te preocupes por mi –nótese el sarcasmo – pero ya soy bastante grandecita y fuerte como para cuidarme sola ya sea de ti o de cualquier otro."_

"Como digas…"

"¿Sigues molesta?"

"Está bien, eres fuerte ¿feliz?

Sasuke se masajeo la cien frustrado. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde la última carta que había enviado y más de un mes desde la última respuesta que obtenía de ella. Por tercera vez era vilmente ignorado y sumando eso a la poca información que tenían sobre Akatsuki, su humor no era de los mejores. Su equipo sabiamente había decidió mantenerse unos metros alejados, Suigetsu había dejado sus comentarios morbosos a un lado y su entretenimiento volvía a centrarse en Karin.

Miro nuevamente hacia el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación, y como supuso no había ni un tan solo bulto de plumas dirigiéndose hacia él. El amanecer avanzaba y el soltó un suspiro enojado, tomo un trozo de papel y, como las últimas dos veces, se prometió que ese sería el último mensaje.

"Esto es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que eres molesta. Estas hostigándome para que te responda, solo para que a la señorita después se le antoje dejarme a un lado.

Entérate que así no son las cosas, yo lo empecé y yo lo termino.

Además, no entiendo la razón de tu enojo. Tienes la maldita ave y puedes viajar a verme cuando se te antoje. Si no lo haces es tu problema, no el mío."

Sasuke tomo su capa negra y se la coloco sobre sus hombros, ocultando todo su cuerpo y la mitad de su rostro. Camino de prisa por el pueblo aun desértico y llego a la oficina de mensajería que recién abría.

Un adormilado recepcionista esperaba en el recibidor, sostenía su quijada con la mano y sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos. Sasuke coloco la carta con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa y el chico salto sobre su lugar, mirándolo aterrado.

—A Haruno Sakura, en Konoha. – dijo en un gruñido que su garganta casi se rehusaba a dejar salir.

El recepcionista torpemente escribió el nombre en el registro.

—Son…

Sin embargo, cuando levanto a vista, Sasuke ya se había marchado y una cantidad de monedas estaba sobre la mesa. El chico se encogió de hombros y coloco la carta con el resto de sobres enviados en la misma ruta.

. . .

Otro pueblo más se alzaba a su vista. Aun debía bajar la montaña y atravesar un considerable tramo de bosque, pero a lo lejos podía distinguir una muralla y los techos de las edificaciones más altas.

Se dio la vuelta y observo a su equipo.

Suigetsu nuevamente había pedido un descanso para poder holgazanear alegando sobre su delicada complexión y a pesar de las protestas de Karin, la chica parecía muy a gusto sentada debajo de un árbol.

La comodidad de una cama se estaba evaporando frente a él.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento demasiado fuerte lo puso en alerta, y como acto reflejo desenvaino su katana en una milésima de segundo, antes de sentir las garras de un halcón aferrarse a su hombro.

Sasuke lo reconoció enseguida y no tardo en quitar la nota de la pata del animal. Sin percatarse de la mirada curiosa de sus subordinados, leyó la nota con ansias poco propias de él.

_"Vaya, parece que he herido cierto ego masculino. Perdón por eso, acepto mi culpabilidad._

_Creo que debemos aclarar esto de una vez por todas. _

_Te espero en el bosque, Kokoro te guiara."_

El ave salió volando con un silbido, cruzo el cielo y cayó en picada hacia el bosque.

—Acamparemos aquí. – ordeno, sin perder de vista al halcón.

—Pero el pueblo…, — Karin se cayó, cuando Sasuke dio un gran salto y se alejó de ellos a toda prisa.

—Me parece que eso es un: "me importa un carajo lo que tengas que decir."

—¡Cállate, maldito pez! – Karin lanzo la roca más cercana, que el espadachín, con gran agilidad, la esquivo entre risas.

Sasuke comenzó a disminuir la velocidad cundo supo que estaba cerca. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que su único objetivo era terminar con eso de una vez por todas, si ya había cortado los lazos una vez, podía hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Cuando miro que el ave se detuvo sobre un árbol, él salto al suelo. Sakura estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda a unos metros de distancia. Tan indefensa y vulnerable, como era posible que no comprendiera el peligro que corría. Con pasos silenciosos disminuyo la distancia que los separaba, la chica se dio vuelta en el preciso momento en el que él se detenía y por unos instantes, simplemente se observaron a los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun. – saludo ella, sin mostrar nada en su expresión.

—Sakura… — murmuro él rígido.

Después todo pasó muy rápido. Como si un impulso los guiara, ambos acortaron el espacio que los separaba y sus labios se unieron desesperados.

—Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente. – logro murmurar Sakura entre jadeos, cuando se separó de él lo suficiente.

Sasuke como respuesta sujeto con más fuerza su cadera y la acerco un poco más, Sakura soltó un suspiro y se aferró a los hombros del moreno, temiendo que sus piernas no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla.

—Eso puede esperar. – dijo él, buscando nuevamente sus labios.

Sakura se rindió ante sus emociones y dejo que todas las ansias de tenerlo se apoderaran de ella. Sus leguas juguetearon, ella mordió su labio y finalmente soltó un gemido entre sus labios, cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda, y se encontró en medio de él y un árbol. Lentamente la intensidad fue muriendo, hasta que se separaron completamente agitados. Sasuke aparto su mirada de ella de inmediato y Sakura, suponiendo el significado del gesto, sonrió con tristeza.

—Ahora me volverás a hacer a un lado, ¿O me equivoco?

—Sabias que iba a ser así. – Sasuke se apartó de ella, sin detenerse a mirarla por un instante, caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

—Pero tenías la opción de no venir, decírmelo de otra manera.

—De otra forma seguirías fastidiando hasta obtener lo que quieres…

—¡Me estoy preocupando por ti! – lo interrumpió Sakura subiendo un octavo su voz y dando pasos firmes hasta el chico. Sasuke aun así no dejo de darle la espalda – Solo pedía cinco palabras: "Estoy bien, no he muerto". ¿Realmente era muy difícil hacerlo? Pero claro, como yo solo fastidio no valía la pena gastar el tiempo del importantísimo Sasuke Uchiha…

—Te darías cuenta eventualmente. – respondió de forma desapasionada, mirándola por encima de su hombro. Sakura frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No quiero escucharlo de otros. Estoy cansada de saber lo que piensan sobre ti.

—¿Por qué? – Sasuke se giró finalmente, confrontándola. Sakura mantuvo su posición, sin perder el juego de miradas, con un puchero en sus labios y sus ojos ardiendo con furia. – tal vez lo que digan sea la verdad.

—Estoy intentando defenderte, ¿podrías facilitar un poco el asunto?

—No tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—¡Sasuke, te amo! – estallo exasperada. – no necesito otra razón más que esa.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos de inmediato y en cierta forma parecía antinatural. Sasuke permaneció observando a la agitada chica, lleno de confusiones. El vacío en su estómago volvió a aparecer llenándolo de una extraña sensación que no pudo identificar y por lo tanto lo ignoro.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de Sakura y por eso no entendía porque de pronto su corazón parecía latir más deprisa y sentía cierta adrenalina recorrer sus venas, era parecida a la sensación de enfrentarse a un fuerte enemigo y como en esas ocasiones, logro mantener las emociones ocultas bajo una capa de indiferencia justamente como lo había hecho hace muchos años atrás al irse de Konoha.

—Sera mejor que te vayas, Sakura. Esto ha terminado.

El vacío en su estómago aumento y su pecho se oprimió, al mirar como los ojos verdes se cristalizaban y el rostro resuelto de Sakura se descomponía por el dolor. Trago en seco y su orgullo le ayudo a controlar el impulso de acercarse a la kunoichi.

—Esto ni siquiera empezó.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, tragándose las lágrimas y desapareciendo al dar un salto hacia los árboles, tan rápido, que cuando Sasuke alargo su mano, lo único que atrapo fue aire.

Sakura seco con un movimiento brusco, las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y ella había pasado todo el día saltando de un lado hacia el otro, hasta que finalmente llego al linde del bosque, donde había decidido descansar. La actividad había mantenido sus pensamientos dolorosos en una frontera imaginaria y al menos podía descansar un poco de su frustración contra los árboles en el camino, sin embargo, ahora, sentada bajo un árbol, su mente ya no tenía nada en que ocuparse y sus pensamientos revoloteaban por su cabeza sin llevarla a ningún punto.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Lo había arruinado todo completamente. ¿Por qué pedía más de él? ¿Por qué no simplemente se había tragado su enojo y seguir con las cosas de la forma en la que estaban: relajadas, sin explicaciones, sin nada realmente profundo? No era como si ellos tuvieran otra relación, aparte de ser excompañeros de equipo y un poco más que conocidos. Por su insistencia, Sasuke la había vuelto a alejar y ella nuevamente quedaba con el corazón roto sin nada que pudiera ayudarla a olvidarlo.

—Soy una idiota. – murmuró, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos.

Una ráfaga helada de viento, le erizo la piel y como acto reflejo acomodo la capa a sus hombros cubriéndose totalmente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin abrir los ojos, cuando identifico el chakra de la persona que torturaba su mente.

—Es de noche y es peligroso. – contesto Sasuke, con su usual monótono, dejándose ver entre las ramas de un árbol.

—Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola. – respondió con voz filosa y volteando molesta hacia él.

El ejercito de mariposas reaparición en el estómago de Sakura, danzando sin parar. Y aunque por fuera solo mostraba el enojo que sentía, por dentro, las ansias la carcomían. Se quería golpear mentalmente por hablarle de esa forma, porque sabía que si Sasuke se cansaba de su actitud altanera y se daba la vuelta para marcharse, ella le rogaría que se quedara.

Sin embargo, la masa confusa de sentimientos parecía ser más rápida que su cerebro y tenía completamente dominada a su boca.

—¿Con esas trampas patéticas que has colocado a la periferia? – pregunto con burla. – parece más un rastro para seguirte.

—Entérate que no todos los ninjas son tan habilidosos en encontrar trampas colocadas estratégicamente con la precisión de un cirujano.

—Los miembros de Akatsuki sí. Y por lo que se, hay uno rondando este bosque.

Sakura sintió como si una pieza de plomo callera a su estómago y contuvo su impulso de voltear a ver a Sasuke, clavando su mirada en el horizonte.

—Puedo encargarme sola. – Una vez más se maldijo por hablar precipitadamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Una parte de ella se quería proteger del inminente dolor que rendirse ante él le iba a causar.

—Has matado a uno de ellos. – Sasuke salto del árbol, y avanzo con lentitud hasta ella. Aunque Sakura no lo mirara, estaba más pendiente de él que de cualquier suceso a su alrededor podía incluso oír la grama crujir bajo su peso e imaginaba como su contorneado cuerpo se movía al compás de sus pasos. – No serán condescendiente contigo.

—¿Y eso a ti te importa porque…? – Lo miro de reojo, Sasuke ya estaba junto a ella pero no dijo absolutamente nada. En su lugar, clavo la vista en el distante punto que Sakura estaba observando hasta unos pocos instantes y coloco ambas manos en sus bolsillos. – ¿Puedes, simplemente decidirte? ¿Estas o no, en esto? Porque si no es así, puedes irte.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura para ambos. Sakura volteo hacia el frente, conteniendo las lágrimas que volvían a formarse en sus ojos, apretó la capa con fuerza entre sus manos y se repetía una y otra vez que no voltearía a verle cuando se alejara.

Sasuke permaneció impávido, mientras su cerebro barajeaba todas las opciones en las que podría afectar a sus planes. Ya era fuerte, había cumplido el propósito para alejarse de la aldea y su venganza estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Cuál sería su siguiente paso, si es que llegaba a salir con vida?

—No me alejare de mi objetivo. – dijo finalmente dejándose caer junto a ella e ignoro la forma asombrada en la que Sakura lo volteo a ver.

—Nunca he pedido tal cosa.

Sasuke la miro de reojo, alzando una ceja y Sakura pudo leer claramente el sarcasmo que irradiaba y no se pudo contener en soltar una pequeña risa, liberando la tensión acumulada. Se movió rápidamente de lugar, quedando hincada frente a Sasuke y en el arrebato de confianza, cogió una de sus manos. El pelinegro no correspondió, pero tampoco se alejó, manteniéndose atento a lo que la chica le diría.

—Lo que me importa es tu felicidad, y si crees que ese es el camino… — Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, le sonrió con ternura. – Yo te apoyare. Naruto, Kakashi y yo, no te perseguimos solo para hacerte regresar, sino para estar cerca por si algún día nos necesitas.

—Soy fuerte, Sakura. No ocupo niñeros. – le respondió con burla.

—Lo sé – dijo Sakura divertida. – pero nosotros somos testarudos y no nos importa lo que opines al respecto.

—Hn.

Sasuke desvió su rostro con fingido fastidio, robándole otra sonrisa a la pelirosa. Sin embargo, su pequeño momento fue interrumpido con una explosión cercana.

Sakura soltó a Sasuke y se colocó bien la capa, atrapando su cabello y ocultando su rostro. Sasuke levanto una ceja extrañado, al verla actuar de esa manera.

—Parece que las trampas patéticas si funcionaron. – El moreno no disminuyó su mirada inquisitiva, y con un suspiro de derrota, Sakura continuo. – Nadie puede verme, no tengo permiso para estar fuera de Konoha. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hará Tsunade-Sama si se entera.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que su ego creció varios centímetros con aquel descuidado comentario. Las palabras de aquella niña débil de doce años se hacían verdad y le demostraba que era capaz de todo por él.

Con la mano que Sakura le había dejado libre, Sasuke atrapo un mechón de cabello rosa y lo coloco detrás de la oreja de su dueña. Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de inmediato y él tuvo que tragar en seco antes de hablar.

—Tu cabello no ayudara a pasar desapercibida.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa y su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande. La chica se lanzó en Sasuke, abrazándolo por el cuello; y él tuvo nuevamente la extraña sensación que si pecho se inflaba.

**. . .**

Maldita zorra, repetía Karin una y otra vez en su mente, lo peor de todo era que no podía ver el rostro de su rival porque le daba la espalda y estaba tapada con una capa blanca. Como odiaba a Suigetsu por caer en la estúpida trampa, de no ser así, al menos sabría contra quien competía.

Sus celos crecieron a un punto alarmante al ver como Sasuke, gentilmente, le acariciaba el cabello… o al menos eso parecía desde la posición donde estaba. ¡Y ahora la muy ramera se lanzaba encima de SU Sasuke-kun!

¿Por qué Sasuke no se la quitaba de encima? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ya vámonos, zanahoria. Si te mueres de envidia, no quiero ser yo quien se lo explique a Sasuke.

—Esto ha sido tu culpa, ¡maldito tiburón! –grito Karin, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Si no hubieras activado la trampa…

—Ya, ya, que no ha sido para tanto. – Suigetsu hizo un ademan, quitándole importancia, y el rostro de Karin se convirtió en una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

—Tu… — lo señalo, poniéndose de pie. – Lo has hecho a propósito.

—Podíamos interrumpir una escena más… íntima. – agrego la última palabra, alzando ambas cejas. – Y no quería tener esas imágenes corrompiendo mi inocente mente.

—¡Calla!

Karin lanzo un puño directo a la cara del espadachín, pero Suigetsu, divertido, lo esquivo con facilidad y con una maniobra veloz, logro atrapar a la chica y cargarla sobre su hombro.

—Suéltame, pervertido. No me toques – Grito Karin, pataleando y golpeando con los puños su espalda. Suigetsu rodo los ojos fastidiado.

—No creas que esto me agrada – murmuro por lo bajo, logrando que la chica insistiera más en los golpes. Nuevamente miro a Sasuke y Sakura a unos metros de distancia, y sonrió con picardía. – ¡Vaya! Se están besando… y acariciando. – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Karin se detuvo de inmediato e intento voltear, pero Suigetsu dio un salto riendo y alejándose del lugar, volviendo donde Juugo los esperaba.

—¡Suigetsu!

**- Continuara - **

NdA: Hola, ¡He vuelto! Con un capitulo ligero pero preparándonos para la verdadera accion de este fic. Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero estaba completamente enfocada en terminar una de mis historias a la que quiero invitarles, se llama **El Doppelganger: Persecución.** Espero que puedan pasar por ahi.

Sin mas que decir, espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y lo que quieran.

¡Nos vemos!


	17. 17: Misery

**Capitulo 17: **

**Misery**

**(Sakura)**

* * *

><p><em>La suave brisa matutina llevo consigo un aroma exquisito, ni siquiera necesito abrir los ojos para saber de dónde provenía y eso la hizo sonreír. Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz y con un abrumador anhelo, detallo cada centímetro del rostro que tenía frente a ella. El cabello oscuro cayendo sobre la suave y tersa piel del chico que dormía junto a ella, la paz que emanaba de él mientras dormía era hipnotizante y hacia que su corazón palpitara a una velocidad que bien podía desembocar en un grave problema de salud, y en ese momento supo que Sasuke no solo era la razón de su vida, era también quien definiera el camino hacia su muerte.<em>

_Porque ella haría todo por él._

_Saco lentamente la mano de la capa que la envolvía, y busco la mano de Sasuke entre la grama fresca en la que dormían._

_—Es espeluznante que te vean dormir —hablo de pronto Sasuke, sobresaltándola y haciéndola sonrojar…_

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, con su corazón desbocado por el susto. Una ronda más de golpeteos en su puerta la hizo gruñir y con su mirada, fulmino el maldito objeto que la había sacado de sus fantasías.

—Ya estoy despierta —dijo en voz alta. Los golpes cesaron y la voz de su madre se escuchó al otro lado, siendo amortiguada por la puerta.

—Apresúrate, y baja a desayunar. Tu padre y yo iremos a una aldea cercana…

—Sí, sí. Me parece genial.

Sakura rodo en la cama hasta hundir su cara entre las almohadas. Porque el destino era tan cruel, como para que la despertaran justamente en esa parte de su sueño… bueno, recuerdo, realmente.

Sonrió y dio vueltas en la cama nuevamente, hasta clavar su mirada en el techo blanco de la habitación. Tan solo recordar que el día anterior había despertado junto a Sasuke Uchiha hacia que cualquier desperfecto en su día se redujera a nada.

Incluso si no había sido la velada más romántica que cualquier chica soñara y había tenido que dormir incómodamente en el suelo, que el rocío había humedecido un poco sus ropas y la capa haciendo que el frio fuera atroz y que había despertado porque el sol le daba justo en la cara; era perfecto porque era él quien había estado a su lado.

Entre un suspiro, el nombre del moreno se escapó de sus labios e instantáneamente cerro sus ojos, intentando imaginarlo.

—¡Sakura! —Su madre grito una vez más, arruinando el momento.

Sakura salto de su cama molesta y salió de la habitación complaciendo a su madre. Se mantuvo enfurruñada durante la mayor parte del desayuno y apenas participo en la amena charla de sus padres y cuando finalmente se marcharon, volvió a subir a su habitación para preparar un largo y relajante baño.

Se sumergió en el agua tibia y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la presión que ejercía el agua en todo su cuerpo, y dejo que su mente viajara por todas las conversaciones mentales que había tenido desde su último viaje. Una de sus manos subió hasta su mejilla izquierda y lentamente la rozo, trazando la suave caricia que Sasuke le había dado – accidentalmente o no – en ese lugar.

—¿Qué significa todo esto para ti, Sasuke-kun? —pregunto a la nada.

Abrió sus ojos, fijándolos en la pared sin realmente verla. Descifrar los pensamientos de Sasuke era prácticamente imposible, había pensado en muchas probabilidades que lo pudieran llevar a utilizarla, pero no encontraba razón alguna. Tener un vínculo con Konoha realmente no le beneficiaba en lo absoluto, y ella no contaba con muchas mas información que él sobre Akatsuki, además ese era un tema que nunca tocaban. Si lo que quería era su fuerza o habilidades curativas, la habría aceptado en su equipo, pero en lugar de eso la había rechazado para protegerla. Lo que reducía su lista de posibilidades dos: O quería un salvoconducto para poder volver a Konoha una vez terminada su venganza, o realmente quería estar con ella.

La primera opción no le molestaba mucho. Ella ayudaría a Sasuke incluso si su relación nunca hubiera avanzado, incluso si él no la reconociera. Pero no imaginaba que Sasuke jugara con sus sentimientos de esa forma. Él simplemente no era de esa clase de personas, embusteras y manipuladoras, al contrario era directo y frio, y tenía el poder suficiente para obligar a cualquiera a hacer lo que quisiera sin necesidad de mentir.

Y la segunda opción la emocionaba y aterraba en partes iguales. Significaba que su sueño finalmente se había cumplido y había despertado algún sentimiento en Sasuke, que podía salir victoriosa en la batalla contra él odio que intentaba apoderarse del corazón del moreno, que tenía una oportunidad más, pero… ¿Y si mal interpreto todo?

—No se puede mal interpretar un beso, y menos los de ese tipo —se dijo a sí misma.

_—Pero igual te conformas con las migajas de cariño_ —hablo una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza.

Fastidiada, se sumergió completamente en la tina. No era como si necesitara una declaración de amor gritada a los cuatro vientos. Era con Sasuke con quien estaba, y era suficiente con que dijera tres frases medianamente largas que pudieran sostener una conversación. Lo quería tal y como era, con sus múltiples defectos y no pretendía cambiarlo.

Y por lo mismo tampoco pretendía obtener nada más de él.

Cualquier gesto era una ganancia y la ausencia de estos, simplemente la dejaban en el punto inicial. Siendo un estorbo.

Salió de la tina de un salto, de repente el agua dejo de parecerle relajante y la sentía incluso fría. Se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y camino hasta el espejo que estaba en la habitación, mirándose con ojos desafiantes.

—Sasuke me quiere —se dijo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus puños por unos instantes. Rememorando los instantes compartidos y algunas cartas que le había mandado. Cuando volvió a abrirlo, pudo volver a sonreír como lo había hecho esa mañana al despertar. —Él me quiere.

Camino tranquila hacia el hospital, solo tenía un par de citas para ese día y faltaban un par de horas para la primera. Así que camino a través de la calle comercial saludando a las personas, curioseando en los escaparates y comprando uno que otro artículo que le gustara lo suficiente sin preocuparse, por primera vez, de todas las angustias que llevaba cargando por años.

Sasuke se encontraba bien, estaba con ella y eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

Tan entretenida estaba que no se percató de los ojos azules que la observaban con burla. Ino se mantenía parada entre la multitud, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, completamente divertida.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan? —pregunto Naruto colocándose junto a ella.

El rubio se notaba claramente confundido, por la repentina efusividad de su amiga. No era que le molestara, al contrario, estaba realmente feliz de poder volver a verla de esa forma tan suelta y feliz como cuando eran unos niños.

—Está enamorada —declaro Ino con una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió, sabiendo eso más que nadie.

—De Sasuke, lo sé. Pero que tiene que ver eso.

—No es de él.

Naruto se giró hacia Ino estupefacto, aquella debía ser la mentira más grande que la rubia había dicho en su vida. Él, más que nadie, había sido testigo de todo lo que Sakura sentía por su amigo y no era posible que ahora hubiera otra persona en la vida de ella.

—Estas mintiendo.

—Claro que no. Lleva esa sonrisa boba por meses.

—¿Y quién es?

—No lo sé —Contesto Ino, encogiéndose de hombros. —Aun no me ha dicho su nombre, solo que es "más guapo que Sasuke", según sus propias palabras. —Ino soltó un gruñido de falso enojo y dio una pequeña patada en el suelo. —Esa frentuda tiene una suerte envidiable.

Pero Naruto ya no la escuchaba. Su sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro y sentía como algo dentro de su pecho se inflaba.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Pregunto Ino casi con miedo.

Naruto volteo a verla, irradiando felicidad.

—¡Al fin Sakura se ha fijado en mí! —exclamo.

Todo tenía sentido. La timidez de la chica cuando se reencontraron después de todos esos años, su preocupación cuando Kabuto y Orochimaru.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Ino.

—Si es alguien mejor que Sasuke, debo ser yo, ´ttebayo.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo has llegado a esa conclusión —dijo Ino alzando una ceja.

—Te lo demostrare. ¡Sakura-chan será mi novia!

Naruto salto hacia los tejados, corriendo feliz.

—_Pobre frentuda_ —pensó Ino antes de reanudar el camino hacia la floristería.

**. . .**

Sakura cerró la carpeta de su último paciente y la guardo en la segunda gaveta de su escritorio. Había terminado su turno más rápido de lo esperado, por suerte no había nadie de gravedad y eso le dejaba el resto del día libre. Desato su cabello y se acomodó en la silla pensando en lo que podía hacer.

Lo mejor sería entrenar un rato. Tal vez Tsunade-sama tendrá algún jutsu nuevo para ella, y después podría comprar unos dangos, ir a las aguas termales… ¡Oh, claro! Pasaría por la biblioteca antes de volver a casa.

Soltó el enésimo suspiro de esa mañana y su mente comenzó a divagar en el chico moreno, cuando de repente, un golpe en su ventana la distrajo.

Camino extrañada hacia ella y la abrió. Su rubio amigo salto hasta el consultorio con una sonrisa deslumbrante que la atemorizo.

—¿Qué quieres Naruto?

—Bueno, yo… —Naruto se rio, rascándose la nuca. De repente su estómago gruño, y una idea paso por su cabeza. —¿Quieres comer en el Ichiraku?, tengo vales —mintió.

—¿No es ninguna clase de cita? —pregunto la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto quedo en blanco por unos momentos antes la pregunta. Quería decirle que ya no era necesario que ocultara sus sentimientos pero prefirió seguirle el juego, así que sonrió y con un gesto en su mano le restó importancia.

—Por supuesto que no.

Sakura se mantenía incrédula en creerle. Pero antes de seguir con su interrogatorio, un nuevo llamado a la puerta hizo que se congelara en su lugar.

—Sakura, soy Aiko. Necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura miro hacia la puerta con horror, y luego a Naruto.

—Bien. Vamos —susurro, empujándolo por la ventana.

—¿Porque no…?

—Cállate.

Salto por la ventana después de Naruto y apenas tocaron el suelo, lo arrastro hasta el afamado puesto de Ramen.

—¿Quién era ella? —Pregunto Naruto una vez estuvieron sentados y esperaba por la primera tanda de ramen.

—Una chica que llego a Konoha un poco después de que tú te marcharas. No la conoces —Aseguro Sakura. La pelirosa soltó un suspiro y cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—¿Y porque huimos? ¿Te hizo algo?

—¡No! —Exclamo, levantando un poco la cabeza para ver al rubio. —Quiere que haga algo, que yo no deseo hacer.

—¡Ah! —Naruto suspiro aliviado. —Si solo es eso, díselo y fin del problema.

—No es tan sencillo, Naruto —rebatió Sakura, volviendo a sentarse correctamente y girando hacia el rubio. —Si lo hago, ella dejara de hacer algo por mí. Y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

—Entonces la estas utilizando.

—¡No! Es sobre… —Sakura se calló de repente. No podía decirle nada a Naruto, se lo había prometido a Sasuke y no podía permitirse cometer un error que lo alejara de ella. —Sobre algo que te beneficiara. ¡Así que no me juzgues!

—No lo hago, Sakura-chan.

La comida no pudo haber llegado en un mejor momento. Naruto no tardo en tener la mayor parte de su concentración en el bol que tenía frente a él. Sakura, por su parte, revolvía los tallarines sin muchas ganas.

Tal vez Naruto tenía razón, podía estar utilizando a Aiko. Mintiéndole y haciéndole creer que la ayudaría solo para mantenerse cerca de Sasuke, pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No tenía otro medio para llegar hasta él aparte de Kokoro y era mejor que ella conociera cada paso del moreno.

Aiko no comprendía que Itachi era un asesino, que había matado a sangre fría a todo su clan y que Sasuke solo buscaba justicia. Itachi lo había orillado a alejarse de ellos, a obsesionarse con el poder y buscarlo en maneras no muy correctas.

Itachi era el culpable de todo el dolor de Sasuke y que él dejara la aldea; y ella lo odiaba tanto por eso. ¿Cómo podía justificarlo, cuando ella está dispuesta a empuñarle un kunai en el pecho si eso hacía que Sasuke regresara?

—¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Naruto preocupado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, no es nada. Creo que lo mejor es que regrese a casa.

Sakura se dio vuelta y un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios. Naruto siguió la vista de la kunoichi, topándose con una chica peliplata que miraba en todas las direcciones.

El Jinchuriki sonrió con travesura, se levantó, dejo una cantidad de dinero en el mostrador y luego tomo el brazo de Sakura, haciéndola saltar hasta los tejados. Corrieron hasta cruzar todo la aldea e internarse en los campos de entrenamiento.

—No conocía este lugar —dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor. Un pequeño riachuelo dividía el campo verde, el agua era cristalina y permitía ver las piedras debajo de ellas, un lugar realmente bonito en el que no apetecía para nada entrenar.

—Ero-sennin me trajo a entrenar aquí una vez. Estoy seguro que esa chica no nos encontrara.

Sakura miro sobre su hombro a Naruto y sonrió. Rápidamente se quitó sus botas y salió corriendo hacia el agua. El líquido frio lavo todos sus anteriores pensamientos. Se agacho y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos, la lanzo hacia Naruto.

—No te vas a quedar ahí parado, ¿cierto?

Naruto se quitó las sandalias y se lazo al agua.

Entre juegos tontos y risas que no compartían desde que ambos eran gennins, la tarde fue corriendo. Ambos salieron del agua, ligeramente mojados, y se tumbaron en el césped mirando el cielo. Naruto giro su cabeza y detallo el perfil de Sakura. La tímida sonrisa y los ojos verdes llenos de melancolía hacían que su corazón se encogiera y una parte de él añoraba a la niña llena de energía de antaño.

Sakura giro su cabeza al sentir la mirada fija de Naruto en ella y sus ojos chocaron. El verde y el azul se quedaron clavados uno en el otro, y ella le sonrió agradeciéndole todo lo que siempre hacia por ella.

Tímidamente Naruto comenzó a mover su mano, buscando la de ella.

—Creo que es mejor marcharnos. Debo ver a Tsunade-sama —dijo de pronto Sakura, levantándose de un brinco.

Naruto cerro con fuerza su puño y desvió el rostro intentando ocultar el sonrojo que hacia arder su rostro. Caminaron en un extraño silencio por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron al camino que la llevaría directo hasta la torre de la Hokage. El rubio se detuvo lentamente y antes de dejar que Sakura se alejara más, la sujeto por un brazo y la obligo a voltearse.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

—Sakura-chan, yo…. Eh, bueno, solo…. Veras…. Tu y yo… S-Solo… — Naruto siguió emitiendo sonidos inteligibles sin lograr formular ninguna oración decente haciendo que Sakura alzara una ceja con confusión y comenzara a perder la paciencia.

—Ya deja de balbucear, Naruto. Es desesperante… —Comenzó a renegar, intentando captar al de lo que él decía, hasta que una frase llego clara a sus oídos.

—¿Quieresserminovia, dattebayo?

El silencio que siguió, comenzó a hacer estragos en el chico que mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando alguna reacción violenta o un grito, pero lo único que sintió fue la mano de Sakura deslizándose lentamente de su agarre. Abrió primero un ojo, para comprobar que la chica no estaba hecha una fiera y hasta darse cuenta de la cara estupefacta que la pelirosa tenía, abrió el otro, sin entender muy bien lo que su expresión significaba.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Aunque conocía los sentimientos del rubio cuando eran unos gennins, no esperaba algo así después de tantos años y se sentía ciertamente conmovida por la torpeza infantil de Naruto. Sin embargo, ella no podía corresponderle y eso le hizo componer una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo con un tono suave y dulce. —Pero estoy con alguien más.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Pregunto Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces. De inmediato se arrepintió de su torpeza y poco tacto, pero no podía evitarlo cuando la morbosa curiosidad lo consumía. Muy adentro de él, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que Sakura aun guardaba sentimientos por su mejor amigo y lo aceptaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando eran menores, pero no entendía porque ella había buscado a alguien más.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon al escuchar la pregunta y de inmediato se entrecerraron apartando su mirada del Jinchuriki, llena de pesar y culpa que Naruto mal interpreto.

—Olvida lo que dije —mención Naruto, rascándose la nuca con claro nerviosismo. —Ya me debo de ir, Kakashi-sensei… ya sabes.

De un salto el rubio se perdió entre los árboles. La ojiverde se dejó caer en una de las bancas que flaqueaban el camino, tapando con sus manos su rostro y repitiéndose que todo valdría la pena cuando Sasuke atravesara las puertas de la aldea. Todos los engaños a sus amigos tendrían una justificación y todo volvería a ser como antes.

—¡Sakura!

El grito de Aiko hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. La pelirosa se irguió de inmediato y alarmada miro a la chica que corría hacia ella. No había escapatoria, solo estaban ellas dos en ese camino.

Aiko estuvo junto a ella en cuestión de segundos, respirando agitadamente se dejó caer en la banca junto a Sakura, haciendo que la kunoichi se tensara más.

—Te he estado buscando todo el día —le recrimino mirándola de soslayo.

—He estado con Naruto —respondió Sakura automáticamente.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no importa —con un gesto de la mano apoyo su comentario, y acomodándose mejor en la banca, se giró hacia Sakura. —Cuéntame que te ha dicho.

—Veras… es algo difícil por lo de su fam… —Aiko frunció el entrecejo y Sakura de inmediato se interrumpió. Comenzó a negar con su cabeza y a mover sus manos frenéticamente, mientras cambiaba el rumbo de lo que diría. — No te apresures. Él lo está pensando, claro que necesito más tiempo para convencerlo finalmente pero… eh… tiene otros objetivos en este momento, y bueno… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese incidente. Ya sabes, las cosas se olvidan —agrego un ademan de la mano, restándole importancia y rio nerviosamente.

Sakura se paralizo cuando Aiko le cayó encima, abrazándola fuertemente y agradeciéndole una y otra vez.

—Sé que te arriesgas mucho, pero te aseguro que es lo mejor.

—Si, por supuesto —respondió en voz baja Sakura, correspondiendo el abrazo y sonriendo de una forma que no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos.

Un familiar sonido de "puf" las hizo separarse. Con cierta agonía giro hacia la nube de humo que se disipaba, sin estar segura de querer tener más sorpresas y decir más mentiras por aquel día. El nuevo pelinegro del equipo siete apareció frente a ella y le sonrió de la forma escalofriante que le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Hokage-sama nos llama —dijo Sai con su noto de voz impasible. Sakura asintió y Aiko entendiendo la importancia de eso se levantó de un salto, despidiéndose alegremente de los ninjas.

Sai miro con curiosidad a Sakura y luego a Aiko, que cada vez estaba más lejos, repitiendo la secuencia un par de veces hasta llamar la atención de la kunoichi. Sakura alzo una ceja, esperando que él entendiera la pregunta que estaba implícita en el gesto.

—A ella también la ibas a golpear —afirmo el pintor.

La chica junto sus cejas, extrañada.

—¿Porque lo haría?

—Porque sonreías de la misma forma falsa, que aquella vez —respondió el pintor, terminando su diálogo con un extraño gesto de entendimiento.

Sakura palideció, pero al momento logro componerse. Junto los labios en un puchero, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y alzo la barbilla con indignación y enojo.

—Deja de decir idioteces.

Sakura camino con pasos firmes, sin dirigirle la palabra a Sai en ningún momento. Su molestia no disminuía, en su lugar crecía al saber que el ANBU de raíz estaba detrás de ella, posiblemente analizando cada una de sus acciones. Toco con fuerza la puerta del despacho y espero a escuchar la voz de su maestra para poder entrar.

Su equipo estaba adentro, incluyendo al capitán Yamato y a Kakashi; pero también estaba el equipo diez. Su vista se dirigió de inmediato a Naruto, la seriedad del chico y la determinación en sus ojos le indico que solo se podía tratar de una misión:

La captura de Itachi Uchiha.

**-1-**

La lluvia disminuyo drásticamente y solo podía significar que su tiempo de descanso había llegado a su fin. Escucho las últimas quejas de Kisame y cerro sus ojos.

Fueron los últimos en unirse a la improvisada reunión de su líder.

—Tengo un mensaje urgente que quería transmitirles —dijo Pain sin perder más tiempo. —Orochimaru ha muerto.

Pacientemente, Itachi escucho cada una de las reacciones de sus compañeros sin mostrarse siquiera interesado por la noticia. Sasuke había superado su primera prueba y era momento que el enfrentamiento entre ellos se diera lugar.

Él estaba preparado.

—¿Quién lo ha hecho? —pregunto Kisame.

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió Pain.

—No esperaría menos del hermanito menor de Itachi-san — dijo casi con burla el espadachín que parecía realmente emocionado con la notica.

—Actualmente está reuniendo compañeros —les informo Zetsu. —Unos shinobis realmente problemáticos.

—Así que estén alerta —advirtió Pain. —Itachi, Kisame, lo más seguro es que vaya tras ustedes.

* * *

><p>¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado mucho y gracias por leerlo. También muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior y todos las personas que me han agregado a sus listas.<p>

Cualquier sugerencia que tengan es bienvenida y no duden en dejarme su opinion, que para mi es muy importante.

Los review anónimos los contestare al final de cada capitulo.

**Brenda**: Tus palabras me han dado mucha risa y bueno me estoy intentando concentrar en estas dos historias, así que en cualquier próximo momento hay actualización. Cuidate y gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario.


	18. 18: Misery II

**Capitulo 18:**

**Misery**

**(Sasuke)**

* * *

><p>Soltó el enésimo suspiro de esa mañana y tomo todos los implementos médicos que había comprado. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta Karin miro hacia el cielo aún muy azul para su gusto.<p>

Sasuke acababa de librar una batalla contra un miembro de la organización Akatsuki, Deidara, donde había terminado lo suficientemente herido como para permanecer en cama por varios días en una posada de un pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca. Era la oportunidad que ella estaba esperando por días. Le probaría al pelinegro que ella era mucho mejor que aquella misteriosa ofrecida que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Si, esa noche cuando Suigetsu y Juugo durmieran, ella haría su jugada maestra. Sasuke jamás podría resistirse. Con solo imaginarse los sucesos de esa noche, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y lanzo una carcajada de victoria.

Se detuvo de pronto, cuando sintió la presencia de una gran cantidad de chakras avanzando rápidamente hasta ellos. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se detuvo a analizar bien, conto la cantidad de ninjas y descubrió que había perros ninjas con ellos. Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hasta la posada.

El resto del equipo se mantenía tranquilo, con Sasuke inmóvil y sin ninguna pista del paradero de Itachi, se encontraban paralizados hasta que el pelinegro se recuperara.

Juugo se mantenía junto a la ventana, observando a las aves volar. Suigetsu, que estaba sentado junto a Sasuke, aparto su mirada del pelinaranja ciertamente aburrido y la poso en el líder de Hebi imaginando la fuerza del oponente para que el bastardo y orgulloso Uchiha terminara en esa condición.

Sasuke, era ajeno a los pensamientos de sus subordinados. Realmente no le importaba lo que hicieran, mientras no anduvieran por ahí gritando y perturbándolo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada, sentía como su cuerpo se recuperaba a una velocidad a la que nunca lo había hecho y tenía que admitir que agradecía en esos momentos haber absorbido algunos poderes de Orochimaru. No pudo evitar pensar en Naruto y la increíble habilidad de sanación que el Kyubi le brindaba, que sin duda daría una mejor sensación que la que él tenía en esos momentos. Además, el rubio tenía a Sakura a su lado que haría todo el proceso aún más rápido.

_Sakura…_

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y apenas fue consciente de eso. Su mente retrocedió varios días y mágicamente fue transportado hasta el linde del bosque donde se encontraron.

_…Abrió un poco sus ojos, ya que la luz del amanecer comenzaba a molestarlo y giro un poco el rostro hacia la derecha. Ahí estaba ella, aun dormida, con el cabello rosa sobre su rostro y sus labios ligeramente abiertos dejando salir el vaho de su respiración. La observo durante varios segundos, sin mover ni un musculo de su rostro, y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Al poco tiempo escucho como la respiración de ella cambiaba de ritmo y supo que ya había despertado. La sintió moverse junto a él y su instinto de ninja le decía que ella lo observaba._

_—Es espeluznante que te vean dormir —soltó de pronto, sin poder contenerse y abrió uno de sus ojos justo a tiempo para verla sonrojarse al ser sorprendida._

_Sakura se sentó en un rápido movimiento y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho._

_—Es romántico —renegó._

_—Hmp._

_Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos y movió su rostro hacia el frente, fingiendo ignorarla y suprimiendo el tirón en la comisura de sus labios. Sin embargo, no pudo percatarse de la sonrisa traviesa que poco a poco se iba abriendo paso en el rostro de la kunoichi y cuando sintió la mano de ella deslizarse por su pecho con lentitud, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y abrir sus ojos de par en par. _

_Sakura estaba inclinada sobre él, mirando el recorrido de su mano y lentamente fue subiendo la mirada hasta chocar con sus ojos azabaches. Le sonrió de una manera que jamás lo había hecho y Sasuke sintió la necesidad de tragar en seco, escuchando el retumbar de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a quemarle las venas._

_—¿Te molesta, Sasuke-kun? —Susurro Sakura y él comprendió de inmediato aquel juego._

_Con un rápido movimiento hizo que ambos giraran. Ella ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando se encontró debajo de él y sus ojos verdes se abrieron asustados. La capa negra que Sasuke portaba cayó sobre ambos, y la capa blanca de ella quedo esparcida por todo el césped. Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron fijamente hasta que él sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco más a ella, siempre apoyado en sus manos para no dejar caer todo su peso._

_—Tu qué crees, Sakura —dijo en un gruñido grave._

_Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de Sakura y un cosquilleo en su vientre le hizo perder todo el juicio. La pelirosa se impulsó y atrapo los labios de Sasuke con los suyos, en un beso voraz que no fue del todo sorpresivo para el moreno. Si ella hubiera tardado un poco más, habría sido él quien la asaltara de esa forma._

_Sasuke doblo sus codos, cada uno a los costados de la chica, y ella obedientemente retrocedió hasta quedar acostada nuevamente. Profundizo el beso y un gemido quedo atrapado entre sus labios._

_Con sus pequeñas manos, Sakura apretujo la camisa de él, tirando de ella para hacerlo acercarse cada vez más hasta que no había nada de separación entre sus cuerpos. Sasuke permaneció apoyado en una de sus manos, mientras la otra buscaba a tiendas el cuerpo de la chica, separando la estorbosa capa blanca. Sakura soltó un suspiro, cuando él la sujeto firmemente de la cintura, rozando la piel expuesta de la chica y describiendo movimientos circulares con su pulgar. Se separaron por uno segundos, necesarios para obtener aire, y cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse todo fue más rápido._

_Sasuke ascendió un poco su mano, colándose por debajo de la blusa de la ojiverde sintiendo como el pecho de ella chocaba contra él con su errante respiración. Su mano rápidamente cambio de rumbo y acariciando el abdomen plano, comenzó a descender. Primero hasta la cadera, donde clavo sus dedos con fuerza; sus labios también cambiaron de objetivo y se posaron en el cuello de la chica, saboreando la delicada piel nívea. _

_—¡Oh, Sasuke! —soltó entre un suspiro, cuando la mano del chico siguió descendiendo. Acariciándola primero sobre su falda, hasta llegar al borde de esta y comenzar a recorrer la piel de su pierna. _

_Sentía como cada parte tocada ardía, cada caricia mandaba millones de sensaciones a su cerebro que la abrumaban. Hundió sus manos en el cabello oscuro y lo apretó con fuerza, Sasuke también sujetó más fuerte su pierna y ella inmediatamente la doblo. _

_Sasuke comenzó a repartir besos por su clavícula, volviendo a subir y dejándose extasiar por los movimientos embriagantes de las manos de la chica. _

_—Sasuke… —volvió a llamarlo con una mezcla de anhelo que causo una explosión dentro de él. —Debemos…_

_—Lo se…_

_Su mano volvió a subir hasta la cadera y sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los de la chica. Con un gruñido, se separó bruscamente de la ojiverde y se sentó. Escucho como ella soltaba un suspiro inconforme y él estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero en su lugar, la miro de reojo. Tenía el sonrojo más grande que jamás había visto y aun se encontraba agitada, como si se hubieran encontrado entrenando. Sospechando que él no se tenía un aspecto mucho mejor que ella, desvió su rostro y se levantó. Le tendió una mano, aun sin mirarla, y solo sintió un pequeño tirón cuando ella se puso de pie. Sasuke volvió a mirarla de soslayo, ella tampoco parecía dispuesta en verlo a la cara aun, fingiendo que se concentraba en acomodar su ropa y limpiar la capa blanca. El moreno aprovecho la oportunidad e inhalo en silencio varias veces, buscando serenarse y controlar sus impulsos. _

_Ambos sabían que no era correcto. _

_—Ya debo marcharme —dijo Sakura captando su atención. _

_—Hn —Sasuke se giró lentamente hacia ella, con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que conocía sus motivos y ella le sonrió en forma de despedida. Sakura se dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder avanzar, Sasuke la sostuvo del brazo. —No hagas nada estúpido —le dijo._

_Ella lo miro sobre su hombro y alzo una ceja. _

_—¿Cómo ir detrás de un Akatsuki? —pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. —No te preocupes, no está dentro de mis planes inmediatos._

_Lentamente la dejo ir…_

El estropicio de la puerta lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

—Sasuke, despierta —dijo Karin, pasando por encima de Suigetsu. —Nos han seguido. ¿Qué hacemos?

El moreno volteo a mirarla frunciendo el ceño. No se había percatado de nadie que los siguiera hasta ese momento y sería un gran inconveniente que fuera el compañero de Deidara. Miro como Karin se sonrojaba y contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Prepárense. Nos vamos.

Un instante después corrían por el bosque. Estaba seguro que era Konoha quienes lo seguían, y sería un completo contratiempo que lo alcanzara. Pensó en Sakura y que probablemente se encontraba en el equipo de búsqueda e instintivamente miro hacia el cielo buscando el águila, pero no había nada.

_—No me traicionaría de esa forma —_se dijo a sí mismo. —_Ella me lo aseguro_.

Volvió a concentrarse al frente y apresuro el paso. En el peor de los casos Hebi se enfrentaría a Konoha, ella como ninja medico probablemente no participaría en la batalla y si lo hacía, solo le quedaba esperar que Suigetsu no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para herirla.

—_Se supone que no iba a hacer nada estúpido_ —bufo.

Llegaron hasta un viejo monumento de piedra y se detuvieron. La guarida de Akatsuki estaba unos metros adelante. Dejo al resto del equipo en ese sitio y entro a investigar. De ahora en adelante no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la realización de su venganza.

**-1-**

Sakura soltó un gruñido. Observo una vez más al extraño miembro de Akatsuki que les bloqueaba el camino hacia Sasuke y la desesperación se hizo presa de ella. Apretó uno de sus puños he intento mantener la cabeza fría, no podía apresurarse como lo estaba haciendo Kiba.

Ya habían utilizado varias técnicas para distraerlo, pero nada funcionaba. Ni siquiera eran capaces de golpearlo una tan sola vez y eso que ellos contaban con una ventaja numérica considerable. Sin embargo, el hombre enmascarado se limitaba a jugar y burlarse de ellos, diciendo cosas estúpidas cuando Sasuke podía encontrarse en apuros en su lucha contra Itachi.

Como deseaba tener el cuello de ese tal Tobi entre sus manos y retorcerlo, para comprobar si después de eso seguía siendo capaz de desaparecer a su antojo.

Un miembro más de Akatsuki emano directamente del árbol, tenía una extraña forma de planta a su alrededor y solo podía observar su rostro donde la mitad era blanco y la otra negro.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —pregunto Tobi.

—Término — las siguientes palabras que dijo ese ser, no solo la petrificaron a ella sino a cada miembro del equipo.

—¿Sasuke-kun… ha…?—Comenzó a preguntar incrédula.

**-2-**

Estaba tan cansado.

Movió un poco la vista, casi sin ánimos, y observo el cuerpo de su hermano. Por unos instantes había pensado que sería su fin, que moriría a manos del asesino de su clan, pero no fue así. Su venganza estaba finalizada…

La lluvia le azotaba el cuerpo y la sangre de su hermano se escurría de su rostro, combinada con el agua del cielo, ¿o tal vez era una lágrima? No, no podía serlo. Él no lloraría por ese asesino.

Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayó al piso.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, un miembro de Akatsuki lo recibió. Y toda su confusión comenzó cuando descubrió que su hermano le había dejado sus poderes oculares para protegerlo.

Para protegerlo de aquel hombre enmascarado, de Madara Uchiha.

Si era cierto que quien estaba frente a él era el antiguo líder de los Uchiha, poco le importaba, comparado con las palabras que decía. Las incoherencias que afirmaba. Nada de eso podía ser real. Nada.

Y si lo era, significaba que su vida era una mentira.

¿Entonces porque se sentía tan vacío? Finalmente había culminado la venganza que había estado planeando toda su vida… ¿O lo había hecho Itachi? Acaso realmente era todo un plan de él. No…

¡No!

Itachi era un asesino. Esa era la verdad, él lo había visto. ¡Itachi se lo había mostrado! Cada muerte de un amigo, de primos, tíos, de sus padres… todo estaba clavado en su memoria y pasaba frente a sus ojos una y otra vez. Cada vez que dormía miraba sangre y cuando despertaba estaba solo. Todo porque Itachi los mato.

¡¿No podía ser real?!

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué él seguía vivo?

Apretó sus puños con furia y las últimas palabras de su hermano retumbaron en su cabeza, haciendo añicos su corazón.

_—Perdóname, Sasuke. Esta será la última vez. _

¡Maldición! Era un asesino, un traidor. ¿Por qué demonios le dolía tanto perderlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él, en los recuerdos felices, en su hermano mayor?

Las lágrimas resbalaron sin cesar por sus mejillas y el rugido de las olas ahogo los gemidos que escapaban sin permiso de su garganta. Apretó su mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes, intentando calmar así el dolor en su pecho.

Itachi dejo todo por una razón:

La paz de Konoha.

—De ahora en adelante actuaremos bajo el nombre de Taka —dijo con voz firme, aunque un poco descompuesta por el llanto —. Y tiene un único objetivo. Vamos a aplastar a Konoha.

Abrió sus ojos, sus nuevos ojos. Y su legendario Magenkyo sharingan miro por primera vez la luz.

Las olas chocaban con fuerza contra el acantilado, mojando sus pies, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte mostrándole un futuro mucho más oscuro.

Un halcón pardo silbo sobre su cabeza y voló en dirección a su aldea natal.

Konoha iba a arder.

**-3-**

No habían nada más que destrucción y lluvia a su alrededor. Una vez más había llegado tarde. Como siempre que se trataba de ayudar a Sasuke, ellos no llegaron a tiempo.

Del antiguo escondite Uchiha solo quedaba de pie una vieja pared con el emblema del clan y las rocas a su alrededor estaban bañadas de sangre y de ahí el rastro de los dos combatientes se perdía en la nada.

Ni siquiera…, ni siquiera sabían si él había sobrevivido.

Naruto se acercó lentamente al gran abanico y levanto su cabeza. La lluvia lo empapaba y se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

—Naruto —lo llamo Sai, no para decirle algo en específico sino como una señal de apoyo. Pero solo fue un susurro imposible que lo oyera el rubio. Una parte de él se removió y se le hizo imposible apartar su mirada del lastimero chico.

—¿Por qué?— gruño Naruto, apoyando sus manos en la pared —. ¿Por qué es que nunca puedo alcanzar a Sasuke?

Sakura, quien era la más cercana, fue la única que lo escucho. Sabía exactamente como se sentía el chico, la impotencia de no poder ayudar al moreno. Haber estado a tan solo unos pasos de él y aun así seguía desapareciendo entre sus dedos. Pero había una ligera diferencia.

Sakura no pudo seguir mirando el sufrimiento de Naruto. Bajó su vista y apretó sus puños.

La diferencia era que ella podía ver a Sasuke cuando quisiera, mientras mantuviera el secreto.

Solo debía seguir a un ave hasta él, solo escribirle una carta para saber que estaba bien. Mientras que Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas detrás de Sasuke y nunca lo alcanzaba. ¿Era acaso culpa de ella el sufrimiento de Naruto?

Volvieron a Konoha de inmediato, en completo silencio y a un paso continuo. No descansaron, ni voltearon a ver otro punto que no fuera enfrente, porque sabía que si no se concentraban en volver a casa y miraban a los ojos desesperanzadores de algún compañero, se romperían.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas verdes de la entrada, Kakashi los despidió a todos. No había razón de seguir atándolos a la misión fallida, él podía entregar el reporte solo y ellos podían ir a descansar. Especialmente Naruto que necesitaba olvidar el enojo consigo mismo.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Naruto tomaron la dirección a sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, Sakura se mantuvo detrás de Kakashi, avanzando en silencio y mirando cada paso que daba. Prefería ir con su maestra, que le colocara cualquier asignación. Entrenamiento, papeleo, una guardia en el hospital; no importaba pero deseaba mantenerse lejos de sus propios pensamientos. Estar ocupada le ayudaría a enterrar la culpa que comenzaba a carcomerla…

Podía ayudar a Naruto si le dijera la verdad, hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Kakashi golpeo una vez la puerta y la voz de la Hokage los invito a entrar.

Solo con levantar la vista de sus papeles y ver los semblantes abatidos fue suficiente para saber el fracaso. Pero había detalles importantes que se debían discutir.

—Sakura —llamo Tsunade, la chica levanto el rostro y sus ojos verdes apagados, la miraron interrogativamente —. Ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

—No, shisou, me encuentro perfectamente bien —dijo con una voz tan desesperada que no engañaba a nadie. Kakashi volteo su rostro, intentando no sentirse culpable por el dolor de su alumna.

—Es una orden, Sakura —dijo Tsunade con un tono más autoritario, levantándose de su silla.

—Pero…

—Nada de entrenamientos y guardias hasta que…

Las puertas se abrieron con un golpe y la atención de los tres recayó en el joven shinobi que hasta eso momento se dio cuenta de su falta.

Los ojos marrones de la Hokage se clavaron en el chico con violencia y él retrocedió un paso vacilante.

—Hokage-sama —tartamudeo y levanto un trozo de papel —. Ll-llego este mensaje.

—¿Qué dice? —bramo la rubia.

—V-ven. Aho-ahora.

Los presentes fruncieron el ceño ante tal extraño mensaje y los ojos de Sakura viajaron rápidamente hacia el papel.

—¿De quién es?

—No tiene remitente.

—Acércalo —ordeno la Hokage. El shinobi se acercó vacilante y Sakura lo siguió con la vista, de una forma que sin darse cuenta intimidaba al nuevo mensajero. La Hokage carraspeo, pero la pelirosa la ignoro. —Sakura.

—Bien.

Dio una pisoteada al suelo antes de salir hecha una furia, pero a medio pasillo emprendió la carrera más rápida que jamás había hecho.

Sasuke había escrito esas dos simples palabra. Reconocía la letra, el llamado disfrazado de orden. Él la necesitaba en ese momento y ya que Tsunade la había eximido de todas sus obligaciones…

Salió del edificio e intento parar de inmediato. Levanto una nube de polvo al derraparse por el suelo, pero la atravesó rápidamente. Aiko la miraba asustada desde su lugar.

—Necesito que me prestes a Kokoro —dijo Sakura con urgencia.

—Vale, pero ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo salió la misión? —pregunto preocupada la chica peliplata.

—Todo ha salido muy bien —dijo con prisa y camino de nuevo a la salida de la aldea. Aiko la siguió pisándoles los talones.

—¿Lo has convencido?

—Tengo prisa, no puedo explicarte nada aun —dijo exaltada Sakura, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Sakura me estas asustando —la peliplata se detuvo y observo a Sakura, quien también se detuvo y giro sobre los talones.

—Solo… préstame el ave ¿Si?

—¡No hasta que me expliques que está pasando!

Sakura lanzo un grito al cielo, pero antes de poder replicar nada, Aiko la sujeto del brazo. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica llegaba hasta su cerebro y luego muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza.

_—Lo siento —se oyó diciendo. —Pero es ella o yo. _

_—Sakura —la llamo la lejana voz del moreno._

_—¿Sasuke-kun… ha… matado a Itachi? _

_—Lo que me importa es tu felicidad, y si crees que ese es el camino… Yo te apoyare._

Aiko quito la mano como si la piel de Sakura fuera ácido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentado comprender las imágenes que había visto.

—Todo este tiempo… —comenzó a murmurar, alejándose unos pasos de la pelirosa —. ¡Estuviste engañándome! —Aiko levanto su mirada llena de rencor y taladro a Sakura, que se mantenía impávida. —¡Me utilizaste! Eres una maldita…

—Hice lo correcto — renegó Sakura con los dientes apretados.

—¿En serio? Es por eso que te sientes llena de culpa —Aiko se adelantó y lentamente comenzó a caminar alrededor de Sakura, mirándola de pies a cabeza, evaluándola y la pelirosa la observaba con una postura de hielo —. Por eso quieres huir, para no pensar…

—Deja de hablar como si me conocieras.

—¡Entre a tu mente y ahora lo sé todo! Sé quién eres Sakura Haruno. Una egoísta, mentirosa y traidora… igual a Sasuke.

—¡Cállate!

—…Por tu culpa Itachi está muerto.

—Era un asesino, un criminal.

—¿Y ahora Sasuke que es? —Sakura guardo silencio y cerro los puños con fuerza, siguiendo con su mirada fiera a la peliplata —. Veamos cuanto tiempo se queda Sasuke a tu lado cuando se dé cuenta de la verdad.

Con un rápido movimiento, la pelirosa tomo el brazo de la chica y la jalo hacia ella.

—No dejare que llegues donde él —advirtió en un susurro.

—¿Cómo me detendrás? ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar? Ya has traicionado la confianza de tu mejor amigo, de tus maestros, de la aldea… la mía; solo por un par de gestos cariñosos. ¿Qué más harás para que no vuelva a dejarte abandonada a la mitad de la noche?

Sakura la soltó y permaneció en completo silencio, sabiendo las implicaciones escondidas en esas palabras. ¿Tan bajo creía que había llegado? O la pregunta correcta era: ¿Había llegado tan bajo por Sasuke? En sus ojos jades se comenzaron a acumular lágrimas y tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no llorar ahí mismo.

Miro a Kokoro alzarse en el cielo y la espalda de Aiko se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas. No dejaría que eso pasara, solo debía encontrar a Sasuke primero.

* * *

><p>¡Hola y feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayan tenido una lindas fiestas. He tenido muchas opiniones para este capitulo y creo que algunos de ustedes esperaban mas accion, asi que lo siento si los defraude pero me parecia que ya habia escrito muchas cosas que pasan en el anime como para narrar una pelea. Pero las cosas se van a poner mejor, lo prometo.<p>

Gracias a las nuevas personas que me han agregado a sus listas de alert/fav son una gran alegria y espero que algun dia me dejen sus comentarios y conocerlos un poco.

Bueno, supongo que es todo.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo y no olviden dejarme su opinion.

**Xoxo.**

**Brenda:** exageras, la serie esta infartante ahorita. Siempre cuando siento que le estoy perdiendo los animos Kishi hace algo que me deja con ganas de mas y lo peor es que no hay nada de manga! Intento organizarme para llevar todos los fics mas o menos actualizados regularmente, pero la inspiracion es tan caprichoso, que a veces siento que debo adivinar cual debo escribir. Gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.


	19. 19: Torn

**Capítulo 19:**

**Torn**

Sakura llego hasta la parte más alta desde el acantilado, desde ahí podía ver todo el bosque a sus pies y sabía que cerca de ahí se encontraba una de las guaridas de Akatsuki, la más cercana a la batalla entre Sasuke e Itachi y era su única pista para encontrar al moreno.

—Vamos, Sasuke, aparece. — rogó e inmediatamente comenzó a descender la montaña.

Sin duda alguna la búsqueda seria más difícil durante la noche, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo.

La luna iluminaba tenuemente los senderos, pero fue capaz de identificar las marcas de pisadas recientes en el suelo. Sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y siguió la única pista que tenía, esperando que no fueran una banda de delincuentes.

**-1-**

Desde su posición, sentado contra el tronco de los árboles, Sasuke permanecía con la vista clavada en las llamas de la improvisada fogata. Ese era su primer día de viaje como Akatsuki, y no es que eso le importara mucho o hubiera significado algo importante en su vida, pero le parecía irónico como había terminado en esa organización ocupando el puesto de su hermano.

Al pensar en él, inmediatamente arrugó el entrecejo y apretó sus puños. Ahora que conocía la verdad, los recuerdos felices que parecían olvidados, salían de su subconsciente. Konoha no se merecía un sacrificio como el que había hecho su hermano, no se merecía cada una de las lágrimas que Itachi derramo al matar a su familia. Y él se encargaría de que cada habitante de Konoha lo pagara.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —soltó un gritillo Karin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke apenas movió sus ojos hacia donde estaba ella, en el árbol más cercano a él. Las llamas se reflejaban el los anteojos de la chica y resaltaban el rubor en sus mejillas, por un momento no dijo nada, pero al darse cuenta como todos los integrantes de Taka la observaban aclaro su garganta y reacomodo los lente.

—Puedo sentir un chakra que avanza rápidamente hacia nosotros.

—¿Sólo es uno?

—Sí, pero…

—Bien —la cortó. Se levantó lentamente desde su lugar —. Quédense aquí, regreso enseguida.

—¿Sabes quién podría ser? ¿Y si es un enemigo?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada glacial que la obligo a callar y las carcajadas de Suigetsu no tardaron en estallar. Siguió avanzando sin importarle el escándalo que armaban los dos chicos, pero al momento en el que cruzó la hoguera, una sombra saltó desde los árboles, quedando en el límite del claro.

—Sasuke-kun… —lo llamó Sakura entre jadeos.

La pelirosa se llevó las manos hasta su pecho. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría de felicidad y parecía que el peso del mundo se iba de sus hombros al verlo sano y salvo. Dio un paso vacilante y la luz que proyectaba la fogata la iluminó por completo.

Al verla, Sasuke se quedó completamente quieto en su posición, no sabía exactamente que hacer o que decir con los miembros de su equipo a su espalda. Sólo era consciente del golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho. Sin embargo, Sakura decidió por él y antes de darse cuenta, la ojiverde estaba colgada de su cuello.

Sasuke le rodeo la cintura y la estrujó entre sus brazos. No se había percatado de lo mucho que necesitaba ese abrazo hasta ese momento. Sakura lo apretó más y hundió una de sus manos en el cabello del chico que reacción escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! Estaba tan preocupada —susurró Sakura a su oído.

Sakura siguió hablando cada vez más rápido y cada vez apretaba aún más el abrazo. Por primera vez no le importó, no le molesto esa abrumadora forma de hablar, porque cada palabra lanzaba una corriente de calor en todo su cuerpo que lo reconfortaba. Finalmente ella se separó, y tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos y le sonrió con dulzura.

A sus espaldas, Suigetsu soltó un silbido y ambos se separaron de un salto. Sakura se sonrojó al ver a los tres integrantes de Taka. Reconoció al peliblanco de inmediato y a su lado había una chica pelirroja que tenía la impresión de haberla visto en otro lado. No le pasó inadvertido el modo en que la chica estaba de pie y la fulminaba con la mirada, ni como Suigetsu le impedía el paso. Algo incómodo se removió en sus entrañas y de inmediato miro interrogativamente a Sasuke.

—Pensé que tendría que separarlos con mi espada, pero veo que sus cuerpos aún no se fusionaban.

Suigetsu rio de su propio chiste y nadie más lo acompaño. Sasuke sintió la mirada penetrante de Karin desde el otro lado del claro y aunque estaba lejos de intimidarlo, si le hizo percatarse de la escena que acababa de dar. Sintió sus orejas arder y rápidamente se giró hacia la pelirosa.

—Sera mejor que hablemos en otro sitio.

Sakura frunció el ceño y luego volvió a ver a Karin, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron por unos segundos, pero luego pareció cambiar de idea. Su rostro se relajó, tomó la mano de Sasuke y sonrió con altanería.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun, vamos.

—Hablar, claro. Así se dice ahora —bramó Suigetsu soltando otra carcajada y sujetando a Karin de la cintura, antes de que se lanzara hacia ellos.

Sasuke apresuró su paso, jalando a Sakura con él y no disminuyo hasta que llegaron a un risco. Cuando el frio aire nocturno les azotó la cara, Sakura clavo sus talones en el suelo y soltó la mano de Sasuke.

—¿Ellos son tu equipo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Si —Sasuke se giró para verla.

—¿Entonces, porque hemos venido hasta acá?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la observo detenidamente por unos segundos.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto finalmente.

—Nada.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y esperó a que Sakura hablara y soltara todo lo que claramente le molestaba, pero eso no sucedió. La chica apretó más los brazos sobre su pecho, como si nunca más los fuera a relajar.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte, deja a un lado esos estúpidos celos.

Un feo sonrojo no tardo en apoderarse de las mejillas de Sakura y sus ojos verdes se abrieron llenos de indignación. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos antes de sentarse en el suelo. Desde donde estaba podía apreciar el valle que se extendía varios kilómetros y después sendas montañas rocosas que crecían por todos lados y que indicaban el inicio de los territorios del país del rayo. Y mientras parecía mirar el horizonte, maldijo internamente la bipolaridad de Sakura. Primero estaba cariñosa con él y ahora esto.

—Mate a mi hermano… —Una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho, pero se obligó a permanecer impávido.

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua fría le caía encima. No es que la noticia era nueva para ella, pero no pensó que Sasuke se lo diría personalmente… y menos cuando ella se estaba comportando de una manera tan infantil.

Se sintió culpable y ridícula.

Caminó lentamente hacia Sasuke y se sentó junto a él en total silencio. Tomó una de las manos del chico entre las suyas y por más que quiso no fue capaz de levantar la vista.

—Lo siento tanto, Sasuke-kun. Yo no sé…

—Lo mate y descubrí que todo lo que me habían dicho era una mentira.

Sakura sintió como si una pesada roca de plomo se asentaba en su estómago, por un momento incluso se olvidó de respirar, y luego, poco a poco levanto la vista hacia Sasuke. Él no la observaba, así que no se pudo percatar en como la culpa brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Trago en seco para recuperar la voz y recomponerse un poco.

—¿Quieres decir que él no… —Titubeo un poco antes de susurrar las últimas palabras —mató a tu clan?

—Sí lo hizo. Pero siempre intento protegerme.

La voz de Sasuke se quebró en la última palabra y el peso que sentía Sakura sobre ella se duplicó.

Se lanzó hacia Sasuke, casi derrumbándolo en el acto, y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

—Lo siento tanto, Sasuke-kun —dijo con voz ahogada y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas —, realmente lo siento.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia ella, claramente extrañado por la reacción de Sakura, pero luego su expresión se suavizo. Conocía a Sakura desde siempre y sabía lo sensible que era para ciertos asuntos. Con lentitud y casi de forma reticente, le rodeo los hombros con los brazos.

—Yo... No quería que esto pasara —Sakura levantó la cabeza, quedando su rostro a un palmo del de Sasuke. Las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus mejilla y la voz le sonaba constipada —¿Me crees verdad?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y parpadeo varias veces. Tal vez era la confusión sentimental que lo tenía algo lento, o Sakura realmente se estaba comportando más raro de lo normal.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —declaró, aunque por dentro sintió como si le estaba mintiendo.

Y sabía que era así. Sólo le bastó subir un poco la mirada para visualizar la banda de Konoha con el que la chica se decoraba el cabello. El símbolo que representaba la aldea que había obligado a su hermano a vivir una tortura estaba a solo unos centímetros de él y sintió unas repentinas ganas de lanzarlo lo más lejos posible… y tal vez incinerarlo en el camino. Pero contuvo su impulso y relegó a un rincón de su mente que la chica que estaba en sus brazos estaba viva gracias al sacrificio de Itachi. En su lugar, llevó sus manos al cabello de Sakura y deshizo el nudo de la cinta roja sin apartar su mirada de los cristalinos ojos verdes.

La banda de Konoha se deslizó e hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo.

—No te pedí que vinieras sólo por eso —Sakura se separó de él, rompiendo el abrazo y secando con el dorso de las manos sus lágrima, mientras esperaba que Sasuke continuara —. Únete a mi equipo.

—¿Porque? Ya no lo necesitarás si regresas a Konoha.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al escuchar ese lugar y aparto su vista de la chica, fijándola en la luna llena.

—Aun no es tiempo para que vuelva.

—Sasuke-kun... ¿Ocurre algo?

—Me acompañadas o no? —preguntó sin voltearla a ver.

Sakura lo observó por vario minutos, pero la expresión del chico era tan estoica que no había manera de hacerse una idea de lo que surcaba por su mente.

Tomó la mano de él entre las suyas y la acarició lentamente con el pulgar.

—Lo haré.

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego permaneció en silencio sumido en los recuerdos de su infancia, como llevaba haciendo los últimos días. No se dio cuenta cuando Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en él, hasta que ella ya estaba dormida en su regazo.

Paso su pulgar por la mejilla de la chica, apenas rozándola. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se habían visto, él ya no era el mismo y al parecer ella ya se había percatado.

En la oscuridad del bosque, Madara inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad tomando un mejor ángulo para ver la escena con si único ojo visibles.

—Interesante —murmuró para él mismo, antes de desaparecer en su propia dimensión.

**-1-**

Sakura fue la primera en despertar la mañana siguiente.

Se levantó asustada al encontrarse en medio del bosque, pero cuando encontró a Sasuke junto a ella todo su cuerpo se relajó. El chico se despertó lentamente, acomodándose mejor contra el árbol a sus espaldas. Soltó un bostezo y Sakura sonrió al verlo tan relajado.

Aquello no era algo que sucediera siempre, y simplemente le parecía maravilloso.

—Buenos días —le dijo con una sonrisa que Sasuke respondió a medias.

Sakura alargó una de sus manos y la pasó por el cabello azabache de Sasuke, ordenándolo.

—Tú te ves peor —le dijo con burla.

—Eres un grosero.

Pero sólo la diversión brillaba en sus ojos. Sasuke llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Sakura y con su pulgar le acaricio la mejilla.

—¿Estas segura? —Preguntó —No hay marcha atrás.

—Lo estoy hace años.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a ella para ayudarla.

—Espero no interrumpir.

La fría voz de Aiko los sorprendió a ambos por igual. Sakura sintió como su corazón saltó a su garganta y sin poder evitarlo, abrió sus ojos con horror. Se giró hacia ella rápidamente y apretó la mano de Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó Sasuke secamente. Dio un paso al frente e inconscientemente colocó a Sakura detrás de él.

Los ojos negros de Aiko lo fulminaron, pero luego pasaron a Sakura y algo brilló en ellos.

—Abrirte los ojos, Sasuke —respondió sin apartar la mirada de Sakura —. Creo que las personas tienen la mala costumbre de engañarte.

—No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces. Lárgate.

—Si tan sólo me hubieras escuchado la última vez… Itachi seguiría vivo.

—Vete.

La furibunda mirada que le lanzó, la hizo retroceder un paso. Pero pronto, Aiko, recobró la compostura.

—Te dije que era un error…

—¡Cállate!

Los puños de Sasuke estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que lo hacían temblar completamente. Sakura se encogió de miedo a su espalda. Sólo una vez lo había visto de esa forma y fue en el bosque de la muerte. No deseaba verlo jamás de nuevo.

Tomó el brazo de Sasuke y se abrazó a él.

—Aiko, no es el momento. Vete —le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

La peliplata la ignoró.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho Sakura, ¿La habrías escuchado? —Sakura sintió como su corazón se detuvo y levantó su vista hacia Sasuke con nerviosismo —. Ella sabía toda la verdad.

Sasuke la miró con una expresión furibunda y ella se aferró más a él.

—¿Es cierto? —le pregunto con una voz amenazadoramente baja.

Sakura negó fervientemente con la cabeza, sin embargo fue la voz de Aiko la única que se escuchó.

—Se lo dije varias semanas atrás. Ella prefirió tontas cartas cursis que decirte la verdad.

—¡No es cierto! —Sakura gritó, girándose rabiosa hacia Aiko. Luego miró a Sasuke con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos —. Yo no lo sabía —dijo con voz entrecortada —. Te lo juró.

—Eres tan cínica —renegó Aiko.

—¡Y tú una mentirosa! —volvió a gritarle, mirándola —. Lo único que me dijiste fue que te había salvado. ¿Cómo crees que iba a pensar bien de él cuando hizo algo bueno por un desconocido y no por su hermano?

—No te atrevas a hablar mal de Itachi —interrumpió Sasuke. Lentamente desenredó su brazo con el de Sakura y retrocedió, mirándola de la forma más dura que jamás había hecho. Una capa nueva de dolor abrazó el corazón de Sasuke, y una daga atravesó el de Sakura. Las lágrimas cayeron de la mejilla de la chica sin control —. Él lo hizo por todos ustedes, y esa es la forma en la que lo agradecen. Recordándolo como un renegado. Eres igual que todos ellos, Sakura —escupió el nombre de la chica con veneno y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Sasuke, puedo explicarlo! —Sakura corrió tras él, intentando detenerlo.

El pelinegro la tomó por los hombros y se agacho un poco, para que sus rostros quedaran de frente. Cuando Sakura se percató de los ojos abnegados en lágrimas del moreno, quedo paralizada, sintiendo como cada parte de su ser se quebraba con él.

—Regresa a tu aldea —le dijo Sasuke con un tono mortalmente frio y con lentitud para que cada palabra fuera clara y no pudiera entenderse de otra forma —. Disfruta de tus amigos y familia. De la vida que tienes a costa de la de Itachi. Porque cuando yo llegue… —cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado, el pecho de Sakura se comprimió y supo lo que iba a ocurrir en el momento que Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos llenos de odio. Quiso decir algo, pero Sasuke colocó un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar —. Cuando llegue, destruiré cada piedra y matare a cada persona de ese lugar. Ahora vete, Sakura —Se enderezó y siguió su camino hacia Taka —. No quiero verte nunca más.

Sus piernas dejaron de aguantar su peso, y ella cayó hacia el suelo.

Estaba vacía y más rota que nunca.

Levantó su cabeza buscando a la culpable de todo el desastre, pero ella se encontraba sola.

Sólo hasta ese momento dejo que el llanto la embriagara por completo. Tapo su rostro con sus manos y dejó que las saladas lágrimas la empaparan. Gritó, lloró y maldijo a Sasuke y a Aiko. Los odiaba a ambos por igual.

Todos sus esfuerzos y todo el amor que le dedico a Sasuke por años, no habían logrado nada. Lo había botado por un tan solo error. Si era algo terrible la historia de Itachi, pero no era su culpa. Realmente no lo era.

Su pecho se movía erráticamente por los hipidos constantes y las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas.

Él no podía hablar en serio. No podía querer destruir Konoha. ¡Era su hogar, maldita sea! El lugar donde había crecido y tenía los mejores recuerdos. No podía ser cierto, porque de ser así… ella lo había perdido completamente.

Ese hombre apuesto y fuerte no era el _Sasuke-kun_ de quien se enamoró. El niño arrisco y de mirada dulce, o el adolescente serio y dedicado a mejorar, pero quien cuidaba a sus compañeros por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco era el chico misterioso que escribía cartas para olvidarse de sus problemas. La persona sarcástica y malhumorada que había conocido por el papel, pero que tenía un retorcido sentido del humor y que le decía palabras de apoyo. Ni siquiera cuando los abandono había dejado de ser Sasuke-kun, porque él seguía sus ideales y se era fiel a sí mismo… Lo amaba por eso, aunque le causara dolor.

La persona que le dijo esa atrocidad con la voz de Sasuke, era un mounstro. No era él la persona que amaba.

Ese no era el Sasuke que podía hacer de su día algo perfecto con sólo mirarla.

Finalmente lo había perdido entre el odio y la venganza.

Soltó varios suspiros y sus ojos parpadearon sin más lágrimas. Tal vez ya nunca más lloraría. Se secó con fuerza las lágrimas de sus mejillas, hasta que estas se quedaron rojas y adoloridas. Sus ojos hinchados y un vacío tan grande en todo su ser, que tal vez nunca lo llenaría por completo.

De repente, se levantó con prisa y sacó un kunai de su bolsa colocándose en posición defensiva.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó con la voz congestionada.

Frente a ella el aire se distorsionó en una espiral y un hombre emergió de la nada.

—¡Tu! —dijo palideciendo. El ninja de Akatsuki llamado Tobi apareció frente a ella, observándola cautelosamente con su único ojo visible.

Sakura retrocedió un paso. No era tonta y sabía que no tenía una oportunidad contra él sola, si no lograron ni siquiera tocarlo con todo el equipo de Konoha y aun no descifraban del todo su jutsu de tele-transportación.

—Entenderás que ahora no puedo dejarte ir —le dijo Tobi con una voz completamente diferente a la que había escuchado antes.

El Sharingan del ninja giró y Sakura sintió una oleada fuerte de aire. Luego su mundo quedo en negro.

—**Continuara —**

Lo sé, tarde una vida entera en actualizar pero estoy de vuelta. Y aunque mis intenciones no eran precisamente actualizar la historia, la inspiración llego y me gusto el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también y que me hagan saber cualquier sugerencia o comentario con un bello y sensual review.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y por los que me agregaron a sus listas.

**Brenda:** Yo no soy del pensamiento que el fin justifique los medios y en su lugar creo que a Sakura le llego el karma por sus decisiones. No lo hizo completamente consciente, pero fue algo egoísta y muchos lo notaron, creo que algunos hasta les empezaba a caer mal. Pero lo hice conscientemente jajaja soy mala, yo sé.

**Anonimo:** Hola y gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario. Eres bastante perspicaz con la historia porque me has escrito cosas que no se alejan mucho de mis planes. Estoy segura que te gustara y te invito a seguir leyendo y talves crearte una cuenta para saber quien eres.

**Isabel Elisa:** Lamente haberte hecho esperar tanto.


	20. 20: Heroe

**Capítulo 20:**

**Héroe**

Aiko soltó un suspiro frustrado. Miró con desgana al halcón que descansaba en su hombro y otro gruñido se escapó de su garganta.

—Lo sé—dijo a regañadientes, deteniéndose en medio del bosque —. Esto no se siente como yo esperaba.

No era ni remotamente parecido. Pensaba que la venganza le dejaría al menos una pequeña satisfacción de saber que ellos no estaban juntos. Pero no era así.

La culpa la carcomía y sabía que el vínculo que compartía, tanto con Sakura como con Sasuke, no ayudaba en mucho. Podía sentir lo mucho que a ambos le dolía, por la opresión en su pecho y las necesidad de volver a ellos. Experimentar las emociones de las personas con las cuales estaba conectada, era un defecto necesario en su Kekkei Genkai.

—Pero es lo justo —dijo con convicción. Bajó sus rostro y observó sus torpes pasos por la tierra. Aunque la ira disminuía, el rencor no —. Así debe sentirse él.

Sin embargo no importaba que hiciera, nada podría traer de vuelta a la vida a Itachi. Su único consuelo agridulce era saber que probablemente Sasuke había comprendido lo mismo que ella: la venganza no servía para nada más que hundirse en la propia miseria.

Detuvo su andar y cerró los ojos, pensando en su próximo movimiento. Un nuevo lugar a donde vivir lejos, muy lejos, para olvidarlos y para debilitar el vínculo poco a poco.

De repente, una horrible sensación le recorrió el cuerpo entero, como si hubiera saltado de un acantilado sin posibilidad de sobrevivir y estuvo segura que algo malo pasaría.

Su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por sí solo, y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo en la dirección contraria. Estaba confundida de las razones por la que lo hacía, pero algo en su interior le dictaba el camino a seguir.

Era como una especie de presentimiento, pero mil veces más fuerte.

Rehízo todo el camino hasta el claro del bosque, pero ahí ya no estaba Sasuke sino otro ninja de Akatsuki.

Se escondió rápidamente entre los arbustos, sin hacer ruido alguno.

—Comprenderás que no puedo dejarte ir —dijo el enmascarado a Sakura, que estaba frente a él.

Aiko estuvo seguirá que si había una imagen de la miseria, seria esa. Sakura podía estar de pie con un arma en frente fingiendo defenderse. Pero realmente no lo hacía. Había perdido las fuerzas para luchar, por eso mantenía su arma con un agarre flojo y tampoco estaba preparada para huir. Se había resignado y cuando un extraño jutsu distorsionó el aire alrededor, ella no tuvo ni el menor reflejo de defenderse.

Sakura desapareció frente a sus ojos. Aiko llevó sus manos hasta su boca, deteniendo el grito que purgaba por salir de su garganta y con la certeza que Sakura sería la siguiente en morir.

—Kokoro —El ave mordió su oreja afectuosamente, respondiendo al llamado—. ¿No debo ser igual que ellos, cierto? — El águila lanzó un graznido y ella soltó un suspiro lleno de determinación—. Bien, busquemos a Sasuke.

Kokoro emprendió el vuelo obedeciendo a su ama.

**-1-**

Una nueva nube de relámpagos rugían entre el bosque. Karin cerró los ojos sintiendo, con dolor, la explosión de chakra de Sasuke y cuando el ataque terminó, volvió a abrirlos.

Miró con pesar hacia el lugar donde estaba Sasuke y dio, dudosa, un paso hacia enfrente.

La mano de Juugo en su hombro la detuvo y miró al grandulón con sorpresa.

—Te lastimaras si vas —dijo él con pesar.

Karin sentía que verlo de esa forma la lastimaba también.

Había sentido el chakra de Sasuke de muchas formas: frio, distante, controlado, oscuro… Pero el dolor del que estaba lleno esta vez, la abrumaba. Lo sentía como propio y no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo por Sasuke… haría lo que le pidiera.

—No podemos dejarlo así —replicó.

—Sabes que lo que ocurre no es de nuestra incumbencia —dijo Suigetsu. Karin se giró hacia él, que distraídamente afilaba su espada —. Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada.

La chica apretó sus labios con enojo. Debía admitir que esta vez el cara de pez tenía razón. Por mucho que odiara, sabía que la única persona que podía calmarlo era, probablemente, la misma que lo había dejado en ese estado.

Esa chica pelirosa…

Su rival.

Apretó los puños con fuerza recordando ese rostro ligeramente infantil aun. Preguntándose que había hecho esa chica… porque la haría pagar, de eso estaba segura.

Un nuevo relámpago azul brilló, más fuerte que los anteriores.

Los miembros de Taka llevaron su mirada hasta ese lugar, donde las chispas eléctricas aún se notaban.

Sasuke sacó su puño del tronco del árbol, las astillas que se clavaron en su piel le hirieron y pequeñas gotas de sangre se escapaban. Pero él no soltó ni un quejido.

Limpió su mano con tranquilidad y abrió sus ojos pintados en rojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —gruño aun sin verla.

Aiko se encogió asustada, dando inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo… Yo…

—No tengo tiempo para perder. ¿Que. Quieres? —volvió a preguntar toscamente.

Aiko se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, observo los destrozos a su alrededor y sintió la culpa como una carga demasiado pesada.

—La han secuestrado —murmuró. Sasuke no reaccionó —. A Sakura. Un miembro de Akatsuki la capturó.

Sasuke se giró lentamente hacia ella, sus ojos aun pintados en rojo y su rostro inflexible. Había algo diferente en él, Aiko lo supo, algo que comenzaba a separarlo del mundo y por ese segundo en que sintió la turbulencia en las emociones de Sasuke, se arrepintió de haber roto su relación con Sakura.

—Ese no es mi problema.

Las palabras le cayeron como un bloque frio y solo atinó a verlo estupefacta.

No había pasado ni un día desde la última vez que ellos habían estado juntos… que él la había defendido. ¿Cómo era posible? Sasuke pasó a su lado y ella reaccionó. Se giró hasta él, completamente indignada.

—Es tu culpa. ¡La ha secuestrado por ti!

Sasuke se detuvo.

—No la puedes abandonar.

—Ahora es mi enemigo.

— ¡Pero, Sasuke! Esto… esto es por estar relacionada contigo.

—Y ese fue su error.

Aiko bufó sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿Ese era realmente Sasuke? Cuando el chico huraño se había convertido en ese ser despreciable.

—Lo dio todo por ti… Su fidelidad a la aldea, a sus amigos… a ella misma. ¡Ha hecho todo por ti, y la abandonas! ¡Morirá, Sasuke! ¡Y también será tu culpa! ¡Todos los que se preocupan por ti mueren…!

En una fracción de segundo, Sasuke desapareció de su vista. Aiko soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones al sentirlo detrás de ella, quedando completamente paralizada.

—No vuelvas a buscarme.

Sasuke la amenazó antes de darle un certero golpe que la dejó inconsciente. La tomó antes de que la chica cayera al suelo y sintió como la presencia que venía siguiéndolo desaparecía entre las sombras de los árboles.

Supuso que era Setzu, el fiel sirviente de Madara.

Apresuró su paso para salir del lugar. No tenía mucho tiempo.

—**2—**

Sakura abrió sus ojos con pesadez, parpadeando varias veces hasta que se acostumbró a la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Sentía su rostro sucio, marcado por las lágrimas que no habían parado de salir de su rostro hasta quedar inconsciente y las imágenes de la tortura a la que había sido sometida, seguía clavada en sus pupilas opacas.

Sabía que era un genjutsu y que realmente no tenía esos daños físicos. Pero los genjutsus del Magenkyo Sharingan no podían ser comparados con el resto, ni se podía liberar de ellos con la misma facilidad. Necesitaba unos ojos más poderosos que los del Akatsuki o una fuerza mental que en ese momento no poseía.

A pesar de su situación, no pudo evitar comparar a ese ser con el resto de Akatsuki que había conocido. Todos eran terribles de una forma u otra, pero el enmascarado… ya no creía que era el estúpido que se burlaba de ellos. Era peor que el resto y probablemente el más fuerte. Además poseía el Sharingan y la pregunta era… ¿Cómo lo había obtenido?

Pensó en Kakashi, tal vez había sido de la misma forma. O tal vez… tal vez era otro Uchiha.

Esa información sería muy valiosa para su maestra. Si tan solo pudiera hacer un sello de manos, toda su traición valdría la pena. Pero no podía hacerlo, sus manos se mantenían clavadas a la pared, lo suficientemente lejos una de la otra como para evitar que hiciera algo así.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y con todas sus fuerzas, sin utilizar chakra, rompió los grilletes que la sostenían. Su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo y antes de caer, alguien la sujetó de los hombros.

Miro hacia arriba con temor y cuando sus ojos se alzaron, las lágrimas volvieron a ellos.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuró llena de asombro.

El moreno dio un vistazo a la destruida pared, sin decir nada, y tomó la mano de Sakura, conduciéndola por los intricados pasillos de la guarida.

No la miró ni una tan sola vez, ni mucho menos le habló.

Sakura, a su espalda, procuraba seguir sus rápidos pasos mientras su mente no dejaba de formar una y otra pregunta. Sin poder creer que eso realmente pasaba.

¿Acaso sería otro genjutsu, en el que él mismo Sasuke le clavaria la estaca en el corazón?

Salieron de la guarida, para internarse al bosque, sin pensar en ningún momento en ir a otro lado que no fuera el que Sasuke guiaba. Si su mente no hubiera estado tan perturbada, habría notado que era demasiado sospechosa la facilidad con la que habían huido y que una organización criminal debía tener más seguridad que un par de grilletes.

Pero no lo hizo, porque Sasuke había ido por ella y eso era lo importante.

El moreno, preocupado por ser descubierto tampoco lo hizo.

"_Si me traicionas, te mató"_ Habían sido las palabras de Madara Uchiha al integrarlo a Akatsuki y sabía que no dudaría en hacerlo ni por un segundo. Tenía que llegar lo más lejos posible en corto tiempo.

Entró por una serie de túneles que alguna vez habían servido de guarida de Orochimaru, y comenzó a moverse con agilidad entre los pasillos que se cruzaban y perdían en la oscuridad. De repente sintió la mano de Sakura deslizarse de su amarre y se detuvo de golpe.

Se giró, y ambos se observaron en la oscuridad por un instante eterno.

Para ella, él era un desconocido que la rescataba. Para él, ella era el enemigo que no podía matar.

Pero el revoloteo inconstante de sus corazones, marcando el ritmo como si fueran uno, y las miradas llenas de anhelo, era algo que no podía ocultar uno del otro.

— ¿Porque? —preguntó Sakura un susurró.

Sasuke parpadeo una, dos veces. No encontraba la razón que Sakura exigía y eso lo hizo enfurecerse consigo mismo.

—Simplemente agradécelo.

Se giró y continúo su camino, pero esta vez Sakura no lo seguía. Pensó que así era mejor, él ya había cumplido con rescatarla, pero cada uno debía seguir un camino distinto.

—Gracias Sasuke.

La voz cortante de ella lo detuvo. Su corazón brincó al escuchar la forma en la que decía su nombre, y apretó sus puños, molesto. Su paciencia estaba comenzando a llegar a un límite.

—Hn.

—Nunca pensé que me ayudarías. Después de verte morir en tantas ilusiones...

Y Sakura comprobó su peor temor: Madara estaba al tanto de su relación. La advertencia de traición del Uchiha ahora tenía un mayor significado y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que los encontraran.

Ahora su venganza corría peligro y no podía permitirlo.

—Si te molesta —le dijo con fastidio —, puedes marcharte y esperar a que Akatsuki te capture para terminar lo que empezó.

—¿Porque no lo haces tú? Después de todo eres un Akatsuki — Escupió el nombre como si fuera una maldición. Sasuke no respondió una vez más, pero apretó su mandíbula hasta que los dientes le crujieron. Ella no tenía el derecho de juzgarlo, nadie lo tenía —. ¿Porque me salvaste? ¡¿Porque no me matas ahora?!

En un movimiento veloz, demasiado veloz para Sakura, Sasuke sacó su espada y corrió hasta ella. La pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y su respiración se paró al ver el rostro del chico a unos centímetros del suyo.

—No me provoques, porque lo haré.

Apretó la espada contra el frágil cuello de la chica y sintió como los músculos de ella se contraían en tensión. Miro sus ojos verdes, abnegados en lágrimas que no dejaba correr, con el terror y la decepción pintados en ellos.

—Hazlo —le dijo Sakura con la voz rota.

Sasuke tragó saliva, apretó el mango de su espada y presionó un poco el cuello. Solo necesitaba un ataque, podía sentir el chakra en su mano pugnando por salir en forma de rayos azules.

Solo uno...

La miró a los ojos una vez más, donde una muda petición podía leerse e hizo lo que no debía.

La espada cayó al suelo con un ruido que repiqueteo por toda la guarida. Con ambas manos sujetó el rostro de Sakura y sus labios se estamparon en los de ellas, que ansiosamente respondió el beso.

Con la sombra de la amenaza de perderla definitivamente sobre él, el beso le sabía a libertad. Un peso que no era consciente de llevar se esfumó y una calidez abrumadora le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se aferró a Sakura, sintiéndose seguro sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno, se separó pero hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella aspirando el aroma que desprendía y sintiendo su corazón alocado rebotar contra su pecho.

—No me dejes —jadeó ella contra su oído.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza, acariciándole la suave piel de su cuello con los labios y apretando más el cuerpo de la chica. Comenzó a repartir besos por el hombro, subiendo por el cuello, las mejillas y finalmente se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios. Sakura giró su cabeza, buscando ese último contacto anhelado y posó sus labios en los de él, tomando una lenta iniciativa que les nublaba el juicio.

Saborearon sus labios antes de explorar sus bocas, sin satisfacerse, necesitaban más. Necesitaban saber que se pertenecían y que no volverían a separarse, que ese momento era real.

Sasuke se admitió a si mismo que ya no había vuelta atrás con ella, que había desde hace mucho no la había, que no controlaba esa situación porque la quería con él de una forma en la que no se lo permitía. Pero eso poco importaba cuando sus manos se deshacían de la camiseta roja.

La prenda cayó al suelo y las manos de Sakura se posaron en su pecho, quitando el molesto haori que cayó hasta su cintura.

Sasuke se separó de ella, observándola con detenimiento. Saboreando la sensación de plenitud que le producía saberla a salvo. Desde que abandonó Konoha no había vuelto a experimentar la angustia de perder a alguien, hasta ese momento, y saber que él había impedido su muerte lo llenaba de una satisfacción embriagadora.

—Si me dices que me detenga...

—No lo haré —interrumpió Sakura segura.

—¿A pesar de lo que soy?

Sakura dio un paso, el que Sasuke había dado para separarse, y se puso de puntillas rozando los labios del chico, diciendo:

—Te amo justamente por lo que eres.

Aunque secretamente quería cambiar muchas cosas de él. Quería que dejara de sufrir en soledad, que saliera del camino del odio... Que él volviera con ella a la aldea antes de ser demasiado tarde.

Era tan inocente para tener la esperanza de ese cambio. El amor que le tenía le impedía ver el sendero sin retorno al que se sumía el moreno. Solo en él mismo era capaz de cambiar su destino, pero ella creía ser tan importante como para lograrlo.

El pensamiento de Sasuke se nubló desde que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, el recuerdo de Itachi lo alejó a lo más profundo de su memoria para concentrarse por única vez en el presente. La tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y la condujo a la habitación más cercana que recordaba. Las guaridas de Orochimaru eran trampas mortales para los curiosos, pero él conocía cada una a la perfección.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras avanzaban, sabiendo el paso definitivo al que se acercaban y sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban desbordados.

Sasuke entrecerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando solo un pequeño halo de luz que atravesaba la habitación, y ambos se observaron por un instante, antes de avanzar torpemente.

Le acarició con el rostro a la chica, rozando con su pulgar la mejilla y como en su primer besó, dio avances torpes a los labios de ella. Sakura, nerviosa, respondió de la misma forma. No sabía dónde colocar sus manos, donde acariciar. Se sentía tan insegura y tensa que no podía pensar en otra cosa que estar haciendo las cosas mal, sin saber que cada roce de su piel le daba sensaciones eléctricas a todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, que esas caricias inconstante lo estaban consumiendo por la necesidad de algo más profundo.

Tomando la iniciativa, Sasuke la sujetó con firmeza de las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo y acariciándola con movimientos que cada vez se acercaban más a sus zonas sensibles. Sakura se sintió desvanecer y sabiendo que sus piernas no podrían soportar, posó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke profundizando el beso con el movimiento.

Un suspiro se escapó de ella, su pecho aun cubierto por una delgada malla rozó los pectorales del chico dándole el último empujón para caer ante el deseo.

Llevó a la chica hasta la cama que en algún tiempo le había pertenecido y dejó que ella se sentara en el borde. Con manos temblorosas, Sakura se deshizo del cinturón morado y luego llevó sus manos al pantalón. Sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza y apartó su mirada de él mientras se deshacía de las ultimas prendas del chico.

Sasuke la libró de la decisión de regresar su vista al frente, inclinándose sobre ella mientras su boca ansiosa repartía besos por la piel que nunca había sido tocada de ese forma.

Ella se arrastró hacia atrás y él logro acomodarse mejor. Con sus manos hábiles deshizo el broche de la falda roja y sus dedos traviesos tomaron el borde de los pantaloncillos cortos junto a su ropa interior, Sakura levantó su pelvis para facilitarle el proceso a Sasuke y él se hizo a un lado lanzando la ropa a cualquier rincón de la habitación.

Sakura se levantó, sentándose frente a él y sus ojos brillantes le escudriñaron el rostro.

—¿No te arrepentirás?

—No.

Sakura tragó saliva y sus propias manos se deshicieron de su última prenda ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Y por unos segundos el moreno se quedó fascinado con la mujer desnuda frente a él.

Inconscientemente sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos por la necesidad de grabar a fuego en su memoria ese momento único e irrepetible.

Para él significaba lo máximo que podía darle a Sakura. Le demostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, se rendía ante ellos y ya no había más en él que pudiera dar... Y tampoco podía permitirse recibir más. Esa era su primera y última vez, era su despedida...

Sin saber que para ella significaba la esperanza de un futuro junto.

Lentamente se acostaron y él se inclinó para besarla con pasmosa lentitud. Las manos con las que la sostenía de la cintura comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, cada vez más abajo, cada vez más arriba.

Los besos de Sasuke comenzaron a descender, y Sakura tiró su cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso. Cuando la mano del chico rozó su seno, el cuerpo de ella se tensó arqueándose en busca de más y con un suspiro lo llamó.

Un escalofrío lo recogió por completo al escuchar su nombre de esa forma tan sensual. Era cien veces mejor que las fantasías que había tenido.

Con cada gemido que la peligrosa soltaba, Sasuke se aventuraban a una nueva caricia que le arrancara el nombre de los labios. Primero había comenzado a masajear uno de los senos, luego el otro con sus labios. Al sentir los espasmos del cuerpo de Sakura, la tomó con su mano libre con firmeza y comenzó a recorrer la parte interna de su muslo.

Sakura hundió sus manos en el cabello del chico, y con sus pies acariciaba las piernas fuertes de él, dándole pequeños roces que causaban que algo en el abdomen bajo de Sasuke tirara de él con dolorosa necesidad.

Finalmente la mano de Sasuke subió un poco más, conociendo esa sensible parte anatómica y sintió como Sakura se derretía ante su toque.

La volvió a besar, nublado por la pasión, mientras sus dedos se introducían más en el inexplorado lugar.

Sakura se separó de improvisto de él para abrazarlo, con fuerza y mientras jadeaba en el oído del chico, su cadera se movía sin permiso al ritmo de los toques de él.

—Por favor... —le suplicó al oído y no dudo en obedecer.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de dar una primera estocada. El gemido que acarició sus oídos no fue de placer, sino dolor. Sasuke se quedó petrificado. ¿Que había hecho mal? Era la primera vez que la dañaba físicamente y una sensación horrible lo recorrió. Su mente se volvió lucida y por un segundo recapacitó de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sakura...

La llamó, pero ella negó con su cabeza aun hundida en su cuello.

—Estoy bien. Es normal.

No estaba seguro de la veracidad de esas palabras, así que siguió sin moverse, sin atreverse a mirarla, sin querer pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

Sin embargo fue ella quien comenzó un sensual movimiento de cadera. Lento, corto, hipnotizante.

Las inhibiciones que habían aparecido en Sasuke se esfumaron mientras los escalofríos que nacían de su pelvis lo recorrían por completo. Apretó a Sakura mas entre sus brazos y comenzó a imitarla. Ahora cada vez más profundo y rápido.

Sakura lo llamaba sin descanso, apretando las sabanas con sus manos y de él salían roncos gemidos que no podía controlar.

Una nueva sensación lo embriagó cuando su miembro era apretado cada vez más, lo animaban a ir más rápido hasta que con un último grito Sakura cayó rendida. Él no tardo mucho más en sentir la explosión en su interior y se desplomó sobre ella.

Se hizo a un lado con dificultad. Se sentía completamente débil, sus brazos temblaban, los músculos de sus piernas no lo sostenían y respiraba erráticamente. Miró de reojo a la chica junto a él, que no estaba en mejores condiciones, y la sujeto de la cintura antes de rendirse al sueño.

—**3—**

Se mantuvo tranquilo durante todo ese tiempo, observando con su único ojo visible la entraba a la guarida oculta.

Junto a él, desde las sombras, surgió su fiel compañero.

—Están ahí —informó la voz grave del setsu negro.

Madara Uchiha se puso de pie sobre la rama del árbol en la que aguardaba y debajo de su máscara sonrió.

—¿Los matarás? —preguntó setsu blanco.

—Aun no. Puedo usarlo a mi favor.

La tarde caía sobre la planicie. Ahora debía de hablar con Pain sobre el ataque a Konoha y luego arreglaría este pequeño problema de Sasuke. El Kyubi y el Hachibi debían ser capturados pronto.

—Vigílalo y mantenme informado.

Con su jutsu de tele transportación, Madara desapareció.

—**Continuara—**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios en el captulo anterior. Con la emoción de los capítulos del manga, talvez comience a publicar mas seguido esta historia ya que va por la parte mas emcionante.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho… y si a alguien le ofende el lemon o no le gusta… lo siento.**

**Tambien creo que ha habido un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y que Sakura tiene mucho en la historia… intentare mejorar en eso para los próximos capítulos, pero ustedes son mis jueces asi que no se les olvide dejarme su opinión.**

_**Guest 1:**_Hola y muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halagan. Una muy buena pregunta, no muchos la hicieron y me alegra que te dejara con el gusanito de la duda. No puedo decirte mucho, porque también Tobi sigue misterioso en este capítulo.

**Brenda:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras como siempre. Como ha pasado en el fic hemos visto a Sakura cambiar de la chica deprimida que quedo cuando Sasuke se marchó a la chica de ahora con una única ambición. Ha madurado, pero como en el manga, no ha abierto los ojos completamente. Debo confesar que eso quería en ella, que su actitud les molestara pero al mismo tiempo la entendieran, para darle un giro diferente al personaje.

_**Guest 2**_: ¡Gracias! =D Lamento tardarme tanto, pero tal vez te has percatado que tengo varias historias comenzadas e intento e intento actualizarlas todas regularmente… pero esta será una de mis prioridades, la tengo hace demasiado tiempo ya.

_**Guest 3:**_ No sé si eres el mismo _**Guest 1,**_ así que vuelvo a decir que es una muy buena pregunta. Sin embargo no te puedo contestar, solo te adelantare que en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás.


	21. 21: Wrecking ball

**Capitulo 1: Wrecking ball**

_**Don´t you ever say, I just walk away. I will always want you.**_

_Los pasos en la oscuridad la alertaron. Levantó su cabeza buscando el causante, pero n lograba distinguir nada muy bien. Solo podía sentir los grilletes que la mantenían pegada a la pared húmeda y raposa._

—_Eres de Konoha —reconoció la voz grave, como la del ninja llamado Tobi y clavó su vista al frente, esforzando sus ojos para lograr verlo._

_Pudo ver una silueta en la oscuridad y luego un poco del color naranja de la máscara._

—_Eres una espía._

—_No —respondió Sakura de inmediato, sintiéndose ofendida._

_El ninja de Akatsuki caminó hacia ella con lentitud. Una urgente necesidad de retroceder la invadía, y un tirón en su estómago le indicaba que la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Miró horrorizada como el ojo negro visible del ninja, se volvía rojo y las aspas negras giraron hasta adoptar una forma que le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba distinguir por completo._

_Der repente sintió su cuerpo paralizado. Ya no estaba en la celda, estaba en un genjutsu y no podía salir…_

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros observándola con curiosidad. Lo observó durante unos segundos intentando asimilar lo que ocurría. El recuerdo convertido en pesadilla se borró por completo de su mente, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro al comprender que Sasuke la estaba observando dormir.

—Te dije que era romántico —se burló.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se coloraron levemente y desvió su mirada de ella hacia el techo

—No te estaba observando.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó de la mano. Con una oleada de vergüenza recordó el estado de ambos, y sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente. Se cubrió hasta el cuello con la sabana y desvió su mirada de él.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

Sasuke volteo a mirarla, penetrándola con su oscura mirada indescifrable pero conmoviéndose con la dulce inseguridad.

—No —respondió de forma tajante y apretó la mano que sostenía para remarcar sus palabras.

Sakura soltó un suspiro aliviado y volvió a mirarlo, con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke fijó su vista en el oscuro techo de piedra de la guarida. ¿Cómo decirle que cada uno debía seguir un camino diferente cuando el mismo no quería hacerlo? No quería moverse de ese sitio, seguir luchando. Por primera vez se quitaba el peso de su nombre, de su clan, de las expectativas sobre él y hasta ese momento no había notado lo pesado que era. Quería disfrutar un momento más sin ese estigma sobre él.

Sintió como Sakura lo abrazaba e inconscientemente comenzó a acaríciale el cabello, mientras su mente seguía estrujándose buscando la mejor forma de decirle la verdad.

Finalmente cerró sus ojos y susurró

—Ahora no pensemos en eso.

—¡Pero, Sasuke! Ese tal Tobi, puede sospechar que tú me ayudaste, si nos descubre...

—Yo me encargaré de él.

—Es demasiado fuerte.

Sasuke no contestó.

Sakura se levantó, sentándose en la cama y observándolo de manera suspicaz.

—¿Sasuke? —Él volteo a verla sin expresar nada. Ella entrecerró sus ojos —¿Regresaras a Akatsuki?

Él siguió sin decir una palabra, pero ella ya no las necesitaba. Se levantó, llevándose consigo la sabana, y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos, pero estas eran lágrimas de ira. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! ¡Era obvio que Sasuke no dejaría de lado su venganza! No lo había hecho antes y tampoco lo haría ahora.

Era una estúpida enamorada.

Escuchó como él la llamaba, pero lo ignoró. Si lo miraba estaba segura que le estamparía el pucho en ese hermoso rostro suyo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro cuando ella se marchó y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro con desesperación. Todo se había complicado.

Él lo había complicado.

Se vistió y fue detrás de ella.

—Cálmate —Ella no contesto. Siguió caminando con paso firme por el pasillo por el que habían llegado —. Sabias mis planes desde un principio —Sakura apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiéndose más molesta con cada palabra —. Nunca dije que los cambiaria.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Sakura se giró de un brusco movimiento, Sasuke se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de ella y una manotada en su rostro le hizo desviarlo. Su cara le ardía y cerró sus ojos buscando paciencia que se escaseaba.

—Tenía esperanzas... ¡Creía en ti! —Lo empujó alejándolo de ella y dándole solo una pequeña probada de su fuerza. Sasuke tuvo que contener un gruñido por el dolor en su pecho —. Pero tu... Tu... — gritó. No tenía palabras para describirlo, solo atinó a mirarlo con todo el desprecio que un criminal de su clase podía causarle—. Tu nunca cambiaras — sentenció antes de salir de la guarida.

A Sasuke le ardía la sangre. Sentía la necesidad de justificarse. Sakura lo escucharía... Apretó sus puños y con grandes zancadas la alcanzó a fuera de la guarida y la tomó del brazo con fuerza, haciendo la girar. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor.

—No regresaras a Konoha —ordenó, mirándola fríamente.

—No me dirás que hacer — Apretó más el amarre y Sakura cerró sus ojos resistiendo el dolor —. No permitiré que destruyas la aldea.

—Te esconderás, Sakura, hasta que yo lo diga. Aunque tenga que obligarte a hacerlo.

Sus ojos negros cambiaron a rojo. Las tres aspas negras giraron con velocidad hasta que la figura cambio a la del sharingan prohibido.

Sakura horrorizada, desvió su mirada, pero Sasuke la sostuvo de la barbilla para captar su atención. De repente un chakra inmenso se hizo sentir en el prado en el que se encontraban y Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par con sorpresa.

—Madara — murmuró antes de empujar a Sakura detrás de él.

La pelirosa sin creer lo que había escuchado miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con el Akatsuki enmascarado. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo había llamado Madara?

—Veo que has encontrado a nuestra fugitiva —dijo el ninja con claro sarcasmo, avanzando hacia ellos con parsimonia pero sin detenerse. Sakura observó como Sasuke se erguía en una posición tensa —. Te lo advertí, Sasuke. No quiero traidores.

Y con un veloz movimiento el ninja se colocó frente a Sasuke, dándole una patada en los costados que lo hizo retroceder.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura, corriendo hacia donde el chico había caído. Pero Tobi se colocó frente a ella.

Sakura se detuvo de inmediato y dio un salto hacia atrás, sacando un kunai de su bolsa de armas. Esta vez no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

El Akatsuki corrió hacia ella y Sakura estampó su pucho en el suelo. La tierra tembló antes de abrirse en inmensos cráteres. Tobi saltó todo lo que pudo y Sakura fue tras él, lanzando un kunai que atravesó al ninja sin dejarle ninguna rasgadura pero dándole la distracción que Sakura necesitaba.

—¡Shannaro! -gritó un clon de ella, que caía desde el cielo con una patada directa al Akatsuki.

Tobi desapareció con su jutsu de tele transportación y el clon de Sakura se esfumó en una explosión de humo.

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó Sakura, cayendo sobre las rocas que había removido del suelo.

Y como si fuera una respuesta, Tobi se materializo frente a ella lanzándole una patada al pecho que ella logro cubrir con sus brazos.

—No eres mala — dijo Tobi, evaluándola con su ojo visible —. Alumna de Tsunade Senju. Pero no eres rival para mí.

Sakura sintió como una ola de poder la sacudió y su cuerpo completo se paralizó.

Tobi la tomó del cuello, levantándola varios centímetros del suelo y Sakura no podía ver nada más que no fuera un único ojo con el sharingan girando lentamente hasta tomar una figura que ella ya conocía.

Su corazón palpitó deprisa lleno de desesperación. Recordando de golpe los genjutsus a los que había sido sometida.

—Déjala. Ella no está involucrada.

Sasuke entró en su campo de visión, con su espada en mano y chispeando fuertemente por la corriente se su chakra. Tobi lo miró sobre su hombro sin inmutarse y soltó a Sakura, dejándola caer en el piso antes de girarse hacia Sasuke.

Sakura hundió sus uñas en la tierra. Fulminando la espalda del Akatsuki y sintiéndose completamente incompetente al saber que incluso en esa posición un ataque a él sería en vano.

—Es de Konohagakure. ¿Acaso ya no planeas destruir esa aldea?

—¡Sasuke-kun, no lo escuches! —gritó Sakura. Tobi la miró sobre su hombro como si fuera una paria y luego volvió su rostro pétreo a Sasuke.

—Ella sería un buen comienzo. Elimina todo lo que te ata primero.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza su espada y una terrible sensación le comprimió las entrañas. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla, mantuvo su vista clavada en la máscara naranja, antes de sentir el extraño poder que lo absorbía.

—Sasuke... Kun… —murmuró Sakura a nadie.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en su sus ojos y bajando su mirada dejó que estas cayeran a la tierra. ¿Porque nunca era capaz de hacer algo por Sasuke?

**-1-**

Sasuke cayó de rodilla en una dimensión completamente diferente. Una luz tenue que emanaba de ningún lugar, le permitía ver gigantescos cubos que flotaban en la negrura. Supuso que él se encontraba sobre uno de ellos, por la superficie completamente lisa y fría en la que se apoyaba. No pudo seguir apreciando nada más porque frente a él se materializó Madara y rápidamente se puso en guardia.

Bloqueo patadas y algunos puñetazos, esquivo otros. Pero cualquier ataque era inútil porque solo lograba traspasarlo. Sin duda alguna, ese ataque se debía al Magenkyo sharingan y él no tardó en hacer aparecer el propio.

—Itachi y tú no son tan diferentes después de todo —dijo Madara dando unos pasos hacia atrás —. Piensas dejarla viva.

—Destruiré Konoha — dijo entre dientes. Colocando su espada en posición para atacar —. Es mi único objetivo y nadie me detendrá.

Madara sonrió detrás de su máscara y atacó nuevamente. El fuego salió de sus pulmones en una gigante bola. El Magenkyo sharingan de Sasuke giró descontrolado, la sangre comenzó a brotar y finalmente la última defensa de un Uchiha apareció frente a él en forma de fantasmagóricas costillas cubiertas por un chakra morado.

—Susanoo — murmuró Sasuke, observando la pequeña porción de ese inmenso ser.

Cayó de rodillas nuevamente y se llevó una mano hasta el ojo empapado de sangre. Dolía demasiado y el chakra que había expulsado tan de prisa lo estaba consumiendo.

Las costillas del Susano desaparecieron y Madara no esperó para lanzarse al ataque. Lo golpeo tan fuerte que Sasuke salió disparado por el aire, pero con una maniobra cayó de pie.

Sin embargo, Madara no le daba ni un segundo de descanso y él seguía asimilando sus nuevas habilidades. Tenían Amaterasu y Susano... Se concentró en hacer aparecer las llamas negras, pero Madara era mucho más rápido y de un golpe lo hizo rodar por los suelos.

Madara se acercó hasta él, colocando su pie sobre el pecho de Sasuke, humillándolo cada vez más.

—Recuerda tus objetivos, si quieres permanecer con vida —. Sasuke, con sus ojos aun rojo, lo miró con furia renovada. Ni siquiera le había hecho un rasguño a la maldita máscara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? —. Si me intentas traicionar de nuevo, será ella la primera en morir.

Su cuerpo fue absorbido, con la extraña sensación de una inmensa presión que eso producía y cayó en el campo donde había estado.

El grito de Sakura llegó hasta él con dolorosa claridad y un segundo después la vio arrodillarse, examinándolo minuciosamente.

—¿Que te sucedió? — preguntó, mientras colocaba sus manos cubiertas de chakra sobre sus ojos sangrantes.

Él la aparto rápidamente, no podía permitir que descubrieran el secreto de sus nuevos ojos, y se sentó sin mirarla.

—Estoy bien.

—Pero tus ojos... Déjame examinarte.

—¡Demonios, Sakura! Deja de ser tan molesta. Estoy bien —respondió de manera tajante.

La medic-nin lo miró contrariada y apretó sus labios con frustración.

—Bien.

Sus miradas se conectaron en un silencioso reto que él rompió. Se levantó lentamente guardando a Kusanagi en su sitio y dándole la espalda a ella.

—Será mejor que te marches. Hay un pueblo cercano donde te puedes recuperar antes de volver a Konoha.

—¿Y tú?

Sakura se levantó, acercándose un poco más a Sasuke. Una sensación espantosa le oprimía el pecho. Ella sabía lo que significaba pero no quería aceptarlo. No podría soportar perderlo otra vez.

El silencio de Sasuke se extendió por varios segundos insoportables. Hasta que sus palabras le estrujaron el alma.

—Somos enemigos de aquí en adelante. Vete ahora.

—No... — soltó en un susurro. Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta él, tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo —. No escuches a los Akatsuki. Te aseguro que debe haber un motivo...

—Un motivo no revivirá a Itachi, ni a mi familia, ni borrara nada del pasado. Este es mi destino, Sakura, y tú no puedes estar en él.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin permiso, pero una oleada de cólera fue más fuerte que su tristeza y sin pensarlo mucho lo empujó lejos de ella.

—¡Al menos ten el valor de decirlo de frente esta vez! ¡Dime que no signifique nada!

Sasuke trastabilló unos pasos hacia enfrente, sorprendido por la repentina agresividad, y miró a la chica patidifuso.

—No seas cobarde.

Los nervios del chico se crisparon ante las provocaciones y con pasos peligros, rehízo el camino que ella lo empujó.

—No me provoques, Sakura.

—¿Que harás? — Se secó las lágrimas con un brusco movimiento, sin apartar su mirada de el —. ¿Matarme como parte de tu venganza? — Él no contesto, pero sabía que debía matarla. Tarde o temprano lo haría —. Puedes matar a toda Konoha, pero eso no cambiara nada tampoco. Solo te hundirás más en tu propia oscuridad y odio. ¿Es lo que quieres?

—No se trata de lo que yo quiero, entiéndelo de una vez.

—No, Sasuke. Todo aquí —hizo un amplio gesto con sus manos, como quien quiere abarcar todo el espacio a su alrededor —, se trata de lo que tú quieres. Irte de Konoha, aliarte a Akatsuki, engañarme… Todo lo has hecho porque así lo has querido.

Sus ojos una vez más se cristalizaron y él le sostuvo la mirada de forma impasible, pero sin poder articular nada más.

—No te vayas, Sasuke. Aun se puede arreglar todo.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás. Ya no quería escuchar. Él ya no tenía salvación y ella no lo entendía.

— ¡No serás feliz por ese camino! —dijo desesperada —. Solo encontraras más razones para odiar. Por favor, Sasuke, ya no sigas de esa forma.

— ¡Entiende que no puedo! Era mi familia, no me pidas que los olvide como todos los demás lo han hecho.

—Solo te pido que dejes de aferrarte a ellos —Sasuke la miró confuso, con rechazo —. Solo te harás daño si sigues así. La felicid… Tú felicidad, no está en ellos… o en vengarte, en nadie más. Así como la mía, no está en ti —Su voz se iba apagando mientras hablaba, hasta no ser más que un susurro. Y sus ojos jades, que ahora desbordaban lágrimas. Se fiaron en el suelo a sus pies —. Solo la podremos encontrar dentro de nosotros mismos.

Sakura tragó saliva, para recomponer su voz; levanto la vista con toda la dignidad posible y una vez que sus ojos se fijaron en los azabaches le sonrió con dulzura.

Sasuke se giró, rechazando sus palabras, pero una vez más la kunoichi lo detuvo.

—Si das un paso más, será el fin. Lo nuestro terminara definitivamente.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharla hablar y la angustia fue tomando forma lentamente dentro de él. No sabía porque se sorprendía, él era consciente que debían de terminar su relación. Pero que ella lo dijera, de esa forma tan segura, simplemente lo había paralizado.

Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de poder seguir contando con ella en el oscuro camino de la venganza, de tenerla a pesar de todo. Pero ahora debía de elegir, y él tenía muy claro sus objetivos.

Dio un paso, vacilante, al frente. La mano de ella se deslizó por su brazo y un escalofrió le recorrió toda su columna.

—Adiós, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo, antes de que él pudiera girarse y detenerla. La mano del chico solo logro atrapar aire y con todos sus sentidos intento ubicarla, pero ya no estaba y ella sabía esconder muy bien su chakra. Todas las palabras que deseaba decirle se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, sus ojos le escocían y sentía una opresión en el pecho indescifrable.

Ya no existía un "Sakura y él". Ya no tenía nada.

—Adiós… Sakura.

Murmuró a la nada, cerrando sus ojos y dando la vuelta para seguir su camino, donde ninguna luz de esperanza parecía brillar.

La pelirosa reapareció en el linde del bosque escondiéndose rápidamente, detrás de un árbol y dejando que su cuerpo cayera hasta el piso. Lloró. Lloró con cada fibra de su espíritu, abrazándose a ella misma y recibiendo como eco solo sus lamentos que se perdían entre el follaje.

Lloró, gritó, gimió y maldijo su amor hacia el Uchiha, hasta realmente creer que lo odiaba...Y una parte de ella lo hacía. Porque a pesar de haberle dado su corazón, alma y vida entera al chico, él seguía escogiendo su pasado, recordándole que nunca sería lo sufrientemente buena para reemplazarlos por un futuro con ella.

Un futuro donde la palabra "ellos" significara algo.

Le dolía cada espasmo que su cuerpo daba, cada respiración cortada por el llanto. Lo amaba de una manera que le causaba daño físico, que le hacía arder el pecho y retorcer las entrañas.

Cuando la última lagrima cayó de sus ojos marchitos, se levantó con lentitud. Miró hacia el frente y decidió que podía seguir.

Caminó con pasos tambaleantes, repitiendo como mantra que lo olvidaría.

Aunque se le fuera la vida en eso, ella olvidaría a Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
